The Two L's: Love, and Lust
by SweetandSpicy180
Summary: Jared/Kim Imprint- Kim has always been quirky and independent, just her and her three friends causing hell. Suddenly Jared disappers, when he comes back he won't stop staring at her with love and lust in his black eyes. Kim not a Dork/Stalker.
1. The Day We Met

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school is Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves and comes back and suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter One: The Day We Met - Kim's POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groan and roll over taking my fist and pounding down on the alarm clock hoping to stop the irritating beeping. I roll over pulling the covers tighter over my small form trying to keep the morning chill from touching me. I pull my self into a ball hoping sleep would come over me again rather then getting up to another long day of school.

That's the problem with Monday's. All weekend you get to sleep in, hang out with friends, and then WHAM! Then it's time for another five days of annoying teachers with bad breath, and enough homework that it might actually start coming out of my ass.

I felt myself starting to doze off when….

"WAKE UP NOW, MY SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!" Came a loud earsplitting voice in my ear. I jumped up with a scream. Unfortunately, in my haste I somehow managed to have my elbow smack against the wall next to me, making me twist over and fall off the bed, causing my face to smack against the cold floor.

"Owwwwwwww…" I mumble rubbing the sore spot on my elbow and head. I heard a cluster of loud laughing so I rolled over glaring at my friends. I glared even harder as I noticed not one of them had stopped even to see if I was ok from that traumatizing experience.

"What a wonderful group of friends you are… scaring me half to death AND causing me bodily harm." I say sarcastically standing up trying to untwist the blankets from around my legs. I pulled my tank top down trying to gain back some of my lost dignity.

They all stopped laughing like the hyenas they were and looked at me before rolling their eyes in synchronization. I swear we have been friends for too long if they are able to do that with out rehearsing it.

We actually have been friends since the day we were born… on the same day if I might add. On November 27, 1992 my parents had decided to go to a movie (Don't ask me why if my mom so prego in her ego) in Port Angeles.

Anyway, about half way through the movie my mom went into labor and had to be taken to the hospital. That night was apparently so full that they had to put my mom with three other women, all having a baby. Through the sixteen hours of labor our moms became best friends.

The even more amazing thing was we were all born a minute after each other. I was born last (unfortunately) and now won't hear the end of it. Eventually, the rest of them moved to the reservation, thinking that a small place like this no harm would come to their kids. Now all of us are inseparably, the same goes for our moms… and even our dads at times.

Amanda pulled me out of my thoughts. "Please, Kimberline you know we do this if you don't get your ass out of bed." She scuffed and started getting more comfortable on _my _bed.

Amanda was born first (3 minutes older then me). She has short, straight red hair that only went to her ears. She had freckles scattered all over her. She was the shortest out of us standing at a petite 5'3''. Her striking electric blue eyes stood out against her pale skin.

However don't let her appearance foul you, her temper is _crazy_. Everyone at school knows that if her jaw locks just run, don't try to apologize, don't ask for help, just run away screaming. If you don't she will pound your face in until you are near death.

"Honestly, Kim-Kim you would think that after all this time you would know us." This time it was Nicole, who we called Nicks, turn to click her tongue. She was born 1 minute before me, but she was the most mature out of us.

She, like me, has the Indian skin. However, she had dark green eyes that turned yellow when she was angry, which rarely happened. Her wavy, thick black hair that went to her shoulders made her heart shaped face shine, that and her tall 5'8'' frame made her truly beautiful.

She also did every sport that our tiny school offered, track, soccer, volleyball, basketball, and even softball. So when I say she was all muscle, I mean _all_ muscle. Most, of the guys were too intimidated by her to ask her out, even if she was stunning.

"You guys are horrible friends, laughing at my pain." I had walked over to my dresser striping down and changing into some school clothes. "I would think that you out of the all people in the world would see too it that I would stay unharmed." I said pulling my Katy Perry shirt over my head.

I heard a small giggle and turned my glared to Natalie who was not paying attention seeing as she was to busy reading her book. She didn't even look up as she spoke in her calm voice.

"Kimsters just get dressed and stop being so over dramatic… besides we have an hour to get to school, and I have to help Mrs. Jackson set up class for extra credit." She said turning the page of her book with a delicate finger. I scuffed and pulled on my black sweats, and grabbed my brush running it through my thin shoulder length black hair.

Nat was the genius of the group, 2 minutes older than me. She had glasses so she was always doing that nose thing that pushes them up. Her glasses do enhance her pretty chocolate brown eyes that always held wisdom.

Her hair fell down her back in spiraled, blond hair. She stood at a height of 5'5'' but she was also had the most curves of all of us, but she was always hiding them under loose jeans and baggy shirts.

If you haven't figured it out yet Natalie was incredibly smart. When we were younger she had this fake chemistry set that she forced us to sit and play for hours, and hours on end. Now, she has the highest GPA in the school. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was going to be valedictorian.

We all rolled our eyes at her but I moved faster anyway, pulling on my shoes and grabbing my book bag and looking at the mirror one more time.

I was ok looking not as pretty as Nicks but I was… attractive. My friends always told me I was beautiful, but that is what friends are supposed to do. My eyes were a dark brown that they actually looked black. My eyelashes were long and curled giving them nice thick look. My lips were nice. They were full and pouty with a naturally pink color. I never wore makeup because my skin was smooth and clear. My breasts were nice, and plump and I had killer legs that I got from my mom. Other then that I was pretty plain. My cheekbones were too high, and my hair did nothing to help the heart shape of my face.

However, I guess I had nice curves. Nothing that could match a super model but they were nice for my average height of 5'6''. However, I had no hand eye coordination, so sports were out. I didn't have a temper so people weren't scared of me. This resulted in the more bitchy girls to mess with Natalie and me at times when Nicks and Amanda weren't around.

I wasn't the smartest either. Don't get me wrong I was smart. I had straight A's in all my classes but I wasn't in advanced placements like Nat. People generally liked me, and I have had boyfriends before, but none of them were what I would call… lookers.

My only true talent was painting. I loved painting. It was my only true way of getting everything out, every emotion, and frustration I felt that I can't put into words. Every Saturday I get up early, at around 8 a.m., and go to my secret spot in the woods. It is by a small blue pond. The grass is green and the trees around it help to keep it drier. It always made me feel so peaceful and at ease. I would paint for hours until it was time to head home, at around noon to hang out. The only people who know where it is are the girls. That is only because they followed me one day. Fortunately they leave me only and allow me to do my art.

I grabbed my book bag and we all ran down stairs and into the kitchen. I saw a note on the refrigerator from my mom.

_Kim,_

_Sorry, but your dad and me have to work late tonight. Dinner is in the freezer, just put it in the oven. If the girls want to sped the night that's fine but make sure to do your homework._

_Love, Mom_

I grabbed the note crumbling it up and throwing it in the trash, grabbing an apple and throwing on my raincoat as I ran outside into the drizzling rain. None of us had a car until we proved to our parents that we were mature enough to handle that responsibility. '

I would always roll my eyes and scuff at them when that gave me that lame excuse. I was one of the most mature people… ok that was a lie, but Nat and Amanda were very mature for their ages. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Amanda jumped on my back. Ok, so made we did need more time to grow up.

"Ride Horsy! Ride!" She screamed moving her small arm is a fast circle above her head. I looked over to see Nicole doing the same thing to poor Nat. It made me laugh as I saw Natalie glasses hanging loose on her small nose and trying to keep Nicks long legs from kicking her in the face.

"Ow!" I screamed as Amanda whacked me hard in the butt. "Stop that hurts you bitch!" I yelled as she keeps hitting all the while screaming at me to start running.

"Go Horsy! Go! You can do it!" She yelled still hitting my butt. Eventually the pain won over and I started running. Amanda lifted her arm and started to wave it in a circle again, acting like a psychotic cowboy. I looked over as I tried to keep upright too see Nicole smacking Nat's butt and waving her arm in the air.

We must have looked totally ridiculous because every so often I would see some of the adults driving by laughing at us.

"Faster! Faster!" I heard Nicks scream. "Were almost there! Keep your little legs moving!" She said giving Nat another hard hit on the butt. I could feel the sweat coming down my face as we reached the entrance too our school. The minute my foot touching the black pavement I dropped Amanda and fell to the ground.

I looked over too see Nat had done the same thing. "Why have you two done this to us? We have never done anything except love you like sisters." I said crawling away from them.

My breathing was starting to return to normal but my legs still hurt like a mother. I looked behind me too see Amanda and Nicole hunched over holding their stomachs as they laughed at us. Nat had gotten up and was now checking her pulse. Amanda turned to me to see I was crawling away and got an evil look on her face.

I turned away from her and started to crawl faster, dragging my book bag with me trying to get away from their madness. All of a sudden I felt a weight on my back and I collapsed to the ground.

"Where do you think your going?" Amanda said with amusement in her voice. "You will never escape my wrath, mwhahahahaha!" She said throwing her head back and holding her mouth making her look even more stupid then she already did.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled shaking my head in a wild fashion. All of a sudden I heard two loud booming laughs. I turned my head to see Paul Sigo, and to my horror Jared Till. Both of them were looking at us with pure amusement in their dark brown eyes. I blushed scarlet as Amanda got off and helped me off the cold, hard pavement.

Jared Till

One of the hottest, and most sought after guys at school. Him and Paul were the football teams leading scores. With that came hard abs, popularity, and the adoration of every teacher in the school. That was the same with Nicks too. Teachers in this school love sports, so if you play sports and is good, then you are loved by them.

I pretty sure Jared used to like me when we were in first grade. No I'm positive he liked me. See it was recess and we were out side. Amanda, Nicks, Nat, and me were playing ball when Jared and a few of his friends came over. He grabbed the ball and took off running. His friends started to chase my friends and I took off after Jared.

He was taller then me so when I caught him he held the ball over his head laughing as I jumped repeatedly trying to get it. Finally, when he had enough laughs he gave me the ball. Before I could turn away he had grabbed my hand and gave me an innocent peck on the lips. He said that one day we were going to get married and live in a house of chocolate.

He smiled and then ran from me, I remember how I just stood there. It wasn't until my friends came over to me did I forget about it and we finished our game. After that he went right back to pulling my ponytail and stealing my snacks. Though, in class i would look over to him to see him smiling and staring at me.

It wasn't until middle school that Jared started to ignore me. Not on purpose, but we both just went to our social groups. He started to date the beautiful cheerleader. While I dated the smart book nerd. We still speck too each other, if you count a 'Hey', 'Do you have a pencil?' or my all time favorite 'Can I copy your homework.' The only reason we even say those things are because we sit next to each other in English class with Mr. Stevenson.

It was actually at the beginning of this year that I started to develop my own crush on him. On the fourth day of school a girl named Amber had tripped me and my stuff went flying. Her and her clones stood over me and laughed. As they walked away I looked up and i saw Jared picking up my things. He passed them to me and I blused scarlet as he asked if I was ok. I stuttered over my thanks and he nodded at me before running to football buddies. That's when i started to pay more attention to him.

I love the way he always pulled his black hair back in a ponytail… like most of the other boys at school. That doesn't matter he does it better. He always seems to be smiling despite the constant rain fall over our small res. Also how he is always kind to people, even the outcasts of the school. Yes, he still dates the dumb bimbos of the school, but of what i see he doesn't take advantage of them. In fact a few girls have started a bet seeing who can take his virginity first. Also the way when he is confused his entire face scrunches up. No, I'm not a stalker, but he isn't the smartest in English, in fact I think he is failing. So I see that confused face a lot. plus, in a small place like this everyone knows everyone.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Paul's deep voice. "I hope you realize that you guys look completely stupid." He said smirking at us. I looked over to Amanda who was glaring at him.

"Shut-up, unlike you we are actually able to have fun." Pulling her slender shoulders back and standing at her full height. Unfortunately for her Paul was a good head taller then her. He, like Jared, was very toned. He stood at 5'9'' making him much taller then all of us except for Nicks. His jaw locked and his lip pulled back over his straight white teeth. Paul had a nasty temper, and this made him and Amanda fight like cats and dogs, both trying to clam dominance over the other.

"Shut up you ugly bitch, before I make you." He said low, and mean. Before Amanda could speck it was Nicole that spoke up.

"Please Paul, you say that every time you two get in a fight and yet you have never done anything to her. Except make yourself look like a jackass in front of the entire student body." She said raising her shapely eyebrow. I giggled making Paul look over to me.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" He said turning his glare to me. I looked up at him and smiled. Surprisingly, I wasn't scared of Paul, probably because I had to deal with Amanda's temper that was much worse then his.

"Nothing, I just think it's funny how you and Amanda fight so much. Everyone knows that you two could have the cutest babies in the world." I said still smiling. Amanda turned to me with rage in her eyes, and Paul's mouth fell open in shock. Natalie and Nicole's both started giggling. I looked to Jared whose shoulders were shaking at what seemed to be repressed laughter. I turned away not wanting to keep staring.

Just as Amanda opened her mouth I took off running to the school. I looked behind me to see she was chasing me and I ran faster. I threw open the school's doors and ran faster because I could hear her yelling for me too turn and fight like a woman. I ran a little further before I turned to my Math room door and opened it running in.

I looked around seeing a bunch of people staring at me like I was crazy because i was hunched over trying to catch my breath... I am doing to much running this morning. I blushed and walked to the middle row and sat down at my seat. I pulled out my purple notebook, and binder getting ready for class in a few minutes.

I looked too the door to see Amanda staring at me with a promise of punishment the next time she got her hands on me. I smiled sweetly at her and waved. She pointed at me and ran her finger over her throat and turned around walking away. My eyes went wide, it wasn't until the doors opened up and Mr. Kings large form walked in did I finally come back.

Mr. King stood at 6'3''. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was young at about 25 years old. He was an average teacher. He did get on my nerves at times. It always seemed as if he was giving certain students more privileges over others… mostly the girls. I remember when I asked for help he came over and placed a hand my shoulder sort of rubbing it. He kept smiling at me, and leaning o close for my taste. He was very attractive don't get me wrong but... he had this aurora about him that just gives me goosebumps.

The whole thing just freaked me out to no end. After I told the girls what he did all of them had murder in their eyes, even Natalie. So now all of us keep a closer eye on him. Mr. King turned to us and smiled showing his nice white teeth. He wrote the assignments on the board and moved to the side showing the class. Everyone groaned as we took a look at it.

Learning how to find slope-intercept form, and homework was three pages of grueling work… it was going to be a very long day, I could tell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Read this------

_**A/N Hey everyone! I know that it has been a while since I said I would publish this story but I have been lazy. It wasn't until I started to write it did the words start to flow. Anyway review for me and tell me what you think. Do you like it? Should I work on something? Come one you know you want to!**_

_**These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this!**_

_**Lady GaGa- Love games**_

_**Lady GaGa – Boys, Boys, Boys**_

_**Katy Perry - Waking Up in Vegas**_

_**Katy Perry Hot 'n Cold**_

_**Katy Perry - If You Can Afford Me**_

_**Spiderbait – Calypso**_

_**Ingrid Michaelson - The way I am**_


	2. Is It Supposed To Smell Like That?

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

Also thank you too all the people who reviewed and story altered me. Everyone else screw you… just kidding I love all of you with allllll my wittle heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- last time

_Mr. King stood at 6'3''. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was young at about 25 years old. He was an average teacher. He did get on my nerves at times. It always seemed as if he was giving certain students more privileges over others… mostly the girls. I remember when I asked for help he came over and placed a hand my shoulder sort of rubbing it. He kept smiling at me, and leaning o close for my taste. He was very attractive don't get me wrong but... he had this aurora about him that just gives me goosebumps._

_The whole thing just freaked me out to no end. After I told the girls what he did all of them had murder in their eyes, even Natalie. So now all of us keep a closer eye on him. Mr. King turned to us and smiled showing his nice white teeth. He wrote the assignments on the board and moved to the side showing the class. Everyone groaned as we took a look at it._

_Learning how to find slope-intercept form, and homework was three pages of grueling work… it was going to be a very long day, I could tell._

* * *

Chapter Two: Is It Supposed To Smell Like That? - Kim's POV

"I hate school… it is stupid and pointless!" Nicks yelled as she flopped down in the seat next to me. She dropped her lunch tray on the table causing some of her mash potatoes to go onto the table. Natalie made a disgusted face as I sat next to her, she took my napkin of my tray and wiped it up all the while her nose was scrunched up at the offending mess.

"Thanks Nat, I wasn't going to use that." I said with sarcasm evident in my voice. She shrugged her shoulders but didn't say anything as she was already doing her first 3 periods of homework. This was the only time of day that all of us had lunch. Even Amanda, but she normally had lunch detention with one of the many teachers she talked too.

I looked down at my tray and made a gagging noise as I looked at the food. I had gotten three chicken nuggets that were soggy, chocolate milk that was semi- cold, and my all time favorite green jello with a piece of hair in it… how scrumptious (note the sarcasm.)

"HEY! I am having a crisis here! You guys are supposed to be paying attention to me." Nicks said with exasperation in her voice. I looked over to her and raised my eyebrow indicating for her to continue.

"Thank you! Anyway, in second period we got a new seating chart and guess whom I have to sit next too? Steven Michelson!" She yelled at me her green eyes turning more yellow. At this my mouth fell out and Natalie look up with wide eyes. Nicks shook her head wildly up and down. "Finally you understand the horrible situation I am in!" She put her head in her hands and started to take deep breaths, making groaning noises causing us to be fully aware of her pain.

Steven Michelson aka Stinky Steve

He is the most annoying, weirdest boy in the school. He always smelled of cheese and dirty socks. His black hair fell in his face, plastered to it from the constant sweat mixed with the grease. His skin was the normal Quileute color, but you couldn't tell from all the acne. He wore too tight pants, making his chicken legs even more noticeable.

He would tell a joke and then bust out laughing in an obnoxious way, even if it wasn't funny. In eighth grade he would kiss girls when they weren't paying attention, then run away. Unfortunately, it turned in too being obsessed with people. Once Stinky Steve got a crush on you he would follow you around, and tell people that you were dating him.

Once it got so bad a girl transferred to Forks High School. Her name was Jackie Lake. She was very pretty, but kept to herself a lot. No one knows what really happened except that stinky would be waiting outside her classes. He would sit with her at lunch and she would blush and move away to another table with her friends. He would follow not being able to take a hint.

She was absence once and he told the whole school that she was getting an abortion, and that it was his baby. Nobody believed but it was still talked about by some of the meaner people. About a month later she didn't show up to school, it eventually turned into weeks, and months. At first people thought stinky went crazy and killed her, but her friends straightened everyone out, saying her parents moved to the Forks district.

After that everyone stayed clear of stinky.

"Don't worry Nicks. If Stinky talks to you just be a totally bitch to him. If that doesn't work get Amanda to kick his ass." I said with a small shrug of my shoulders. Lucky for us, Steve hadn't taken in interest with us… I hope he never does. I shudder at the thought.

I hear Natalie give a small sigh. Nicks and I look over to her and give her a confused look. Nat looks up and puts down her blue ballpoint pen. "You guys don't have to call him Stinky Steve his name is Steven." She said with a small nod of her head. I fell my face turn into one of shock. With out even looking I know Nicks looks the same.

"You are joking right?" I said. I brought my hand up and felt her forehead. "OH MY GOD! All the homework has fired her brain! WHY! Why didn't you take me instead!?" I said looking up at the ceiling. I heard Nicks laugh so I looked at her. "This is not funny! Our friend is dying." I turned back to Nat who was looking at me as if _I _was the crazy one. "Don't worry we are going to sue the school for all it's worth… so $5.50." I said with a nod of my head.

Nicks and I broke into a fit of laughter until Nat spoke with seriousness in her voice. "Stop you guys, it isn't funny." We both stopped laughing and looked at her again.

This time it was Nicks who spook. "No, it is, because you are sticking up for him. That guy is a freak, because he stalks people, and smells like cheese. Why are you defending him?" Nicks asked with suspicion in her green eyes. I saw what was running through her head so I turned to look at Nat with wide eyes.

"If you like him I'll kick your ass myself." I said pointing a finger at her. Natalie blushed a deep red and shook her head at me. Nicks and I both visible relaxed. "It is just everyone is so mean to the poor guy… yes he is weird but that doesn't give people the right to make fun of him. We don't know what goes on in his life so we shouldn't make judgments." She said glaring at us. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fantastic speech, have you ever thought about going into preaching?" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. She sighed at me and shook her head. She picked back up her pen and started writing again ignoring us. I turned back to Nicks to see she was shoveling her lunch down her throat. All of a sudden I'm not so hungry. Just as I pushed my food away Amanda flopped down in the seat next to Natalie breathing incredibly heavily.

We all started at her as she kept opening and closing her mouth trying to catch her breath until Nicks reached over and hit her a few times on her back. Amanda's breath caught in her throat and she turned to glare at Nicole who just shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Amada turned to look at me and I saw the excitement shinning in her blue eyes. "What has you so excited my dear?" I said smiling at her.

"You guys are not going to believe what happened! Mrs. Jackson let me go early and I was walking here when I heard an argument, me being whom I am, I had to investigate." All of us were leaning close to her because Amanda's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"It was Mr. King and Jared Till! I don't know what happened in the classroom but Mr. King was saying how he was tired of Jared not trying, and he was waving his finger in Jared's face—" She was cut off as Nicks swallowed the last of her food.

"What! That is so rude—" Nicks stopped talking as everyone glared at her. Nicks blushed red and cleared her throat. "Continue." She said looking at Amanda. Amanda glared at her a little longer before turning specking again.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Jared just stood there and looked like he was about to puck all over the floor. When Mr. King started to yell a little louder, suddenly Jared's hands started to shake like he was having a stroke or something. Then you won't believe what happened next…" She stopped talking and looked around at us, making sure we were paying attention.

During the coarse of the story we had all leaned closer together until our bodies were almost all over the table. Amanda's eyes were wide as I'm sure everyone else's was as well. Amanda took a deep breath and lifted her dainty hands in front of her with her palms facing us.

"He told Mr. King to shut the fuck up and turned running out of the school door!" She said, smiling like Christmas had come early. Everyone gasps, and Amanda started to clap her hands. "I know! Isn't it wonderful to know information before everyone else! I mean even before the gossip whores." She said grabbing the milk off my tray. She opened it and smelled it before grimacing and putting it back.

"That is terrible! From what I have seen from Jared, I wouldn't expect him to be so disrespectful to a teacher." Natalie said clicking her tongue. Nicks snorted and shook her head.

"Please, Mr. King is a pervert. Besides, he was all in Jared's face I would have done the same thing." Nicks said pulling her shoulders back and lifting her head up.

"Same here… except I would have punched him. I mean it is one thing to yell at Jared and call him lazy and stuff. Then Mr. kings is going to put a hand in Jared's face, that is just so rude and unnecessary." Amanda said agreeing with Nicks. All of them started to argue about who was in the right, but I wasn't paying attention anymore.

What could make Jared act so weird? He has always had a level head. In fact the last time I saw him truly angry was in ninth grade. He got into a fight between him and William Soloman. That was because Will had accused Jared of messing with his girlfriend.

Will had punched Jared hard in the face. Paul had tried to hit Will but Jared pushed him back taking a hard swing of his own. The teachers had come running out of the school when the heard the loud cheering of the crowd, rooting on their favorite fighter. When they were finally pulled apart after a few moments. Jared was sporting a black eye, and a cut lip. While, William had a broken nose and a large cut on his forehead.

That was the biggest fight of that year, and is still talked about when people see Jared and William glaring at each other. The funny thing was Will's girlfriend broke up with him a few weeks later. The rumors were that she didn't want to date an overly jealous guy. Now whenever Will gets the chance he tries to get an upper hand on Jared.

Maybe Jared hasn't been felling well. If he is then he sure hasn't been showing any signs of an illness. In fact he has been looking fantastic nowadays. That is when I look at him. I don't know why but for some reason whenever I get a crush on a guy I don't look at him… probably because my mind fills with inappropriate things.

Anyway, he has grown a few inches taller probably now at 6'. His arms and legs have become more muscled. Inside of his normal lanky movements he has become more graceful in his movements. It has happened gradually over the past months and I haven't given it any thought before.

I looked over to Paul who was joking with his friends and saw that the same thing with him. He still had the temper, but he has been getting more muscle and consuming more food then I could in a month. As if he could feel m eyes on him Paul turned ad looked at me.

He glared at me and anger filled his eyes as he stared at me. I got trapped in the black holes. The longer I stared seemed to make him even more anger, it wasn't until I felt a tap on my shoulder did I turned around. The girls were all staring at me with worry and confusion in their eyes. I blushed and stared back at them waiting for them to speak.

It was Amanda that broke the growing silence. "You were having a staring contest with Paul?" She said raising a red eyebrow. "If you were why didn't you tell me? I would have gone over there and hit him so you could win." She said smirking at me. I smiled and laughed pushing the Jared thing to the back of my mind. We joked around for a few more minutes until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone got up and started leaving.

I said bye to the girls and started to head to my next class which was English. Just as I turned a hall wall to my classroom a large hand went over my mouth and around my waist. I started kicking and screaming remembering that story my mom told me about the girl who was kidnapped during the daytime at her school.

I dropped my stuff as I realized that he was starting to pull me somewhere. I kicked even harder, bringing up my hands remembering what Amanda told me about pulling eyeballs out of the sockets. I heard a door behind me close and I was pushed away, I fell to the floor. It was too back and I couldn't see anything, just as I was about to open my mouth to let out a bloodcurdling scream the light turned on and I saw Paul running his hand over the tiny scratch marks I made.

I looked around and saw that we were in an empty classroom and the rage filled my body as I looked at the son of a bitch. "What the hell were you thinking? I was terrified! I thought I was going to be raped, or kidnapped, or… or… murdered!" I got off the floor and marched over to him having to look up at his face. I started poking his chest as hard as my little finger would allow me.

"Don't ever do that again or so help me I will… I will…. I'll… castrate you!" I yelled at him placing my hands on my hips hoping to look intimidating. All he did was roll his eyes and scuff at my pitiful attempt to scare him.

"Well you are actually able to defend yourself… who knew." He said sneering at me. I felt my face turn red from anger, so I glared harder knowing I would lose in a fight against him. I clenched my teeth, and ground them together.

"Look I am already late for class so if you just pulled me in here to annoy me or make fun of me it has to wait. I must et to English." I said. He sneered at me and I instinctively took a step back hoping to create space between us. He lifted a huge finger and pointed it at me.

"Why the hell were you staring at me in the lunch room? I don't like you so if you had an thoughts about jumping me then forget about it." He said giving my shoulder a hard poke. I blushed a bright red and my mouth fell open by the accusation.

"Please! I would never do such a thing! Besides I was just confused about what happened to Jared…" I trailed off remembering that Paul wouldn't know. Should I tell him? I mean they were friends. I was pulled out of my thought by another hard poke by Paul.

"What about Jared?" He said with suspicion in his eyes. When I didn't answer him he took a threatening step toward me making the height difference seem much worse. "Tell me now." He said almost spiting the words at me. I looked up at him deciding if I should. When I saw anger and worry in his eyes I spook up.

"After her detention Amanda over heard an argument between Mr. King and Jared. She said that Mr. King was yelling at him and wagging his finger in Jared's face. Jared told him to shut the fuck up and then ran out of school… I don't know anything else." I said with a small shrug of my shoulders. When I did that I realized the slight pain in the area where Paul had assaulted me…. That did count as assault right? Because I plan on suing his ass.

"Shit! You should have come and told me instead of gossiping behind his back like the whores you are!" He yelled in my face. I was shocked at the outburst. How dare he! It wasn't as if we were intentionally keeping this from him. Plus he grabbed me and dragged me in here. Then he is going to call me names, poke me (very, very hard if I might add), and now calling me more names!

"Look here buddy. We are not whores, besides have you seen the girls you go out with! Sluts, sluts, and more sluts! Besides you don't even know use so how about keeping that over grown mouth of yours shut!" I yelled in his face. Before he could reply I pushed past him but before I could get all the way out he grabbed my wrist tightly and spun me around.

'You and your attitude are really starting to piss me off, because of that I am going to humiliate you until you I see you break down." Paul said with malice in his voice. I felt my face pale, before I could respond he let go and walked out of the room.

A few moments later after I had collected myself I left the room hustling to English, knowing I was already very late.

I ran the small distance to the classroom door and stood outside taking deep breaths trying to clam my racing heart. I knocked on the door waiting for Mr. Stevenson to open the door. I waited only a moment before he pulled it open glaring at me for interrupting his lecture.

"Thank you for joining us Miss. Connweller. I do hope that school is not getting in the way of you social life." He said raising a bushy eyebrow at me. I gave him a small apologetic smile and moved past his large belly.

"Since Mr. Till is not here please wit with Jordan, he will be your partner get the information about the project from him." He said scratching his baldhead. I nodded. "Don't be late again Miss. Connweller or it will result in an office referral." He said looking at me with biddy eyes.

I nodded again and walked fast to the table in the far right corner of the room hoping to get away from Mr. Stevenson. He gave me the creeps at times. I sat down and pulled out my English binder and turned to the boy sitting next to me. He turned to me and smiled.

He was actually cute. I wonder why I haven't noticed him before? He had Indian skin but it was slightly darker like mine would be if I were out in the sun. His black hair went to his shoulders and it hung loose around his face. He was skinner, but sickly looking. His lips were nice. Most girls would kill for them actually. He seemed had a nice smile, and seemed very open and inviting.

"Hello, we haven't meet I'm Jordan Hill." He said taking my hand and giving it a small kiss. I smiled and blushed. "So the project is that we are assigned one of the legends of the tribe and we have make a poster about it. After that we have to make a 3-5 minute skit about it." He said. I nodded.

"Ok, which one did we get?" I asked. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me as he pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write on it. I unfolded it and looked at the small words printed in italic.

_The Third Wife_

"I remember this one. This can't be so hard." I said shrugging my shoulders slightly. He turned to me and breathed a sigh of relief. I laughed and he smiled at me again. "What? Did you think I don't know the legends of my own tribe? I am quite offended." I said making a sad face and placing my hand over my heart.

He laughed. "No, I just don't know them. I thought I would have to spend hours researching it… I don't have the longest attention span." He said running his hand through his hair and making an apologetic face. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's ok. The only reason I know them is because my dad is really into them. He helps the elders a lot around the res. It is like his second job almost." I said smiling to him.

"So is he on the counsel?" Jordan asked with a slight tilt of his head. I shook my head to the side.

"No, but he goes to the meeting and he gives his two sense now and then… anyway we should get started." I said folding the piece of paper back up and placing it in my sweats pocket. He nodded his head and he placed the piece of paper in front of me. He had the requirements and the dates in which stating that we had two weeks to work on it.

Before I knew it that bell rung. I startled up and I heard Jordan laugh next to me. "That went faster then I thought." I said with a small shake of my head. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. My eyes went wide as I saw him take out a pen and start to write on me.

"Here's my number… call me and we can start up a work schedule." He said. With one last smile he tossed his bag on his back and walked out of the classroom. I smiled a little and picked up my stuff walking out and meeting the girls. They were all smiling like hyenas.

"Totally saw that cutie write his number on you!" Amanda yelled running over and grabbing my hand. I blushed as she gasps. "God I would so lllloooovvveee to be in your place right now." She said with a playful glare on her face.

"Really Kimmsters he was hot. If it doesn't work out send him my way." Nicks said with a wink. I laughed and I turned to look at Natalie who had a glare on her face. We all turned to her wit a confused look on her face.

"Nat, what's wrong?" I asked. She turned to look at me and she wiped the glare off her face.

"Nothing…" She said looking down at her feet. I looked to Nicks and Amanda all of them with the same face of worry like me. Until, Amanda got a look of understanding.

"You like him don't you." She said with a slight raise of her eyebrow. Nat blushed scarlet and didn't look at us. I smiled and laughed, at this Nat look up at me.

"Nat, don't worry I don't like him like that. We are working on a project for English together. The only reason he gave me his number was so we could make a work schedule to get it done." I said. She relaxed and smiled at me unfolding her arms.

"Thanks, we better to class." She said smiling at us. We turned making our way for the last of our classes. I felt someone staring at me so I turned my head to find Paul glaring at me. My breathing heaved and I turned around catching up the girls.

I can't wait to get home, and take a nice long, hot, shower. This Monday has been to active for anyone's taste.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Read this------ added more info.

A/N Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. I won't be updating like this all the time but this was just stuck in my head and I had to get it out. Anyway, I am thinking about getting a Beta reader so if any of you guys wants to do that cool.

Review for me. Tell me what you think, and if you have any thing you might want to see in later chapters!

The reason I took it off was because I re-read it and I saw a huge error of getting Jordan's name wrong calling him Jacob sorry about that. I also fixed a few typos and added some words for it to make more sense.

These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this!

Regina Spektor- Folding Chair

Regina Spektor- On The Radio

Regina Spektor- Eet

Regina Spektor-Dance Anthem of The 80's

The Kooks – Naïve

Maria Mena - These Shoes

Bad Romance - Lady GaGa


	3. Talk Of The Devil and He Shall Appear

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

Also thank you too all the people who reviewed and story altered me. Everyone else screw you… just kidding I love all of you with allllll my wittle heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_Nat, don't worry I don't like him like that. We are working on a project for English together. The only reason he gave me his number was so we could make a work schedule to get it done." I said. She relaxed and smiled at me unfolding her arms. _

"_Thanks, we better to class." She said smiling at us. We turned making our way for the last of our classes. I felt someone staring at me so I turned my head to find Paul glaring at me. My breathing heaved and I turned around catching up the girls._

_I can't wait to get home, and take a nice long, hot, shower. _

* * *

Chapter Third: Talk Of The Devil and He Shall Appear - Kim's POV

"Kim! Hurry up, I don't want you guys to be late to school! Besides it is Friday one day before you get to sleep in!" My dad yelled from the bottom of the steps. I ran over to the door and threw it open poking my head out.

"One more sec!" I yelled down to him. I ran back over to my mirror grabbing my brush and running it threw my waved hair. Yes you heard correctly, waved. I was also wearing a deep red colored dress that went to my mid- thigh (Something my dad had a hissy fit about). I had on a pair of black flip-flops seeing as I would be taking them off later.

I still didn't wear any makeup, but on my right cheek was painted a white owl to symbolize my ancient tribe. The reason it was painted white was because in our tribe white represented peace, happiness. The owl I used because it was the animal of when I was born.

When I asked my father what the owl meant he said the owl represent someone warm, natural, with an easy-going nature, he said the Owl is friend to the world. He also told me the owl made great artists, teachers, and conservationists. I was pretty surprised at how well this description described the girls and me.

The only reason I did this was because today Jordan's and my project are due in class. We have been working every day after school for the last two weeks. Let me tell you it has been much harder then I expected.

The poster was the easy part, it only took us about two days to get all of it done. Then came the writing the scrip part. It was the most grueling load of work I have had to do in that class. Hanging with Jordan wasn't bad, but at one point we had to make a scene that mainly match the story. It became very awkward when we decided to do a kiss. When I told Natalie she glared at me for a while.

Turns out that Natalie and Jordan had meant when he had also offered to help Mrs. Jackson set up class. Over the time that I have spent with him, I realized that him and Natalie would be perfect for each other. Both had an uncanny ability to make me feel guilty for something. Both had their nose in books any chance they could find.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard my bedroom door open. In came an anger looking Amanda, her red hair flying behind her as she ran over to me.

"Let's go! Nat is freaking out thinking she will be late. I have a before school detention to get to, and Nicks just wants to get to school before the next millennium!" She yelled as she dragged me from my room. She tiny hand held my wrist tight as she started to pull me down the stairs.

"Ok! Goodness, can't you guys be more patient. It's not like the world will end if will are three minutes late." I said glaring at everyone. Amanda let go of my hand and snorted at me.

"Please, if I didn't go up there and get you then you would be there until the sun burned out." She said throwing her small arms into the air. I rolled my eyes at her over dramaticness… wait is that a word?... It doesn't matter.

"Whatever, pass me my book bag before poor Nat has a heart attack." I said. Amanda tossed me it before her and me ran out the door to my dad's car. It was a small silver Toyota. My dad's large form was in the drives seat waving us over franticly. We both ran over pulling open the back doors and jumping in.

Natalie let out a sigh of relief. "Finally! You were taking forever. Any longer and we were going to be late for school." She said shaking her head at me, causing her blond locks to fall over her shoulders. I gasped and throw my hands up over my chest pretending to be horrified.

"NO! We can't be late to school and ruin our Natalie's perfect attendances record." I said putting my hands over my mouth and shaking my head wildly to the sides. Amanda and Nicks laughed as Nat glared at me. I heard my dad sigh and start the car driving.

"So my little Kim, are you ready for you project today?" My dad asked looking at me through the rearview mirror.

My dad's name was Eric Connweller. He was the one I got my eyes and chin from. I also got my inability to hold a blush down. He stood at a tall 6'3" his long legs thick with muscles. His black hair was cut in a business fashion for his job for the government down in Settle. He was wearing a black suit with a tie I had bought him last year for his 38-birthday. His large callused hands gripped the wheel as he turned the street. His arms were large with muscles, something that he got from his younger days as a boxer.

People who saw him were normally scared of him, but really his was a large teddy bear. He had a great sense of humor, though at times it could be embarrassing. He was always smiling showing his missing back tooth that was knocked out in the rink. He was always laughing loud, and proud, lately however, he has been much more serious.

It all started when Jared and Paul stopped coming to school, and hasn't showed up anywhere in town. Two weeks of my father missing work and being with the elders discussing "important" things. My mother has been worried sick about his health lately. So am I actually. He goes out early in the morning, and then coming home late into the night. He has refused to let me and the girls walk anywhere, driving us everywhere we wanted to go. Hell I even had to miss a Saturday of painting because I didn't want him to know where my secret place was.

A few days ago I asked him what was wrong, well I more demanded really to explain why all of a sudden he was doing this. All he told me was that right now was not the time to be walking around unprotected. Saying, that when things got under control again he would leave us alone.

Two weeks this has been going on.

_Two long weeks, _of mysterious behavior and both my parents on the wire. Today was different. Today he seemed more carefree singing along with the radio. His bright smile back on his face. His stiff shoulders were relaxed as he drove down the street. I smiled at him glad to see my old dad back.

"Yea, can't wait to get it over with. I think the skit is pretty good, and the poster has all the requirements. You know the story printed on it with pictures. Also he said we get extra credit if we dress up… so if I don't get an A++ then I am cracking skulls." I said flexing my muscles… ok, ok bone. My dad's booming laugh filled the car, along with the girls all laughing at my pitiful attempt to seem tough.

I pretended glare at them until we pulled into the school parking lot. We jumped out all giving dad a kiss on the cheek. We started to walk away until his deep voice called my name. I turned around looking at him in confusion.

He smiled at me. "You guys can walk home today… everything is… under control." He said giving me a small smile at my confused face. He rolled up his window and drove away leaving me staring at the car. My dad has gone insane that's it.

"Kim!" I turned around to see Nicks waving her hand to me at the school steps. I put my book bag on and ran over to them, falling into step with them. I heard them talking about something, but I wasn't paying attention unlike Nicks gave me a hard punch on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" I yelled at her. I glared at her but none of them were paying attention to me until I followed their gaze. I felt my face go into shock mode. There leaning against the lockers were Jared Till and Paul Sigo both looking like dark skinned gods.

Both had grown tremendously over the last two weeks. Both looked to be standing at a monstrous height of 6'6" or 6'7". Their hair was cut short, now above their ears. Their close together whispering in hushed voices, with identical faces of seriousness. I looked around noticing that their football buddies were glaring at them from further down the hall. I also noticed every girl within a 50 foot radius were staring at them.

I turned my eyes back to where they were standing. I looked closer noticing that it wasn't just height wise that they had grown. Their arms looked hard and huge crossed over their firm chests. Their shoulders were stiff as they glared at people who were whispering and looking at them with suspicion in their eyes. That wasn't the weirdest thing though. It was the animalistic vide that I could feel radiating off them even from where I stood.

I turned my eyes fully on Jared and noticed the more major changes in him. From all the years I have 'known' him, he has never looked so… serious before. His black thick eyes brows were pulled together in frustration. His full lips were curled up into an uninviting sneer that made him look… scary.

He eyes wear now a black color, not almost black, pure coal black. I breath became heavy as I stared at him. He was so… what is the right word?... yes, gorgeous, scrumptious, mouthwatering, and any other word you want to use to describe a hotter like him. I say his head turning my way and I immediately turned my head away looking at the floor.

"God they are smexy!!!!" Nicks said nice and loud. I saw a lot of people turn their heads to look at her. I turned my head back to where the boys were leaning against the locker to see Paul laughing like a maniac and Jared chuckling. I giggled at that and turned to look at Nicks whose face was a bright red. She looked around and noticed all the people staring at her. She glared at them causing them to turn away.

"I have to go." She grumbled before taking off to her first class. Amanda still holding her side turned on her heals taking off in the same direction. I twisted to Natalie to see she had her hand over to mouth trying to stop the over flow of giggles.

"Well… this is interesting." I said smiling. Natalie look up at me and the second our eyes connected we broke into a roar of laughter causing everyone in the hall to look at us like we were killers. We both pulled our selves together. She said bye before taking off to Mrs. Jackson. I smiled and started walking before a hand went around my writ and spun me around. I smiled at Jordan. He smiled and took a step back and spun around.

"What do you think?" He said setting his face in a serious expression. I smiled and looked him up and down taking in his outfit. His black hair was straightened to fall on his shoulders. He shirt was brown and had no sleeves showing his slightly muscled arms. On his face were red strips meaning success, and triumph. On his left wrists were browns bands. In his right hand was our poster rolled up. I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Nice, very nice indeed." I said raising an eyebrow at him. He laughed and put an arm around my shoulder having to lean down fro his 5'8" height. We talked a little longer before we had to go our separate ways. I turned to my math room as I opened the door I noticed it was early, only a few others, Mr. King, and me were there. I started walking to my seat went I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head to see Mr. King staring at my bare legs, his breathing a little faster.

I blushed a deep red and walked faster dropping into my seat keeping my head down. I felt his gaze on me as I pulled out my notebook and binder. It wasn't until more kids started coming in did his disgusting gaze left my face.

All through class the only time I lifted my face was to copy notes and take down the 2-page homework. I let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang.

"Miss. Connweller please stay after class." I felt my shoulders stiffen as I heard Mr. Kings voice. I looked up at him and nodded my head. I walked up to his desk and watched as the students walked out.

I watched them with jealousy until the last one left. I took a deep breath and turned to Mr. King who was erasing the board, when he turned around I met his eye. I gave him my best 'try-anything-and-I'll-kick-ass' look. He smiled at me and walked forward sitting at his desk.

"Kim, I must say your work in this class is extremely excellent." He said looking up at me. I smiled at him trying to keep the grimace off my face. "For that reason I was hoping you could accompany me to a function in Port-Angeles." He got up and moved a little closer to me.

"I am only allowed to take one student to the occasion, and I feel you have more then earned your right to go. It is Tomorrow, we have to leave at 2 p.m." He said with a small smirk on is face looking me up and down, trying to be discreet about it.

Gross. I know what you wanna do buddy pal, but bad news for you mamma didn't raise no fool.

I gave him my best sad face and sighed. "Sorry Mr. King, but I can't. I have to much to do on Saturday… some… family things." I said looking him straight in the eye. I wasn't going to show weakness. I saw his face fall and my insides started to do a spicy salsa dance.

"Yes, well that is to bad. Perhaps another time then." He gave me a tight smile and waved me out. I walked swiftly making sure to keep my hips completely still… just in case. I opened the door and closed it, taking a deep breath. I smiled at the remembrance of that smug face falling with disappointment.

I skipped to my next class still with a smile on my face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later On:

I walked to our lunch table, my arm hooked into Amanda's whose face was pure rage. Everyone avoided looking at us for fear of her anger being taken out on them. I tightened my grip trying to calm her. Nicks who was standing on my other side was just as angry, but I didn't worry about her going on a killing spree. Natalie's face was scrunched up in anger, but only we knew that, to everyone else it might have looked like she was constipated.

I had just finished telling them about what happened before we had walked into the lunchroom. It had taken me five whole minutes to calm them down. Telling them he didn't really try anything. Amanda of course was still pissed but it wasn't as bad as earlier.

"How dare that son of a bitch! How dare he think he can even _look_ at you? He had no right to be so… so… so perverted, and sick, and twisted!" Amanda said loud. I hushed her, looking around making sure no one had noticed.

"She is right! We should go and pound his smug face in until he bleeds!" This time it was Nicks. She raised he palm and lifted her other hand curling it into a fist and started to pound her palm. Her eyes were yellow with only a few specks of her normal green. I opened my mouth but closed it when I heard Natalie's angry voice.

"She's right. We can go to my place and get my pepper spray and spray him in the eyes. When he is down we will kick him in the balls really, really, really, hard." She said with a small nod of her head. We stopped walking and looked at her. Then we burst out laughing forgetting for a moment what we were angry about. "What?" I looked up at Natalie who had pure confusion written on her face.

"We will kick him in the balls really, really hard?" Amanda said doing great imitation of Nat's voice. That only pushed Nicks, Amanda, and me into another hard fit of laughter. I heard Nat's tiny giggle, after we pulled ourselves together we finished getting our lunches. It wasn't until we were half way to our normal table did we see too people sitting there that won't supposed to be. Two boys. Two boys that have just come back from a long vacation… Righteo audiences at home! You guessed it right! Jared Till and Paul Sigo.

I felt Amanda Snort and let go of our still hooked arms and marched over to them, with us still trailing behind her. We stopped in front of them, and they looked up, Paul giving us a glare.

"This is our seats… move." Amanda said crossing her small arms. I saw Paul's face turned red as he started to stand, his large hands shaking. Jared put his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul whipped his head around and almost growled at Jared. Jared didn't seem phased at all. All he did was shake his head. Paul sighed and sat down his hands calm again.

I know we all had the same faces of shock as we stared at the boys. "That was weird." I heard Natalie mumble. Paul actually growled this time and shot up out of the chair. I was right earlier. He must be at least 6'7''. Oh, and yes he actually _growled. _Jared shot out his chair too.

"Paul calm down." His voice was deeper and richer. My eyes went wide as I looked at his huge form. He must be 6'8''. Holy crap!! Are these boys taking steroids! I have never in all my days seen people this tall before… well except for Sam Uley… but that is different… I think.

"No! She is a stupid little…" Paul's angry face melted away as he stared at Natalie with wide eyes. Nicks, Amanda, and my head all wiped at the same time to look at Natalie. Her face was a bright red as she stared at Paul in the eye. We must have looked comically as we wiped our head between the two, trying to figure out what was going on. I looked to Jared whose face was probably identical to ours.

I looked back to Paul whose face was in a massive smile. He looked like God had just come to him in a vision saying he was ruler of the world… no, form the looks of his face the universe. Paul bound around the lunch table and by us to Natalie who was still just as confused as us. He scooped her up into his large arms. Natalie let out a gasp of surprise. He crushed her to his body.

"You smell so good…" I heard him mumble to her. My mouth fell open. I suddenly realized that it was quite, too quite. I looked around the room and realized that everyone was staring at the scene with pure disbelief. How could Paul suddenly do this? I mean he has never said more then five words to Nat. even when he and Amanda were fighting Natalie just stayed in the background… Of course me being the complete brainless person I was stared laughing… loudly.

It sounded even crazier seeing as everything was quite. Oh you guessed wrong folks it got worse, A LOT worse. I opened my mouth and the words came out before I could stop them.

"Were on Punk'd aren't we?" I said laughing looking around the room. "Where's Ashton?" I said looking around the room. I heard laughing next to me and I tuned my head looking at Amanda, and Nicks both were looking around the quite lunchroom to.

"Of course!" Amanda said banging her palm against her head. ''I can't believe I'm on TV!" She yelled. I heard a growl from behind and I turned around looking at Paul. He was staring at Amanda, Nicks and me with lividness in his black eyes.

"You think this is some sort of joke! How dare you!" He said putting a very, very, very perplexed Natalie behind his body. He put a protective arm around her waist and looked at us with anger. Jared was around the table in two seconds flat. He stood between us and Paul, blocking us from Paul's shaking form.

"Paul! Calm down, now!" He said with authority in his deep voice. My body shivered despite the situation. Paul looked at him with disbelief. "If you don't stop something might happen… someone might get hurt." Jared said with meaning behind his voice.

Paul immediately stopped the bizarre shaking and looked at Natalie with love and worry in his eyes. "Go for a run… I'll make sure she is ok but… you know what can happen." He said looking Paul in the eyes. Paul nodded his head slowly and turned to a still bewildered Nat's and gave her a small kiss on the head.

"I'll be back." He said before taking off out of the doors. Suddenly the room broke out into a frenzy of whispers looking at us. Some at the door where Paul ran out, and some people just as confused we were. Jared turned to look at us with anger.

"Don't say things like that!" He whisper yelled at us. Natalie was still staring at the door where Paul ran out. Looking at it with confusion, mistrust, and… longing? "You guys don't understand the situation. By saying that kind of stuff all you do is make him anger." He said with a glare on his face.

"How are we supposed to know that when Paul gets anger he turns into the incredible Hulk! Besides don't you have class this hour?" Nicks said glaring right back at Jared.

Jared ground his teeth. "Yea well I hate math and we all need breaks. Besides if I wasn't here he would have killed you guys." He said his eyes turning to slits.

Amanda snorted "Yea right of course he would have. I mean he started to shake like he was going to have a stroke or something. I always knew Paul was a asshole but a freak too?" Amanda said glaring at Jared full force. Jared wiped his head to look at Amanda and his hands and arms, like Paul, began to shake. Before the situation got out of control I stepped in hoping to defuse the next scene.

"Look, were sorry we didn't mean for this to happen. It was just a shock… for… for us…" I trailed off as Jared's dark eyes meant mine. I suddenly felt a pull in my chest. I wanted to wrap my arms around me and to hold his massive form to mine. His eyes went wide, and the same look as Paul's came over his face. Only it seemed stronger to be on the receiving end of it.

His eyes grew bright as he looked at my face. He walked forward placing a burning hot hand my face. Seriously how hot was this boy? He must be at least 103 or 104 degrees! The heat vanished as his beautiful mouth opened.

"Your beautiful." He said giving me a small smile. He took his fingers and traced my lips. He ran his hand over the painted white owl and over my hair. "So soft… so fragile." He whispered, still looking at me like I was god. I felt my face heat up as his eyes grew even blacker and from the love that was going threw his eyes. I suddenly felt like I was on display. Knowing that my friends and the students again watching the exchange.

So like I mentioned earlier I'm don't have the most brains when it comes to situations like this, so I did the first thing that came to mind… I ran my ass out of there.

No you might think that wasn't the best thing to do in this very delicate situation, but you know you would do the same thing… ok maybe not. I mean I have had a crush on the boy since the beginning of the year but… don't judge me.

As I ran faster I heard Jared's loud voice call me. "Kim!" He screamed with a loud boom that echoed through the lunchroom. I felt a strong urge to stop and turn around. I wanted to kiss him senseless, but I didn't I kept running until the lunchroom doors shut behind me. Hell, even after they shut I keep running. Going into the safety of the girl's bathroom. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself, trying to calm my heavy breathing.

"Chicken." I mumble at my reflection. I heard the bathroom doors open from behind me but I didn't look up knowing who it was.

"Kim!" Nicks yelled as she wrapped her toned arms around my waist. I hugged her back. She pulled back and gave me a long look. "Are you ok? Amanda would be here too but she is trying to calm down Jared, and make sure that Natalie is ok." She said giving me another hug.

"I'm ok… but freaked out. Did you see the way he was looking at me? With such a passion and…" I trailed off and looked at the ground. I felt Nicks put her hand my back like she did when we were kids and rub it making me feel at ease.

"The same with Paul. What could make them do that? Do you think their on steroids or something? Can steroids do that to people? I thought it just shrunk the ding-a-ling." I said looking up at her again. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. I saw her mouth twitch as she tried to maintain her laughed at the phrasing I used.

My mouth twitched too. When I looked at her face and saw the amusement in her green eyes we both broke into hysterical laughter. "You said Ding-a-ling!" She yelled out as she clenched her side. When she said it the laughing got harder until we were both on the floor red faced and no sound was coming out from the lack of oxygen.

It was the bell for classes. We pulled ourselves together gasping for breath. We got of the floor still having a few giggles that escaped. We both sighed and looked at each other.

"You sure you want to go to class? We can ditch if you want, go get some ice cream?" She asked smiling at me. I smiled and nodded my head no.

"I'm good. Besides I can't let poor Jordan freak out about failing. Plus I didn't do anything, why should I be afraid of facing Jared?" I said sticking my chin in the air. Nicks smiled and gave me another pat on the back.

"Thata girl! Get em'! Get em' good!" She said laughing and running out of the bathroom like a mad woman. I laughed again and gave my self another once over in the mirror making sure my outfit or face paint wasn't ruined. When everything was in order I out my shoulders back and walked out to English class.

I walked in and my eyes quickly found Jared's. When he saw me his face glowed with happiness. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. When he saw my slow growing smile, his grew even wider until I thought his face was going to split. Suddenly Jordan cut off my line of vision. I looked up at his face and was surprised to noticed… I couldn't really _see_ him. I had always thought he was handsome but now… it was as if someone had placed a screen in front of my eyes. I wasn't able to see why he was handsome anymore. I could see his nice lips. I couldn't see his bright smile and eyes.

Before the confusion could take over he put an arm around my shoulders leading me to the desk we have been sharing. Jordan was chatting to me but I wasn't paying attention. I looked over to Jared to see he was shaking again but this time is was more intense. I stared at him with wide eyes. He turned to look at me, when he saw me staring at him he calmed down and smiled like nothing had happened.

Our eyes stayed connected until I felt Jordan nudging me. I turned to star at him without showing the irritation at the loss of Jared's eyes. He stood up and grabbed the poster, that's when I realized that the project presentations had begun. I walked forward keeping my eyes where I was walking not wanting to trip. Jordan opened the poster and I stood behind it as he began to talk.

"Our project was on the legend _The Third Wife. _I looked at Jared to see his eyes were wide and his sexy mouth open slightly.

"The legend is that Taha Aki was leader of the early tribe. He was married twice until he saw his third wife as his true mate, also known as imprinting. Imprinting is like an unbreakable bond between the wolf and his mate. When he saw her he gave up his wolf form so that he could grow old with her." Jordan started to look around the room making sure people were paying attention before he keep going.

"After he had grown old, women in the neighboring Makah tribe began to disappear. The Makahs suspected the Quileutes because of their magic, so Taha Aki charged his eldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, to find the culprit. Taha Wi took five other wolves with him to search the mountains, but sent half the pack home when the trail they followed led them too far north. A year later, the disappearances started again. The wolves agreed to help the Makahs, and this time they found a male cold one feeding from a maiden." He took a pause and cleared his throat for the few kids that had drifted of.

"Only one wolf survived the attack, Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife. The cold one was hard as stone, fast, and deadly, and Yaha Uta lost his two brothers in the fight. He brought the Cold One's corpse back to the village for the elders to see. The corpse tried to reassemble itself, so they set fire to it and separated the ashes into small bags. The Cold One's mate came to the village seeking revenge and killed the last wolf protector, Yaha Uta, as well as many of the tribe." Jordan walked around to the other side of the poster and began to point to a few of the pictures that we had.

"Taha Aki turned into a wolf again in order to fight her, but he was old and she was too strong. The third wife saw his struggle and stabbed herself in front of the Cold Woman to distract her with her blood. The third wife died, but thanks to her sacrifice, Taha Aki was able to destroy the female. Afterwards, Taha Aki stayed with the body of his wife for one day, as a wolf, then and then ran to the forest and never returned. Over time, the warriors only changed into wolves if Cold Ones came to the area. As long as there were only one or two, the pack stayed small." Jordan finished off and we both smiled at the class. They gave us the required handclap.

"Excellent!" Mr. Stevenson exclaimed from his seat in the back. "Now time for the skit." He said moving the poster grade paper aside and pulled another one forward. I took a deep breath and helped Jordan move the desk back. I kept my eyes away from Jared's thinking it would make me nervous to look at him.

Two minutes into our skit it was going well. Neither of us had forgotten our lines. Both of us were right on cue. Plus, the other kids seemed to actually like what we were doing. It wasn't until the kiss scene that my heart became fast. I think the only reason I am so nervous is that the whole time I could feel Jared's eyes on me. Watching my every movement.

I felt Jordan grab my hand… well here goes nothing.

"My love…" He said looking into my eyes. "You are the most beautiful thing…" He smiled and I could tell me was holding back laughter at the cheesy line. I smiled to, trying to maintain the acting.

"I love you…" I smiled I leaned forward and our lips touched. I heard the others kid wolf whistle and some of them Ahhhhed us. Abruptly I heard a roar of rage and I jumped back and looked around the room. My eyes feel on Jared who was standing. His large arms shaking into a fast blur. Jared's dark eyes were deep with anger, and betrayal.

I don't know why but I felt guilt even if I hadn't done anything. I heard Mr. Stevenson in the background telling Jared to sit down, but it was gone as Jared bound over to me and scooped me up.

He threw me over his shoulder with a loud squeal of surprise from me. He bound of the room and I heard he threw closed the English door closed. I felt him run faster with me bouncing like an idiot on his broad shoulder. It wasn't until I felt the cold air on my skin did I realize we were out side.

Surprisingly I didn't feel the cold anywhere but my legs, probably because Jared was a walking furnace. I suddenly realized what was happening and anger filled my body.

"Put me down!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Jared came to an abrupt halt and put me gently to my feet. I brushed down my dress and stepped back glaring at Jared's large form.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled poking his chest. God almighty! His chest feels as if he was eating cement and it got lodged there. "You had no right to do that!" I said folding my arms over my chest. Jared's face feel into regret.

"I never wanted to make you angry… please forgive me?" He said looking at me in desperation. I stood still for a moment before his tortured eyes meet mine and everything melted away, my mouth moved without my brain understanding what was happening.

"I forgive you." I said. His face broke out into a huge smile. He stepped forward and wrapped me into a bone-crushing hug. He set me on my feet and grabbed my smaller hand. "I think that I will go home maybe take a nap… Amanda, Nicks, or Natalie will grab my stuff for me." I said shaking my head slightly to clear the haze of thoughts I moved to pull away but Jared's hand tightened on mine.

"I'll walk you home… if that's ok." He said looking at me as if this one answer could make or break him… I'm watching to many ABC movies. I smiled at him not wanting to make him sad.

"Sure." I said. He smiled again and my heart sped up. He laughed lightly. His laugh caused my bones to slightly melt. We turned in the direction of my house and started walking.

I didn't even notice he was still holding my hand securely in his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Read this------

A/N Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. I know that Paul imprinted on Jacob's sister but him imprinting on Natalie fits better with my story. Also I think that Natalie will be good for him. She has an even head, she is smart and caring for the ones she loves. Paul is hot headed and needs someone to put him in his place. Also sorry if the Third wife was long but I wanted to explain it in case some one who is reading this doesn't know the story.

I know you guys can't wait for the next chapter… or can you?? Did that make sense?

Review for me. Tell me what you think, and if you have any thing you might want to see in later chapters! All you have to do is press that pretty green button and type in the big white box : ) Love all of you!

These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this!

Joan Jett & The Blackhearts- I love Rock n' Roll

Maria Mena- Nevermind Me

Maria Mena- Power Trip Ballad

Maria Mena- I'm in love again

Maria Mena- Where were you

James Blunt- Wiseman

Demi Lovato- Here We Go Again


	4. I hate Being Confused, It Confuses Me

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

Also thank you too all the people who reviewed and story altered me. Everyone else screw you… just kidding I love all of you with allllll my wittle heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_I'll walk you home… if that's ok." He said looking at me as if this one answer could make or break him… I'm watching to many ABC movies. I smiled at him not wanting to make him sad. _

"_Sure." I said. He smiled again and my heart sped up. He laughed lightly. His laugh caused my bones to slightly melt. We turned in the direction of my house and started walking. _

_I didn't even notice he was still holding my hand securely in his._

* * *

Chapter Four: I Hate being confused, It confuses me. - Kim's POV

Jared,

Jared,

Jared,

Jared,

Jared,

His name keeps replaying in my head over and over again as I lay in my soft bed. I groaned and turned over on my side staring at my alarm clock. Only 11 p.m. you have got to be kidding me! I almost screamed out except I remembered my parents were home so…that wouldn't be the best thing to do.

My let my mind drift back to when Jared dropped me off. The whole way to my house he never said a word to me. The whole time he was looking at my face, and holding my hand. He was so… warm. No I don't mean warm I mean burn baby burn. I mean so hot that I am surprised I didn't have a heat stroke by just looking at him.

The weird thing was when he let go I felt so… cold. I remember how I just wanted to grab his hand again to stop the unnaturalness that made me feel so bizarre by his warmth being gone. I remember the sadness that engulfed his dark eyes as I walked away leaving him alone. I hated to see him sad, it made me sad.

When I had gone inside I just sat on the couch. I didn't move until I heard a loud pounding on my door. When I had opened it I wasn't surprised to see Amanda, Nicks, and Natalie. I recall the look at Natalie's face as Nicks and Amanda bombarded me with questions about what had happened. Her face had longing, and need. It had passion and desire all at the same time. It gave me chills knowing fully well that my face had mirrored hers.

What the hell was happening! First of all Paul hadn't even noticed Nat before, then he goes missing and comes back looking like he had been pumping hard steroids. Then all of a sudden he is holding her and telling her at she smells nice. Then Jared, he only paid attention to me when I was in elementary, now he was holding my hand, and having heart attacks when I leave him.

This is some crazy shit.

I gave off a sigh of frustration and sat up in my bed kicking off my sheets, throwing them on the ground. I jumped out of bed making sure to break out the ninja moves not wanting to make noise. I walked over to my dresser, and put on some sweats I then pulled a light sweater over my tank top. I turned around, squinting my eyes, thinking I will suddenly have night vision and be able to find my shoes. I moved to the right and of course rammed my big toe into the dresser… I hate when that happens.

I threw my hand over my mouth trying to stop the string of not very appropriate words that followed the throbbing. Once I had stopped I brought down my hand but the tiny throbbing was still there.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." I whispered to myself over and over again until I finally found my running shoes… that haven't been used for running in about five years, but whatever.

I put them on trying to keep myself steady. When they were on I tiptoed my way over to my window and lifted it up feeling the cool night air on my skin. Right outside my window was a large tree. It curled its way up until one thick branch was right out side my window. It has been very useful when I needed to sneak out… no you naughty people not for that reason. Some of you have such dirty minds.

I normally only snuck out if one of the girls needed me. Or for times when I just needed to get out and take a walk. This was a time for a walk. I put my leg out. Making sure my foot was firmly on the branch. I took a deep breath and threw myself on to it. I rapped my legs and arms around my branch feeling the rough bark through my clothes.

I scooted myself down the branch onto the one below it. I did that the whole way down until… well let's just say I don't have the most hand-eye coordination. In my defense it had rained the night before so it was slippery.

"Ow!" I called out. I stood up and rubbed my butt. "That's going to leave a bruise." I mumbled. My butt still stinging I made my way down the sidewalk pulling my sweater tighter to my body. I breathed in deep taking in the fresh air. I started humming to my self as I walked a little further.

Once I was far enough from my house… but not too far of course. I was enough away from the street so that cars wouldn't see me. I lay on the hard sidewalk. I know that might be weird but even when I was younger the cold cement always felt good against my skin.

I pulled up my tank top in the back exposing it and rolling over making me lift slightly from the cold contact. I suddenly felt the sleepiness over take my body and my eyes began to flutter closed.

"Must. Stay. Awake." I said my voice muffled by the tiredness. It was no use I was going to fall asleep. I was going to sleep here on the cold ground with my tank top pulled up in the back. I was going to be the talk of the town tomorrow… that was until…

"Kim Connweller!" I heard a deep voice yell from a little ways away. I Jumped up and pulled my top down and turned to where the voice had come from. I turned to see a huge man walking toward me. The first thought that came to my mind was dad, and oh shit, and of course I'm died. So in order it would be

Daddy! Oh Shit! I'm Dead, I'm Dead.

That was until the figure came closer and I realized that he was too tall to be my dad. The next thing was he wasn't wearing a shirt. His pants were ripped at the knee down. The last was I felt a familiar pull towards him. Not longer later Jared's furious face came into view. I smiled up at him until I saw the cold rage in his eyes. I swallowed and gave him a timid smile. I looked behind him when I saw two other shadows. I looked and there before me was Paul and Sam both wearing the same outfit… or lack there of, like Jared.

Sam Uley was a tall man. Like Paul and Jared he stood at a massive height of 6'8''. He had thick muscled legs and arms but his tall height evened it out like it did to Paul and Jared. His hair was chopped short and it stuck out everywhere giving him a younger look to his hard face. His eyes were always so serious. Like he harbored some deep guilty that was buried deep in his tall form.

He was looking at me with a sight smile on his face, which I didn't return for two reasons. One, Sam scared me. He went missing for two weeks, when he came back he broke up with his girlfriend Leah and started to date her cousin… bastard, if that was me, I would have cut _it_ off. I hope you know what I mean when I say it… you know… his ding-dong.

Second reason, Jared was standing in front of me and I couldn't remove my eyes from his angry ones. I held my ground steady and looked at him with even eyes. His solid black brow was crinkled in frustration as he looked at me. I saw him become even angrier as he looked me p and down noticing the things I was wearing.

"What are you doing out here! It is cold and you can get sick with all kinds of diseases!" He started waving his arms around frantically. "What if there was some pervert who saw you here in just… just… this lack of clothing and decided to force himself on you!" His eyes were bulging out of his head, and his skin became darker as he turned red. "Or someone kidnapped you! You don't know the dangers out there Kim! You can't just be so reckless." He said his breathing heavy.

I glared at him and grind my teeth together. How dare he tell me what I can, and cannot do! I brought my finger up and poked his chest hard… which caused me to hold a wince of pain. I forgot how hard his chest was. So inside I took a step forward feeling his heat surround me.

"Listen here. I am perfectly capably of taking care of myself. I don't need you to tell me what is, and is not dangerous. Besides I don't even know you that well the only time we talked was in Elementary school! Second I do this all the time…" I trailed off as Jared's form began to shake rapidly. Sam and Paul took a step forward. Sam placed a warning hand on his shoulder but Jared shook it off with irritation. Jared lifted a long finger… I wonder… Not the time.

"Look here. It is my job to protect you. If you don't like it well then to fucking bad! I am here to stay so just get use to it!" He said waving his finger in my face. I opened my mouth to yell at him until he took a step forward. "I am taking you home." I took a large step back and glared at him.

"I will go home when I want to!" I yelled at him. I know I was acting like a child but... I'll be damned if I let him control me like this. He opened his mouth again but I turned around and took off running down the sidewalk. I heard him growl and take off running after me.

"Jared!" I heard yell Sam yell from behind me. I heard Jared's heavy footsteps gaining fast on me so I went faster. Then the horror movie moment happened. You know the moment when the girl who is being chased by the murder trips and inside of getting up starts crawling. Well, that is what happened. I tripped over my feet and I plummeted to the ground.

"Nooooooo!!!" I yelled as I brought my hands in front of me to lessen the hurt. I fell on to my stomach and got up to my hands and knees. I could hear Jared behind me, so I started to crawl it wasn't long before Jared's firm arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up. I started to kick but all he did was sigh at me.

"Put me down right now you over grown baboon!" I yelled at him trying to scratch his hard arms. It did nothing to him, except making he made a small rumbaing in his chest that sounded very close to… pleasure? So big boy likes it rough. I felt my face heat up and I folded my arms over my chest.

My back was to his front as he carried me back to where I had been a few seconds ago. It wasn't long before Sam and Paul were back in view. I felt my face heat more and I glared harder as Paul's loud laughing reached my ears.

"You think this is funny! Let's see if you are laughing when I get put down I am kicking nice and low… if you catch my drift!" I said struggling in Jared's arms. Paul stopped laughing and glared at me. Sam however was trying to cover up his laughter. I felt Jared's laughter in his chest and it made my entire body vibrate. I sighed and put my head against him. "Put me down Jared." I said almost begging him. I felt his body freeze and suddenly I was turned around and I was pressed tight against his body.

"Say it again… say my name again…" He whispered in my ear. I snorted at him. "Sop being stupid Jared!" I yelled into his chest. He didn't say anything as he squeezed me tighter to him as I said his name. I heard more laughter behind me.

"Jared—" Sam started but he was cut off by Jared's annoyed voice.

"I don't like the way you say it… so don't." he said. I could hear the glare on his face. Sam gave off a frustrated sigh, while Paul's hyena laugh was still in the background. God does that boy ever shut-up!

"Jared put her down… and she can come to Emily's if she wants to. She has been dying to meet her anyway." He said. "Paul stop laughing… how would you feel if you saw Natalie out here." Paul's laughing had stopped immediately but I still could see from my face being in Jared's hard chest. I could feel the sweat starting to form as he held me. It wasn't until Jared sighed and put me down and the cool air hit my face did I register what Sam had said.

Jared and Paul had been talking about us? Now why would they be doing that? Natalie had said this morning after school that she hadn't seen him since he had run out of the school like a crazy maniac. I shook my head clearing the confusing thoughts. I turned to Jared as he grabbed my hand.

"Do you want to come and meet Emily?" He said with hope in his eyes. I ignored the tug in my chest and glared at him.

"I thought you were taking me home?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. I saw his face fall and I felt immensely guilty for causing it. "I mean… sure why not," I said smiling at him. His face light up with the bright smile that I had liked so much about him. I smiled at him liking how his smile made his face seem so much younger when now he could easily pass for 23 or 24.

"Your really like her… she is so nice and she makes great food." He said rubbing his stomach at the mention of food. I snorted and rolled my eyes smiling nonetheless. I looked over to Paul to see his face was troubled. I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion. Then he looked up and me and I saw the battle on whether to ask me something or not. I saw a defeated look come over as he opened his mouth.

"How is Natalie? I mean is she angry with me for leaving school? Will she talk to me again? Is she dating anyone? If so who is he and I'll kill him! No I won't I don't want to make her sad." Paul said running his hands through his short hair. He talked so face that I swear it took five minutes before my brain could register what he had said.

"Paul, wait until we get to Em's." Sam said with a stern voice. I saw Paul's head drop as if submitting to Sam. I swear this just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Next thing you know Carrot Top is going to pop out of the bushes and start doing the thriller dance. I chuckled at the thought and Paul looked up and glared at me causing Jared to let a low growl. Ok… where the hell is Carrot Top?

Before I could ask why Jared was so weird I was picked up by my elbow and thrown on to Jared's tall back. I looked down… long way to fall. He started to hum a song as he walked down the sidewalk following Sam and Paul who were walking in front of us. I placed my chin on his shoulder getting comfortable not even blushing at the fact that his large hands were on my thighs.

"Let's play a game." Jared said. I sighed and nodded my head. "Ok let's play… have you ever… except you have to give the other a kiss if you have done it." He said. I could hear the smile on his voice. I swear to god I heard Paul and Sam chuckling too. I blushed but nodded my head nonetheless. I could feel Jared's smile. "Oh and only I an ask for right now." He said at that I lifted my head.

"That is cheating! That is not how the game is played it goes from one person to the next!" I said. Jared shrugged his large shoulders. I sighed and grunted at him. "Fine." I said with no grace. He laughed and I couldn't stop my smile at his joy.

"Ok, I have never… gotten drunk." He said lifting his head with pride. I blushed as I placed a small kiss on his cheek. He stopped in shock and then started laughing making me shake violently and having to hold onto him tighter. "Didn't expect that… ok I have never worn girls clothes." He said smiling. I mumbled a cheater as I kissed his cheek again.

"Ok I have never… gotten a period." He said. I blushed a deep scarlet as I kissed him with stiff lips.

"You can't do that. You are saying stuff that you know is true!" I said. He shrugged his shoulders again and kept walking. I sighed and he smiled knowing I was defeated. Suddenly I saw his face become serious.

"I have never had sex." He said. I froze on his back. I then became angry with him. He had no right to ask me such questions. I didn't know him that well. So me being Miss. Bright decided to mess with him. I placed my mouth like I was going to kiss him and I felt his body slightly shake. I then smiled and placed my mouth next to his ear.

"Neither have I." I whispered to him. I felt his body relax and he laughed. He started walking catching up to where Sam and Paul were. That was the way it was for the next few minutes as we made our way to Emily Young's house. To be honesty this was the first time I would be seeing and meeting Emily.

I have heard about her but after the whole Leah thing she mostly kept to herself. Jared got a few more kisses until I saw Sam and Paul turn to the house, which I was assuming, was Emily's… I know, I know, I am the smartest and most logical person you will ever meet. Bow down to my amazingness.

The house was like every other house on the Res. It was tiny with a small porch in the front. There was a small garden under a window that had the curtain drawn, but you could still see the small light coming from inside. The house was painted a dark brown that I could see even in the dark. I breathed in the nice aroma as we got to the door. That smelled amazing! Sam, Paul, and Jared with me still on his back burst threw the door.

Paul walked over to the couch and plopped down, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. "Sam!" I heard a female voice yell. I saw Sam's face light up which made the seriousness and the dark glow about him disappear. He bound across the room and engulfed the woman in a huge hug before I could get a good look at her. Jared put me down and grabbed my hand and put his mouth to my ear making his hot breath blow across it. I shivered.

"Don't stare." He said. I looked up at him in confusion until Sam moved and I turned my head back too see Emily. I felt my face freeze as I took in her face. She had a bright smile on her. Her hair was straight and thick as it fell down her petite back reaching her elbows. She must be about my height and her body was much better then mine. That wasn't why I was staring though. It was the three deep red marks coming down the right side of her face and across her ruined mouth. Me being the smart one I am (Note the sarcasm please) I opened my mouth before speaking.

"What happened?" I asked. Jared froze next to me, I saw Paul from the corner of my eye freeze too. Sam's eyes went dark and he put an arm around Emily's small waist, who was also shocked at my outburst. " I am so, so—" I was cut off by Emily's cheerful laugh.

"It is ok. You are actually the first person to ask out right instead off beating around the bush. I was mulled by a bear… and this happened." She said smiling at me. I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders trying to lighten the mood from my rudeness.

"Well you are still hot." I said before blushing a deep red. Emily's face was also a bright red as she looked at the floor. "That didn't come out right… I mean half the guys around town are always saying that you have an amazing body… and most of the girls are jealous of it, and your hair, and…" I blushed redder as I looked down closing my eyes hoping the floor would swallow me up. I looked up surprised to hear two loud roars of laughter. I turned to Jared who had tears coming out of his eyes and holding his side. Paul was on the floor rolling around his long legs out in front of him.

I turned when I heard another slow building laugh. It was Sam, his mouth was turned up and his shoulders were shaking from repressed laugher. Emily sighed at him. "Go ahead." She said rolling her eyes. Sam burst out laughing all three of the laughs filling the small house. I sighed looking too Emily who was also giggling. Fantastic the first time I meet Sam and Emily and I make a complete fool of myself.

"Well this is just a disaster." I said shaking my head. I looked up to Emily who was smiling at me. She walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Come on into the kitchen with me and get something to eat." She said. I smiled I liked Emily she was nice. At the mention of food the laughing stopped and Jared gripped my hand too dragging me, and Emily who was holding my other hand, into the kitchen. Emily let go of my hand as Jared dragged me over to the small table pulling out a chair and flopping down and pulling me into his lap. I was about to get up until his hot strong arms wrapped around me.

"You will lllloooovvvveee Em's cooking." Jared said looking longingly at the plate of cookies on the counter. "Do you cook?" Jared asked with curiosity. I grmiced.

"I can make boxed mac and cheese, pop tarts, cereal, and cakes also from the box." I said. Jared laughed and I turned to look at his bright face.

"That's good because I love Macaroni… besides all I can make is a PB & J sandwich." He said chuckling. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Emily placed the cookies on the table all three of the boys grabbing five at a time and shoving them into their mouths… gross.

"Kim you can't believe how nice it is having another girl around to talk about things… this whole wolf thing can get so…" She trailed off as Jared's cookies came out of his mouth and splattered all over the table. "Jared! That is so gross get a napkin and clean it up!" Emily yelled covering her mouth. I wasn't paying attention at what was being said anymore.

"Wolves? What are you talking about?" I asked looking around the table. Jared placed a hand on my stomach but I stood up and turned to look at him. "Jared Till what is she talking about?" I said glaring at him. Jared looked down not meeting my eyes. "Look at me." I said with a sternness I learned from my mother. Jared winced and looked up slowing looking like a small child.

"Kim I think that we better get you home." Sam said standing up. I turned to him and glared. "It is getting late and I think that you should get home before your parents wake up." He said smiling at me. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. God he was so warm too! Is it a Quileute thing? He steered me toward the door. I was tempted to yank away but I suddenly felt to tired to argue with Sam. The last look on Jared's face as I walked away was longing, and Emily's was regret, and Paul's pure amusment.

I will found out what is going on… this means war Jared Till.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Read this------ Also I got The new moon soundtrack and I can't wait to see the movie!

A/N Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one. The reason Emily said that was because she didn't know Kim didn't know… I hope that made sense. Also thank you everyone for the reviews I really love reading them weather they are bad or good. The next chapter you get the girls, and some Natalie Paul, and some other juicy things.

I know you guys can't wait for the next chapter… or can you?? Did that make sense?

Review for me. Tell me what you think, and if you have any thing you might want to see in later chapters! All you have to do is press that pretty green button and type in the big white box : ) Love all of you!

These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this!

Lindsay Lohan- Daughter to Father

Maria Mena- Nevermind Me

Maria Mena- Our Battles

Maria Mena- Belly Up

Joss Stone- You Had Me

Black Eyed Peas- Where Is the Love

The Decemberists- Sixteen Military Wives

The Decemberists- July, July!


	5. My Secret Place, Or I thought it was

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

Also thank you too all the people who reviewed and story altered me. Everyone else screw you… just kidding I love all of you with allllll my wittle heart.

Also November 25 is my B-day YAY!!!!!!!!! so review as a present for me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_Kim I think that we better get you home." Sam said standing up. I turned to him and glared. "It is getting late and I think that you should get home before your parents wake up." He said smiling at me. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. God he was so warm too! Is it a Quileute thing? He steered me toward the door. I was tempted to yank away but I suddenly felt to tired to argue with Sam. The last look on Jared's face as I walked away was longing, and Emily's was regret, and Paul's pure amusement. _

_I will found out what is going on… this means war Jared Till. _

* * *

Chapter Five: My Secret Place, Or I thought it was. - Kim's POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I brought my fist over pounding the small alarm clock. My poor little alarm clock, I wonder how it has survived all these years of being smacked around by me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, when I opened them and the morning colors made an appearance. You know what I'm talking about? The small colored orbs that no matter where you move your eyes they are always there. Sometimes I give me a headache.

I blinked my eyes rapidly until I could see clearly and turned my head to look at my alarm clock reading the time. 7 a.m. The girls always call me crazy saying I could always paint later in the day, but I loved it. I yawned as I flopped my feet out of the covers and put them on the floor.

"Cold floor! Cold floor!" I yelled yanking my feet up and shivered. That is the only thing I really hated about the mornings. Since it is always raining the floor and temperature, especially at this time, is always below 50… not really but you catch my drift.

I turned over and crawled over my converter to the small wooden desk at the end of my bed. I stood up and jumped on the wood trying to keep my feet off the ground. I bend down and scooted the chair back some and hopped on it almost losing my balance.

"Ha! Ha! not today chair I will succeed." I mumbled as I stared at the dresser that was across from me. I looked down and noticed a stray shirt lying on the floor a few inches away. All I had to do was jump on it and then I could scoot it across the floor to my oak dresser. I took a deep breath and jumped…

Didn't go so well.

I think I have mentioned earlier about my lack of hand-eye coordination so of course when I landed I twisted my ankle and fell to the floor making a loud thud. So now my entire down was on the cold wooden ground. I jumped up with a high-pitched squeak as I began to hop from foot to foot, and they felt like icicles if any of you care.

I ran over to my dresser and ripped open the top drawer, pulling on a pair on ankle socks. I pulled off my tank top and tugged on my black sports bra. It wasn't until I was pulling on my sweats did my bed room door open and in walked a smiling Nicks trialed behind by a half-asleep Natalie, and an irritated Amanda.

"What are you guys doing here? First it is only like 7:30 a.m., and you guys are never up this early. Second you guys know I go painting on Saturdays." I said crossing my arms and glaring at them. Amanda just grunted as she walked over to my bed and flopped down. Natalie just stood there looking as if she was going to pass out any second. It was Nicks who answered me with a bight smile on her face.

"Yes well you can still go but later. It didn't rain that bad yesterday and I feel like going on a nice long jog today down by the beach…" She said giving her sweetest smiles. My eyes went wide and for the first time noticed what she was wearing. All of them had on running shoes, sweats, and loss shirts.

Every so often Nicks feels like torturing us and decides to force us too go on a jog. It starts at one end of the beach and goes all the way to the forest. There was no way to get out of it believe me I have tried everything in the book from 'I just started my period' to 'Nicole! I broke my finger!' Every time she just stares as me with the 'We-are-best-friends-and-you-must' look until the guilty eats away at me. I sighed not feeling like fighting. She squealed as she noticed my defeat.

"I am painting for an extra hour then." I mumbled as I followed Nats, Amanda, ad Nicks down the staircase.

"Do you think if I push her and she dies I would go to jail… we could say it was a crime of passion?" Amanda whispered to me glaring at the back of Nicks. Nicks whipped her head back and glared at us from around Natalie.

"I heard that." She said turning around and walking faster.

"You were supposed too." Amanda snapped at her. I chuckled at them. I grabbed my light sweater and put it over my head. I wasn't hungry so I just walked out of the door and closing it behind me into the cool air. Nicks was right. The ground was wet but it would dry soon if it doesn't rain again. We began walking in the direction to the beach and last nights events came flooding back too me.

What did Emily mean when she said wolves? I mean maybe she is crazy. Or maybe she is taking drugs, which explains why Paul, Sam, and Jared are all massive beyond belief. I swear sometimes I think I stepped into a Harry Potter movie. That would be so cool! I would be waving my wand around and cursing people being all 'I'm a wizard look at my wand.'… Getting off track here.

"I hate you Nicks. When you go to sleep I am going to kill you." Amanda said through a tight jaw. Nicks laughed which only caused Amanda's blue eyes to spark, and then the argument started. I rolled my eyes. This happened every time. I smiled as I looked over to Natalie only to notice that her eyes had a far off look. My eyebrows came together in confusion as I stared at her.

"Nat what's wrong?" I asked putting an arm around her shoulders. Nicks and Amanda's bickering stopped. They both turned to stare at Natalie who was looking hesitant to tell us. After a moment of us just staring at her she took a deep breath turning to us.

"Last night I woke up at like 1 a.m. because I heard this weird noise outside my window… I looked outside my window and there was this huge…" She trailed off and looked as if the words got caught in her throat.

"Nooooooooooo! You saw Stinky Steve didn't you! I told all of you that he has been acting even stranger lately. Especially since he was staring at our table lately!" Nicks said shaking her head wildly. Her hands were on her cheeks and her black hair was falling out of her lose bun.

Amanda snorted. "Would you shut-up… Stinky has not been staring at our table. You are just being paranoid." Amanda said looking at Nicks like she was crazy. Nicks glared at her and stuck her pink tongue out. Amanda sighed. "What did you see?" She asked. We all turned to look at Natalie who was paler then normal.

"It looked like a bear… No, it looked like a massive wolf. The weird thing was it was just staring at my window. When it saw me staring back at it, it started to wag its tail, like a gigantic dog. Also, he was this silver color with these intense black eyes that seemed so familiar…" She said the last part more to herself. All of us were staring at her with wide eyes. I was for a different reason.

Wolf

Amanda and Nicks started to laugh a nervous laugh causing Nat to blush a deep red. "I think Nat feel in love with a wolf." Amanda said. I could tell that she was trying to lessen the tense mood that had settled over the group. Nicks laughed too but it didn't reach her eyes like it normally did.

"Guys let's talk about it later. We have to get to the beach." Nicks said walking again. We all groaned forgetting for the moment the news the Nat had just shared with this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Later On:

"Can't. Breath." I said gasping for air as I collapsed onto the still slightly wet sand. I turned over and say Natalie lying on her stomach completely still. Amanda was sitting on her butt looking like someone had just killed her puppy. Nicks was still standing with a bright smile on her face as if she hadn't just subjected us to the cruelest form of torture… running. I lifted my finger and pointed it at her as if she was the devil walking on two legs.

"You did this to me! You murderer!" I yelled flopping onto my back and throwing my arm over my forehead feeling the massive amounts of sweat. I hated working out. It was so… annoying. Nothing against people that do but… what is wrong with you?

I heard Nicks sigh. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. ''Kimsters stop being so over dramatic, it is very unattractive. If I wanted to kill you I would do it with my hands." She said blinking her eyes rapidly and smiling sweetly at me. I laughed bitterly. Sometimes having health friends can be a pain.

"Must. Kill. Nicks!" Amanda screamed jumping up and started to chase Nicks who began to scream. I was still lying down when someone jumped over me causing sand to splash all over me. I jumped up in anger causing Amanda to trip over me and land on the ground beside me. "Nicole!" We both screamed at the same time. I jumped up with Amanda and began to chase a laughing Nicole around the beach. The waves were hitting the shore in dark rolls causing us to stay clear of them not wanting to get wet.

"Get her!" I screamed as Nicks made a sharp turn in order to avoid Amanda. Unfortunately for her I was behind her and she turned right into my awaiting arms. We both fell to the ground and soon Amanda joined us in the dog pile. "We must make her suffer for what she has done to us my young one." I said raising an eyebrow at Amanda. She got a mischievous gleam in her eyes and turned to smile at me.

"A perfect idea… shall we say the ocean?" She said looking at me. Nicks froze from under us.

"Don't you dare! You bitch! If you do I will take you down with me!" She screamed struggling more. I laughed and nodded my head.

"I say old chap, a wonderful idea indeed." I said with a horrible British accent. Both Amanda and me go off of Nicks but before she could get away we both grabbed her feet and began to pull her to the ocean.

"Noooooooooooo!!!" She yelled trying to scrape her nails on the sand trying to stop us. We stopped once we got close enough I let go running to her front and picking up her rowdy arms. I almost dropped her from her strong arms almost smacking me in the face, luckily Amanda had her other side so I wouldn't have to carry her by myself. We walked close with a hard grip on her. We began to swing her back and forth.

"One! Two! Three!" At three both Amanda and me let go sending Nicks into the coming wave. Her scream faded as the water went over her head. As quick as it came it was over and up came a furious, soaking wet Nicole. Her green eyes were yellow. Her black hair was plastered to her face and her fists were clenched glaring at us.

Amanda and me broke out into uncontrollable laughing. It was quite comically watching her walking out of the water her sweats and shirt plastered to her body. We heard another loud laugh and we turned to Natalie who was staring at Nicole. She had her hand on her stomach rolling on the sand, her blond hair picking up sand causing Amanda and me to laugh even harder.

I didn't notice until it was too late Nicole charging for us. When I opened my eyes she came running. Amanda and me squealed but it was too late. Nicole pounced on us taking us down before we could get out of the way another huge wave came crashing over us.

The freezing water went over my head and I closed my eyes as it over took my body. I felt my clothes become heavy. I felt myself being pulled out by the current until the wave was gone. I come up gasping for breath and looked over to a red faced Natalie as she stared at us. I must have looked ridiculous.

I could feel my hair whipped and attached to my face. I looked down seeing that I was drenched, as clothes also plastered to my body. I started to walk out… gross. I could practically feel my thighs begging to chafe from the rubbing.

I looked over to Amanda to see she was walking with her legs spread apart and her arms out. Her short red hair almost covering her whole face. I felt my chest begin to fill with the laughter until it was too much seeing both Nicole and Natalie laughing so hard I thought they were going to have a heart attack. Since Nicole was still wet I could see the sand begin to cover her body.

I couldn't hold them in any longer so I too began too laugh at the ridiculous state we were in. I walked out of the water my shoes making a sloshing sound as I trotted my way over to Nicole, and Natalie who had settled down some. I sat down next to them feeling the sand attach to our butts. Amanda flopped down next too me. Despite her set face I could see the amusement shinning from her eyes. I reached over and pinched her pink cheeks.

"You look soooo cute when your soaking wet." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. That pushed her over the edge and she began to laugh she pulled her self together and looked at me.

"Sorry love, but I don't swing that way… besides even if I did you aren't my type." She said giving me a once over before grimacing. I threw my hand to my heart in mock hurt.

"How could you say such a thing? I thought you loved me!" I said before throwing my head into my wet hands and pretending to cry. This threw them into another fit of giggles. After we calmed down we sighed and stared that the clouds which seemed to be separating.

"Looks like the sun is going to shine." I said looking at the little blue dot at where the clouds spread apart.

"Yea, the first time in like five months." Amanda said with a small snort. I suddenly realized that I had to change or I wouldn't be able to paint today. I jumped off the ground and tried to brush off the excess amount of sand but it was no use… it was permanently plastered to my ass until I washed these sweats.

"Natalie!" We turned to the sound of a deep voice coming from further up the beach. It sounded familiar and it wasn't until the figure was close did I recognize who it was.

Good job audience at home it was the one! The only! PPPPPAAAUUUULLLLL SIGOOOOO!

I looked over to Natalie whose face was a deep red and shock. Amanda and Nicks had the same expression but for some reason I felt like he should be here… Great I am turning into that crazy woman in Harry Potter… You know the teacher who thought she could see things. I think I should brush up on my Harry. I am starting to slack on my knowledge… What kind of fan would that make me?

As he jogged closer I noticed the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. He stopped in front of us, giving me a quick nod. I nodded back but he wasn't looking as his full attention was on Natalie. I looked to Amanda and Nicole and noticed both of them had the face of a fish out of water. I almost laughed if it wasn't for Natalie's star stricken voice.

"H-Hi." She said not looking him in the eye. That seemed to irritate Paul but he didn't say anything. "How are you Paul?" She said looking up at him threw her eyelashes. Paul's face blanched and before I could realize what was happening Natalie was up in his strong arms, pressed hard against his chest.

"Say my name again…" He said burying his head in her blond curls. Is this what Jared and me looked like last night when he did the same thing to me? Also what is with them and wanting us to say their names? I swear sooner or later my head to going to explode from all of this constant confusion. That won't be good, a headless Kim.

I heard her grumble something into his chest but it was muffled. "Ok what the heel is going on!" Amanda said standing up and yelled at a still star dazed Paul. Paul opened his eyes and glared at Amanda who meets it head on. Nicole stood up and got between them. I stood on the side not knowing if I should grab that huge rock a few feet away and hit Paul over the head before he goes crazy and kills Amanda… it would happen. Before that could happen Nicole diffused the situation.

"Look Paul this is confusing for all of us. Besides Natalie is over best friend we would rather die then see her get hurt… and you don't have the best reputation when it comes to girls. So we are warning you right now." Nicks and Amanda said taking a threatening step forward. Amanda cracked her knuckles and gave her full hard glare.

"We will castrate you and feed it to you like a hot dog." Amanda said. I gagged a little at the image that came to mind. Paul flinched but held on tighter to Natalie. Natalie mumbled again and Paul placed her on her feet. It was quite funny looking at beet red Nat was. Paul was staring at her like he did that day in the cafeteria.

"Natalie… do you wanna go on a walk with me." Paul said grabbing her hand and smiling shyly at her. I felt my mouth drop open and I looked over noticing 'Manda, and Nicks looking the same as me. Natalie blushed but nodded her head nonetheless. She smiled at him as Paul's face broke out into a smile that looked like it was going to split his face.

"Bye you guys." Natalie said giving us a small wave. We all raised our hands waving in synchronization. We watch until she was out of site still holding hands with Paul. I don't know how long we stood there for until something nipped my ankle threw my sweats making me yelp bringing Amanda, and Nicks out of their daze too. I looked down just in time to see the crab go under the sand. Damn crabs… piss me off. I looked up at the sky noticing the clouds were moving again and remembered I had to paint.

"Got to go change, and don't bother me! If Natalie calls you better tell me later!" I yelled as I took off down the beach.

"Run! Forest Run!" I heard Nicks yell from behind me. I laughed but didn't stop. My clothes were slowing in down. Should I take them off/ I chuckled at the thought of Jared's face if he saw me running through town soaking wet, with only a sports bra, pink panties, and running shoes. If he was angry about me being out at night… I would imagine he would have a heart attack. I rather liked him so I don't want to do that.

After a few more minutes I was at home pulling open my front and running in. I was about to go upstairs when I heard people laughing and immediately knowing who they were. I smiled as I turned and made my way to the kitchen. Sitting around the table were my mom, Amanda's mom Katie, Nicole's mom Stephanie, and Natalie's mom Elizabeth. I laughed as I ran over giving each of them a hug despite their protests about me being wet.

"I am assuming that Amanda, Nicole, and Natalie are all soaking too?" Katie said raising her red eyebrow. That was the only physical feature that Amanda got from her mom, her red short hair… well and her freckles. Katie was a few inches taller then my height standing at about 5'7'' or 5'8''. She was also thicker then Amanda, her belly slightly rounder but was evened out by her height. Her breasts were large at about a C cup, and her face a pleasant round shape. She was only 34 as well.

She was also the one that Amanda got her temper from. She was a fighter that was for sure. One time at thanksgiving the one store on the res was running short on turkeys. I remember how Katie almost chewed the others women's hand off. She was also a troublemaker like Amanda is. However she has always been great at memorizing languages. As a result she didn't go to college but is now working for as a Spanish to English translator. She worked from home, the company sending her the work she needs to do.

I smiled at her. "Amanda and Nicks yes. Natalie was laughing like a hyena however. She has sand all over her hair." I said chuckling at the memory. I looked over to Elizabeth who was ticking her tongue. I smiled knowing Natalie inherited that trait from her.

"You girls are going to get sick by going out there in the cold like that." She said shaking her brown-spiraled curls. I laughed.

"Well, Nicole went on another one of her health things and she forced us too go… we had to show we were are not ones to be messed with. I said pulling my face together and flexing my muscle less arms… perhaps I should work out more.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes that were also Natalie's. Elizabeth was a shorter woman, like Nat, standing at only 5'5''. Her face was heart shaped, and her brown eyes always had a spark in them that seemed to make her pale ski have a pleasant glow to it. Her young age of 35 allowed her eyes to glow even more.

Natalie inherited her mother's curves as well. Elizabeth had the curves that most women would kill to have… even some men. Natalie also got Elizabeth's brains. She graduated from college as a doctor but found that it took to much time away from her family. She is now a nurse down over that Forks hospital. She loves it a lot despite the money cut. She still gets to help people but at more reasonably hours.

"I was wondering why she was up so early today. I swear the girl sleeps like a rock… gets that from her father." Stephanie said with amusement in her voice. Nicole was also an exact replica of her mother. Only Stephanie had a darker skin tone. Her hair instead of black waves went down her slim back in a totally straight black river. She stood at 5'9'' making her long legs put her taller then the rest of the mothers. She was 36.

Stephanie actually played volleyball in college so she always had a grace to her. She also had a fierce competitive nature. Even when we were younger I remember how Stephanie would take Nat, Amanda, and me to see one of Nicks soccer games. I remember laughing so hard as she punched the ref in the face for kicking Nick out of the game for "foul play"… well she did kick a guy in the balls, but that doesn't matter.

"Kim you better go change into some dry clothes to go to your place." My mom said smiling at me with white teeth. My mothers name was Kelly Connweller, age 36 eight years younger then my dad.

My mother, like me, had long eyelashes that reminder me of a duster. I also got her high cheekbones. She was a little lighter then I, with more of a caramel color that made her bronzed eyes shine bright. She however, was shorter then me at 5'4''. Despite that she had legs that I would still catch my dad staring at still… so we have had awkward times. Especially if you catch you're dad with a long string of drool hanging out of his mouth… just disturbing.

I smiled at her and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Yea, I will have my phone… Love you guys!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. Unfortunately my shoes were still wet causing me to slip and caused me to slip down the stair on my stomach.

"Ow!" I yelled turning over and rubbing my stomach.

"You ok Kim!" my mom yelled from the kitchen. "Yea!" I yelled back I heard them break out into a loud fit of laughter. Glad they were in the kitchen so they didn't see my blush. I turned and walked up the steps making sure not to slip this time.

When I got to my room I pealed off my wet clothes liking the way my open skin was relieved off the heaviness. I pulled off my wet undergarments standing naked as I searched threw my stuff. I groaned as I noticed the only clean bra I had was a black lacy push-up bra that the girls had bought for me last year on my birthday.

I hated this bra it made my boobs look too… big for my smaller frame. I pulled it and grabbed the first pair of panties I touched. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and wanting to look for my other sweats. I pulled on a loose dark blue shirt.

I ran over to my bed and pulled out my painting supplies and grabbing my black bag. I shoved my blank canvas, paint colors, and paintbrushes into it zipping it closed. I grabbed my hair tie and pulled my hair up into a messy bun running back downstairs.

"Bye!" I yelled as I ran out of the door. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time 10 a.m. I walked faster too the woods that were across from my house. I walked down a little making sure no one was watching me before I turned onto a small path. The path was clear except for huge trees on either side of the bare ground. I walked faster having an odd feeling at something was watching me.

After a few more moments I came to two large bushes that intertwined. If you looked down you could see a small gap on the ground. I got onto the slightly damp ground pushing my bag under it. I then turned onto my back learning that this was the easier way to get under. Using my feet I pushed myself under it my shirt getting tangled. Once I pulled it out I finished pushing my way under it.

I stood up and brushed myself off picking up my bag and smiling at my secret place. It was a square piece of land, but beautiful non the less. There were trees surrounding it except on the far side which had another opening but I had never gone that way before, I way I went was more familiar too me. I looked at the sky and noticed more blue had passed through the clouds, but the sun had yet to show.

I took off my sneakers and socks walking my way through the thick green grass liking the way it went in my toes. I stopped in the center sitting down and pulled out my stuff placing my canvas before me taking out my colors and placing them on my right, my paint brushes on my left. I opened the colors and grabbed taking my paintbrushes and dipping them in the paint. I poured all my concentration into my painting letting my hand flow across the white.

I sat there for I don't know how long it wasn't until I heard a rustling behind me was I pulled out of my thoughts. I turned around nice and slow scared that I might see an ax murder running toward me screaming "LALALALALALALA!" Actually that would be funny as hell. I turned fully twisting my back to see Jared walking towards me out of that opening on the other side of the patch. He had a confused look on his face as he stared at me.

"Kim, What are you doing here?" Jared said stopping in front of me. He had no shirt on showing his toned stomach… holy mother of pearl this boy is soooo smexy! I felt my heart speed up and I looked up to notice him smiling smugly at me. I cleared my throat.

"I could ask you the same thing Jared Till?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and smiled plopping down next to me, and staring at me with the same I saw Paul give to me at the beach.

"I come here every Saturday at this time… I always thought someone else was coming too but I wasn't sure. What are you doing here?" He said giving me a small smile. I felt my face go blank but I answered him nevertheless.

"I come here painting." I said lifting my painting to him. I was actually surprised to see that it was a huge wolf. A girl had her slim arms wrapped around the brown wolfs body, her head buried in its thick fur. The wolf was in a protective stance as it stood with its teeth showing as it faced looking out at us. They were on a hill with green grass surrounding them. The sky was black with a moon in the background. As I looked closer I noticed I drew a small sun on the girls shoulder. Odd… Where the hell did this come from?

I mean the painting with out realizing has happened before, but it never came out good. This… this was my favorite, I best I have never done. I smiled and looked at Jared's face to see he was staring at it with his thick brows together and my smile went away.

"Don't you like it?" I said. He looked up at me in shock and gave me a tight smile.

"I do… but what made you paint this?" He asked turning his eyes back too it. I shrugged my shoulders again.

"Don't know. Sometimes this kinda stuff just comes from me. That is why they call it art Jared." I said patting his shoulder. He laughed and placed my painting down.

"So I think that I will have too come early on Saturdays.. Maybe I could see you paint. See you become inspired." He said smiling at me. I smiled but I know it didn't reach my eyes

"Oh… I thought I was the only person who knew about this place so it might be weird knowing that you come here, especially if you see me paint... I kinda go into my own world" I said my brow coming together. Jared's face fell.

"Well, I won't come here anymore if that will make you happy." He said looking at me for an answer. I laughed and gave him a small punch n the shoulder learning earlier about how hard he was… that didn't come out right.

"No its ok. If anyone should know about it I am happy it is you." I said batting my eyelashes at him in a playful manner. He chuckled and placed a heated arm around me and pulled me close to his side. I snuggled deeply breathing in his yummy aroma. He smelt like the wild, a manly, hard scent that sent my head spinning. I chuckled.

"What?" Jared asked in a confused voice. I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes.

"On Friday Mr. King the freak among freaks asked me too go to this meeting thing with him today. Only he was looking all up and down. I just remembered his face when I turned him down." I chuckled again but it cut short as I felt Jared's body begin to vibrate massively. I sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. His whole was rapidly vibrating until he was all most a blur. I instinctively backed away from him.

"What did he do!" I heard Jared yell with a fierce growl. I stood up as he jumped to his feet, shaking even harder. He turned to look at me and over eyes meet. I'm sure he saw the fear because he shaking began to slow until it was gone. I stood up and we stood and looked at each other. He reached a hand toward me but I took a step back out of reach.

"Kim…" He started but stopped. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. Then I did what I do best in these situations.

I hauled my ass out of there… This is just too weird even for me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Read this------ I reposted it up because I changed the Mother's ages because i did the math and it made no sense so forgive me...Don't Be Mad At Kim!!!!

A/N Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. You can't be mad at Kim because two reasons

Jared had to find out about what Mr. King did sooner or later.

How would you react to this boy shaking uncontrollably to almost a blur? I would be freaked out as no other. Besides she still doesn't know about the wolf thing so…

Review for me! Tell me what you think, All you have to do is press that pretty green button and type in the big white box : ) Love all of you! If you review then I will write their kiss sooner!!!!

These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this!

The Decemberists- Sixteen Military Wives

The Decemberists- Mariner's Revenge Song

Joss Stone- You Had Me

Joss Stone- Fell In Love With A Boy

Joss Stone- Tell Me 'Bout It

Italo Brothers- Stamp On The Ground

Regina Spektor- Blue Lips

Rihanna- Wait Your Turn

Panic! At The Disco- Nine in the Afternoon

Panic! At The Disco- That Green Gentleman

Chris Brown- Crawl


	6. Love and Hatred, Is There A Difference?

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

Also thank you too all the people who reviewed and story altered me. Everyone else screw you… just kidding I love all of you with allllll my wittle heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_On Friday Mr. King the freak among freaks asked me too go to this meeting thing with him today. Only he was looking all up and down. I just remembered his face when I turned him down." I chuckled again but it cut short as I felt Jared's body begin to vibrate massively. I sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. His whole was rapidly vibrating until he was all most a blur. I instinctively backed away from him. _

"_What did he do!" I heard Jared yell with a fierce growl. I stood up as he jumped to his feet, shaking even harder. He turned to look at me and over eyes meet. I'm sure he saw the fear because he shaking began to slow until it was gone. I stood up and we stood and looked at each other. He reached a hand toward me but I took a step back out of reach. _

"_Kim…" He started but stopped. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. Then I did what I do best in these situations._

_I hauled my ass out of there… This is just too weird even for me. _

* * *

Chapter Six: Love and Hatred, Is There A Difference? - Kim's POV

I ran my brush threw my hair with my left hand making it more difficult to get all of the sleep knots out of it. I gave off a frustrated sigh and threw it onto the table, grabbing my hair tie and pulling my hair up. I didn't apply makeup as I ran down I stairs and into the kitchen grabbing a banana and piling.

I shoved it into my mouth and I grabbed my book bag, running out of the door heading to school by myself. The reason being Natalie is getting a ride from Paul, Amanda had to stay home from punching the principle in the face yesterday (Sunday). Funny as hell if I might add, and Nicks got a really bad cold… no not from being thrown into the ocean… I hope.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I tripped making my book bag go flying across the sidewalk. I turned my head skyward feeling the small raindrops hitting my face. "Really… Did you have too do that? If you are there then please cut me some slack! I already broke my hand!" I said glaring at the sky. I sighed and bend down picking up my stuff my putting it back into my bag.

I forgot to tell you didn't I? Well then, I broke my hand.

Yep it is in a red cast because of Paul's fat ass head. Hard fat ass head. Huge and hard fat ass head. It happened on Sunday after I punched him in the face… ok in my defense it was not my fault. He needed to get a nice hard fist to the face… regrettably it was me who got hurt. He didn't even get a bruise! Hell this is all because of Jared.

After what happened on Saturday I have been avoiding Jared… Its not as if he hasn't tried to talk to me. Later on Saturday I had to go to the store to get some… feminine products… tampons. I was in the alley when all of sudden I turn to see Jared walking towards me with hesitation on his face. I grabbed my always tampons and took off in the opposite direction. After that I saw him around town with Sam and Paul all of them staring at me. Unfortunately Paul had hung out with Amanda, Nicks, and me yesterday because now Paul and Natalie were dating.

Yes you heard correctly. Our sweet, beautiful Natalie was dating Hot tempered and out of control Paul. I couldn't believe it either. Apparently on their walk Paul asked Natalie on a date and she said yes then boda-bing boda- boom! They are girlfriend and boyfriend. I swear Amanda nearly took Paul's head off. Telling him again that if he broke Nat's heart she would make sure he could never have children.

Anyway…

The whole time as he held Natalie he would drop hints that made me feel guilty for what I did to Jared… even if I hadn't done anything. He would say things like 'Poor Jared. I don't know what happened to him but he is just so out of it.' Or 'The poor guys looks like someone killed his mom.' At that point I was already pissy from my period, and then this son of a bitch is going to get all up in my face about a situation that doesn't even involve him, so I punched him as hard as I could.

Yep next thing I know I am crying at Forks hospital with Nat's mom wrapping up my arm. Amanda and Nicks thought it was absolutely hilarious. Bunch of hyenas, that is what those girls are. The only person who didn't think it was funny was Natalie. I swear my friends just drive me up the walls sometimes. I walked faster not sure what time it was. After a few minutes of humming to myself I turned to the school parking lot, which only had a few cars one of them was Paul's. I looked over to see Natalie waving fiercely too me. I smiled as Paul looked at my arm with regret on his face.

I jogged over to them, but stopped a few feet away and sighed as I looked at Paul pretending to be scared of him. I know it was wrong but you should have seen his face. He looked not knowing what to say or do, or like someone was going to pound him over the head any second. I would have kept it up if Nat hadn't almost Dark Vardar glared me to death. I laughed and Paul turned to me rolling his eyes at me.

"Makin me feel bad… is that anyway to treat your friends boyfriend?" He said pouting at me. I snorted at him and shook my head.

"Please… if it weren't for that hard head of yours I would have broken it in." I said jerking toward him in a threatening manner. We glared at each other for a second until he took a step forward causing me to squeal and run behind Natalie. "Don't let him hurt me!" I yelled pulling her in front of me. She sighed and laughed. I poked my head from around her back and stuck my tongue at him. "Let us see how far you can get before ninja Nat karate chops you in your throat." I said smirking at him.

"Please, he is like fifty feet taller then me. I would have to jump so high." Natalie said shaking her head at me. She brought her hand up and fixed her glasses that had slipped down her noise. I sighed at her.

"Nat I said 'ninja chop him.' Key word there is ninja. You could easily jump that high and beat his ass." I said shaking my head at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Natalie turned around and wacked me over the head with her hand causing me to yelp in pain. "What was that for!" I yelled over Paul's laughing. She chuckled and shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Practicing for my Ninja test… can't graduate unless I prefect the art of surprise." She said whispering the last part. We both broke out into fit of laughter. I stopped laughing and my eyes narrowed as I noticed a boy walking towards us….

No, not Jared… but Stinky Steve. Natalie noticed that I wasn't laughing and she got a confused look on her face before she turned around. Her face went blank causing Paul to turn around too and his eyes narrowed before he moved to stand at Natalie's side between us. He gotten closer and smiled at us his odor going up my nose. I scrunched it up and took a step back. He smiled at us.

His black, greasy hair was slicked back showing the large amounts of acne one his forehead. His glasses kept sliding down his face making him scrunch up his nose. His too tight pants were showing his skinny legs. His shirt was loose making his skinny body even more skinner… all in all Steve was gross.

"Hello" He said nodding at us. Natalie and me nodded our heads back but Paul stood completely still, glaring at him. Steve avoided his eyes and looked at either Nat or me and he cleared his throat. "I was wondering if either of you have seen Nicole?" He said rubbing his fishy hands together. My eyes went to slits.

"Why do you want to know?" I said through a tight jaw. He shrugged his shoulders. "She is actually not here so…" I said also shrugging my shoulders at him. His pointy chin jerked up in frustration.

"Do you know when she will be back?" He said his dull brown eyes squinting at me… I don't know if it was a glare or he was having a bad twitch. He went into his jeans pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and stepped toward causing Paul's glare to harder and he stiffened. I held out my non-casted hand and Stinky placed it in it before stepping back. "Give her my number." He said smiling before turning around and walking away taking his smell with him.

"That is ridiculous… I don't think Nicks was being paranoid when she said Stinky was staring at our lunch table lately." I said shaking my head. I turned to Natalie whose eyes were wide with fear as she pushed herself into Paul's side. "What is it?" I said my eyebrows coming together in confusion. She turned to me having to move slightly to see around Paul.

"Remember a few days ago when she said she thought she saw Steve outside her window…" She said staring at the direction that Stinky went. I gasped and shook my head rapidly.

"No… Stinky is fucked up but I don't think that he is that much of a psychopath. We will just tell Nicks to step up on the cold shoulder and he will get the picture." I said biting my lip. Natalie shook her head slowly with skepticism in her eyes.

"If he doesn't leave her alone Natalie, then I will personally beat him to death." Paul said putting a protective arm around Natalie. Many people who had arrived look at them turning to the people they were with and whispering. I laughed as Natalie turned a bright red and bucked her head. Paul looked around and glared at the on lookers causing them to whip their heads away, not wanting to anger Paul. He nodded his head in satisfaction and turned back to Natalie and smiled bending down and placing a small kiss on her cheek.

This made her blush redder but smile nonetheless. I made kissing noises. And puckered my lips. ''Kiss me you fool!" I yelled in a deep voice trying to mimic Paul's. "No! I can not!" I said making my voice go higher mimicking Nat's. Both of them glared at me. I chuckled at their faces. "We better get to class." I said putting my bag over my shoulder. Natalie nodded her head and grabbed Paul's hand. He had a pain stricken face. I sighed "I'll leave you love birds alone so you can show him some llloooovvveee Nat's" I said. She glared at me and raised her hand to smack me but I took of running to the school.

I laughed walking into the school. It wasn't until I was at the math room door did I hesitate. I would have to face Pervert King. I swear if he looked at me for more then five seconds I am going to, in Nat's words, kick him really, really, really hard in the balls. I took a deep breath and walked in. Mr. King was sitting at his desk, his head down walking papers. He looked up at me and his eyes grow wide with fear before he looked down but not before I got a good look at him.

He had a broken nose, and two black eyes. I shook my head and walked over too my desk. It wasn't until the rest of the students started to fill in did I get my stuff out. When Mr. King stood up everyone gasped and the whispers started about Mr. King looked like. I looked down too hide my smile. That is what the bastard got for being a perverted sicko. I looked over to see that one of the more courageous students raised his hand.

"Yes Mike." Mr. King said. Mike lowered his hand and got a hesitant look on his face. One of his friends sitting behind him gave him a hard pat on the back and he opened his mouth.

"What happened Mr. King?" He said. All of us turned ours eyes back to Mr. King who had an annoyed look on his face.

"That is not your concern. Everyone turn to page 90 and copy the words and definitions. After that work on pages 100-104 that will be due at the end of class. Also for homework pages 105-110!" He snapped at us before plopping back down in his seat. All of us stared at him with open mouths. I heard a lot of the other kids yelling at Mike for causing us so much work. I continued to glare at him until he jerked his head, I suppose feeling someone staring at him. The second our eyes connected they widened with fear and he looked back down at his desk.

I felt my brows again come together in confusion. Why would he be afraid of me? I mean the man is taller and stronger then me. Hell he could kick me with one of those long legs and send me flying across the room. I shook my head and pulled out my work… I hate this class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lunch Time----

I groaned as I walked into the cafeteria turning to my normal table. I sighed and shook my head as I noticed Nat and Paul staring at each other like the other was a god. However the entire table was filled with food. How can one person eat all that! Before I walked over I looked around thinking that Jared had skipped his class again. I was surprised to feel disappointment rising in my chest. I pushed away the feeling walking over to the table and pulling out a chair, scraping it across the floor pulling Nat and Paul out of their love feast.

They looked up at me, Paul went right back to staring at Natalie, while she blushed and smiled at me. I glared at her not in the mood from my crappy day, more like crappy few days. Her smile fluttered and her eyes turned sympathetic. "What happened?" She asked her head tilting to the side.

"Stupid Mr. King gave me like fifty tons of homework because someone punched the asshole in the face." I said. Paul stiffened at my words but I didn't notice, all my annoyance coming out of me. "On the way too school all my stuff feel out of my book bag and I noticed too late that my Spanish homework was wet so I couldn't turn it in so I got yelled at. My arm is broken, and it really, really itches. I have my period so I am cramping badly. Plus what happened on Saturday!" I felt my eyes begin to blur as all my emotions come out.

Before I knew what was happening Natalie's arms were around my body holding me tight. "It is ok… what happened on Saturday?" She asked. I brought my hand up and whipped the few tears that had fallen. I forgot to tell the girls.

"I went painting and Jared was there and he… he just started shaking scaring me really bad, then I just ran out of there." I said looking at her. Her face turned shock still but soon faded into one of understanding holding me tighter. "I'm ok." I said clearing my throat and sitting up. She let go and moved back over to Paul's waiting arms. I turned to Paul and he smiled at me. The next thing I know the boy is shoving everything in site into his mouth. My face turned to one of repulsion and I looked over to Natalie who just shrugged her shoulders.

I was in my own little world not paying attention to what was going being said until I heard the chair beside me side across the floo. I turned my head to look only to be greeted with the sight of two black eyes. I felt my body stiffen, without saying a word I turned back to Paul and Nat to see them staring at us probably feeling the tension.

"Hi Kim." Jared said his deep voice sending shivers down my body. I ignored the feeling and nodded my head not turning to him. "How are you?" He said he brought his hands on the table and reached over grabbing my smaller one. His heat made my breathing become heavy. I pulled it out still not looking at him.

"Don't you have class?" I said staring at the table. I could hear Jared shrug his large shoulders. I turned to look at him, the pull in my chest to hard to ignore. Our eyes connected and like the first time, everything went away. He smiled at me and brought his hand up caressing my cheek. Taking one of his fingers and trialing it down my jaw. "Y-you didn't answer my question." I said bringing my head back some. He got a pained look at the loss of contact but soon he was smiling again.

"No, I had ISS because I punched Mr. King… the principle didn't want me near the guy." He said shrugging his shoulders. I felt my body freeze but Jared didn't seem to notice. "So Amanda punched the principle to huh? I was wondering why the guy had that fat lip… what did he do?" He said raising an eyebrow at me. I didn't answer instead I glared at him. He opened his mouth but Nat cut him off.

"Amanda was at the store when Mr. Long saw her. He told her that she had to start working harder or she wasn't going to be able to get into college. She didn't take that too well." Natalie said chuckling. It died away as she noticed either of us were paying attention to her.

"Kim what's wrong?" Jared asked with confusion on his face. "Did I do something?" He said looking panic. I continued to glare at him.

"Jared I didn't need you to punch Mr. King. I am more then capably of taking care of myself. Now he is pissed of and making my math class hell. All because you feel some need to butt in to situations that don't involve you!" I said glaring at him.

Before he or anyone else could say anything because the bell rang. I jumped up not looking at anyone as I marching out of the lunchroom before the large crowd of students could start leaving. I walked farther down the hall not paying attention to anything until a burning hand went around my waist lifting me off the ground. I yelped in surprise but I knew who it was without having to look at his face. I began hitting Jared with my good arm. God this cast is so annoying!

"Put me down!" I screamed. Jared stopped and put me on my feet but before I could yell at him, or turn and run away he pinned me to the wall. He heat surrounding my body. He pressed against me, causing me to hold in a moan of pleasure. I glared up at me but it fell short at the site of his angry eyes.

"I punched him because he was harassing you Kim. I did it to protect you and you become angry at _me. _Kim I can see it on your face… you are trying to push me away. I don't know why but I know that you feel the same. I know you want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you." He said placing his hands on either side on my face. He bent his head down and placed it on my forehead. My breathing started to come in short gasps as his eyes turned to intense black, almost animalistic stare.

I jerked away from him and made to duck under his arm. His large hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back. I felt his hand go behind my head and his warm lips went onto mine. I gasped and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth, exploring me. My body went on fire as I went onto my tippy toes trying to get closer to him. He got the point placing his hands on my inner thighs lifting me up. He pressed his body closer to mine.

Every part of my body was begging me to get closer to him. I wanted to have no space between him and me. He moaned into my mouth, his grip on my thighs tightening causing my eyes to roll back in pleasure. He let go on me causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. His large, hard hands began to wonder my body, running up and down my sides. His mouth was over mine, smothering my moans of pleasure. His hands grazed over my breasts causing me to gasp at the contact.

Voices of people broke through Jared and my world. I pulled back and listened as the voices of people came closer. I pushed Jared but all it did was cause him to duck his head down and begin to place kisses on my neck making the knot in my stomach even tighter.

"Jared if we get caught we are dead." I said my voice coming out breathy. Jared groaned but let go reluctantly.

Just in time

As I feet touched the ground a group of football boys walked around the corner laughing loudly. Jared blocked my body with his as I straightened my wild hair and twisted top. I began taking deep breaths trying to calm my flushed cheeks. I loved up at Jared who was still staring at me with lust in his eyes making the knot in my lower stomach return full force. I pushed it aside as their laughter faded.

"Jared Till… what are you doing here instead of class?" Someone said with amusement in their voice. Jared sighed his hot breath blowing across my face. He moved aside putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close to his body as if protecting me. All of the fours boys eyes immediately when too me, I met all of their eyes head on. The one in front who I recognized as Tim Polskey smirked and turned back to Jared.

Tim Polskey, another boy who could have anyone with his looks. He wasn't as sexy as Jared… no one was. Tim had ice blue eyes that contrasted perfectly with his mocha colored skin. He had short brown hair that looked smooth and silky. One thing was for certain though... Tim was one of the lowest forms of human that you could find. He would date a girl, screw her, then a week later dump her in front of the entire school. He tried at one point to get Amanda into bed. Amanda got so mad that she grabbed his balls and squeezed so hard that he was singing soprano for a month.

I laughed so hard that day I almost peed my pants… almost the key word there.

"Well, isn't this wonderful Jared Till about to pop Kim Connweller's cherry right in the middle of school." He said crossing his arms as his friends laughed. I heard a low rumble in Jared's chest and I put my hand on his keeping him from doing anything he would regret later instead I smirked at Tim.

"Shut your fucking mouth Tim… don't talk about Kim that way." Jared snapped at him. Tim laughed and sneered at Jared.

"Please… tell me why the hell should listen to anything you say? You and Paul quit the team when we needed you guys the most. We lost the championship because of you too. We should kick your ass... but since I'm a nice guy I'll let you live." Tim said sneering at Jared. He turned to me and smiled and looked down, looking at my body.

"Well aren't you pretty… isn't she fellas." He said. His friends gave off a nervous laugh ranking their eyes over Jared's massive form. Tim didn't care making it clear to Jared that he was checking me out. The arm around me began to shake but I didn't pull away. Instead I pushed myself closer to him, soon it stopped. I heard him take a deep breath as he death glared at Tim.

"You keep talking Tim and I am going to break every bone in your body you low life piece of shit!" Jared said his breathing coming in short gasps. Tim face turned to fear before he smirked trying to cover it up.

"Tell me how is she in bed?" he said raising an eyebrow. Jared took a step forward. I stepped in between Jared and Tim. Jared quickly stopped… probably not wanting to send me flying across the floor.

"How funny that you care so much. Tell me are you in love with me? No, I bet you are jealous that Jared here doesn't pay attention to you anymore… I didn't know you swung that way Timmy boy." I said giving him a sticky sweet smile. Everyone froze until…

Jared and the other football boys broke into uncontrollable laughing at Tim's beat red face. He glared at me and looked like all he wanted to do was slap me. All I did was roll my eyes at him and pulled away from Jared.

"I better get to class… probably have a detention anyway." I mumbled as I turned and walked away. Before I knew it I felt Jared slip his hand into mine as we walked together. "So tell me why in the world would you ever be friends with an asshole like him?" I said shuddering. Jared laughed putting his buff around my shoulders.

"He was on the team… we had to play nice." He said shrugging his shoulders. I smiled at him. We got to the English door and I sighed I was about to knock for Mr. Stevenson to let us in but Jared grabbed my hand stopping me, I looked up to him with. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" He said in a rush looking nervous. "Look, I just really want to get to know you and I feel that you want the same but if you don't that is—" I cut him off by reaching my hand up and covering his mouth and smiling.

"I'd love too… just don't go all freaky shake thing on me please?" I said sighing at him. He laughed and picked me up, squeezing me tight to his body. I laughed as he put me back down. I shook my head at the pure joy that was written all over his face. I turned and knocked on the door waiting for Mr. Stevenson to come and yell at us.

Then something occurred to me… What would Jordon say to me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Read this------

A/N Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think… I promised that I would write their kiss earlier so I did. Also I noticed a lot of you guys like Amanda so I am going to try and get her in more. Also, this one Kim was kinda a bitch to Jared at first but I was kinda feeling like a bitch when I wrote this so… yea.

Review for me! Tell me what you think, All you have to do is press that pretty green button and type in the big white box : ) Love all of you! If you review then I will write their kiss sooner!!!!

These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this!

The new moon soundtrack!!!!!!!!!


	7. Trouble In Paradise

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

Also thank you too all the people who reviewed and story altered me. Everyone else screw you… just kidding I love all of you with allllll my wittle heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_He was on the team… we had to play nice." He said shrugging his shoulders. I smiled at him. We got to the English door and I sighed I was about to knock for Mr. Stevenson to let us in but Jared grabbed my hand stopping me, I looked up to him with. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" He said in a rush looking nervous. "Look, I just really want to get to know you and I feel that you want the same but if you don't that is—" I cut him off by reaching my hand up and covering his mouth and smiling. _

"_I'd love too… just don't go all freaky shake thing on me please?" I said sighing at him. He laughed and picked me up, squeezing me tight to his body. I laughed as he put me back down. I shook my head at the pure joy that was written all over his face. I turned and knocked on the door waiting for Mr. Stevenson to come and yell at us. _

_Then something occurred to me… What would Jordon say to me? _

* * *

Chapter Seven: Trouble In Paradise - Kim's POV

I took a deep breath as Mr. Stevenson opened the door to glare at Jared and me. I felt Jared who was still holding my hand tighter his grip on me as he began pulling me closer his side.

"Where have you too been?" Mr. Stevenson said glaring at us and grinding his teeth. God this man takes his job way too seriously. We were only… ten minutes late. He turned back to the class. "Class Give me one second please talk amongst your selves." He said before shutting the door closed. He turned around and glared at Jared and me.

I looked down at my feet to keep from laughing at how funny Mr. Stevenson looked in those shorts he was wearing. His knees looked like furry doorknobs… I wonder if it was even appropriate too wear that stuff to school. I would think that it would distract too many people. Mr. Stevenson's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I am getting very tired of you Miss. Connweller being late to my class, especially since you have an A, I would expect you to set an example for the rest of the class. It goes for you as well Mr. Till. I understand that you have been missing for the last two weeks. You free ride ended on the day you got back. All you did was dig yourself into a deeper hole with that stunt you pulled. Now get in there and get to work… next time either of you are late it is straight to the Principal's office." He said his stubby nose scrunched up into frustration.

I looked up to Jared and saw his jaw tighten at Mr. Stevenson's patronizing look. I moved a little closer to him like I did when Tim had tried to provoke him. I felt his body relax and I looked down again hiding my smile from Mr. Stevenson. The man was short but he could just hit me with those fat, stubby fingers of his and I would be gone, passed out, finito… yea, I can use big words too.

"Now because I am thinking that you two were together… Kim your seat will be permanently next to Jordan." Mr. Stevenson said, using one of his fingers to push up his glasses.

"What!" Jared yelled. Mr. Stevenson's face froze as he turned to Jared. I sighed… I hope he doesn't go all hulk on my ass. 'That isn't fair! You can't assume anything… Kim has to sit next to me. Do you see the ways that pervert looks at her?" He said through his tense jaw. I felt my eye brows come together, what is he talking about? Jordan doesn't look at me way other way than a friend. I mean the guy is nice but… he isn't Jared that's for sure. I involuntarily shivered at the memory of Jared's hard body against mine… let me tell you the boy was not talking steroids at how large he felt against me.

I shook my head and cleared my throat bringing both of their attention back to me. Jared's eyes softened as he stared at me. "Mr. Stevenson I have been sitting there all year and my work has yet to fall behind. Plus, Jared and I weren't together. I was at the bathroom and when we were walking back we sort of meet up… I swear." I said looking him in the eye as I lied.

Mr. Stevenson looked at me with calculating eyes as he analyzed if I was telling the truth. After a few seconds he nodded his head and moved aside opening the door. He turned around walking in. I turned to Jared and smirked at his amazed expression.

"See what happens when you ask nicely?" I said with arrogance laced on my words. I turned and walked in. I heard him chuckled and I could practically feel him rolling his eyes. I felt eyes on me as I walked too me seat. I knew Jared was close behind because I could feel his warmth on my back. I sat down and pulled out my notebook hearing Jared scooting his chair. I looked over at him confused only to notice that his body was an inch away from me, causing my breathing to become heavy and my heart to speed up.

He looked at me and smiled, that only caused my heart to beat faster... god what I would do to this boy. It wasn't until Mr. Stevenson's annoying voice reach my ears did I turn away from him. God does this teacher ever shut up... he was ruining some much needed Jared time.

"Ok class over the weekend I managed to grade the projects… please get together with your partners for a few moments so I can pass out the grades. If you do not agree with what you were given please come and see me after class." He said with a large stack of papers in his hands. Everyone began talking and moving going to who they worked with. I turned to Jared and saw him clench his jaw.

"See you in a bit." I said smiling at him. Jared turned to me with a pained expression but I brushed it off not wanting to get in more trouble with the teacher. I turned and walked over to Jordan who was glaring at the back of Jared's head. I pulled out the chair next to him, plopping down and smiled. Jordan turned to me and smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes.

"So… how do you think we did?" I asked looking as one pair got their grade back frowning. "I think we did really well actually. Besides, our poster was a-m-a-zing." I said Smiled at him. He nodded his head not looking at me but at the front of the class room. I sighed in frustration. If this boy didn't come out in three seconds and tell me what is problem is I am going to smack him upside the head as hard as my tiny hands will allow me. Don't laugh my hands might be small but my mom says I will grow in to them… you jerks.

Anyway,

I looked at Jordan bringing my finger up and giving him a nice hard poke on the face. He ignored me and I did it again, and again, and again, and again until…

"What!" He snapped whipping his head to look at me. His teeth were clenched… oh no he didn't! This fool must have lost his mind. Yelling at me like that! I glared at him making my irritation known as well.

"What is your problem? You are sitting there as if you're on your period! You haven't even asked me what happened to my hand… so if you have a problem how about you just say it!" I said glaring at him. Jordan snorted and shook his head at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What!" I said almost yelling at him… almost. If I didn't the class would probably be staring at me like I was the one who had lost my mind rather than period boy sitting next to me. He turned sharply to me, his dark hair whipping around his face and smirked at me with malice.

"My problem is that Friday you just completely took off. You didn't even call me, or called to let me know what was going on. Then I see you when I am walking to class, your legs wrapped around him like a whore! How is that supposed to make me feel Kim! I thought you liked me… but I guess I was wrong." He said with anger, and betrayal swimming around in his eyes.

I felt the anger swell in my chest and I glared at him hoping to burn his skin off. Burn bitch! Burn! Before I could yell at Jordan for calling me a whore I heard a chair scrap across the floor. I looked up to see Jared's nostrils flared glaring at Jordan like he was the prey and Jared was the predator.

In better words. Jared looked like he wanted to kill Jordan. Rip him apart. The sad thing was Jared probably could. Before anything drastic could happen Jared caught my eye and we had a silent battle. I smirked as he sat down defeated. I turned back to Jordan who was again glaring at Jared and it made my blood boil. I brought my finger up and gave him another hard poke making him turn his head to me

"Look here you asshole. I made it pretty clear that I liked you as friend. I still did until you called me a whore. I am a lot of things, but whore is not one of them so keep your mouth shut!" I said using Amanda's glare on him. He visibly recalled away from me… thank you Amanda for teaching me that. Jordan turned away from me with sad eyes, but I didn't care seeing as he pissed me off. I looked up as Mr. Stevenson dropped a paper on the table he smiled at Jordan and me.

'You two got the best grade in the class." He said before walking away. Before Jordan could take the paper I grabbed it looking at the grade. I smiled at the deep red percentage at the top of the page next to our names.

96%

Hell yea! I totally deserved that grade. Especially after these last couple of days. I turned to Jordan and handed him the paper. "Bye asshole." I said my anger still evident in my voice. He is lucky all I did was cuss he out. I could have back handed him… but being the nice person I am I let him off easy. I got up from the chair walking back over to me and Jared's table a little ways away I sat down. It wasn't until I turned my head and looked at Jared did I notice the smile of pure joy. I mocked glared at him.

"What may I ask are you smiling at?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. He turned and looked at me his smile spreading. "What?" I said tilting to the side. He shrugged his shoulders draping a heavy arm over my shoulders pulling me close. I looked around the room and noticed the people staring at us… well, I don't think that this thing Jared and I have is going to be quite for long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ After School.

"What!" Amanda and Nicks yelled at the same time. I cringed away from them. Both of their eyes were wide. Amanda's hands were clenched as she stared at me. Nicks on the other hand was just staring at me with wide eyes and her mouth open. I cleared my throat hoping to make them stop their unnerving looks. God you would think I just told them I was having Tom Felton's baby… that would be… interesting.

After school Amanda called me and told me that she and Nicks were at her house. At first I was wondering why Nicks would be out of bed when she was sick. Then I remembered Nicks thinks that moving around would make her better faster… it usually makes her feel worse but nnnnooooo. Don't listen to reason.

I had asked Natalie if she wanted to walk over with she had told me that Paul had something important to talk to her about. I had shrugged my shoulder's, however before she left me and her decided to tell Nicks about Stinky when she felt better. After that she had run off to Paul's car… not before I screamed for the entire parking lot to use protection… you should have seen her face. I swear she was so red that her face looked like a tomato. I had laughed and ran off before she could convince Paul to run me over.

When I had gotten to her house I walked in… having my own key and all. I said we were close didn't I? There sitting on the couch was Amanda flipping threw the channels, and Nicks wrapped in a blanket a tissue in one hand, in the other a tea cup with steam coming out of it.

"Why didn't you tell us that your are screwing Jared Till!" Amanda yelled standing up looking hurt. I opened my mouth when she talked again. "We are best friends with means if you are starting something with a guy you have to tell us… we would have told you." She said crossing her arms with the same hurt look. I felt immensely guilty so I stood up and ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. It was kind of hard with her arms still crossed.

"I'm Sorry, but even I don't know what's going on with him. One second I am terrified of him. The next I can't stand to be away from him because it hurts my chest." I said pulling away and sighing. Both Nicks and Amanda looked at me with confusion. I plopped down next to Nicks and Amanda next to me so I was between them. Nicks moved the blanket so all three of us were cuddled under it.

"What do you mean your chest hurts?" Nicks said staring at me with confusion in her green eyes. I sighed not knowing how to explain it to them. "Come on… explain." She said the threat sounding weak because of the huskiness due to the coughing. Normally I would avoid any one who was sick like they had the plague rather than the common cold, but right now I needed both of them. I sighed and placed my head on Amanda's shoulder making me bend my neck. She moved her hand and began to rub my hair calming me down.

"I mean that even time I am away from him for too long my chest hurts… this dull pain that keeps growing until I talk to him, or see him. I can't see any other boy's faces anymore. Even if they were cute it is like I am looking at them through this… blurry glass thing, not really seeing them. It scares me but at the same time it makes me want Jared even more." I said explaining it the best way I could without sounding completely insane… oops to late.

"I know why that is…" Nicks said. I looked up and looked at her hesitant face. I actually had to hold in my laughter as I looked at her. Her nose was red from all the blowing, her lips were kind of chapped, and her usually beautiful was crazy sticking out in every direction. The whites of her eyes had a red tint which made her look like she had a killer hangover.

"Why is that my dear friend?" I said waiting for her too answer me. She bit her lip and looked down and mumbling something. I lent in closer and put my hand over my ear… "I am sorry I can't hear you I don't speak whisper." I said. She looked up and took a deep breath.

"You love him." She said looking me in the eye. I turned to Amanda to see her mouth was open and her eyes were wide as she stared at Nicole. Amanda whipped her hand up and placed it on Nicks forehead.

"Well, no fever… I think that she has gone delusional nonetheless." Amanda said nodding her head as if she was trying to make herself believe it. Nicks snorted and in doing so caused herself another hard coughing fit. I scrunched up my nose and leaned away from her backing into Amanda who had also done the same thing.

"Gross get your nasty germs away from me… sicko." I said bringing up my hand and covering my face like that would protect me from the bazillions of germs that were now circling the air… curse you, you tiny invisible particles. "By the way I don't love Jared. I can't we haven't even gone on a date… like I said earlier, so you are wrong, wrong, wrong." I said rolling my eyes at her.

Nicks shrugged her shoulders and looked at me slyly. "That didn't stop you from almost taking the guy right there on the school floor… did it?" She said raising a messy out of control eyebrow at me. I blush fierce red and glared at her only sending her and Amanda into a hard fit of laughter.

Before I could slap them silly Amanda's phone rang causing her too jump and sending me onto the floor, hitting my head on the carpet. This made Nicks laugh so hard that she went into another hard fit of wheezing.

"Karma's a bitch." I said smirking at her from my place on the floor. I was rubbing my forehead but smiled as Nicks glared at me through her watery eyes.

"WHAT!" I heard Amanda scream from the kitchen. Nicks and I stared at each other before bolting into the kitchen where Amanda was looking like she was out for blood. For the first time in my life I was truly scared of Amanda. Her breathing was heavy.

Her fist was clenched at her side, the one holding the phone looked like if she didn't ease up on the pressure it was going to snap in half. "Were on our way you wait there." Amanda said through clenched teeth. She hung up the phone with a loud thud as she turned to us with fury in her eyes.

"That was Natalie. She said she is at the beach and she needs us too come pick her up. She was weeping and she kept repeating Paul used her over and over again. I swear to the god the second I get my hands on that son of a bitch I am going to kill him." She said her voice low and deadly.

\Nicks and I didn't say anything as all three of us took out the door and down the street running at top speed. It took us five minutes to get to the beach. When we got there all of us were breathing heavy, and Nicks was wheezing up a storm but we didn't care. We looked around and then we saw a girl sitting on the shore line.

Her head was in her hands. Her shoulders were bouncing up and down, her blond hair falling on either side of her. All of us froze until we took off again running over the wet sand. When we got closer we could hear Natalie's crying and I felt my eyes water too.

Without looking I knew that Nicks and Amanda were both crying as well. That was the way it always was. If one of us were as truly sad as we could tell Natalie was… we had to cry with them. It was like an unspoken rule of ours. We rushed over to her plopping down and all of us throwing our arms around her. She quickly responded to us.

She allowed us to hold her tight to us as her crying became harder. After a few minutes of no one speaking Natalie finally calmed down pulling away and whipping her tears. The rest of us did the same. Natalie sighed and stood up us following her lead.

"I will tell you when we get back." She said her voice flat. I felt my anger swell at Paul. Who the hell did that bastard think he was hurting Nat's like this. I should find that asshole and give him a piece of my mind. I looked to Amanda, and Nicks as we walked behind Natalie's slumped form as we made our way back to Amanda's. Both of their faces were the same, and I could tell the same thoughts as mine were running through their heads. We walked in silence until we walked back through the open door… in our haste we didn't close it.

I was the last one to walk in so when I closed it Natalie had more tears running down her face. Nicks placed her hands on Nat's shoulders leading her to the sofa and pushing her into the seat. Natalie's glasses were twisted but she made no attempt to fix them. Nicks, Amanda, and I didn't sit on the sofa but rather on the ground facing Natalie. I brought my knees up and hugged them close to my body waiting her Nat's to tell us what happened. Without us asking the question she opened her mouth.

"He asked me to go on a walk with him after school down by the beach. We went and the whole time he was just distant and he didn't say a w-word. All of a sudden he grabbed me and pulled me into the woods and was like. 'Do you love me? I love you.'" She had more tears coming down her face but we didn't move knowing there was more.

"I was so happy… I thought that… Anyway, he kissed me and then he was like 'I hope you love me after this.' Then he told me the tribe stories were true and that he… that he… was a werewolf." She said burying her head in her hands and crying. My mouth fell open and I knew that Nicks, and Amanda looked the same. All three of us stood up and walked over to her. "I can't believe I thought he actually cared about me… I-I actually thought he loved me." Natalie said her voice coming husky and rough.

That's when something returned to me. That day when Paul had grabbed me and pulled me into that class room. He said he was going to humiliate him. Then something terrible hit me… Jared was in on it. It made totally sense now. Why all of a sudden he was paying attention to me. Why he got mad when Jordan kissed me… he didn't want the plan to fail! I just can't believe that Paul would go so low as to hurt Natalie to get me. To do such a terrible thing.

When I voiced what I was thinking all of them were staring at me. I turned to Natalie with regret in my eyes. "I totally forgot about it… I am so, so sorry…" I said my breathing heavy. Natalie shook her head fiercely.

"It wasn't your fault." She said barely above a whisper. Not two seconds later she was crying again. She put she head on my shoulder, soaking my shirt.

I don't know how long all four of us sat there, but soon Natalie's breathing was slow and heavy telling us that she had fallen asleep. I moved my body and looked at the clock. 4 p.m. damn time went fast. I looked over and saw Amanda standing up making sure to not move the sofa. I turned to Nicks and she was looking at Amanda with understanding in her yes, she stood up too, moving Nat's feet from her legs. I moved Nat's head from my shoulders placing it gently down and stood to face them. Amanda turned to me with the same look she had earlier.

"Were going to kick Paul's over grown ass." Amanda said through clenched teeth. Nicks nodded her head and both of them turned to leave when I called out to them. Amanda turned with irritation in her eyes. "Don't you dare try and stop me!" I snorted and turned around grabbing the bat that her dad always left by the TV and handed it to her.

"He is bigger and stronger then you… use that." I said. Amanda got a gleeful look in her eyes as she stared at the black baseball bat. Nicks shook her head in approval. "I am going with you… Nat needs to sleep anyway. Besides I know where he lives. Jared will probably be there with him and I want to see you hit them with that." I said smirking bitterly at them. Both of them nodded their heads and we made our way to Paul Sigo's house… Can't wait to see their faces as we hit them in the balls with that baseball bat.

* * *

We marched up the steps at Paul's house and Amanda banged on the door. The door opened to show an attractive woman. You could tell that she was Paul's mother. Her skin was the same dark color. Her eyes were a much lighter color however, at more of a brown rather than a black. She was looking at us with a bright smile with white teeth that stood out against her skin.

She looked to be about 5'8'' with long legs. She wasn't fat but not skinny either. She looked to be about 40 years old staring at us… more like Amanda. Can you blame her? Amanda was twirling around the bat with a deadly look in her eyes. Plus it was well know around town about Amanda's temper. Mrs. Sigo's brows came together.

'Can I help you girls?" She said her voice filled with confusion and worry.

"Is Paul home?" Nicks said with politeness. Mrs. Sigo turned to look at her and smiled sadly.

"No I think he is at Sam Uley's bu--" Before she could finish her sentence Amanda turned and bolted down the stairs. I turned after her. I heard Nicks apologizing for our rudeness she was soon next to us. I saw Sam's house come into view a few minutes later, and soon enough we were standing in front of their door. This time I hit the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Sam's tall form stood in front of us. He looked to Amanda and saw the fury and determination on her face… all of our faces. His eyes went into understanding.

"I understand that Natalie is your friend. However, you do not understand the situation. So please leave." He said about to close the door. Amanda stuck the baseball bat in the door keeping it from closing. He re opened I could tell he was trying to keep from glaring at her.

"We are here for Jared too. Plus Natalie is out in the car." She said. I turned to her in confusion. However soon enough Sam was pushed aside and Paul stood before us looking around rapidly. He looked like a wreck. His eyes were blood shot from crying. I almost felt sorry for him… not really, this is probably all part of the act, trying to get out of his punishment. Another person came into view and looked to see Jared. He smiled sadly at me and I glared at him. The smile feel from his face turning into fright… that's right asshole be afraid.

"Where is she?" Paul said his face falling. I opened my mouth to yell at him but before I could his face crumbled into pain as he fell onto the floor. He started crying as he grabbed his balls rolling around. I turned wide eyes to Amanda who was staring at him with hatred and joy at his pain.

"I told you we would hurt you if you hurt her." She said with malice. I heard Nicks laugh as she stared at Paul. I turned back to them to see Jared and Sam staring at Paul wide open mouths and wide eyes. When I looked at Jared the hurt and anger came back to me. Before I knew what I was doing I looked at Amanda and I grabbed bat from her hands. I turned and walked into the house. I used all my strength and swung.

I heard a scream of pain and I opened my eyes to see Jared lying on the floor. He was holding his balls also rolling around crying in pain. I turned to Sam who had fear in his eyes. I glared at him and he took step back cowering and covering his balls as well. I smirked and turned back to Jared.

"That is for using me too." I said snapping the words at him. He didn't respond as both him and Paul were still crying in pain. I turned to Amanda and Nicks who were both clapping at my work. I bowed and walked out the door shutting it behind me. I hooked arms with Nicks and Amanda as we walked back to Amanda's house to be with Natalie.

Jared deserved what he got… Then why was my chest hurting so much?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Read this------

A/N Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought. If anyone could guess where I got that fuzzy doorknobs joke a cookie for you! Also what Paul did also had to come out. One of my reviewers said she would like more drama between Paul and Natalie so there you go. Don't worry Jared and Kim are imprints their bond is strong

Review for me! Tell me what you think, All you have to do is press that pretty green button and type in the big white box : ) Love all of you! If you review then I will write their date and sex scene earlier! Look at me bribing you… so sad lol.

These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this!

Ashlee Simpson's album Autobiography


	8. I know, You Know, That I know

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

Also thank you too all the people who reviewed and story altered me. Everyone else screw you… just kidding I love all of you with allllll my wittle heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

_I heard a scream of pain and I opened my eyes to see Jared lying on the floor. He was holding his balls also rolling around crying in pain. I turned to Sam who had fear in his eyes. I glared at him and he took step back cowering and covering his balls as well. I smirked and turned back to Jared. _

"_That is for using me too." I said snapping the words at him. He didn't respond as both him and Paul were still crying in pain. I turned to Amanda and Nicks who were both clapping at my work. I bowed and walked out the door shutting it behind me. I hooked arms with Nicks and Amanda as we walked back to Amanda's house to be with Natalie._

_Jared deserved what he got… Then why was my chest hurting so much? _

* * *

Chapter Eight: I know, You Know, That I know - Kim's POV

Three days.

That is how long Natalie and I have been ignoring Jared and Paul. It was hard let me tell you that. In English class I moved to sit next to Jordan who at first ignored me but we soon got back on good terms. I would see Jared glaring at him, then look to me with these sad puppy dog eyes. At lunch Paul and Jared would sit in a table a few feet away just staring at us with their intense black eyes. Amanda got so angry at this that we had to stop her from hitting them in their sensitive area again.

I mean I wanted to hurt them yes, but not enough for them to next have children… that would be just cruel. Ok, besides the fact that I hit them with a baseball bat, they seemed to heal just fine. It was actually very funny when we got to school the day after we had hit them. The first day they were walking with a slight bow in their legs. I remember the first time they sat both of them winced. I had laughed so hard that I couldn't breath.

However, my dad didn't find the situation funny at aaalll.

He yelled and screamed at me telling me that what we did was totally unnecessary and uncalled for. He had demanded that we apologize. When I had refused he had grounded us. Yes us as in Nicks and Amanda too. That is what happens when your parents are very close. Now none of us were allowed to use the TV, phone, and we weren't allowed to out past 7 p.m. It sucked! When I had tried to explain to him what they had done he said that maybe we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and just listened to them.

At that I had yelled at him and ran to my room. My mom had talked to me telling me that she loved me and that soon enough I would understand what was happening. I swear my parents were turning into modern day Yotas… except they are taller, and not green with a massive head that was too big for their bodies.

You would think as my parents they would side with me but noooooo. Amanda made it clear however that she felt no guilt that what happened. In fact she made it clear that she was totally happy about the fact that we had emasculated them… it wasn't until Natalie yelled at us did we have second thoughts about what we had done. She had said that she was going to take care of it, that we had no right to do such a thing. Amanda and Nicks had screamed at her saying that she was our friend and that what had happened to her was our business.

I had stayed out of that argument, understanding to an extent about why she was angry. She still loved him. No matter how stupid and cruel he had been she still had feelings for him. In fact sometimes at lunch I would catch Natalie staring right back at Paul with hurt and longing in her eyes. At first I became angry at this. Why would she show him how much he had hurt her? Then I remembered that out of all of us, Natalie was the one that no matter what couldn't hide her emotions.

Today was no different. When the girls and me got to school there Jared and Paul were, standing by their car looking at us. Natalie had stared back with a depressed look on her face causing Paul to look the same. At first I thought he might be mocking her, it wasn't until I saw him begin to shake did I realize that he was sincere. I found that odd. Why would that jackass feel anything for Natalie. He had gotten his fun. Humiliated both of us. What was he trying to make us regret pounding his dick in?... That sounded naughty.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone bumping into me sending me onto the floor. My school stuff scattered all over the floor, damn I must have forgotten to zip it up in math today. "Sorry!" The girl yelled but didn't stop to help me. Freshman can be so rude. Great now I was going to be late to second hour Spanish. Fantastic (note the sarcasm people).

I rotated my wrist, I had gotten it out of the cast but it still hurt. Oh you are wondering how I got it out so fast? Well turns out the dumb ass nurse mixed up the x-ray I had a sprain… it sure felt like it had broken. So I got it off. It still hurts at times if I move it the wrong way.

I looked down at the mess and groaned in frustration. I began mumbling a string of curse words as I began picking things up. I was reaching for my Spanish workbook but a large hand grabbed it. I knew those hands anywhere… after all they were all over me days ago. I put on my best glare and looked up at Jared who was staring at me with that same intensity that made my knees weak. I ignored the feeling and continued to glare at his face. His handsome face fell in pain and I made a grab for my workbook but he pulled it back.

"Give it here." I said standing up and holding out my hand. He shook his head no. "Now!" I yelled at him my voice going higher. My breathing became heavy and I tightened my fist.

"No." Jared said raising a thick eyebrow at me. "If you listen to me—" He pulled back from me. Damn, I was hoping to get him by surprise… I am part ninja after all. I grinded my teeth together as he moved the workbook above my head. Shit! This is why it sucks to be short… or at least compared to his tree sized self. I glared at him walking forward and making a jump to grab it.

"I hope you realize that I am more than a foot taller than you… but if you listen and give me a chance to explain you would get your workbook back and we will both be happy… please." He said with desperation in his eyes. I almost gave in… almost. I crossed my arms and put on my best stubborn face.

"No… now give it… Hey! Where are you going!" I yelled as he turned around still with my book. You are probably thinking, 'Kim why didn't you just go to class and tell your teacher?' Good question and the answer is… I don't know so don't judge me. I ran after him, despite that I really had to run to catch up with his freakishly long strides with those freakishly long legs. I moved to stand in front of him, luckily he stopped because the boy could probably run me over like the bull dozer he is.

"Give it here you over grown monkey boy... No! Your not a monkey because monkey's are cute and lovable… you are a-a-a rat boy!" I said. I blushed slightly at his amused gaze but I held my ground nonetheless. He smiled at me causing that knot in my stomach to return but I pushed it aside. I won't fall for that smile… that sexy, mouthing watering smile—No! Bad Kim! Bad, bad Kim!

"If you won't listen to me then I am going to have to show you, and I know how possessive you are of your things so…" he shrugged waving the workbook around a little. I gasped. I am not possessive of anything! Ok so maybe of my delicious chocolate, but I'm a girl for goodness sake. He began walking again for I held both my hands up holding to stop him. I suddenly felt his hard warm chest in my palms and I tried to hold down my blush. It was just so… sculpted. I was pulled out of my thoughts again as I felt my feet begin to move backwards and I realized that Jared was walking again pushing me along with me.

I pushed back to no avail. I pushed harder hoping to stop him, I even began using my feet. I'm sure it looked exactly like I was trying to move a wall. "No!" I yelled him still pushing me along the floor towards the school doors leading outside. I turned over thinking I could do stop him like that… no such luck. I just kept going and going, and the doors just kept getting closer and closer. I heard Jared sigh, damn me for not being as strong as him.

"Kim, please stop making this so difficult… I just want to show you that Paul isn't lying." He said his voice so soft it made my insides melt. It wasn't until his words register did I realize what he was implying. I moved over my body jerk to a stop. Jared quickly moved to stand in front of me thinking I would run away most likely… damn I hate that he got it right. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are a werewolf?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. Jared visibly gulped at my calm voice. I did the only think that I could think of doing in this situation. I began to laugh a high pitched mocking sound. I stopped and looked at him with bitter amusement. He cringed away from me, which was quite funny seeing as he was like fifty times my size. "How stupid do you think I am? I am not going to fall for some stupid prank and if you think I will then you are stupider then you look! Besides I would think you would realize what I was capable of." I said glaring at him with everything my little body could muster.

Jared squared his shoulders and looked at me with pain. "I would never… could never hurt you Kim. Give me an hour and I promise if you still don't want me around I will leave you alone… but until you give me a chance I am going to kept pestering you until you do." He said looking at me with determination. I sighed… I wonder if I could get a restraining order…

I sighed and Jared smiled seeing my defeat I held up a finger as he opened his mouth. "I sweat to everything that is holy if you piss me off more I am not going to hit you down there… I am going to shot you." I said pointing my finger down at his area. Jared shook his head wildly up and down seeing that I wasn't playing around. He grabbed my hand and for the first time these past few days I realized that I had been cold. He hard was rough and large as it engulfed mine.

I know I should have pulled away from him. I should have cursed at him and round house kicked his ass for touching me… but I missed it. I missed the roughness and the warmth. I had missed the way he would use his thumb to rub the back of mine sending shivers to every inch of my body. I allowed him to pull me out into the chilly air. It was getting colder as everyday went by, everyday closer to winter. Jared pulled me close to his hard body as he pulled me towards the woods.

The second my side touched his I didn't feel cold… my personal furnace. I had to start running as Jared's pace began to go faster pulling me alongside him. Eventually he went too fast I lifted my feet of the ground but Jared didn't seem to notice. God this boy was strong… maybe he was taking steroids and the… side affects hadn't come shown up on him yet?

We finally reached the woods moving further into them. Jared set me on my feet and he began pacing in front of me coming at a fast pace. I crossed my arms waiting for him, following him with my eyes until…

"Jared! Stop pacing you are giving me a headache!" I yelled at him bringing up my hands and rubbing my temples. Goodness I think this boy is doing cocaine instead of steroids. That would explain the bizarre behavior. I sighed and brought down my hands to see he was staring at me intently when I realized he was waiting for me to say something. "Well… sooooooo… yea are you going to 'show' me or not." I said raising an eyebrow at him. He frowned and I could tell he picked up on that I was just here to humor him. He walked over grabbing and hand and pulling me to a fallen tree truck making me sit. He took a deep breath and looked at me making sure I was paying attention to him.

"Kim, I know that you think that Paul, Sam and I are craz—" I snorted and cut him of standing up.

"Sam! What is he your ring leader?" I looked at Jared like he was crazy he opened his mouth but something occurred to me. I lifted my pointer and pointed it at him. "Is he the one supplying you with the drugs? Jared Till! How can you be so stupid! You need to report him to the po-po or else he is going to keep polluting the bodies of innocent children!" I yelled whipping my arms around like a mad woman. My breathing was coming in short gasps… damn I know how to make a speech! Or so I thought until I heard Jared chuckling. I turned to glare at him and it stopped quickly.

Jared sighed and continued but not before he walked over and pushed me back down… I hate being manhandled. "Kim please let me finish before you go all crazy on me again." He said staring at with pleading in his eyes. I crossed my arms and mumbled a yes… I am not crazy… I think. Again he made sure I was listening.

"Sam is the alpha. He is like the leader of the pack. Paul and I are beneath him." I chuckled at his choice of words… this caused Jared to sigh and I closed my mouth and waved my hand signaling for him to continue with his 'explanation'. "He was first to change that was why he went missing for those two weeks. When he came back he broke it off with Leah because the elders said it was too dangerous for them to be together. Sam was heartbroken and alone. That is until Paul and me changed." I didn't say anything as he took a deep breath. He walked slowly over to me sitting down next to me.

"Before hand I had grown taller in short amounts of time. My muscles and food intake all went. I started running faster and my temper started to become worse. One day I was in math class with Mr. King" He growled slightly at his name. "He started yelling at me and I just couldn't take it my body just started shaking and I just remember running into the woods. The transformation… hurt." He winced as he remembered it. I noticed that he was looking straight ahead as if he had forgotten I was here and was just talking to himself.

"I was terrified… all of a sudden I have paws, and a snort. I had rrreeaally long fur that I was tripping all over the place." He chuckled at the memory until his face turned serious again making him look like the 24 year old I saw that first day he came back. "Then… I started to hear this voice in my head telling me that it was ok and that he was there for me… that he would look out for me. That is when is huge wolf came into view and it was pitch black and I just knew that it was Sam. He started to tell me all these things… that I was a protector." He glared ahead of us. I could tell that he wasn't going to tell me what he was 'protecting' us from.

"That is why Sam knew about you. As wolves our minds are connected and we see everything, and feel everything the other is feeling. Then a few days later Paul changed. It took us both a week to change back. Another to stop bursting out of our clothes whenever we got mad… Paul told Natalie all of this and she got scared and ran off thinking it was a joke." Jared said finally turning to look at me.

"Please don't run from me Kim… please… I won't be able to handle it like Paul is… and the only reason he is, is because Natalie stares at him... Please don't leave me." He whispered it to me with such pain that I felt my heart clench.

My breathing became heavy. My mind was yelling for me to run. To slap him for trying to pull this bullshit over on me… but I couldn't. I don't know why but I knew he wasn't lying. Plus it explains what Emily had said to me. Then the memories of the story came to me.

The Third Wife.

When a wolf changed and they saw their soul mate… no matter how corny that sounds, they feel this need to be with her. How no matter what they would protect them. However, despite all of this I just stared at Jared until it sunk in.

"Show me… Before you say no that is one of the reasons Natalie left Paul. He didn't show her. You will show me or Jared I don't want to be cruel but I will leave." I said saying it with a slightly harsh voice. He winced at my words and nodded his head standing up. He walked into the bushes and I stayed where I sat. if he came back with friends or was leaving me here I was going to find him and kill him… you think I am joking, no I will kill him.

I heard a movement in the bushes and I looked over with interest. That is until a massive wolf walked out. I froze. What should I do? "Jared!" I yelled looking around wildly. I heard the wolf give off a small bark and I looked back to it and looked into its black eyes and my body froze. "Jared…" I whispered to it. It whined and dropped to its stomach. He whined again before rolling over and letting its tongue roll out of its mouth and I laughed a nervous laugh. He could eat me if he wanted to. The wolf rolled back over and stood on its paws. I held my breath as it took a shy step forward.

It was then that I realized that it was the same wolf that I had painted so many days ago. It had the same short, thick brown hair. The same intense black eyes that looked so familiar to me. However it wasn't in a protective stance more like a puppy thinking it was going to be yelled at it for doing something wrong.

"Don't eat me please." I said looking at it with wide eyes. He laughed showing his sharp teeth… ok it is absolutely a carnivore. I smiled tensely at it and stood shakily to my feet. I held out my hand and stood completely still as it took many baby steps toward me. God this thing is massive! It was about my height if it wanted to kill me it could… I almost pissed my pants as it was an inch away from my fingers.

I took a deep breath moving that last step touching its wet nose. I sighed in relief as it stayed still. I walked around him rubbing my hands threw his thick fur and smiled at the feel. I walked back up to his large head and reached up scratching behind his ears. His titled his head over and made a deep rumbaing in his chest could be that couldn't be mistaken for anything other then pleasure. I laughed at him and patted his large head and walked around the rest of the way and stared into his eyes.

"I'm your imprint aren't I" I said staring at him. Jared made a grumbling noise telling me I was right. I let the breath I didn't know I was holding go and I stood there a minute just staring at him until my curiosity got the better of me.

"Can I have a ride?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow. He made a noise that sounded like laughing and nodded his large head lower himself onto the ground. I took my hair tie off my wrist and put my hair up into a tight bun. I walked around to his side putting a leg on either side of him. He raised himself lifting me as well. He made a barking sound and I instinctively grabbed two fistfuls of his fur holding on tight. I pressed my tights on his sides nice and hard… flying off would be a very bad thing.

He made another barking noise and then we were flying. I lifted up my head looking at how Jared managed to maneuver his way through the trees and branches. I laughed as he jumped over one making me grip tighter. I knew he wasn't going his fastest and I wanted to know what it felt like.

"Come on Jared let's see how fast you can really go." I said over the wind. Jared made a barking noise and then ran faster. My hair comes out of the tie from the speed. I gripped his fur tighter laughing as we twisted our way through the trees. My hair began to whip around my face blinding me. We came to a stop telling me that it was over.

I felt Jared lower himself to the ground and whine. I stood up still high off the adrenaline rush. I got off him and looked around seeing that we were back at the stop we started at. I turned to him and smirked. Jared wolf turned his head to the side and stared at me.

"I hope you know that I know that me being your imprint makes you my bitch, right?" I said smirking at it. Jared wolf threw its head back and made barking noises that sounded like laughing. I smiled. "I can't wait to tell the girls… especially Natalie!" I said jumping up and down. When I looked back at Jared I saw that he was staring at me intently.

He turned and walked into the bushes. A few seconds later human Jared walked out pulling his shirt over his head. I felt my eyes wide as they traveled down his body. I wonder what it would feel like to have it pressed against mine. To have nothing between us just his hot skin touching mine.

Did it suddenly get hell a hot in here?

I lifted my head to see Jared was staring at me. I blushed because I knew he knew I was staring. What made it worse was I knew he knew that I knew… wait I just confused myself. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jared's serious voice.

"Kim you can't tell anyone, except for Natalie. Those are the rules. The only reason Natalie because she is Paul's imprint. Your dad knows to… I'm not sure about your mom…" He said his brows coming together.

"My dad knows about this?" Well that would explain why he got so angry about what we did to Paul and Jared that day. I winced at the memory. "Jared about the baseball bat…" I trailed of as he raised his hand and shook his head.

"Please never remind me of that day ever again." He said shaking his head wildly to the sides. I laughed and walked forward wrapping my arms around his waist. His arms quickly wrapped themselves around me. I sighed realizing what this meant however.

"Jared I… how will I explain to them why I forgave you? Your best friend completely humiliated my best friend… or so she thinks. Even if I do get Natalie to believe me Amanda and Nicks will be furious… plus I can't lie to them, they know me too well." I said snuggling my face deeper into his chest. I counted Jared's breathing.

"I know." He said wrapping his arms tighter around me. I took a deep breath loving his smell and my heart rate speed up. I suddenly heard his do the same. I pulled back and tilted my head back looking at his face. His eyes darkened even more making my breathing come in short gasps. Suddenly his hot lips were on mine demanding. I kissed him full force pushing my body onto his. He picked me up carrying me over to the log. He lowered me onto my back on top of me making me whimper. I could feel the effect I had on him and it made

I opened my mouth allowing him to explore me again. He tasted amazing against my tongue. I felt he run his hands down my body and over my breasts like he did that one day. I know I should have pushed him away but my body was on fire. He was just so warm and I had missed him so much. I lost all thought as I felt him grab my ass squeezing tight.

"Kim…" He moaned into my mouth. I could think from the pleasure he was creating. I felt him unhook my pant button. I whimpered into his mouth. I gasps as his long fingers brushed against my core. I arched my body to his not wanting any room between us. He pressed harder making me moan his name. "Do that again…" He whispered into my ear. He pressed me again making me moan his name again. He kissed me again. I gripped his short hair pulling it trying to keep my noises under control.

_You can dress me up in diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt_

_You can throw me like a lineman_

_I like it better when it hurts _

Jared and I jumped apart at my ringtone. Damn it! Jared pulled his hand from my pants and sat up with a blush on his face. Jared till blushing didn't think that could happen… then again I didn't think werewolves did either.

_Ooooh I have waited here for you_

_Don't keep me waiting_

_I have waited_

_You make me wanna lie lie _

_On the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be your French maid _

_When I meet you at the door_

I took my phone out of my pocket cutting off Ashlee Simpson LaLa and flipped it open. "Hello…" I said my breath coming out with short gasps. I cleared my throat. It was Nicks who spoke.

"Where are you? It is Lunch and you're not here?" She said with worry. Damn it! I missed all last period… not that I minded.

"Sorry I was tired so I skipped… I am on my way get me some food… I am really hungry." I said blushing at why I was so hungry. I heard Jared chuckle and I felt him playing with my hair. I heard Nicks sigh on the other side.

"Alright hurry up." She said before she hung up. I flipped my phone closed and put it back in my pocket realizing my pants were still undone. I put them back in order fixing my messy hair and breathing in the cool air. I turned to Jared who was staring at me with pure joy. "Come on." I said holding out my hand. He smiled and grabbed it quickly.

"I will tell them after school." I said dreading their reactions. I felt Jared tighten his grip in reassurance but jerked me to a stop. I turned to stare at him in confusion.

"Will you please go on a date with me?" he said staring at me with those intense eyes. My breath caught and I nodded my head not sure if I could form words. He smiled at me and turned to walk again. To soon for my liking I saw our school and I sighed.

Well time to butter the girls up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Read this------

A/N Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. I want to really thank everyone who has been reading this story I really appreciate it because I actually think this is the best one I have written so far. Again thank you for the reviews I am not kidding when I say I love reading them even if they are bad. By the way thanks to e-essence for giving me ideas on my chapters your reviews have helped to keep the ideas flowing free like an eeeeeagle. And to Sara Ashley when I start something I don't stop until I am happy with the end result : ) so no worries!

Next chapter is the date! The reason I wanted them to have a semi- sex scene is because I could tell that some of you were getting frustrated so I thought I should get you a preview on what is to come. Also I thought that before they go all the way Jared should tell her so… Yea

Review for me! Tell me what you think, become hypnotized by that green button. Then when I snap my fingers twice you shall begin to type in that large white box… one, two, three! Begin typing!

These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this!

Ashlee Simpson's album Autobiography again… my Ipod broke and I have her cd


	9. Sometimes I Think I'm Going Insane

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

Also thank you too all the people who reviewed and story altered me. Everyone else screw you… just kidding I love all of you with allllll my wittle heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_Alright hurry up." She said before she hung up. I flipped my phone closed and put it back in my pocket realizing my pants were still undone. I put them back in order fixing my messy hair and breathing in the cool air. I turned to Jared who was staring at me with pure joy. "Come on." I said holding out my hand. He smiled and grabbed it quickly. _

"_I will tell them after school." I said dreading their reactions. I felt Jared tighten his grip in reassurance but jerked me to a stop. I turned to stare at him in confusion. _

"_Will you please go on a date with me?" he said staring at me with those intense eyes. My breath caught and I nodded my head not sure if I could form words. He smiled at me and turned to walk again. To soon for my liking I saw our school and I sighed._

_Well time to butter the girls up. _

* * *

Chapter Nine: Sometimes I Think I have Finally Gone Insane - Kim's POV

I took a deep breath letting go of Jared's hand as I walked into the lunchroom. We had agreed that I would go in first then him after a few minutes. I took a deep breath as I got closer to our table. A put on a smile and plopped down in the chair across from Natalie and Amanda. Nicks pushed the tray over to me without stopping their conversation.

"Please Kathy Griffin is so much funnier then Jo koy." Nicks said snorting at Amanda. Amanda rolled her blue eyes I sighed knowing that this could go on forever.

"No, Kathy has a much cooler sense of humor… your wrong." Amanda said smirking at Nicks whose jaw locked in frustration. They began bickering again and I turned my head to look at Natalie and rolled my eyes. She gave me a forced smile and turned away from me. I looked at her sadly and followed her gaze. Paul was chatting with Jared with an almost angry expression on his face, while Jared had the biggest smile I had ever seen on someone. I smiled slightly knowing that I made it happen. I suddenly realized that the girls weren't talking anymore so I turned my head to look at them and froze.

All of them were staring at me with suspicion and looked down quickly. I grabbed the first thing on my lunch tray and shoved it in my mouth. I froze again but this time in horror. I looked around the table rapidly and grabbed the napkin off of Nicks tray bringing it to my mouth and spitting out the soggy chicken nugget.

"That was revolting!" I yelled whipping my tongue with the other napkin I grabbed off of Amanda's plate. "I could get food poisoning!" I said bringing my hand up and checking to see if I had a fever. Do the signs of food poisoning show up right away? Because I think my temperature is higher than normal. I heard Amanda snort and I brought my hand down glaring at her. "Let's see if you think it is stupid when I die." I said breathing in deeply. I stopped glaring as I noticed all of them began to look at me with the same expression they had been just a few moments ago. "What?" I said looking at them.

All of them continued to stare at me with an intense stare that made me squirm in my seat. Until Amanda's mouth dropped open and she stared at me. My breath caught… they knew me to well.

"You were with a boy!" Amanda yelled breaking out into a smile. Nicks and Natalie gasped both looking like they had just found a rainbow and it was leading them to a pot of gold… ok that sounded like I was taking drugs, but I'm not! I swear.

"Who was it!" Nicks yelled in my hear. I turned to give her a glare but all she did was smile at me. I opened my mouth trying to figure out a way to get around their question. I opened and closed it repeatedly probably looking like a fish out of water. They of them continued to stare at me confused as to why I wouldn't tell them. What was I going to say. 'Yea I was think Jared in the woods and he turned into a wolf giving me a ride and then when he changed back we almost had hot steamy sex.' I would be smacked so many times by Nicole and Amanda I would have a black eye for years.

I cut my eyes across to Jared too see he was staring at me waiting to hear what I would say. I sighed and looked back at the girls and froze still at their looks. Amanda was staring at me with fury, Nicks with complete shock, and Natalie betray. "W-what?" I whispered down casting my eyes. I knew that they figured it out. I couldn't keep anything from them even if I tried. Natalie stood suddenly to her feet her eyes blurry. She grabbed her book before taking off out of the door.

"How could you do this Kim. He is that scum bag's best friend. He used you too." Nicks said with disappointment on her voice. He shook her head at me. I turned to Amanda still glued to my seat.

"Kim I think you should go after her before you loss her and explain why you would do this." Amanda said with sternness in her face and voice. I suddenly realized that she was right. I jumped from my seat sprinting out of the lunch room back outside. I looked around until I saw Natalie walking out of the parking lot. I took off running.

"Natalie wait!" I yelled running faster. She ignored me still walking. Goodness this is so fucking complicated! Why Paul couldn't just showed her instead of making me look like the bad guy. I sprinted faster grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around to face me. I saw a few tears coming down her cheeks and my heart began to throb with guilty. My breathing was heavy as I pulled her into a hug but she didn't return it.

I pulled back and looked at her. She glared and turned away. I sighed. "Natalie Paul was telling the truth." I said almost whispering it to her. I might as well get it out of the way rather than beating around the bush. She whipped her head up to look at me and I winced at her steely glare. She pulled out of my hands and took a step back. I waited for her too speck.

"How could you do this Kim? I thought we were friends, best friends and you would want to hurt me like this!" she yelled in my face. Her breathing heavy. I looked up at her and glared. I might be a lot of things, like a bitch, stubborn, never knows when to shut up, specks without thinking… Damn I really need to work on me. That's not the point! There are two things I am not,

A whore

A back stabbing friend.

I glared at her and took a step forward looking her straight in the eye making sure I got my point across. "I would never, never, ever do that to you. You are one of my best friends… my sister. Jared showed me." I said. Her eyes went wide and she took a step back and looked down at her feet. I took another step forward grabbing her chin and gently lifting it so she would look me in the eye.

"You are Paul's imprint… he would never hurt you… and either would I. I also know that it is scary." I said giving her a gentle smile. She stood still a second looking at me with wondering.

"Promise me…"She said staring at me with hope in her eyes. I smiled and nodded my head holding at his wouldn't blow up in my face. When we were younger Amanda had shown all of us how to throw a punch… Natalie had always been a fast learner. I held my break and prepared myself for the fist that would most likely break my nose.

She continued to stare at me before throwing herself into my arms causing us to fall over onto the ground. I let out an oof as my back hit the cold wet ground, with Nat on me hugging me tight.

"Thank you! Thank you! I had a feeling he was telling the truth but… it was just so weird and unbelievable." She yelled into my shoulder. She brought her head up and began planting kisses all over my face. I laughed.

"Nat! This is so gross!" I yelled at her. She laughed and pulled away giving me a smile. Suddenly I heard a group of wolf whistles and both of us turned our heads to see a group of boys standing by their car laughing at us.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" They began chanting together. I suddenly realized what this must have looked like. Natalie had been kissing my face, on top of me, on the ground and was now sitting on me. I rolled my eyes and snorted at them. Natalie jumped off of me, blushing a fierce red. I laughed at her and grabbed her hand. They group began chanting again. Poor Nat was about to die of embarrassment so I turned to them smirking.

"Sorry boys. In order to get the show you have to pay." I looked all over them over and snorted, looking at them with mock pity in my eyes. "I doubt any of you would be able to afford it anyway." I said smirking at them. I heard Natalie giggle, I laughed as I noticed the disappointed faces on the guys. I laughed again taking Natalie's hand both of us running back to the lunchroom since small rain drops began to fall.

We got back to the door opening it and walking in noticing that it was empty of people besides Jared, Paul, Amanda, and Nicks. Nicks and Amanda were glaring at Paul and Jared who were staring at the door. The second we walk in Jared smiled and walked over to me grabbing handed my hand. I smiled at him and looked over to Nicks and Amanda who were staring Jared with calculating eyes. Amanda opened her mouth was cut off by a scream of joy. All of us turned to Paul and Natalie. Paul was spinning Natalie around in his arms in a fast circle. Natalie had her arms wrapped around his neck and was holding him tight.

If Paul let go poor Nat would go flying across the lunchroom. That wouldn't be good. A splattered Natalie… not an easy thing to explain to the parents. Paul placed her on her feet before throwing his lips on to hers. She responded quickly pressing themselves closer together. I became uncomfortable as I looked at their pressed bodies. It really looked like soft porn. Gross. I don't want to see anyone having sex! Except for Jared and I, but that s beside the point.

Before I could speak up Nicks cleared her throat nice and loud causing Natalie to pull away blushing. Paul wasn't having any of that, he kept his arms around her waist keeping her close. He began to kiss her neck causing Natalie to giggle. I heard Amanda and Nicks sigh and I looked over to them to see the disappointment on their faces and I gulped.

Amanda turned to me and stared at me again. I began to squirm under her gaze and I felt Jared squeeze my hand. My body instantly relaxed. I turned up to him and smiled. He looked and me and gave me that look, that intense look at always seemed to cause my bones to melt. It always turned my brain to mush.

"All of us need to talk. I swear if you guys try to run from me I am going to find you and shove you heads in the ground." Amanda said her slim arms crossed tightly over her chest. I turned to her and then looked to Nicole to see she was also shaking her head yes. I nodded slowly knowing this was going to happen. "We'll talk after school I don't want to be late to class… I'll get a detention." Amanda said giving Natalie and I a look that said there was no way in hell we were going to get out of talking. She nodded and began walking away I turned to Nicks and she sighed.

"I will tell you what I think… once I figure out what the hell is going on." She said her green eyes confused. She looked to Jared and Paul and looked at them with a warning. She nodded her head to me and Natalie and turned on her heal taking off to her classes. I breathed a sigh of relief at no one losing body parts. I smiled and looked over to Natalie and winked at her. I grabbed Jared's hand walking away. As I got to the door I looked back to see that Paul and Natalie were still standing there looking at each other. I felt Jared squeeze my hand and I turned to him to see his bright smile. I smiled too turning away and headed to English class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Natalie's POV

I looked up at Paul when I heard the lunchroom doors shut close telling me that Kim and Jared had left. I looked up fully seeing that he was staring at me with a passion that made my body ache that would make my poor father have a heart attack. I cleared my throat hoping that he would stop. All that did was make him smile brightly at me. He walked forward again wrapping his hot arms around my smaller waist.

"You owe me another kiss for not believing me…" Paul said his breath going across my ear and neck. I shivered and pulled back giving him a small smile. I placed a small kiss on his lips. He let go of one hand and put it on my head pulling my head closer. He was still hooping me up with one arm. I pressed myself harder to Paul's body. I had missed the way he felt against me. The way my body fits perfectly into his hard one.

He ran his hot tongue across my bottom lip and I opened quickly allowing him to taste me. Soon our tongues were moving together making my body shake with pleasure. I brought my hands up again and ran them through his short black hair. He moaned into my mouth. My heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to burst from my chest. It wasn't until I heard a very loud clear of the throat did Paul and I pull apart. I turned my head and I felt my cheeks burn with humiliation as I looked around at all the students staring at us.

Some of the guys were hooting cheering at Paul, some of the girls were glaring at me with envy, and some students had a pure amusement on their face. "All right what is going on!" A aloud voice boomed and I swear I almost had a heart attack as the assistant principal Mrs. Pollard came into view. She stopped short and hers eyes went wide as she looked at us. I was still wrapped in Paul's arms my feet dangling with Paul's arms still around my waist.

Mrs. Pollard glared at us making a following motion with her index finger. I pushed on Paul's hard chest and he put me down but grabbed my hand as I looked down at my feet avoiding everyone's eyes.

I walked fast, walking through the whispering crowd as I followed Mrs. Pollard to her office. My breathing became heavy as we neared closer to the office door. I had never been to the office before other than to help out, or get awards before. Hell the last time I got in trouble at school was in second grade. This girl had started to yell at me for eating the last animal cracker. When I had looked over I saw Amanda being held back by Kim and Nicole. I had remembered that if Amanda had gotten into any more fights she would have gotten suspended for a long time. So I had punched the girl in the face.

I had gotten three days suspension. I had felt so bad about breaking the girl's nose that I had baked cookies and brownies for her. I even sent her a necklace that I thought she might have liked. The girls thought that it was funny as hell. In fact when I had come back and saw the girl with a bandage around her nose I broke down in tears. After that I had vowed to never fight, or get in trouble at school again. Now I was going to get expelled for PDA, and my entire future is going to go down in flames!

Goodness sometimes I can be so dramatic. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Mrs. Pollard pushed open the door walking past the attendance people and into her office. I got surprised looks as I walked in after her. I blushed red as I heard the attendance people whispering, surprised that I would be here, with school bad boy Paul Sigo. I heard a low growl in Paul's throat and I turned to him surprised. He looked down at me with an embarrassed look on his face. I almost laughed if it weren't for the fact that Mrs. Pollard had called us in.

I walked. "Shut the door and pleased sit down… you know the deal Paul." Mrs. Pollard said in a stern hard voice. I flinched and pushed myself harder into Paul. He put his arm around and walked with me to the two seats in front of her.

Mrs. Pollard was a very stern woman. She always had her brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She had some gray strips on the side of her head. Her mouth was set in a firm thin line all the time as she yelled at people. Her eyes were always squinty as she looked around the school with her eagle eyes. She also has perfect hearing. I swear she could hear you say something ninety miles away. In fact that is how she got the nickname Mrs. Bat. It is rumored that she keeps forty bats in her basement. They say that she eats two a night in order to keep her hearing the way it is. I mean the woman must be at least sixty years old.

Of course I have never believed in the rumors… Ok maybe I did but now I don't. I looked over to Paul and saw him smirking at Mrs. Pollard.

"Didn't you miss me? I mean your office all lonely without?" Paul said sticking out his full bottom lip. I held back a giggle at the mock-hurt on his face. He turned to me and got that look. The look at made me think that he thinks that I am god. I blushed at the thought that he knew that I knew that he knew I knew that he thought I was god…. God I am hanging out with Kim too much. I am starting to think in riddles and confusing myself.

I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts. I turned back to Mrs. Pollard who was staring at us with bewilderment on her face. She shook her head as well as she realized I was staring at her. She looked to Paul.

"Paul I have not missed you at all. In fact my office and school has been very calm lately without you walking around the school with that temper of yours… well except for Amanda." Mrs. Pollard said almost wincing at Amanda's name. I almost laughed about how all you had to saw was temper and Amanda in the same sentence and you knew who they were talking about. I held it in not wanting to anger her.

She cleared her throat. "Please explain to me why you both were one skipping class. Second both of you were kissing in the lunchroom." She turned to me with disappointment in her plain brown eyes. "I thought you Natalie of all people should know that PDA is strictly against the rules." She said shaking her head at me. I dropped my head in guilt. I heard Paul snort and I turned to him with horror being fully aware that he had a temper.

His black eyes were glaring at Mrs. Pollard as he spook through a clenched jaw. "Please Stacy." I turned to Mrs. Pollard to see she had clenched her hands at her name, trying to keep calm. "it's not like we were having an orgy in there. It wasn't like we were naked on the table getting our thang on. Or—" He stopped taking as I punched him in the arm… ow. I should reminder to not do that after all I had seen what happened to Kim. He turned to me and I glared at him. He gave me an apologetic look and dropped his head in shame.

"Mr. Sigo! You will refrain from using such vulgar things in my office!" She said her nostrils flared. I turned back to Paul and nudged him lightly with my elbow not wanting to give myself a bruise. He looked at me with sad eyes. I almost recalled and forgave him, but I stuck to my ground.

"Say sorry Paul." I said with a gentle voice. I brought up my hand and fixed my glasses feeling them slip down my nose. He gave me a small smile as I did this and sighed. He turned back to Mrs. Pollard with a begrudged look as he stared at her wide eyes.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. I chuckled at the way he looked like a small child with his arms crossed. His head whipped to look at me and smiled brightly. I stared back until I heard Mrs. Pollard give a small laugh. I turned to her in confusion. She had a small smile on her face… well that's a first.

She looked up and noticed Paul and I looking at her. "Never thought I live to see Paul Sigo being controlled." She said shaking her head again. I thought was going to yell at her and tell her she was wrong. When I looked up at him he was completely relaxed as he stared at her. I shrugged it off and turned back to Mrs. Pollard knowing we were getting to the punishment. I gulped. I just hope that I still get into college. She sighed and looked up at us and looked us over making me squirm under her eyes.

"I do hope you realize that I was young once… I had boyfriends that I kissed too." She said. I looked up with wide eyes. I heard Paul give off a small gag. Mrs. Pollard snorted. "How old do you think I am?" She said looking at us raising her paper thin eyebrows. I froze, what to say, what to say. These go over the options here.

I could lie and say that she looked thirty. She would know I was lying and probably get even more trouble for being a liar. Or I could say that she looked sixty(which she does). That would get me some honesty points, however it would be very rude and maybe make her angry after all no woman wants to be told that she looks old. So I opted to give an answer that was ok… thought being key word.

"Forty?" I said hoping at she was older than that. I heard Paul laugh and I turned to him in confusion. I turned back to Mrs. Pollard who was looking a little irritated at me…. Crap toaster.

"That was a rhetorical question. However, I am only 34." She said looking put out by me. Dang it! I knew I should have gone with the 30! I blushed a deep red as I ducked my head covering my face with my blond curls. She cleared her throat but I didn't look up knowing my face would turn to an even darker red. "Since I take the rules very seriously I am giving you each detention for three days. However… Since this is your first time Natalie I shall only give you two." I looked up but before I could say anything she waved her hand letting us know that she wanted us gone. I jumped out of the seat and took off out of the office.

Paul was beside me in a second. "So…" he said trailing off. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow and turned and smirked at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. I had seen that look to many times in the girls eyes… and it never ended well. "You wanna see me in wolf form?" He said with hope in his eyes. I stared at him for a while… did I? I noticed that the longer I stood quite the more the panic began to build in his eyes. I slowly shook my head up and down.

"Ok…" I said in almost a whisper. He beamed at me grabbing me and throwing me on his back.

This is going to be very interesting

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kim's POV After school

Intimidating,

That was the only word that could describe the energy that Nicks and Amanda were projecting. After school we had all agreed to come to my house. I remembered the look on Natalie's face the whole time. It was then that I had realized that Paul must have shown her. When I had caught her eye I gave her a look that clearly stated that we were going to talk later. She had nodded and grabbed Paul's hand tightly causing him to beam. I had rolled my rolls that that… I didn't realize that imprinting meant it turned you into a huge dork.

Anyway, luckily my parents hadn't been home to see what was happening. We were all sitting at the table. Paul, Nat, Jared, and me on one side while it was Nicks and Amanda on the other both trying to glare Paul and Jared to death. I would not be the one to break the silence, I won't, I won't, I—

"ACHUW!" I yelled pulling my hands to my face covering my sneeze. I heard Jared bless me as I sniffled. "Thank you." I said smiling at him. I turned back to Amanda and Nicks who both had their eyebrows raised. My smile fluttered and I gave them my best I'm-your-best-friend look and they sighed. AHA! The power of the look!

They sighed but it was nicks that first spook. "Look I have no clue what is going on with you guys. I do know however that you two are keeping a secret from Amanda and me. However I also can tell that you two love our friends." She said bring up her hands and putting them threw her thick hair that was when Amanda took over.

"Since they are our best friends we are going to give you another warning. You ever hurt them again I will kill you. Not just hurt you kill you." She said glaring at Paul and Jared who squirmed under her gaze. "I don't know why they forgave you… but just remember that we are their best friends, and if you are blackmailing them and I find out then I will again kill you." She said nodding her head. Her short red hair bobbed up and down. Paul and Jared shook their heads wildly knowing that she would. Nicks shook her head also letting them know she would help.

Once they knew their warning was taken seriously Amanda smirked at me. "So when is the date?" She said raising a red eyebrow at me. I glared at her playfully grateful again that no one lost any body parts.

"Tell us!" Nicks whined staring at me and sticking her bottom lip out. I continued to smirk at them. Jared opened his mouth to answer them but I grabbed his hand letting him know not to… oh come on, it is my job as their friend to annoy the shit out of them and just as they are about to die of need I tell them, cruel? Yes, funny as hell? Most certainly. They put their heads together and I looked at how stupid they looked like that.

"On Friday." I said turning and smiling at Jared who was beaming. "So don't worry about missing anything honeybees." I said making kissy faces at them. All of us laughed. My phone rang and I jumped up running over to the phone hook and pulling it up. "Hello?" I said and then I froze as I recognized the voice. Jared was by my side a second knowing something was wrong in the way I was standing still. Then the angry came.

"How the hell did you get this number stinky Steve!" I yelled into the phone. I heard him chuckle. I turned to Jared to see his eye flash with rage. It made a grab at phone but I turned around and looked to Nicks who was pale as a ghost. The anger filled me more at her scared face.

"What the hell do you want!" I yelled again.

"Let me talk to Nicole." He said like I would. I gave a laugh.

"Like that's going to happen." I said with venom. I was about to hang the phone up but I heard his crazy voice on the end.

"She belongs to me. Tell her that no matter how much she ignores me she is mine. Bye Kimmy." He said. I stood still. I knew he didn't hang up either because I could hear his heavy repulsive breathing on the other end. What did he think I was stupid enough to hold the phone as I talked to Nicks and the others… dumbshit. I put the phone back on the hook and turned to Nicks who was staring at the table. I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry we are going to kick his ass." I said to her. She nodded her head and gave me a nervous smile. I gave her a tight hug and felt four other arms wrap around us. I knew it was Amanda and Natalie.

"Yea, I'll get the baseball bat." Amanda said with a serious face. We all looked to her and then turned to Paul and Jared who had a pain stricken face at the memory and we all broke out in laughter. It was what we needed to break the growing tension.

About an hour Paul and Jared go another call on Jared's phone saying it was important. They left saying they had business to attend to, and that is was very important… I wonder if it had to do with the pack. I shook my head. I would get it out from Jared when we were alone. I smiled as I knew it was going to be soon very soon we were going to be just him and me. Maybe we would finish that little… fun we had in the woods.

I smiled again and ignored the looks the girls were giving me. I can't wait to get that boy alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Read this------ Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. Ok I know I said I was going to write this chapter with their date but next chapter is the date! The reason I wanted it is because I don't like writing long chapters and with the date it would have been like 10,000 words so the next chapter I swear is ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Jared and Kim date. Plus I wanted to get a chapter posted up! So don't kill me…. Then again you don't know where I live so HAHA… unless you find me? Stalkers!!!!!!!!

I promise again next chapter you get the date and some juicy hot skin on skin if I don't then you can message me and call me things that will make me cry, then I will be all sad but I will get it done hehe. I just wanted to devote a whole chapter with just them and their love and stuff… you know what stuff I'm talking about.

The chapter after that I am going to introduce the wolves. I promise on my soul… if I have one MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Review for me! Tell me what you think, become hypnotized by that green button. Then when I snap my fingers twice you shall begin to type in that large white box… one, two, three! Begin typing!

These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this!

Priscilla Renea – Dollhouse

Priscilla Renea- I fell in love with you

Priscilla Renea- Hello My Apple

Prima J- Rockstar

Metric- Help I'm alive

Miranda Lembert- Crazy Ex girlfriend


	10. Goodness Talk About A Big Boy

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

Also thank you too all the people who reviewed and story altered me. Everyone else screw you… just kidding I love all of you with allllll my wittle heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_Yea, I'll get the baseball bat." Amanda said with a serious face. We all looked to her and then turned to Paul and Jared who had a pain stricken face at the memory and we all broke out in laughter. It was what we needed to break the growing tension. _

_About an hour Paul and Jared go another call on Jared's phone saying it was important. They left saying they had business to attend to, and that is was very important… I wonder if it had to do with the pack. I shook my head. I would get it out from Jared when we were alone. I smiled as I knew it was going to be soon very soon we were going to be just him and me. Maybe we would finish that little… fun we had in the woods. _

_I smiled again and ignored the looks the girls were giving me. I can't wait to get that boy alone._

* * *

Chapter Ten: Goodness Talk About A Big Boy - Kim's POV Friday

"Shirt, shirt, shirt, shirt..." I said over and over again as I ran around my room looking like a chicken with its head cut off. It didn't help that I was running around in just my black panties and lacy bra… you know the one that makes the twins look fantastico. Yes I just used Spanish… I am taking it after duh. I heard laughing and I looked irritated over to my bed to see Amanda, Nicks, and Natalie all spread out over my small bed. I glared at them causing them to giggle again. "What!" I yelled annoyed at them.

Amanda smirked at me pulling the deep red tank top I had been looking for. I clenched my teeth walking over and taking it from her. I glared at them before turning around and throwing it over my head while walking back over to my dresser. This was not the best idea seeing as I have no grace whatsoever. Since I was blinded I tripped over falling onto the floor. I heard loud laughing and I flushed a red matching the tank top. I got up holding my chin in the air.

I turned away from them ignoring them. I walked back over to my dresser opening up the drawer with my bottoms. I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a mid-tight black skirt. I turned around and held them up. I then put the skinny jeans behind my back and put the skirt in front of my underwear.

"Ok this says 'I'm hot but am most certainly not a whore so don't get any ideas there big guy unless I want you too.'" I then put the skirt behind my back putting the skinny jeans in front of me. "This says 'I'm cool and collected but can still have a killer ass time.'" I pulled down of them in front of me now holding them up for the girls.

"Which one?" I said looking at them. They all looked at the choices I was presenting them. I was so nervous. All day at school today and yesterday he had been smiling and looking at me constantly saying how excited he was… I swear sometimes I think he has turned into a girl. I wonder if he is having as much trouble as me finding a good outfit. He had told me that we were going to see a movie and then afterward we could get something to eat. So the girls and I had decided that my outfit needed to be sexy but at the same time not slutty, casual but also something that lets him know I am up for fun

"Skirt." They all said at the same time. I nodded my head sending my messy hair flying around my face. I threw down the skinny jeans and put on the skirt. "Wear the open black sweater over it." I heard Amanda say from my bed. I nodded my head and walked over to my closet. I looked through the mess until I saw it poking out from its place among the clutter of what was my closet… You see I had the 'out of site out of mind' motto. As a result when I was told to clean my room I just shoved everything in there. Then it is all clean… until I have to get something out of it, but that is beside the point.

I pulled on my sweater with effort until it finally came out. I froze as I noticed the mountain of clutter sway for a little looking as if it was going to fall. When it stopped and stayed still I breathed a sigh of relief. I closed it quickly. My black sweater fit snuggly to my body. "What am I forgetting?" I said looking around my room. I heard the girls snort as they answered me.

"Shoes…"

"Brush your hair…"

"Make-up…"

"Perfume…"

"Condoms…" I froze at that turning to Nicks who had said it. She was looking at me with wide green eyes. I think she was trying to be innocent when it came off more like a baboon that was caught eating its own poop. I glared at them as they all broke out into a fit of laughter. I glared harder and ground my teeth. Don't they understand that this is serious business! Ok this is not time for play this is time for getting ready for a sexy ass beast that will be here at 8 p.m.

I glanced around my room again and my eyes traveled over Nat's face. She had talked to me yesterday about what Paul had shown her. It turned out that the silver wolf outside her window so many nights ago had been him. He had told her that at the time he needed to make certain that she was ok… from what he did say. Jared hadn't told me wither and I haven't even asked. I will probably tonight… I shook my head and sighed.

I looked over to my alarm clock on my stand and looked at the time. It read 7:37 p.m. in small red letters. I felt the panic rise in my chest and I ran over to my mirror gabbing my brush pulling it threw my hair making it look worse. I heard sighs from behind me when I felt the brush being taken gentle from my hand.

I looked in the mirror to see Natalie was smiling with amusement at my panic. She began to brush threw my hair making it fall straight and neat. Amanda then came on the other side of me grabbing my make-up. Nicks began to go through my closet again looking for a pair of shoes.

The panic slowly started to leave as I began to come together. It only took about ten more minutes until I was done getting ready.

"You look sssseeeexxxxyyyy!" Amanda said snapping her small fingers in a z formation. I smiled at her as Nicks and Natalie broke out in laughter. I chuckled too and then I turned back to the mirror to look over myself making sure everything was in order.

My hair was falling shiny and straight down my back. Despite its thinnest it still looked nice today. My red tank tap went well with my skin tone y it clung to my curves making me look more like a woman. My black skirt allowed me to show my amazing legs… and no I am not being vain I am just stating a fact, so HA! I looked closer at my face making sure Amanda did my makeup right.

In fact it did look really good. It made my more plain face (so I thought) look more exotic, the red tint from my Native American culture stand out more but it mixed well with my darker brown skin. She put on a clear lip gloss making my lips look nice and pump, making my natural pink color more noticeable. She had put on mascara making my already long eyelashes even longer making my eyes larger and evening out my too high cheekbones.

I smiled putting my hands on my hips and striking a pose and raising my eyebrow at the girls in the mirror. "You know you want my body." I said licking my lips in over dramatization and then shaking my head making my hair whip around slightly. They laughed and Amanda put on a serious face.

"Those are some great legs… when do they open?" Amanda said in a deep voice. She wiggled her red eye brows at me. We all stood still as we stared at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter. After we calmed down I looked to the clock and my eyes went wide 7:59 p.m. e was going to be here any minute. I ran over to the place where Nicks had set my flats and put them on before looking around.

"Did I forget anything?" I asked looking around widely. They all rolled their eyes before Natalie threw me my phone, Amanda my purse, and Nicks actually threw me an unopened box of… ex-large condoms. I flushed a deep crimson and glared at the girls who were all sniggering at my face. I glared at them and was about to throw it back at them when Nicks held upper hand.

"Better to be safe than sorry there girly. Besides you never know can happen and despite the fact that I want to be a godmother/aunt, I don't think your parents would like it very much." She said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"How do you know that he is this size anyway?" I said raising my eyebrow at her. She gave me a lopsided smile.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying that a guy with big feet has a big…" She trailed off giving me a look that. I blushed even redder and the girls started laughing harder. If that was true then Jared was larger than ex-large… I swear his feet are like 80 inches long. I wonder… before my dirty little mind could go on anymore the door bell rang. I jumped and turned to the clock smiling, right on time. I turned to the girls and smiled before taking off down the stairs, I heard their giggling chasing right down after me.

After I got to the down and was about to rush over to the door I looked down at my hand and realized I still had the condoms. I blushed and put them in my purse hearing giggles. The bitches weren't going to tell me… what wonderful friends, I think you know me by now to realize the sarcasm. I took a deep breath and then felt a hard push on my back making me stumble towards the door. I turned around and glared at their innocent faces. Amanda shrugged.

"You were taking too long." Amanda said shrugging her shoulders. I snorted and turned around taking a deep breath and opened the door to a nervous looking Jared. I felt my eyes went wide as I stared at him. He had on a fitted black shirt that made his toned muscles more evident making my mouth a little wet. He long grey pants and was standing with his hands in his pockets. He was staring at me with his black eyes shining at me. I smiled back and I felt the nervousness go away.

"Hi, you look… really beautiful." He said. I heard his voice crack slightly on the really making me more aware of his nerves. I held back a giggle. The guy was smoking hot and about three times my size and he was nervous? He held out his large hand and I grabbed it. I turned around to the girls and smiled and they took a step forward looking at us.

"Make sure she will be ok…" Amanda said glaring at Jared.

"Don't try anything that she doesn't want to do or you deal with us." Nicks said raising her black shapely eyebrow at Jared. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jared just in time to see he was shaking his head up and down slowly looking at them in the eye. I sighed in relief until…

I heard a throat clearing from behind me I turned around and almost choked at the sight of my huge father looking at us. Damn it! I thought that he had a business party dinner thingy mabob. Mom was out with the girls moms at some girl's night out thing. Dad looked to me and smiled. I heard giggling and I turned to look behind me in to the kitchen to see the girls laughing with their hands over their mouths… traitors. I didn't hear him pull up. That's what happens when you don't pay attention to the things around you. Well, you know what they say you learn new things every day. Actually, I don't know who says that except annoying teachers and parents who are trying to shove bullshit down our throats.

"Hello Jared." My dad said taking a step forward. Jared cleared his throat letting go of my hand and stepping forward sticking out his hand. It surprised me that they were the same height. The only difference was that my father had small laugh line wrinkles. He was also thicker then Jared, while Jared's muscles were much more evened out, my father was much more compacted to his arms and legs.

My dad grabbed Jared's hand smiling. He turned to me and gave me a wink. I held in a groan knowing what was going to happen. "I think the girls have already given you a warning but I must see as I am her father." The smile faded from his face and he looked at Jared with seriousness. He also dropped his deep voice to a whisper for only Jared and me to hear. "I don't care if she is your imprint, you hurt my daughter and I will bury you so far down in the earth that the heat from the core will disintegrate your body." He said with a look in his eyes that both of us knew he wasn't joking. I heard a gulp from Jared. I glared at my dad and he turned to me with a small innocent smile.

"O-of course sir… but I would never hurt Kim." Jared said turning to look at me with the intense look. I turned to look at him and blushed. I turned back to my dad who had a massive smile his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Love you dad." I said getting on my tippy toes trying to give him a small kiss. He picked me up slightly allowing me to give him a small pack on the cheek before setting me back down. "By the way what are you doing here? I thought you had that party thing?" I said tilting my head to the side. He laughed.

"I do but I forgot my ID… won't let me in without it." He said with shame on his face. I rolled eyes and grabbed Jared's hand pulling him past my dad. We were almost to his car when my dad's voice stopped us. "Kim! Remember that your mom and I won't be back until late. Any problems call our cells!" He yelled I didn't turn around as I yelled yes back. I saw his car parked on my curve. When we got closer I got a good look at the pick-up truck. It was a dark blue with paint chips. The seats looked large… probably because Jared wouldn't have been able to fit in it any other way.

"Nice car…" I said looking it over. Jared laughed and walked over to the passenger seat, opening the door. I walked over and hopped in. The seat was cold being that it was leather and it retained the cold chill. In no time Jared was next to me. The heat coming from his body quickly destroyed any form of coldness and I was soon hot… no not like that, or was I the only one thinking like that? Well, not anymore.

I took of my sweat and threw it onto the floor in front of me and got myself more comfy as Jared started up the car and started driving. We sat in comfortable until Jared cleared to looked at him and he smiled even is his eyes were still on the rode in front of us.

"Kim… let's play twenty questions, except…" I groaned. I remember last we played a game. I had to kiss him like ten times because he was a big fat cheater little Mr. Pumpkin eater.

"That was totally awesome!" I yelled out loud. I laughed and shook my head and turned to look at Jared's confused face. I blushed. "I just did a really cool rhyme in my head." I mumbled. We sat in silence as I avoided Jared's eyes until his loud booming laugh filled the car. I mock glared at him until he stopped and turned to me smiling. "Eyes on the road there buddy boy." I said smirking at him. He gave me a small smile and turned back to the rode. "What game?" I asked getting back on the subject.

He opened his mouth but before he could finish I cut him off. "Not twenty questions… to over done." I said with a sigh and a shake of my head. Jared flushed a deep red and got an ashamed look on his face. I sighed and gave him a small smile. "That was what you wanted to play didn't you?" I said looking at him with a serious face. He flushed deeper and kept his eye firmly on the road. I giggled and shook my head sighing at him. "Fine! But every question you ask me you have to answer to?" I said pointing a finger at him. His face glowed with joy as he shook his head up and down wildly.

"Ok first the basics… what is the weirdest thing about you?" He asked his black eyes cutting to me. I blushed, the only people who know about this were the girls, and my parents but they don't count because… there old. Not really, but I mean… I am going to shut up now. I turned to Jared and shrugged my shoulders.

"I hate the smell of sugar even though I have the biggest sweet tooth." I said mumbling it slightly. I looked to Jared to see his mouth twitching… bastard, how dare Jared laugh at my weirdness. It's not like I said I believe in the fairy godmother, or that I believe that unicorn tears can heal your wounds… everyone knows that unicorn tears only make the pain go away goodness.

"Your turn…" I said waiting for his answer but again before he could talk I cut him off. "Not the fact that you are a werewolf." I said making sure that was not what he was going to say. He chuckled slightly making me aware that I was right on the money.

"Let's see… I am terrified of thunderstorms." He said smiling. I snorted and looked at him with the 'That-is-all' look that my mother taught me. "Have you seen how big I am?" He said snorting. Then he blushed and I realized how naughty that sounded and laughed.

"No Jared how big are you? I mean you're not fat so it all must be in the length right?" I said raising an eyebrow at him causing him to blush so red that it reminded me of Natalie. I laughed so hard that I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I heard Jared chuckled and I pulled myself together.

"It was not that funny you know." He said with a small shake of his head. I chuckled a little more. "Next question… the best thing that had happened to you… other than me of course." He said smirking at me through the rearview mirror. I thought for a second my face scrunching up in concentration as I thought about it. That was went I remembered it.

"It was going into first grade and I was with my mom in Port Angeles picking up a few things when we were walking into a store. At the time I had been obsessed with Whitney Huston." I sighed and knew that I had a dreamy look on my face. "I look down the alley and there she was. I don't know why she was here in this fucking place but I didn't care. I ran over to her and she actually hugged me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek… I was so happy that I peed just a little." I said laughing. Jared chuckled too and I turned to him.

He sighed. "Mine was also in first grade. I remember getting that terrible bitch of a teacher Mrs. Shoemaker. I hated her so much!" He said while turning the car onto a ramp and merging into traffic. Goodness, I didn't realize we were making such great timing.

"The only good thing I had thought at the time was that Paul, Christopher, and Mike were in the same class as me. The first day I had walked in and I remember when it came time for snacks I really wanted the gummie bears." He said turning to me and smiling before putting on his blinker and going into the other lane.

"Then this little girl with pig tails cuts in front of me taking the last of them. I was so mad that I grabbed her hair giving a hard tug. She had whipped around and throws the gummie bears at me really hard." He chuckled and I flushed. I was the only girl in our school in that grade that had worn pig tails. "That was the first time I had gotten a crush… or even noticed the opposite sex. I remember thinking that she had the most beautiful eyes I had even seen." He said turning to smile at me.

"Go on…" I said raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled and looked back to the road. I waited for him to continue in his wonderful description of how wonderful I was as a child. Sometimes I wonder if my head will blow up from how vain I can be… but seriously I am so awesome like that dudes and dudets.

"Anyway, after that I began to torture the poor girl, pulling on her hair and stealing her things. Then one day on the playground I saw her playing with a bunch of her friends and my friends and I decide to mess with her. I grabbed the ball and ran… I told her that we were going to get married. She was my first kiss." He said turning to me with a smug smile. I laughed and then became serious.

"Who may I ask kind sir, is this wonderful person you speak of?" I said looking at him with mock-jealousy. He sighed and shook his head as if he was disappointed.

"Amber." He said with a dreamy look on his face. I snorted and punched him in the arm slightly (I didn't want to bruise my lovely little hand) causing him to laugh at my weak attempt. For the rest of the ride we chatted. At one point Jared took his hand from the wheel and placed it on my smaller hand, holding it tight. I loved the way he was able to warm me. I know that I should have been sweating. I know that I should have wanted to roll down the window to put some chill in the hot car but it felt so natural. I felt comfortable being in the heat.

Eventually we fell into silence, but it was nice. We didn't need to try and fill it like I know I would have done if it had been any other boy. I looked out the window still clenching onto Jared's hand until suddenly the car stopped moving. I looked up startled and I turned to Jared with confusion, He smiled and laughed at me hoping out of the truck. I looked out of the window and looked around realizing that we were parked outside of the Port Angeles movie theater. I looked to the clock and saw that it was 9 p.m. Damn the time flew with this boy.

I blushed but before I could open the door it was pulled open by Jared. Before I could reach I was pulled out of my seat and into Jared's arms. I giggled as he began placing hot kisses on my neck. He turned and began to walk and to my horror I realized he was planning on carrying me into the theater. In most causes this would make me happy to no end. In fact I would be looking at everyone like, 'hell hey bitches! Be jealous of my super hot werewolf boyfriend!' However, seeing as my feet were dangling about five feet off the ground I had instinctively raised my legs to wrap around him. This then caused my skirt to ride up on my tights.

What made it more embarrassing is that he was quite…large. Despite the fact that there was clothing separating us I could still feel it. I flushed again as I realize that the only things that were separating my…parts from his pants were my black panties. Goodness, if I go without taking the boy right here on the street then that would be an amazing accomplishment.

Jared began to jog slightly letting me know that we were crossing the street. A few seconds later I was back on my feet and I quickly readjusted my skirt to cover my body again. You don't know what kinds of perverts there are out there. I felt Jared grab my hand. I turned to look at him just noticing that he was close to my face. He put his lips to my ear making me shiver as I felt his warm breath go across my ear.

"You are quite…warm." He said chuckling into my ear. I gasped and he took a step back still grinning like a fool. I rolled my eyes begging the heavens above to allow my face to go back to its normal color rather than this horrible vibrant red. He began pulling me and I soon fell into step with him. I barely noticed the other people until we got to line. I was still holding his hand as I looked around. The theater was small, I had been here before on dates or with the girls. It was nothing special other than the fact that it wasn't ever too crowded.

I felt someone staring at me and I whipped my head to the side knowing that it was Jared. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile, looking at me as if I was heaven sent. I smiled back and faced forward. A few people where giving us odd looks, and I noticed that some girls in back of us were glaring with envy at me. I felt my smug smirk (hey I can rhyme so don't be a hater) grace my face but I didn't turn around.

"Next!" I heard a boy say at the ticket booth. The couple before us stepped forward. However before they could say anything loud, obnoxious laughter come from down the street. Everyone in line turned their heads to the sound noticing a group of about four or five boys walking down the street clearly drunk. I snorted and rolled my eyes turning back to the front. Drunken people are stupid… I mean yes I have gotten drunk before but just once. I hated it so much because the next morning I was throwing everything up… even the fucking water! After that I have not taken one sip of beer.

The couple before us moved aside. We were about to take a step forward when I felt someone ram into my side causing me to fall over and into Jared's side. He caught me easily by wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned to look at the boy who had done it and glared at him. His buddies helped him up and they started laughing. All of them looked to be in their twenty's, probably they go to the college close by.

"Watch it." Jared said through clenched teeth. His deep voice was low and mean, making me shiver in pleasure… I really need to get my priorities in order don't I? I can't help it though went he talks like that his voice comes out in a silky wave that makes me want to take him right where he stands. The brainless boys were about to open their mouths to yell at Jared until I felt him straight up to his full height. All of their eyes widened in fear.

"Let's go… he is a asshole anyway." One of them said in a slurred voice. The smell of cheap beer went across my face making me hold down a gag. Before I could stop myself I opened my mouth.

"Please for the sack of all that is holy! Brush your fucking teeth! I swear it smells that you ate a dead rat and you still have pieces of it caught in your yellow Crayola looking teeth!" I snapped at them. I was still glaring at them as they mumbled drunkenly and walked away. They seemed to have forgotten what had happened because I could hear they loud singing coming back to my ears. I heard laughing and I turned to Jared who had amusement shinning from his eyes. I smirked and rolled mine.

"Next, please." The boy behind the ticket booth said again. I looked over to him and took a step forward.

The boy was average. He looked to be about 18 years old with messy dirty blond hair. His eyes were a normal brown and he had a little bit of acne over his face. He was skinny and looked to be the type that took his job way too seriously. I mean I really hate those people! So what if I'm only sixteen trying to get into an R rated movie. Nobody freaking cares! Sorry but I really hate that.

Jared nudged me slightly and I turned to look at him. "You chose, I pay… isn't that the way it works?" he said raising an eyebrow at me. I smiled and turned back to the booth looking up at all the movies playing. I had always loved horror movies. Even when I was little I loved watching it. The girls hated it however. The reason is that whenever we go to the movies we rotate on who gets to chose. Every time it is my turn I always chose the most gory, repulsive movie they had. I looked at all the names closely until I smiled.

"How abbbooouuutttt… 30 days of night? I heard it was a good vampire movie" I said turning to him with a small. I thought I saw something flash in his eyes but as soon as I thought I saw it, it was gone and he turned to me with a slightly tight smile.

"Ok… that can be nice." He said turning back to the booth. "Two tickets please." He said sliding the money over to the boy. He nodded and printed out the two tickets wishing us a good time. Maybe I was wrong and the boy didn't take his job too seriously. Or perhaps it was that fact that Jared looked much older than twenty-one. Jared grabbed my hand again and we walked in together. He made a turn to the concession stand but I gave a tug. He stopped and turned to me with confusion.

"Aren't we going to dinner after?" I asked with a tilt of my head. He nodded his slowly and waited for me to continue. "Welllll… don't you want to wait?" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jared smiled at me and began walking back over to it were a pretty girl was behind the counter flipping through a magazine… that is not very professional. She looked up and when she saw Jared's large form her eyes widened and then her mouth went into a flirtatious smile. Bitch, I hope she does something I will pull out all of that fake blond hair.

"How can I help you?" She said batting her fake lashes at him. I ground my teeth together to keep from hitting the girl across her face. Or I could ninja chop her in the throat? I looked up to Jared and was glad to see that he wasn't even looking at her but up at the list of foods. He turned to me.

"You want anything?" He asked. "We could share a large coke and some nachos seeing as you don't want to ruin your appetite? He said sticking his bottom lip out and batting his eyelashes at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for that wonderful display of girlyiness Jared… and yes." I said smiling turning back to the girl. She gave me a dirty look and I smirked at her smugly. That's right I am going to be sharing with this hotty right here. She turned around and began to get our order together. She brought it back dropping it onto the counter.

"That will be $12.00." She said still looking at Jared she smiled again but I was happy to see that he was looking right through her like he couldn't see her. He pulled out his black wallet and pulled out twelve dollars handing it to her and grabbing out stuff and turning around. He handed me the nachos and the smell of the cheese went up my nose making my mouth water. We turned to the left going into the small theater. I looked around and saw only a few other people. We walked up the steps to the fourth row and sat down.

Jared placed the coke between us and put the straw into the little hole taking a sip and passing it to me. I took a drink to feeling the carbon go down my throat. I looked over to see Jared had already begun to dig into the nachos. I rolled my eyes but I still felt the smile come to my face and I had to hold back a giggle at seeing Jared with cheese on his mouth. I brought my hand up and whipped it with my thumb. He turned to me and smiled. I rolled my eyes again and brought it to my mouth licking the cheese.

"Yummy." I said smiling at him. He chuckled and brought up an arm putting it around my shoulders and I cuddled into his warmth. "You never told me why you left my house a few days ago… I bet you thought I had forgotten." I said looking at the screen with advertisements on it. I looked to the front row and saw a couple that had been before us in line trying to suck each other's faces off. I wanted to scream get a room but… I sure hoped that would be Jared and me in a few minutes.

I felt Jared stiffen slightly and I instinctively brought up my free hand and placed it on his hard chest making him relax. I waited and he sighed before bring his head down a little to whisper in my ear.

"You know who Embry Call is?" He asked his warm breath going across my ear. I shivered and I felt my heart race and I took deep breaths trying to calm it knowing that Jared could hear it… damn those freaky superhuman abilities!

"He is in our grade right? He is friends with… Jacob Black and Quil Ateara right?" I said not looking up at him. I felt him shake his head.

"He changed… Paul and I had to go help to calm him down enough to change back." He said his soft full mouth close to my ear. I held in a moan. "When he changed back we had to explain it a little more… poor guy was so pissed when we said he couldn't be friends with Jacob and Quil anymore because he could hurt them." He said with a sigh. At that I pulled away and looked at him with a confused face.

"What do you mean he might hurt them?" I asked tilting my head to the side. His downcast his black eyes away from me. I cleared my throat and he looked up I raised my eyebrow doing my best to imitate my mom's no nonsense look. Jared hesitated but opened his mouth. Luckily for him he was saved by the theater's light going down. Whenever I want them to go down they always take like five hours for the movie to start. Now that I want them to stay up so I get my question answered they go down! That is the most ridiculous thing…

_Coming this October …_

I shook my head clearing my thoughts as the previews began. I felt Jared put his arm around me again_._ Don't worry Jared there is always dinner to get my questions answered. As the theater became dark the only light I pushed myself closer to Jared allowing him to pull me tight against him. I sighed at the feel against his hard body.

I'm glad I brought those condoms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dinner-

"Are you kidding me! That movie was fucking awesome! I mean that guy killed that vampire's ass. He was all like…" I began moving my hands in a ninja motion making karate noises to match my movements. I laughed again flopping back into Jared's seat as we drove to the restaurant. Jared laughed to but shook his head nonetheless.

"Please that was so unbelievable." He said snorting. I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs. I saw Jared's eyes cut across to them but he quickly turned them back to the road.

"How would you know how to kill a vampire Mr. Till?" I said mock glaring at him. His smile faded and his body froze. I looked at him with confusion. "Jared… what are you not telling me?" I said looking at him with suspicion in his eyes. He kept his eyes firmly on the road and I felt the anger fill my body. "Pull over!" I yelled. Jared looked to me startled and he pulled over to the side of the rode allowing the cars behind us to pass.

He turned to me in panic. I glared at him. "You are going to tell me… everything about his werewolf thing." I said pointing a finger at him. He looked to me and we began to have a stare down, both wanting to win the battle. I glared harder and he flinched causing me to smirk.

Hell yay! I know I am that amazing. He sighed and closed his eyes before opening them and staring at me with intensity. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he took another deep breath.

"Remember Emily's scars? Well she didn't get it from being attacked but from… Sam." He said looking down. I froze that son of a bitch was abusing her! I was going to kill his ass! How dare he, what he thinks he's a man by hitting a girl that is weaker than him. Jared looked and seeing my face quickly shook his head. "It's not what you're thinking… it happened because he couldn't control the phasing yet."

"Sam was already unstable because after he changed he had to leave Leah and then he imprinted on Emily her first cousin." He said with a frown and a small shake of his head. "Leah was so angry that she had cussed him out, and since Emily was her family, Emily chose Leah instead of Sam. I don't know all the details but they all started arguing and Sam lost control…" He trailed off with a sigh. I looked at him sadly placing a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it quickly bringing it to his mouth and placing soft kisses on it.

Jared looked hesitant again but he soon opened his mouth again. "The reason that we phase is because when vampires ar—" I cut him off screaming at the top of my lungs causing it to fill the car.

"Holy fuck! Vampires are real!" I said looking at him. He chuckled darkly and turned to look at me with tired eyes.

"Yes the Cullens… I know you heard the rumors, there true. They are a big clan which is causing more of us to change. I'm not sure how many… but I hope he was the last. The Cullen's say they are 'vegetarians.' Saying they only drink animal blood, it doesn't matter at any moment they can just… break and attack. It is our job to make sure that they don't harm anyone in the tribe. " He said his frown making him look older than he was. I was frozen. They were real. All of these years I had been living among Vampires and werewolves… I didn't even know.

"Are mermaid's real?" I said my voice coming out in a whisper. "Those things freak me out like no other thing in this world." I said looking to Jared. Jared looked up and stared at me like I was crazy. I gave him a confused look before breaking into a hard fit of laughter. I glared at him. "It isn't funny! Those things scare the shit out of me! I mean think about it. They are fins and swim around the ocean floor half human half fish. They are probably all slimy!" I yelled over Jared's laughter. Unfortunately, my little rant only seemed to make him laugh harder. I sighed and waited for him to stop. He turned to me once he had calmed down some.

"I just told you that the Cullen's were vampires and you are scared not of them, but of mermaids?" He said raising an eye at me his mouth twitching at me. I rolled my eyes my own smile on my face. I turned to Jared and saw that he was staring at me with that intense look again. I gulped as he lifted his hot hand and placing it on my cheek. I melted into his touch. I closed my eyes loving the feel of his fingers trailing over my jaw and lips. Before I knew it he had his hand behind my head pulling me to his lips. I opened my mouth quickly.

He tasted so good. I felt him move his hands down to my ass lifting me and placing me so I was sitting on his lap. I put on arms around my waist. I ground against him feeling his hardness against my thigh. I gasped at the contact. Jared groaned and held me tighter.

I rolled my hips against him making friction. His gasped again and I thrust my tongue further into his mouth tasting him even more. I opened my eyes to see Jared staring at me with intense lust in his eyes. "Skip. Dinner." I said breathy. Jared lifted me fast putting me in the seat next to him. He turned the key and pressed on the gas whipping the car around. We sped down the road. I looked to the time and almost yelled in frustration. It was 10:30 p.m. we had to get back soon.

Jared and I didn't say a word as he sped down the road going in and out of lines passing the honking cars. Sooner than I had thought possible we were back on the reservation. "My parents aren't home." I said. Jared nodded turning and going onto my street. We sped down my road and spun onto my drive way. Before humanly possible I was in Jared's arms begin walked out of the car and to my house.

He placed me on my feet and I opened my purse quickly finding my keys and opening my door. Before either of us said anything we ran through the living room and up the stairs ripping out my bed room door. Jared through it closed and grabbed my wrist spinning me around and pinning me to the wall.

He trailed kisses down my neck making my body hum with sensations I had never felt before. I was moaning as he went closer to my breaths. He picked me up again lifting me and walking me over to my bed and laying me down climbing on me. Our eyes meet and I held my breath at the look. I nodded my head seeing the question in his eyes. He smiled at me bring his hands down and lifting my tank top over my head throwing it on the floor exposing my bra. He then began to pull off my skirt while I worked on his pants. When I couldn't get them down anymore he pulled them off.

Before I knew it we were both naked, his hot body pressed against mine. I was breathing heavy as I felt his large membrane against my inner thigh begging me to release it. He pulled back from my neck and looked at me. Before he could say anything I grabbed my purse that was laying next to us on the floor unzipping it and bring out the unopened condoms he smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Nicks…" I said my voice sounding breathy as I gasped for breath. He nodded his head ripping the card board that was holding it causing them to go flying everywhere. I smiled as he quickly undid the packaging and pulling away from me getting on his knees and putting on the condom giving me a good look at him. My eyes went wide at how long and thick it was… How the hell was that going to fit!

Then again I'm not a quitter.

After it was on he gently laid back down between my legs stopping just so his tip as at my entrance. I made a strangling sound as I brought my hands up weaving them through his hair. I pulled him close making it clear that I wanted him inside of me. I swear if didn't happen soon I was going to burst with the pressure on my core. He sighed as he eased himself into me. I held back the tears as I felt him go deeper and deeper making me stretch to accommodate his large size. Once he was all the way in he stopped and I could feel his cock pulsing. We both stated still the only movement was of me kissing my ear slightly nibbling it.

"Ok…" I whispered in his ear letting him know that the pain had passed. He nodded his head sliding out and in soon creating a rhythm. Soon the pleasure took over my body causing me to arch my back to him moving my hips to match his pace. He moved his hands to my breasts playing with my nipples.

"Jared!" I yelled out in pleasure as he began to slightly pull on them making my whole body shake. "Kim…" He whispered right back to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled him closer wanting him to go faster, harder. He got the message picking up the pace. I made the same sound that I had done in the woods as he went faster pushing himself in and out. After a few minutes of this fast pace I felt the knot in my stomach begin to grow tighter and my breathing began coming in every sharper gasps. I opened my eyes to see Jared's were open also looking at my naked body that was under him.

I didn't blush.

Soon however I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. "Jared!" I heard myself scream out. My hands tightened into fists and my feet curled as the pleasure and release made my body shake. I heard Jared say my name again before I felt his pulse hard inside me making my orgasm even better as I clenched around him.

After our bodies stopped shaking we lay still letting our breathing return back to normal. I don't know how long I laid there with Jared in me. All I knew was that I loved the feel of him, the hotness of his body against mine.

Jared rolled off of me pulling me close to him. I rested my head against his chest allowing the tiredness to take over. I could tell that he was caressing my head with his hand making me drift closer to sleep.

"I love you Kim." I heard Jared's tired voice say. I smiled knowing he was also close to sleep. I held onto him tighter.

"I love you too Jared." I said before my eyes became too heavy for me to hold. Jared loved me and I loved Jared.

This was good,

This was Bliss

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Read this------ Finally got the date and sex scene!

A/N Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. YAY! Yes I know that all of you are happy… you better be or I am going to find you. Anyway I was thinking about doing a POV from Natalie making a date for her and Paul and a sexy scene for them too. Review for me telling me if you guys want that or not.

Next chapter is Kim meeting the wolves and some other things that I know all of you want. Also this was my longest chapter ever!!!!!!!!!!

Review for me! Someone said that my hypnotism is not working so I am going to try something different. If you review I am going to send you a chocolate covered Jared and Paul! That's right so that way you can do what you want with them lol.

These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this!

Priscilla Renea – Dollhouse

Priscilla Renea- I fell in love with you

Priscilla Renea- Hello My Apple

The Temptations- Heard it through the grape vain

Metric- Help I'm alive

Miranda Lambert- Crazy Ex girlfriend

Miranda Lambert- Gunpowder and lead

Brittney Spears- Piece of me


	11. Butt Licker!

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

Also thank you too all the people who reviewed and story altered me. Everyone else screw you… just kidding I love all of you with allllll my wittle heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

_After our bodies stopped shaking we lay still letting our breathing return back to normal. I don't know how long I laid there with Jared in me. All I knew was that I loved the feel of him, the hotness of his body against mine._

_Jared rolled off of me pulling me close to him. I rested my head against his chest allowing the tiredness to take over. I could tell that he was caressing my head with his hand making me drift closer to sleep. _

"_I love you Kim." I heard Jared's tired voice say. I smiled knowing he was also close to sleep. I held onto him tighter._

"_I love you too Jared." I said before my eyes became too heavy for me to hold. Jared loved me and I loved Jared. _

_This was good,_

_This was Bliss _

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Butt Licker!! - Kim's POV

I woke up but kept my eyes closed feeling something very hot under my arms. I realized that I was pressed onto something hard and then I smiled, the memories of what had happened a few hours ago flooding back to me. I was about to pull away from Jared to sit up when he groaned and put his large arms around my body locking me to him. I giggled trying to pull away again but all he did was tighten his biceps. I sighed inside just moving my body so my head was facing up. I opened my eyes and looked at the dark ceiling and then letting them travel around my dark room. It could only be about 3 a.m. at the latest. I lay there a few more minutes before a familiar rush came…

Damn I had to pee!

I moved to get up again. "No…" Jared said his voice thick with sleep. I scoffed and pushed on his chest. "Nooooooooooo…." He said putting his head into my hair and snuggling into me. I was tempted to stay still and give into his strength, however I didn't know when my parents were getting home and I don't think my dad would be very happy to find his daughter butt naked in her small bed with her naked boyfriend… just an idea. Also, I really, really, had to ppppeeeeeeeee! Suddenly Jared turned me back over so that my body was pressed against his, my head against his hard chest.

Despite that, I still didn't want to make him leave. He felt so warm and he smelt so yum-a-licious. I breathed in deep taking in his amazing scent and my body relaxing into his, the tiredness coming back. I hugged him tighter and heard the deep chuckle in his chest. "Now that's what I'm talking about…" Jared said. I rolled my eyes. Ok that's it if I don't go to the bathroom right now I was going to wet myself and as a result get Jared wet too, now I could put up with a lot of things when it comes to a relationship. However, if my boyfriend had peed on me? I would have kicked his ass and then screamed bloody murder at his ass.

"Jared you have to let me go to the bathroom or I am going to pee. Now do you really what that to be the after memory of what we had just done?" I said. I heard Jared grumble in my hair and I smirked, "I know you don't. So let me up and that won't happen now will it? I will be right back I promise." I said hoping to convince him to let me go. He sighed and released me. I smiled jumping out of the bed and sprinting out of my door and across the hall to my bathroom. Luckily I was still naked so all I had to do was plop down on the seat.

"Sittin' on the toilet, I'm sittin' on the toilet; I'm wh-wh-what? I'm sittin' on the toilet." I said moving my hands like I was a DJ spinning my tracks. Once I was done and my body relived of the pressure, I walked over to the sink and washed my hands. Just as I was about to leave I looked up at the mirror and stopping looking at my reflection. I looked down at my body trying to see if there was anything thing different about my appearance.

I put my hands on my hips and turning to the side. I looked critically over my body and smiled. Normally I would see every flaw on my body. I would see the fact that despite my great legs they didn't go nicely with my upper half. I didn't want my breast to be to large but I had always thought they were too small for my body making my curves less... curvy. Not today however,

It was not very noticeable but for some reason for the first time I felt I looked like a… woman. It was the way my breasts sat perfectly on me, perky and plump. The curve of my body was pleasant making me stand taller than my 5'6''. I had always noticed that I had nice skin but I looked with a sharper eye noticing the silkiness of it.

My face was still plain, but I looked to be glowing. My face was bright and my eyes were shining with happiness. I was beautiful and Jared had made me feel this way. I sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone take this from me. This moment was mine; all I had to do was look closer.

I smiled again and turned from the mirror running back to my room. I opened the door to find Jared sitting up with one hand thrown behind his head. God how had we not fallen off! The boy took up almost every inch of my bed. He long legs pulled a little bent so they weren't falling off the bed. I smiled and ran over jumping on him. He laughed wrapping his arms around my waist. We laid there for a few minutes before Jared gave off a heavy sigh and I lifted my head to look at him, noticing that he had been staring at me.

'What?" I asked my eyebrows coming together. He looked at me and smiled gentle as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I glared at him demanding that he tell me. He chuckled and rolled his dark eyes.

"What are you thinking? I mean you are always so in your head. It drives me crazy but at the same time it makes me want you even more." Jared said looking at me with that intensity that I had seen so many times. "Sometimes I think that you are having this inner monologue." I heard in a snort. You don't know how right you are there buddy. "I just want to know really badly…" Jared said giving me a puppy dog look sported with a small pout of his bottom lip. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know why. I have always been like that. Even when I was younger the only people who were really able to get me out of my head and back down to earth were the girls." I said rolling over and laying on Jared with my stomach facing up and my back pressed to him. "When I was little I would always get in trouble because I would be drawing these little creatures that didn't exist when I was supposed to be working." I chuckled. "I had gotten so mad when my teacher had yelled at me that I had cursed at her. That was the first time I had never said a bad word. After that I loved it." I said sighing dreamily. Jared laughed causing my body to pop up and down. I giggled when I got a thought. I rolled over so my feet were on the floor. I got up and walked over to my CD collection.

I pulled on out and turned to Jared who had a confused look on his face. I shook my head looking at him in a condescending way. "Jared, Jared, Jared… everyone knows that a girl has two main songs in her life… three if there is a song playing when she is born." I said. It was my turn to look at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That only served to make him go into full concentration mode, making that face I had seen so many times in English class.

"What are they then Miss. I know everything that has to do with woman because I am one…" Jared said raising an eyebrow at me but soon he got the confused look on his face again. I snorted with laughter.

"That was the longest name I had even been given... Also it is the most ridiculous." I said looking at him with amusement. Jared rolled his eyes but he chuckled nonetheless. "Ok the first song is the wedding song, like the first dance. The second, not counting the song that is playing at birth, is the song that is played right after the girl has sex the first time, or as she is having it. Despite what you might think we never really forget it." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"What is our song going to be then?" Jared asked with both curiosity and caution on his face. I smiled and walked over to my boom box opening and closing it. I pressed play and smiled as the first song came on. The girl's voice went on.

_*talking*  
Oh my god  
Becky, look at her butt  
Its so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black  
_

I mouthed along with it. "Oh dear God almighty Kim please No!" I heard Jared exclaim through his laughter. Jared got up just as the rap started to play.

_*rap*  
I like big butts and I cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing _

"What?" I yelled over the music. As Jared got closer to me walking slowly, I backed up a little getting what he was thinking... He must've realized that I realized what he was planning on doing because he laughed.

"Kim I don't want your song to be 'Baby got back'." He said shaking his head at me. I rolled my eyes and began singing along.

_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make Me so horney  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin_

I squealed as Jared threw me over his shoulder and turned off the song making it cut off just as it got to the good part. "JJJJJJard…" I whined as he walked back over to my bed plopping me down. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my still exposited chest. He laughed at me and shook his head again.

"Kim, no offense but I really think that in ten years when you hear this song you will be like 'What the fuck!' and I really don't want our experience to come to mind." He said. I snickered.

"Jared I am pretty sure 'what the fuck' will come to mind no matter what song I hear when I think about this moment." I said smirking at him casing him to blush. I laughed again. "I made Jared Till blush." I said in a sing-song voice. Jared snorted but I could still see the slight red tint to his cheeks. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine you pick. Mr. I know everything that has to do with woman." I said doing a terrible impression of his deep voice. I saw his lip twitch and I glared at him while I stuck out my tongue at him. He smiled taking my challenge and walking over to my CD collection throwing the other one down and looking through them.

A few seconds he let out a large sigh of frustration… He turned back to me with a look of frustration on his face. "You have nothing." He said with a grumble walking back over to my bed and sitting down making me bounce up and down. I shook my head and laughed. Then I stopped realizing I had the perfect thing. I jumped running over and grabbing the CD. I ripped it out of the clear case and walked over throwing it in and pressing the play button.

Tilly And The Wall came on and 'Beat Control' started playing. I loved this song it made me happy. _(A/N- I really do love this song… I am actually listening to it as I write this part.)_

_Let the beat control you  
Let the beat control you  
Let the beat control you  
Let the beat control you_

The song began playing. I forgot about Jared for a second and began moving my body to the song's rhythm. I moved my lips bringing up my hands and running them through my loose hair and twirling around.

_All these people talking bout you now  
They don't make no difference, no  
We always have the rhythm here  
In our blood and in our souls  
So let the beat control you now  
There's nothing here to care about  
Just you and me, let's break it down  
So follow me, I'll show you how  
(repeat x 3)_

I sang along as I put my hands in the air twirling around in a circle. I moved my hips in a circular motion my mind going into its own world only aware of the song and how good it felt to just… be. Suddenly hot arms were around my waist spinning me around. I didn't have time to gasp as Jared's lips claimed mine. I kissed back fiercely, he lift me up carrying to back to the bed his lips not once leaving mine. Just as the kiss was getting even better Jared froze still. I opened my eyes in confusion.

"Your parents are home!" He whispered to me with panic. I froze too but I came back to my senses faster than him dreading my parents seeing us like this. I pushed on his chest and he jumped off. He grabbed his clothes while I got my pajamas throwing them over my body like a mad woman. I turned to Jared who was looking like a kid caught in the cookie jar… ok not the right analogy for what Jared and I had been doing.

"Go!" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to my window. I moved aside and Jared's large form gracefully jumped out into the tree. I was about to close it when his voice stopped me.

"Kim today at six the pack is having a tribe story bon fire thing… you can meet the rest of the wolves." Jared said with hope in his eyes. I nodded my head. He smiled at me with happiness and jumped the rest of his way down. I rolled my eyes. How come when I do that I fall on my ass nearly breaking every bone in it? I know because I am not a werewolf with supernatural powers that can hear things and jump off of buildings not break anything. I shook my head at him and turned around jumping back into my bed and pulling the covers off the floor and over my body.

I turned my body getting my pillows in a good area to make it look like I was sleeping then I realized that I really am stupid. Whenever my parents are gone I always stay up until they come back so they can say goodnight. My mom then tells me about something before dragging herself to bed. I groaned but quickly sat up as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I sat up and grabbed the book that was on my nightstand when I realized that I hadn't turned on the light because the moon was coming through window. I sighed in frustration throwing the book down just in time as my door was opened and in walked my mom and dad both looking tired.

"Hi mom, daddy..." I said giving them my best smile. My mom smiled at me walking over and giving me a small kiss on the forehead, damn I could smell the alcohol on her breath. I looked to my dad who was eyeing me but it was soon gone as he walked over to me also giving me a kiss as he undid his tie.

"Sweet heart I am very tired…" My mom said with a slight slur to her words causing my dad to chuckle. I nodded my head as she turned around stumbling a little as she walked out, but not before giving my dad a kiss. Once she was out the door my dad rounded on me giving me a look of suspension. I hid my nervousness and smiled at him faking a yawn.

"I am so tired." I said looking at him with droopy eyes. He continued to look at me before walking forward.

"Kim just so you know you never call me daddy unless something happened that you don't want me to know." He said raising an eye brow at me. I froze but me being me…

"HAHAHAHA!" I faked laughed and it came out sounding near hysteria. "Dad stop being ridiculous I have not been doing anything that you would not approve of and I would appreciate if you would not accuse me of things like that it is very rude and I think that you owe me an apology because you hurt my feelings." I said it all coming out in a rush as I waved my arms in front of me looking like crazy woman. I snorted and shook my head to the sides rapidly. I turned back to my dad to see he was still looking at me like I was crazy before shaking his large head.

"Love you kimsters." He said rolling his eyes at me before turning and walking out. I sighed in relief. I swear I really need to work on my performances. I mean that was the worst thing I could do. What if he suspected something! That would be the most embarrassing thing in the world.

I sighed before falling back onto my pillow and closing. I really needed my sleep if I wanted to look presentable to the wolves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Two Hours Before Jared Arrives

Amanda jumped up from the kitchen table jumping in a circle singing one of the most embarrassing songs known to mankind, or in our case womankind. "Kim is not a virgin, Kim is not a virgin." She sang at me while Nicks and Natalie laughed at my expense. I blushed beat red and glared at them. Amanda stopped twirling and turned to look at me still doing a jumpy dance thing. "I said Kim is not a virgin, say what? I said kimsters no longer has the V card." She said smiling at me. I glared harder at her as my face grew redder. This was the reason I had been avoiding them all day. I had even done the hole unplug the home phone; turn off the cell phone thing. Unfortunately, that only lasted a while before these hyenas decided to come to my house.

"I can't believe that you are the first out of us to loss it, I always thought it was going to be Amanda." Nicks said with a shake of her head. At that Amanda stopped her singing and turned to glare at Nicks. Nicks smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders. "Please Amanda out of all of us you are the most out there. I am surprised you laste—" Nicole cut off and ducked just before a huge banana hit her in the head. It zoomed past her and she turned back to Amanda who was wearing a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Nicks is anyone was most likely to lose her V card first it was you… after all we all know how flexibly you are." Amanda said her smirk growing bigger. Nicks gasp at the comment and jumped to her feet. She put her hands on her hips and her face took on a very childish look.

"Would not!" She said with a pout. Amanda rolled her eyes also putting her hands on her hips.

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Stop!" Natalie yelled rolling her eyes at their childish behavior. I put my hand over my mouth to cover my laughter. Unfortunately Natalie heard me and turned to glare at me. "You are encouraging them. I read about this in a magazine about psychology. Kim you are what they call an enabler." She said with a nod of her head and pushing up her glasses using her index finger. I snorted and I heard Amanda and Nicks laughing thinking the same thing that I was.

"I hope you realize Nat that, that speech you just made was one of the nerdiest things I had ever heard… and this is coming from me." I said smirking at her. She blushed and glared at me. Amanda and Nicole began laughing harder at the expense of Nat. I chuckled to as her face grew redder.

"You know we love you." Nicks said walking back over and sitting down next to Nat and putting her arm around her shoulders. "I mean you are the only reason I even do my homework… without you my little Natakins I would have failed out by now." Nicks said batting her long lashes and pinching Nat's cheek. Nat swatted her hand away and then smiled.

"I forgot to tell you guys Paul asked me out on a date tomorrow! I am sooooooooo happy it is going to be the first one since… that misunderstanding. I hope it will be fun." Nat said with a dreamy look on her face. I smiled and shook my head at her then stopped to look at her.

"Aren't you going to the bon fire tonight?" I asked her with a raise of my eyebrow. Nat looked up and shook her head no.

"Can't, mom said that she needs me to help her. She wants to paint her bed room and we have to go shopping to pick out a comforter to go along with the new paint because the old ones clash." Nat said with a snort and a small roll of her eyes at her mom's antics. Suddenly Nicks jumped up clapping her hands in a fast pace.

"You guys! I forgot! We have to make Kim all pretty for Jared! She is going to meet his friends and we can't very well have her looking like a fucking stinky hobo on crystal meth now can we?" Nicks said turning to smile at me. I snorted and was about to protest when Amanda jumped up to grabbing my arm and yanking me up.

"To the bat cave my dear friends!" She yelled grabbing my arm and running around the table to my room, she dragged me along with her I laughed at how stupid she was. Next thing you know Amanda is going to start thinking that she is batman and Nicks, Nat, and me are all her side kicks. This brings me to the whole robin thing. I don't know about you but robin in the movie was so much fucking hotter than that old guy that plays batman… getting off topic.

We reached my room and Amanda pulled me in pushing me down on my bed. Soon Nicks, and Natalie came in and started to run around my room pulling together an outfit for the bon fire. I feel to my back and waited for them to stop arguing about what I should and should not wear.

After about ten minutes I felt my eyes begin to fall closed as I drifted to sleep. Suddenly I was yanked off the bed and onto my feet. I groaned at them as they shoved the clothes into my hands. I sighed as I stripped down to my panties and bra. I pulled on the dark blue skinny jeans, mu shirt with Bob Marley on it, and my dark pink flats. "Happy?" I said raising an eyebrow at them. All of them stepped back and put a hand on their chins looking at me with critical eyes. Nicks snapped her fingers before turning around and grabbing my gold bangles and throwing them to me. I put them on. "Now?" I asked with an impatient sigh. They smiled at me and nodded their heads.

"Goody… now we have like one hour and 50 minutes left so I think we should watch a movie." I said walking past them and down the stairs. I could almost feel the girls rolling their eyes at me. I swear if they kept doing that then their eyes were going to fall right out of their heads… now that won't be very good at all.

I flopped down on my couch and the girls followed suit. We all got comfy me moving my body so my head was on Nicks shoulder and one leg on Nat. Amanda reached over and grabbed the remote flipping through the channels. They decided on something but I wasn't paying attention. You see on the outside I was cool and collected like ice. On the inside I was like oh shit! Oh shit!

You would be the same way if you were going to meet your boyfriend's werewolf friends… or at least the new one. Plus I know that Emily will be there which will be awkward because I mean I almost pound her boyfriend's wee-wee in with a bat that one time. Plus! I had sex with Jared and I remember how they said they don't have secrets because of that stupid mind connect thing. It really pisses me off! I mean it is none of their bees wax what Jared and me do behind closed doors! Ok, deep breaths, calm down. I swear I was going to get an ulcer if I don't stop the stress that was making my heart buzz as if I was a fish at a tuna making factory.

Actually tuna sounds really good right now… Off topic!

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the flashing lights in front of me. Before I knew it the door bell was ringing and I looked at time and smiled seeing that he was right on time. That was one of the reasons I really loved Jared he wasn't like some of those guys you know the whole 'I'll call you baby' and then like a month later you are waiting by the phone rocking back and forth waiting for the damn call!

Sorry I had watched Audition you know that really freaky Japanese movie. I shook my head and jumped up running over to the door and ripping it open but before I could say hi Jared grabbed me pulling me into a tight hug. He reached down and gave me a small kiss sending my heart on over drive. I pulled back and smiled at him turning back to the girls to see they were smirking at us.

"Hello lover boy…" Amanda said doing a overly sexy face.

"Jared, Jared, Jared I hope you realize that you popped our sweet Kim's cherry, which mean you're on our radar bud." Nicks said doing a fake glare at him. I flushed a fierce red which caused them in break out into laughter. I rolled my eyes and before they could embarrass me more I grabbed Jared's hand turning and running down to his car letting their laughter fad to the back.

I didn't at Jared until I was in the car with my seat belt tightened around me. I turned to him once I heard him turn on the engine. "Well that was humiliating…" I mumbled my face still hot. Jared chuckled and turned to me placing a hand on my cheek and trailing his fingers over my jaw and lips, suddenly his face turned to one of guilty.

"Ummmm… Kim I forgot to mention that a few more people joined the pack…" He said running his hands threw his hair. I felt my face freeze with shock. "I am sorry! It is just I don't want you to freak out and I know you were nervous about meeting one new member but like three…" he said shaking his head. I gulped, three?

"Who are they?" I asked looking at him with curiosity. Jared turned to look at me with a relived face.

"Embry, which I told you about. Also Quil, Seth, Leah and Jacob…" Jared said fast turning and pressing on the gas. I glared at him knowing he was keeping something from me. He started to squirm under my gaze. That's right feel the burn baby. Finally he sighed.

"You also get to meet Bella Swan…" He said not looking at me. I felt my chest well up in anger.

"That is more then three Jared till you fucking money face, poopy faced, butt licker!" I yelled before I stopped for a second realized I called him too face names. Whatever I still got my insults across… then why was he laughing at me!

"Jared it is not funny!" I said with frustration. Jared stopped laughing and turned to look at me.

"I swear Kim it is going to be ok… ok." He said giving me a puppy dog look. I huffed and turned to face forward crossing my arms. He sighed and also turned to face the road.

You win this time Jared, but I swear you mess with the bull, and also if you wear red, you get the horns.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Read this------ Sorry this took so long I am really sick I came down with the flu (Not swine flu!) and I have done nothing but sleep so forgive me. Also sorry if this chapter is kinda crap... I know it is so again all my author's apologies… ok I think I should stop apologizing.

A/N Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. Also next chapter is Kim meeting the wolves but I noticed that the people who message me told me that they like the shorter chapters and this one is more of a filler I know so again forgive me (DAMN IT I DID IT AGAIN) I promise that next chapter I am going to try really hard and I am going to make it one of my best pinky swear. Also the chapter after that I am going to throw in the Paul and Natalie date, and then I am going to put in a fight scene between two people… no not who you think (It is going to be a surprise.)

These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this!

Beat Control- Tilly and the wall

And then a CD my sister had burned for me containing oldies


	12. The Wolf Boys and Their Appetite

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

Also thank you too all the people who reviewed and story altered me. Everyone else screw you… just kidding I love all of you with allllll my wittle heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_You also get to meet Bella Swan…" He said not looking at me. I felt my chest well up in anger._

"_That is more than three Jared till you fucking money face, poopy faced, butt licker!" I yelled before I stopped for a second realized I called him too face names. Whatever I still got my insults across… then why was he laughing at me!_

"_Jared it is not funny!" I said with frustration. Jared stopped laughing and turned to look at me. _

"_I swear Kim it is going to be ok… ok." He said giving me a puppy dog look. I huffed and turned to face forward crossing my arms. He sighed and also turned to face the road._

_You win this time Jared, but I swear you mess with the bull, and also if you wear red, you get the horns._

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Wolf Boys and Their Appetite - Kim's POV

The rest of the trip to the bon fire I ignored Jared and his persistent talking. He even went as far as turning on the radio and doing the most ridiculous dance thing to You Can Call Me Al by Paul Simon. I almost laughed at that but I turned my head out the window to not show him the small smile that was creeping onto my face. When we got to the beach I could see the small light of the fire and I could barely make out the many shadows. I gulped and stayed seated.

"Come on Kim." Jared says to me gently. I stay seated and he sighs jumping out and before I knew it my door was being opened and Jared was undoing my seat belt. I squealed loudly as he pulled me out and put me over his shoulder. "Kim you are you are the most in your face person I know… besides Paul. I would think that because of that you would be able to hold your own against a couple of people." I could almost hear the roll of his eyes. I gasped in anger.

"I can! Excuse me for being a little frightened of meeting all those people, all of them looking as if they eat steroids for breakfast! I mean they could flick my forehead with their finger and I could wake up in China!" I yelled at Jared. I gasped again as Jared placed his hand on my butt still trotting down the beach. I started to panic so I began pounding on his hard back with my tiny fists… not a good combination. "Jared Till you will put me on my feet this very moment or so help me I will pound your face in with that baseball bat! Just try me!" I said still hitting his back.

Jared chuckled and I groaned in frustration knowing that he was not afraid of me. Instead I let my arms go limp, allowing them to jiggle as Jared continued to jog down the beach. I soon felt the blood going to my head and I knew that when he put me down my face was going to be an awful red and I was going to feel woozy… well isn't that just a wonderful mixture. Sooner than I thought Jared was lifting me off his shoulder and placing me on my feet. I turned on him and glared. He gave me a puppy dog look and I glared at him.

"I don't like being man handled. Go it again and I promise you will regret it." I said smirking at him. He gulped and gave me a shaky smile. I nodded my head, proud that my threat got through to him. I heard snickering and I turned around looking around at the circle of people. I blushed but continued to look back at the many dark eyes that were on me.

"Hello everyone, I am Kim." I said giving them a small smile. It was returned by all most everyone.

"Hi Kim…" The boys chanted back. I rolled my eyes; I swear girls matured so much faster than boys. I had to hold in a snort, who the hell was I kidding? I mean have you met my friends? We are some of the most immature people you will ever meet. I smiled as I noticed three of the four boys that Jared told me about walking forward with smiles on their faces. I took in their appearances, noticing the similarities between them and Jared.

The two on the left and right stood at a tall 6'5'', while the one in the middle was shorter than them at maybe 6'2'', their backs straight. All three of the boys like the others had their hair cut short, making their black hair stand in all directions. All of them also had the normal Quileute Indian skin color that was our tribe's trade mark. None of them were wearing shoes, and they were all wearing shorts with a loose shirt over their bodies.

Once they reached me the one on the left reached forward and pulled me into a tight hug making me feel the vibrations of his loud laugh. He also had the heat thing going for me. I swear one of these days I would have a heat stroke! Then the girls will be pissed and come and kill these walking furnaces

"If it isn't the famous Kimsters! Jared here has been talking, and thinking about you nonstop!" He said laughing again. "I swear I think I am in love with you myself." He said I could hear the smile in his voice. I chuckled as I heard a low growl of warning coming from Jared. The tree sized boy placed me on my feet making me able to look at him closer. I was surprised to find that his eyes, unlike Paul, Sam, and Jared, they are a deep chocolate color that was dancing with amusement. He had white teeth but he had a little bit of an over bit.

I smiled. "I am so sorry but I am taken…" I sighed sadly causing the boy to laugh again.

"Ok my turn!" The one on the right said pushing the other boy out of the way. He stepped forward and grabbed my hand. "You, my fair lady, are quite beeeeeeeautiful." He said raising a thick black eyebrow at me. He put his head down having to bend a lot and placed a kiss on my hand. I chuckled, he then looked up and I noticed his eyes were a common brown however they had a twinkle in them that made me at ease. "I do hope that you will be around more often, it is boring around me when you see the same people alllllll the time." He said with a roll of his eyes. I smiled.

"I have a feeling at I will be… after all we can't have you dyeing of boredom now can we?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled showing his nice teeth and opened his mouth again but the last boy pushed him aside. I immediately knew who he was. Seth Clearwater.

Ok so I didn't know him personally but in a small place like this everybody is in everyone else's business. He is brother to Leah Clearwater, aka the bitch of the Reservation. She was the one dumped by Sam. I smiled at him and he smiled hugely back also stepping forward and pulling me into a massive hug.

"Kim Connweller. I am happy to finally meet you. I haven't been in the pack long but I swear Jared has not shut his mouth about you." He said putting me back on my feet. Seth was younger than the rest of the boys making his face much more baby like, which contrasted oddly with his almost manly body. His eyes like my Jared were black but held a child like look to them.

"Glad to meet you too. I mean I always see you around school but you know you being younger than me and all… I never got around to talking to you." I said to him with an apologetic smile. He laughed and shook his head.

"No problema." He said stepping back. I felt Jared grab my hand and I turned to look at him to see a huge smile of relief. How much you wanna bet that he thought that I might run away screaming at the top of my lungs? I don't know why he would think that considering that I was the most level headed person I can think of, and these many over grown boys were not going to scare old Kimmy here.

"Kim that is Quil…" Jared said pointing to the smiling boy on the left. "That over grown monkey is Embry…" He said again pointing to the one on the right. "You know Seth." Jared said with a small smile on his face as he stared at me. I felt my mouth drop open and I brought my hand to my mouth.

"Quil and Embry! I am so sorry you guys look so different I didn't recognize you at all." I said shaking my head. Both of them laughed while Quil shrugged his large shoulders.

"Food!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind us. All the boys, including Jared, before Seth, Embry, and Quil turned around and ran over to the table with all the food, pushing and shoving each other the whole way. I turned to Jared to see him eyeing the food that was now being inhaled by everyone and I rolled my eyes. "Go." I said. He turned to me and smiled giving me a small kiss before letting go of my hand and running over to the food pushing the other massive boys out of the way. I looked around at all of the other people sitting around the campfire.

I noticed that Emily was cuddled into a close embrace with Sam as he just stared at her with his large arm thrown over her slim shoulder. Next to them was Paul making gagging motions causing Sam to turn and whack him over the head. I smiled and then felt my brow crease as I turned to the other side of the fire to see Leah was ignoring them as she stared at the blazing fire. Leah was actually very beautiful. Her jet black hair was cut short making it fall around her ears. Her skin was dark and clear with high cheek bones, but unlike me her sharp eyes evened them out. She was lean and tall, giving her a warrior look. Her eyes were down cast, but her face was soft making me see what she must have been like before the Sam incident.

I shook my head and turned to the two older men sitting beside her. I smiled as I walked over. The girls and I have known them for all my life seeing as my father has been helping them for so long. I walked around and walked up behind them hoping to see if I could scare them. I looked up and noticed Emily and Sam staring at me with their heads titled. I brought my finger up and put it over my mouth telling them to be quite. Sam shook his head with amusement and Emily giggled turning away. I went up behind Billy Black's wheelchair and I lifted my arms giving myself a bear look and was about to give off a huge bear roar to match my stance when…

"Hello Kim, how are you doing?" Billy said without even turning around. I pouted as I walked around them standing in front of them. I crossed my arms and pouted more as all three of the old men laughed.

"That isn't fair! I swear the reason you guys have long is to cover those extra pair of eyes." I said mock-glaring at them. Billy, and Makalu smiled at me, both showing me the wrinkles around their eyes.

Billy had black hair with a few white streaks through it. It fell down to his shoulders, completely straight. Despite the wrinkles and grey strikes he looked only about thirty-five, when he was actually in his forties. He had strong arms as he was also wheeling himself around. I remember how the girls and I had weep for days when we found that he was in that car crash making him paralyzed from the waist down. I had felt so bad for Jacob and the twins.

I don't think I have ever told you that in second and third grade Jacob and me had play dates twice a week. I think that back then our parents were trying to get us together. As we got older we stopped talking to each other as much, but I still cared for me… so many hours together does that to someone.

Anyway, Billy's eyes were dark and big with wisdom shinning behind them. His voice was deep and had this way of making you hang onto every word. It was like Morgan Freeman's voice. I mean damn! That man can speak! Actually that is a little creepy of me lusting after a guy that can be my grandfather.

Anyway… we are going to pretend that I am not a creeper.

"Kim, every time you and the girls see us you try and scare us. You would think that after sixteen years you would realize that it is never going to happen." Makalu said shaking his head while he chuckled. I turned to him and stuck my tongue out at him causing him to chuckle again.

Makalu was the oldest elder. He was about seventy years old. He had crow feet with deep wrinkles around his forehead and mouth as well. However, like Billy his eyes were dark and were always shining with this deep wisdom and also sadness. You see twenty years ago Makalu's wife drowned. I don't know how it happened because Makalu doesn't take about her, but he always has his look in his eyes that always showed that she was in the back of his mind. His hair was long hair that went to his lower back. It was grey with a black stripe going down the left side. His voice was deep and raspy with the same magic thing to it making you want to hear him speak.

I rolled my eyes at him and stepped forward wrapping my arms around both of them. I pulled back and looked both of them faking a grimace.

"You guys have gotten oooooollllldddd." I said shaking my head at them. Billy snorted and reached forward ticking my sides with his big hands causing me to squeal and I jumped back. "Was that really necessary?" I said shaking my head at them and turning away from their laughter. I turned to Jared who had a mass plate of food. Damn, I am surprised that throw away plate hasn't given out yet! I shook my head and walked over to him, plopping down just as he shoved two hot dogs into his mouth. I turned away in disgust and looked around the fire seeing that all of the other boys were doing the same thing. Now that is just disgusting!

"You want some?" Jared said to me. I turned to look at him to see he was holding out of plate to me… on it was a huge piece of chocolate cake covered in frosting… I think I just had an orgasm. I snatched the plate from his hand as my mouth watered… yummy, yummy cake… hey, that brought to mind a wonderful song.

"Yummy, yummy cake, yummy cakey. I said this is yummy, yummy cake." I sang as I took the fork and began eating. I was dancing a little as I put another piece in my mouth. I heard laughing and I turned to Jared and glared. "It is not my fault that this cake is hella good!" I said mock-glaring at him. He shook his head and continued to shove disgusting amounts of food into his mouth. I swear the boy was going to choke if he didn't slow down. I pretended to gag and he turned to me with a small glare, I put on my best innocent look when he turned away again I made the same noise.

"What?" He said turning to me in confusion. "I am eating…" Jared said rolling his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Noting it is just that you eat as if you are never going to see food again and I was just wondering how you cannot chock." Then I widened my eyes in fake horror. "No Jared! Don't chock! You're too fat for me to be able to get my small arms around you!" I said putting my head in my hands and pretending to cry. Everyone around us snorted with laughter and I looked up just in time to see Jared chuckle and roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say Kim." He said still with a small smile. The chatter went on for a few more minutes until noises came from the woods. I turned my head and looked just as Jacob Black walked out with a huge smile and a held out his hand for a girl to grab.

I turned to Jared and saw as he scrunched up his nose. I didn't hear the people greeting the girl but I assumed she was Bella Swan. "What?" I whispered to him knowing he could hear me. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

"Nothing, it is just that she smells like vampire's it is too…" Again Jared scrunched up his nose. "Sweet." He said looking back to Bella. I turned my head also and examined the girl.

She was pretty. Her skin was pale but she had a deep blush on her face giving it some color. Her thick brown hair fell down her back and slightly covered her face as she sat close to Jacob. The way she hunched over made me know that she was shy. She looked to be about eighteen, with a petite body. She chuckled softly at something Jacob said. I looked at her close noticing that her eyes were big with a deep chocolate color. I turned to look at Jacob who was staring at her with love, I turned back to Bella who was staring at him with love… but not as intensely. This was very interesting indeed.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Jared put his arm around my shoulder, engulfing me into his intense heat. I sighed and leaned in close making him tighten his grip. Evil Kim was trying to make me fall asleep; she was saying 'Sleep Kim, you know you want to. Just close your eyes.' No evil Kim! Leave me alone… I must stay awake.

I was about to went I suddenly felt like someone was staring at me. No it was not Jared, he stares that me so much that I have memorized how his stare feels. It was someone else's. I discreetly opened one eye, you know what you do when you are playing Marco Polo, you are peeking but you don't want your friends to know. Anyway, I opened it a little to see that Bella was staring at me with her head tilted to the side. I resisted the urge to yell, 'Bitch, what the fuck are you looking at!' I don't think that would be the best thing to do so I kept my mouth shut. I closed my eye and tightened my jaw. I wonder what was going on through her head.

I was half asleep when Jared suddenly lifted me up in a sitting position but kept me close to his body. I looked around noticing that everyone was looking to the elders and that Emily had out a notebook and was paying close attention. I also turned to them just as Billy's deep voice started to tell the stories of our tribe. I closed my eyes and listened closely to the way his deep husky voice caressed around each word he spoke.

About half way through the third wife story, Makalu took over, his raspy voice also bringing the story to life painting a perfect picture of the events, how the wife had thrown herself down in front of the cold one. Her blood surrounding her, how her imprint had weep for her dead body. I felt my throat become tight and my eyes took on that sensation of wanting to cry but I held them back, tightening my eyes even more.

When the story stopped I opened my eyes again looking around at everyone noticing that again they went back to chatting. I turned to Jared to see he was staring at me and I smiled at me. Jared smiled back and placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"What did you think?" Jared asked raising an eyebrow at me,

"It was amazing… I mean I didn't realize how Jordan and I had sucked big monkey balls until I heard them tell it." I said with a small shake of my head. Jared laughed and tightened me close to his side until I was almost on his lap.

"Kim you really do have the weirdest way of saying things…" Jared said with a small shake of his head. I smiled sweetly at me and reached up placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"That is why you looooovvvvveee me, you big old tree." I said batting my long lashes at him. He laughed giving me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Yummy… give me another one." I said puckering my lips. He chuckled and gave me a longer harder kiss. He pulled back. "You taste good." I said smiling at him. He opened his mouth but was cut off by a collective chorus of gags. We both turned and glared at the boys, but it was Paul that spoke up.

"Please stop… I swear I am going to have nightmares for the rest of my life." Paul said grimcing and shaking his head causing the other boys, including Sam… what kind of alpha would allow such verbal abuse?, to laugh at us.

Jared growled and picked up a nearby rock throwing it across the fire but Paul stopped it before it could hit him in the head. Paul tossed it aside as if nothing had happened and shoved another huge hog dog into his mouth… it was too easy.

"You know Paul last time I checked Natalie was a girl… I don't think you need to practice shoving such huge things in your mouth, try licking that Popsicle over there… that would come in handy." I said smiling sweetly at him. Paul gagged spitting out the hog dog and looking at me with horror, everyone was quite until…

"That was funny as hell!" Quil yelled before going into hysterical laughter. Soon everyone was laughing at the look on Paul's face. Paul throws down the rest of his hot dog onto the ground and wiped his mouth.

"I am not so hungry anymore…" Paul said glaring at me causing everyone to laugh harder. I was leaning onto Jared and I was holding my stomach. Jared's head was on mine as his loud laughter was in sync with mine.

After we calmed down people again began small groups of chatter. Until Jacob spoke up…

"We have to go…" He said smiling with some sadness on his face. Bella stood up behind him looking tried… I wonder if she had a bedtime? Everyone said good by and they were about to walk away went I remember something I jumoed up.

"Wait!" I yelled running around the fire to where they were about to go. They turned around and Jacob gave me a confused look while Bella looked at me waiting. I stopped in front of her looking into her eyes making her blush a deep red.

"Yes?" She said her voice soft letting me know I was right earlier about her being shy. I smiled.

"Can I smell you?" I said tilting my head to the side. She stuttered and her face became even redder. I turned to Jacob to see he was staring at me like I was crazy. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Look Jared told me that she smells sweet, like her Vamp. BF and I want to know what they smell like…" I said shrugging my shoulders at him and turning back to Bella, ignoring Jacobs hard look.

"S-sure…" She said her nice eyebrows coming together. I smiled and took a step forward, she was my height making it easy, putting my nose to her neck and breathing in deep. What the fuck was Jared talking about! The girl smelled great! I inhaled again before steeping back to see that her face was so red that she might explode from the heat.

"Thank you…" I said nodding my head and turning around walking back to Jared. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy but I ignored them taking my seat next to Jared. Bella turned to Jacob who shrugged his large shoulders and held out his hand. Bella promptly took it… did she not have a boyfriend? I mean goodness she sure as hell wasn't acting like it.

They turned around and walked away. Once I was sure they were gone I looked around at the questioning eyes.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I think that she smells really good." I said turning to Jared who was shaking his head at me.

"Kim, Kim, Kim… you have so much to learn." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't you triple Kim me." I said mock-glaring at him. Jared chuckled as he started standing up and holding out his hand.

"We better get you home." He said. I nodded my head and took his hand letting him pull me to my feet. He turned around and tugged me onto his back making me wrap my legs around him and placing my chin on his shoulder. "Bye everyone…" He said. They all chanted us their goodbyes. I said it back and suddenly noticed that it was dark I breathed in deep taking in Jared's smell. "You smell better than her." I said breathing in deep again. Jared laughed making me shake.

"I would hope so…" He said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I suddenly felt tired so I closed my eyes and let the sleep pull me in.

"Stay with me tonight…" I said yawning big. I felt Jared nod quickly causing me to smile again.

Tomorrow I had a long day getting Nat ready for her date… I have to buy her some condoms. I can't wait to see her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Please, Please Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------ please help me with my summary! It has been annoying me because I can't think of a good one. I didn't like the first one… I don't think it went with the story very well. Tell me if you like the new one I posted and if you have a good idea write it to me and if I like it then I will put it as my office summary!

A/N Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter is going to Natalie and Paul's date because everyone who has been reviewing has been telling me that you like them a lot so I will write it. Also I have gotten over my sickness YAY!!!! I will be updating more because I start my Christmas break on Wednesday and I am not going anywhere while all my friends are so I will have a lot of spare time to write chapters!

Please review for me and tell me how you like it so far. But seriously I need all the inspiration I can get and when you review and tell me what you are liking and not liking it tells me what I should write more of and try to fix! So review!!

Also tell me what did you think about Bella and Jacob kissing in Eclipse? I was a little pissed at Bella because Edward was right there watching!!! Tell me!

These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this!

Beat Control- Tilly and the wall

Tick tock- Keisha

New Moon Soundtrack!


	13. A Date with Chemistry

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_We better get you home." He said. I nodded my head and took his hand letting him pull me to my feet. He turned around and tugged me onto his back making me wrap my legs around him and placing my chin on his shoulder. "By everyone…" He said. They all chanted us their goodbyes. I said it back and suddenly noticed that it was dark I breathed in deep taking in Jared's smell. "You smell better than her." I said breathing in deep again. Jared laughed making me shake._

"_I would hope so…" He said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I suddenly felt tired so I closed my eyes and let the sleep pull me in. _

"_Stay with me tonight…" I said yawning big. I felt Jared nod quickly causing me to smile again. _

_Tomorrow I had a long day getting Nat ready for her date… I have to buy her some condoms. I can't wait to see her face._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Date with Chemistry - Natalie's POV

You know that feeling of when something major is about to happen and so your stomach is turning which makes you want to puck? Well that is what I am feeling right now. Why? I bet you are wondering in the depths of your mind. It is pretty simple, today Paul and I are going on a date, but the kicker is, is that it is our first date after he had told me that he was a werewolf. I have accepted it, but that doesn't mean I don't have a butt load of questions to ask him. I really did own Kim, without her I would have never believed him. Well, I would have but it would have taken me forever to suck it up and to go to Paul.

That didn't matter right now. What mattered was to keep from freaking out until the girls get here to help me to get ready for this date! Oh my god… what if I start my period in the middle of dinner! No what if something worse happens. What if I sneeze and bogeys go flying everywhere and it gets in his hair! Or his food! That would be totally humiliation and I would die of shame, you think I am kidding but I would really have a heart attack and fall over onto the floor, cold stone died. That would be the worst thing to ever happen in all of the world, and the universe… Ok I think I am spending too much time with the girls.

I was stopped from having a heart attack by the door bell ringing; telling me the girls were finally here, saving me from picking out an outfit that would make an ogre vomit and then run away screaming. I ran to the door with just a pair of short and an over-sized shirt on, ripping the door open to reveal my three over excited friends.

"It is finally time to make little Miss. Natalie here a sexy ass beast!" Nicks yelled as she throws her head back causing her black hair to come down from its loose bun.

"Wait until we are done with you. Paul is going to get a major hard on." Amanda said smirking at me. I looked down at the ground and I felt my face heat up… Damn my easy blush. I heard laughter and familiar arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"No worries my friend, if Paul is as big as Jared then that is a good thing." Kim said in my ear making me redden and causing the girls to laugh even harder. I looked up and glared knowing that I was in no way threatening. All they did was roll their eyes in synchronization. I swear sometimes I think we are quadruplets that were born to different mothers.

"Come one missy, it is 5:50 and he will be here at 7." Amanda said looking at her small watch that hung loose around her tiny wrist. Nicks and Kim nodded before Kim stepped forward grabbing my upper arm and dragging me to my room, throwing open the door and pushing dragging me in behind her. Nicks and Amanda were close behind shutting the door closed.

I actually loved my room. It was painted an ocean blue color that went perfectly with a purple and blue comforter. My mom had carpet installed because the wooden floor had always been ice cold. I had two book selves filled with all of my favorite authors from Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet, to Jane Austen Pride and Prejudice. My work desk was also piled with my school books with loose papers in a neat stack on top of them. The desk was put in front of the single window allowing the sun (when it actually came out) to shine through and onto my work.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the girls going through my closet. I turned to them in horror as they began pulling out clothes and then throwing them onto the ground.

"What the freak toaster are you doing?" I yelled as more and more of my clothes began making a huge pile on the floor. I ran over just as a shirt went flying onto my face blinding me. "I can't see!" I yelled spinning around. I heard a loud snort and then the shirt was pulled off my head for me to see Kim and Amanda snickering and Nicks holding the offending shirt.

"I thought you were the smart one?" She said smirking at me before throwing the shirt onto the ground making the pile grow even bigger. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same before I heard too groans and I turned to Kim and Amanda. They both turned around in frustration.

"You have nothing sexy to wear!" Kim yelled throwing her hands in the air. Amanda shook her head in agreement. We all stood still for a second before Kim snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She yelled before turning around and yanking one of my deep blue over-sized shirts off the hanger. She turned to Amanda. "Amanda give Nat your black leggings, Nicks giver her that black belt." She said. Amanda and Nicks shrugged before Nicks and Amanda handed me the things. Kim walked over to me pulling off my shirt and shorts, making me stand only in my underwear and bra. Kim handed me the leggings and I pulled them on. They were a little tighter on me but I still looked ok. Kim then pulled the blue shirt over me and I fell to a few inches below my butt.

She put the black belt around my wait pulling it tight. Nicks and Amanda both realized what she was doing. Amanda then walked over to my dresser pulling out a pair of scissors while Nicks got the makeup set up. Amanda walked over making me gulp and close my eyes. I trust them… I think. I kept my eyes closed as I heard the scissors cutting my sleeves. "Open!" Amanda yelled after she had turned me around to face the mirror. I opened my eyes slowly fearing on what she had done when I was surprised to see that I actually… loved it.

The sleeves were cut to make a slit. The black belt made the shirt cling to my body showing my curves. With the black leggings it made the shirt pass for a shorter dress. The only thing that would have made it better was if I didn't need to wear these glasses. Amanda came up from behind me and wolf whistling at me. "Damn! You look sexy as a bitch!" She said snapping her small fingers. I blushed causing them all to laugh.

"Now it is my turn!" Nicks yelled jumping up and down like a two year old. I rolled my eyes turning to her.

"Just get it over with…" I said shaking my head and taking off my glasses causing everything to go blurry. Unfortunately I was still able to make out Nicks sadistic smirk and I gulped… this was not going to be fun.

45 minutes later:

"Are we done?" I whined. "Ouch!" I yelled as all three of the girls smacked me across the head. I opened my eyes and glared at their innocent faces… they are liars, those big guiltless eyes can't fool Natalie!

They giggled as my glared hardened, I sighed realizing that it was useless. I shook my head at them before standing up and turning to face the mirror again looking at my reflection and gasping. Nicks had put a soft pink lip gloss on me causing my lips to look a bit fuller then their normal thinness. My hair was put in a side ponytail making the blond spiral fall to one side. Despite the glasses my eyes looked amazing with the smoky eye shadow making my eye color pop. I had to admit… I was a sexy bitch!

I giggled and did a twirl before putting my hands on my hips and striking a model pose. "You know you want to take my picture." I said with a fake Russian accent, sucking in my cheeks making my cheek bones pop out as made pouty kissy faces. The girls giggled before we all broke out into laughter. After a few minutes we pulled ourselves together. I looked to my alarm clock. 6:50 p.m. blinked back at me. I felt panic rise and I ran over to my closet pulling out a pair of flats. I threw them on before taking off down the stairs… that was not the best thing to do.

I slipped down the last five steps, going down on my butt. "That hurt really badly…" I mumbled as I stood up, rubbing my butt hoping the pain would subside. I flushed a deep red as I turned around to the sound of loud laughing to see the girls leaning onto each other, each other of them holding their sides. "Shut up… you jerk faces." I said fixing my now twisted glasses. This only caused them to laugh harder and to make me redden even more. I was about to yell at them until the door bell rang and I stopped short. I squealed and turned running over to the door pulling it open to reveal my Paul. His face broke out into a huge smile the second our eyes connected. I smiled shyly back; no matter how long we are together I know I will never be really able to get over my shyness around him.

I looked him up and down taking in his outfit. He was wearing baggy beige shorts. He had a navy blue shirt that went along with mine nicely. I looked up at his face just in time to see him give me a long once over making me turn so red that I thought I was going to explode. Finally he looked back up at my face.

"You look… damn." He said breathing out making his warm breath fan across my face. I looked down and mumbled a thanks… can you blame me? This guy was sexy as a mother… so I think you can understand how I can be a little shy. I turned around to the girls to say goodbye when all of them were standing with their arms crossed over their chest. Kim smirked at Paul making me a little nervous.

"Hi Paul… did you do what I said? You know practice on—"Kim started but Paul cut her off with a loud clear of his throat causing Kim to smile brightly.

"Shut up…" Paul mumbled looking down at the ground with a slight blush on his cheek bones. I felt my eyebrows shot up and I turned to Kim with questioning eyes. She shrugged her shoulders but I could still see the slow growing smile that was making its way onto her face. I rolled my eyes as Amanda and Nicks giggled. "You ready?" Paul asked me looking up. I nodded yes and grabbed my purse. Paul grabbed my hand and smiled down at me.

"Our little Natalie is all grown up!" Nicks wailed pretending to cry.

"I know! Soon she will be married and have forty thousand little Nat babies!" Amanda yelled hugging Nicks also pretending to cry. Kim looked up at the ceiling and pretended then dropped to her knees.

"Paul is going to pop her cherry! No!" Kim yelled. I flushed so red that I swear I matched Amanda's hair. It got quite until all three of the girls dropped to the floor laughing so hard that their faces were turning red as they rolled around. I huffed and turned around walking out of the door, closely followed by Paul. He shut the door cutting off their laughter. I shivered as the cold air touched my skin. Paul put his arm around my shoulder pulling me close as we walked to his side, holding me tight.

"Your friends are weird…" Paul said with a small shake of his head. I giggled as I pushed myself close to his warmth breathing in his scent. God! This boy smells so good! It is like old spicy mixed with axe… let me tell you it smells like heaven on earth… to the nose of course… is that makes any sense.

"Yea… but I love them to death. They have always been there for me and I really don't want to think of what my life would have been like without them. They are my sisters you know?" I said with a small shrug of my slim shoulders. Paul nodded his head.

"I do… I mean before the wolves Jared was like my brother and now I have six." Paul said with a small chuckle. Soon I saw his familiar car through the dark. It really was a nice car… who the hell was I kidding it was a piece of junk, but I didn't tell Paul that because he loves it so much.

It was an old pickup truck that had rust chips all over the bottom. It was painted a red but some of the paint had come off revealing the blue paint that it used to be. Paul told me that it takes about fifteen minutes to start up so he usually goes out to it before school in and turned it on so when he came out it didn't make the stay at school any longer then it had to be, (which was funny seeing as I loved school), then again I don't have a car to even look like shit so I don't have any right to complain.

He opened the door for me and I smiled as I hopped in. Paul was in the seat next to me in flash, I didn't even flinch because I mean hell once your boyfriend states that he is a werewolf, things like that just don't faze you anymore.

"So, you get to choose what place we go to eat… any place you want." Paul said smiling at me as he pressed down on the gas. I am in the mood for…

"Wendy's sounds really good right now." I said my stomach just giving off a loud rumble. Paul turned to me in amusement. "What?" I said tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Nothing it is just that most girls would say some fancy restaurant called some French name that I am not going to even try and say." He said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at him and I suddenly paled.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I said with panic. Paul snorted but turned his eyes to the road anyway. "Paul you have to kept your eyes on the road or else something could happen, like a deer could run out and you won't have enough time to get out of the way." I said with a small shake of my head and pushing my glasses up with my pointer finger. Paul chuckled at me and turned to me so I glare at him.

"Natalie, I am a werewolf remember? I have super fast reflexes…" Paul said with a smug smirk. I smiled back.

"Like a cat…" I said raising an eyebrow. Paul laughed. "Yes like a cat… except more like a dog." Paul said with a small shake of his head. I stuck my tongue out at him. He turned back to the road and we sat in comfortable silence for a while. Paul took one hand off the wheel and grabbed my hand. I smiled and turned to him to see he was staring at me with intensity that made my bones turn to mush… I didn't have the heart to tell him to turn back to the road.

"You know I really love you hair." Paul said still looking at me as I had just told him that he was god's son. I blushed but I didn't break eye contact with him knowing that I would miss them the second that I turned away from him. I heard a car honk its horn causing me to jump and turn towards the road. Paul groaned in frustration and let go of my hand. He rolled down his window and stuck his head out of the window looking at the car that had just cut us off.

"Fuck you, you stupid son of a bitch! Do that again and I am going to kick your ass!" Paul screamed at the people.

"Paul!" I yelled grabbing his shirt and tugging. Paul started to mumble under his breath about assholes as he came down into the car and rolling the window back up. "Paul, you have to learn to keep your temper under control or else you are going to get yourself in trouble." I said giving Paul the same look I do when Amanda is going into one of her murder-anything-that-walks mood.

Paul snorted and rolled his eyes as he tightened his hands on the wheel. I rolled my eyes at him. I swear the only difference between him and Amanda is that he has a penis… and he is able to turn into a gigantic dog, but that is not the point. I looked to his hands and saw that they were white as the car that had cut us of was going slower causing us to do the same. I sighed and reached up to him and placed a small kiss on his warm cheek.

He sighed and I saw that his hands began to loosen a little so I kissed him again, again, and again until his hands were back to normal. I sat back down and I laughed as Paul pouted at me.

"I am still angry…Perhaps you should give me another kiss." Paul said batting his thick lashes at me. I chuckled and gave me another small kiss on the corner of his mouth. He sighed with a dreamy look on his face. I flushed sitting back down. He took one of his hands off the wheel again grabbing my hand and holding it tight. He held my hand the rest of the way as we sat in silence.

Before I knew it we were turning into the parking lot of Wendy's… I chuckled as I remembered how we used to make fun of Amanda for looking like that red-headed girl on the sign. Paul turned off the car and jumped out of his seat, I watched as he walked around the car his long legs creating long strides. He opened my door doing this bow thing to me and holding out his hand.

"My fair haired lady, will you take this unworthy hand into yours?" Paul said in a horrible English accent. I laughed and then stopped putting on my best queen face.

"Of course kind sir… I will just have to wash my hands." I said putting on my best snob face. I laughed as Paul growled pulling me out of the car into his hot arms. "Is that any way to treat a queen?" I said clicking by tongue at him. Paul laughed and gave me a hard kiss on the lips. I returned it quickly and he pulled back smiling smugly leaving me breathless. I breathed out letting my breath cross his face. His eyes darkened and I blushed as he placed me back on my feet, grabbing my smaller hand.

We walked into Wendy's; I looked around and noticed that there were only a few people. We walked up to the counter where a young guy was standing looking really bored. When we got up to the counter he put on a fake smile making me roll my eyes. The boy turned to me he looked me up and down causing me to pull on my 'dress'… damn those girls! I felt Paul put an arm around my waist, pulling me close to his body and holding me tight. The guy turned to Paul and smirked making Paul get off a growl that came off deep from his chest making the poor guy take a step back and have a terrified face. I rolled my eyes at Paul.

"Play nice…" I whispered to Paul. Paul rolled his eyes but continued to death glare at the kid. I swear Paul really did need to calm down… Ok in honesty truth I have always had a phobia that one day I was going to piss off a food server and they were going to spit in my food. Can you blame me? I mean I have no fucking clue what they do to the food when it is out of my sight.

I turned back to the kid who was now doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact with Paul. I cleared my throat and he turned to me. "I would like a number one, small French fry, and… a large cock please." I said giving the guy a small smile and then I felt my face turn to one of horror. "I am so sorry! I miss spoke… I meant a large coke." I said my face flushing a deep ruby. He nodded his head and stepped forward to the register… I swear I saw the guy's mouth twitching…bastard. "Paul…" I said turning to him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I would like a number 1, and 2, two large fries, a supersized coke, and… a large chocolate ice-cream in a cup." Paul said looking like all that food was the normal amount of human consumption. I scuffed and shook my head back to the kid who was now ringing up our stuff.

"That will be a total of $30.63." The kid said looking up at Paul. Yes I stated that right because the kid could only be about 5'9'' at the most. Paul nodded his head and pulled out the money throwing it onto the counter. The guy handed Paul a receipt. "Your number is 12… when your order is ready you will be called." The guy said with shortness in his voice making Paul glare again. Not wanting Paul to kill the kid I grabbed his large arm, pulling him away from the situation.

After a few minutes our number was called and Paul practically ran up to the counter. I snorted and watched as he carried all of the food back. I waited with anticipation to see if he could make it… He places the food on the table and the crowd goes wild! He plopped down in his seat passing me my food and before I could even take out the food he was shoving the one of the cheese burgers into his mouth swallowing, barely chewing.

I watched in horror and fascination as he moved on to the other burger and fries. I swear if I ate that fast I would be choking that would sad now wouldn't it? I mean a dead Natalie would be a big no, no. I finally took a bit of my cheese burger still watching as Paul annihilated his food. Before it was humanly possible he was done with all of his food… the only thing left was the crumbles of what was once left of the meal… poor, poor cows. He looked up and his thick brows came together.

"Are you not hungry?" He said staring at my food. I shook my head and pushed him the fries and the hamburger… I was still thirsty. "Are you sure?" he said looking at my food with longing. I nodded my head smiling at him. He smiled back before tearing into my food. I sipped on my coke waiting for the disgusting sight to be over. He sighed with happiness falling back and patting his stomach in satisfaction. He looked up and smirked.

"Tell me… at school I had never seen you dating any guys… not that I am complaining… but why not?" He asked looking at me with curiosity. I shrugged my shoulders and blushed slightly under his gaze.

"Well… Nicks and Amanda have always been considered the beauty's of the group. Kim is beautiful but she has always hidden it under that sarcastic sense of humor of hers. Me, I have always been the book worm. Even you didn't notice me until you imprinted on me." I said smiling at him. He opened his mouth to protest but I held up my hand and he stopped. "I don't blame you I have never really been the most outgoing person. Anyway, besides that I had never really liked any of the guys in our school they all seemed so… annoying to me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Paul looked at me with such intensity that I thought I was going to burn under his gaze. "Natalie you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I had always thought that but… I was Paul Sigo, the player… and you were… quite." Paul dropped his head in shame and I reached over the table grabbing his hand.

"It's ok… honestly." I said smiling at him. He looked up searching my eyes, when he saw that I was telling the truth he smiled. I sighed. "I think we better get back… it is a school night after all." I said standing up and fixing my glasses. Paul chuckled and stood up, towering over me. We walked out into the dark air to his car. I didn't even feel the cold air because Paul was generating such heat. We got to his car and he helped me in before getting in also.

"Damn it!" Paul said with frustration. "I forgot to turn it on!" Paul said with a small growl. I laughed.

"Here maybe if you turn it a different way and then kind of… here let me show you." I said reaching over him to the key ignition… unfortunately I slipped causing my hand to brush across his…um…area. I flushed red as I heard him groan moving quickly back to my stop in the car. "S-sorry…" I mumbled still red. I looked up at Paul when he didn't say anything… I shivered at the look on his face.

I opened my mouth to say something not sure what) when his mouth found mine… let's just say when Paul Sigo is kissing you, just shut up and kiss right back. I moaned and he took the opportunity to put his tongue into my mouth, I was a little shocked but it melted away as our tongues began to move together in perfect synchronization. Before I knew it we were both trying to get to the backseat. I crawled over first and I stumbled a little, and then came Paul he long legs behind him, his foot accidently hitting the radio dial and Michael Buble Everything came on… It played in the background seeing as we were a little busy.

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.  
_

Paul crawled on top of me kissing my lips before moving down to my neck making my breathing become labored as his hot lips kissed the hollow of my neck.

_And you play it coy but it's kind of cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'cause you can see it when I look at you._

He moved back up to my lips because I had given his hair a hard tug wanting him back. He kissed my kips hard his hands moving to my breasts and brushing his finger tips across my nipples.

_[Chorus:]__  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

He moved down one hand still kissing me and pushed up my long shirt and placing his burning hand on my inner thigh. I moaned into his mouth and tightening my grip on his hair.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.  
  
I screamed out in pleasure as Paul pushed his hand hard against my core… luckily his mouth was still covering my mouth to block the sounds that I never thought I would have been able to make in a thousand years. "Paul…" I whispered out as he pushed against me again. I arched my back to put less space between us. I should stop this before it goes too far… but damn! It felt so good.

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_[Chorus:]__  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah_

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

"Wait, wait, wait… we can't do this here." I said as Paul began to work on my leggings. He sighed and dropped onto me placing his head on my breasts, his breathing also coming in short gasps. "We…better…get…back." I said my breath still heavy and raspy. He moaned but nodded his head sitting up and looking at me with the same intensity.

"We better get back fast or I might just have to take you here." He said smirking at me. I flushed and chuckled knowing that I would like nothing more than for that to happen. He moved back to the front turning off the radio just as My Milk Shake came on. I breathed in deep also moving to the front. Next to him, he swiftly grabbed my hand and I squeezed back smiling. He pressed down on the gas turning onto the road. I looked out of the window to my reflection.

My hair had come down now falling around my shoulders. My glasses were almost completely off my face, and my lips were puffy from how hard he was kissing me. I smiled and bit my lip…

I really did have a lot to tell the girls tomorrow at school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Please, Please Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------

A/N- YAY! I got their date! Sorry that they didn't go all the way but I don't feel that is in Natalie's character at all. I view her more as a girl who doesn't want her first time to be in the back of Paul's car. Anyway next chapter you get that fight I was telling you about… and you won't even guess who it is between MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway I will post the next chapter when I can. Also I hope you guys are proud of me because I tried my hardest work on my grammar but if something's slipped through the cracks then I am sorry.

REVIEW FOR I COMMAND YOU!... if you want to of course : )


	14. Annoyingly Complicated

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_Wait, wait, wait… we can't do this here." I said as Paul began to work on my leggings. He sighed and dropped onto me placing his head on my breasts, his breathing also coming in short gasps. "We better get back." I said my breath still heavy and raspy. He moaned but nodded his head sitting up and looking at me with the same intensity. _

"_We better get back fast or I might just have to take you here." He said smirking at me. I flushed and chuckled knowing that I would like nothing more than for that to happen. He moved back to the front turning off the radio just as My Milk Shake came on. I breathed in deep also moving to the front. Next to him, he swiftly grabbed my hand and I squeezed back smiling. He pressed down on the gas turning onto the road. I looked out of the window to my reflection. _

_My hair had come down now falling around my shoulders. My glasses were almost completely off my face, and my lips were puffy from how hard he was kissing me. I smiled and bit my lip…_

_I really did have a lot to tell the girls tomorrow at school. _

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Annoyingly Complicated! -Kim's POV

"Please, please, please, please…" I said over and over again to my parents. Both of them gave of a sigh of irritation at my persistence. I do hope they realize that I am going to keep doing this until Amanda and Nicole get here and we can walk to school. I know what you are thinking, 'Kim is actually awake for school, on time!' Yea well I have something to say to you people… I had to go to the bathroom at like 6:00 a.m. and I could not get back to sleep.

I was so pissed that I had lost a good hour of sleep… but it does feel good to actually not be running around in order to get to school on time. Also I get to see my parents before I go to school. They were also surprised to see me awake. When I first came downstairs I overheard them talking about the girls and me, and the word early birthday present was dropped… ok so I was eavesdropping on their conversation but can you blame me? I mean what teenager would not want to know what their seventeenth birth present is. I mean you can't be too careful…what if it was a shitty gift? If I heard what it was and it was crap I could casually say that I hate that stuff and it would give them time to change it.

Unfortunately I had made a gasp of anticipation causing my parents to be aware that I was listening and causing to them to stop right before I found out what it was. My mom had called me in with a look of annoyance while my dad had been laughing like a psychopath. So not I plan to ask them repeatedly until they cave under the pressure and tell me.

"Kim I am not going to say this again. We are not going to tell you what we are getting you. You are just going to have to wait and see." My mom said walking over to me and giving me a small kiss on the forehead before walking over and giving my dad a peck on the lips. "I have to get going lover you both." My mom said smiling before grabbing her purse and walking out of the kitchen, her black heals clicking against the floor, her pencil skirt swaying as she hurried away. I pouted and turned back to my dad and I felt my face turn to one of horror.

"Daddy please shut your mouth close!" I said making a gagging noise. I had just caught my dad again checking out my sweet innocent mom's legs and butt. That is just unnatural… I should not see such… traumatizing things. My dad blushed and cleared his throat also getting up and patting down his suit. I was still looking at him with horror and he rolled his eyes.

"Kim, your mother is hot and I am her husband I think I have a right to look at your mothers amazing body." My dad said laughing as I started to shake my head to the sides rapidly trying to get out the words that would forever be lodged in my brain. He walked around the table still chuckling as he also gave me a small kiss on my forehead. I glared at him as he walked out of the kitchen. I heard the front door opened and the girls voices traveled to my ears. I got up and grabbed my book bag walking into the living room just in time to see my dad give each of them a kiss on the forehead also and walked out. They laughed and turned to me and stopped all of their faces turning to surprise.

"Kim is actually up on time! The world is going to end! I am just so young!" Amanda yelled dropping her knees and looking up to the ceiling.

"I can't die a virgin!" Nicks yelled looking around franticly. I snorted and glared at them before they all broke out into laughter. I rolled my eyes at them and grabbed my shoes slipping them on.

"Fuck you guys ok. I am perfectly capable of getting up in time without you guys harassing me you jerk faces." I said sticking my tongue out at them. That only seemed to make them laugh harder. I huffed and stood up, walking past them and out the door with my chin high in the air to show them that they had no affected my ego one bit… even if they did hurt it just a tiny, little bitty bit. Soon they were next to me.

"So how do you think Nat's date went? I mean I tried to call her like ten times and she didn't pick up." Nicks said linking her arm into mine. Amanda did the same on my other side. "I hope that Nat got laid. That girl can be so uptight and a little plugging now and then can't hurt anyone." Nicks said smirking. Amanda and I snorted in harmony making us sound like two pigs.

"Please… You know damn well that Nat would never do that until she was absolutely, 100 percent sure that Paul was 'the one'." Amanda said waving her small hand at Nicks.

"True… but I know I am not the only one to see the way they look at each other. In fact it is the same way that Kim and Jared look at each other…and they love each other." Nicks said with a thoughtful look on her face. Amanda and I jerked to a stop making Nicks stop as well. She turned to us with confusion. "What?" She said raising an eyebrow at us. Amanda and I looked at each other.

"Nothing it is just… when did you become the logical one." I said shaking my head at her causing Amanda to laugh. Nicks gasped and brought her free hand up to her heart trying to put on a wounded face.

"I am wounded by that. I will have you know that I am one of the most logical people in the world. In fact Einstein would be like, 'Nicole you are the smartest most logical people I know hell to the yea.'" Nicks said using a horrible accent that sounded like a cross between British and Mexican. Both Amanda and I started at Nicks before all three of us broke out into laughter.

A few minutes later we were at school at were walking over to Nat, Paul, Jared; I was a little surprised to see that Seth was hanging with them as well. The second Jared saw me his face broke out into a huge smile and he ran over to me, scooping me up into his large arms. I laughed as he spun me around.

"You are such a dork Jared." I said shaking my head as he placed me on my feet. He shrugged his large shoulders as he grabbed my hand. "So why is Seth with you guys?" I said out of curiosity. Amanda and Nicks had walked over to Paul and Nat, while Jared and I trailed behind.

"Nothing it is just that he is still the youngest out of the group and he still needs to get under control a little better." Jared said with a small shrug of his shoulders. I smiled and he looked at me. "What?" He asked as I continued to smile. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have a question that has been burning in the back of my mind now for a while… Has there even been a gay werewolf?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. Jared began to stutter and his face scrunched up. "I mean after all these years there has to have been at least one homosexual werewolf." I said sighing. Jared shook his head and I could tell had no clue how to answer the question. I will let it go… for now.

We headed over to everyone just in time for me to notice the intense silence. I felt my eyebrows come together and I opened my mouth to ask what was going on when I looked to Amanda to see that she was staring wide eyed at something. I turned my head to Seth to see the biggest smile I had just seen a few moments ago… Why was he looking at Amanda like she was god? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

All of us stood shock still as Seth took a step forward placing a large hand on Amanda's small cheek.

"You are… beautiful... and you smell so good." Seth whispered out to her, his eyes shining. Seth stepped forward and wrapped his large arms around her waist. Amanda was still shock still as he lifted one of his hands and trailed his long fingers over her lips. Then to my horror he kissed her gently on the lips. Amanda pulled from him and Seth placed her on her feet… however if you don't know Amanda by now then… you really need to pay more attention. Amanda suddenly jerked back out of Seth reach causing his face too fall and also take a step forward. Amanda looked around franticly before glaring at Seth.

"Fuck off you over grown ass licker! And don't you dare touch me!" She yelled before turning and running in the direction of the school. "Wait!" I heard Seth's voice call out to her. He was about to take off after her before Jared and Paul stepped in and grabbed him. "Let go!" He growled out. Seth suddenly began to shake rapidly his body turning into a blur. Jared and Paul looked at each other before Turning and dragging him to the woods. Nat, Nicole, and I watched in shocked silence until they were completely out of sight.

"What the fuck just happened!" Nicks yelled at the top of your lungs. Nat and me looked to each other before grabbing each of Nicole's arms and started running to the school. This was just ridiculous! I mean honestly if they thought convincing Nat and me was hard then poor Seth is going to have to work his ass off just to get Amanda not to kick him in the face every time he makes a move to actually make human contact.

When we got to the school we went straight to the girl's bathroom. We ran in all three of us breathing incredibly hard to see Amanda looking into the mirror with a look of anger and we all braced ourselves for her fury.

"Amanda…" I said timidly. Amanda whipped around and before I could count to five was pacing and going into one of her anger rants.

"Who the hell does he think he is? I don't even know that son of a bitch and he is kissing me! Does he not know who I am? I will cut that bitch with a fucking knife." Amanda said still pacing. I gulped… what? Amanda was scary when she got like this. The three of us stared at Amanda a little longer waiting for her to calm down.

"Amanda…" Natalie started. Amanda whipped around and glared at Natalie waiting for what she was going to say… You can do it Nat! "Listen… Getting angry like this is not going to get us anywhere ok? Besides all he did was kiss you… just calm down… take a deep breath." Natalie said walking forward and placing a hand on Amanda's shoulder. Amanda nodded her head and took a deep breath and I watched as Amanda relaxed. Both Nicks and I walked forward also putting a hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"He had no right to do that… And why the hell did he? I don't even know him like that! He had no right to get all in my face and…and…do that" Amanda said pouting.

"I know sweet heart… But you will find out soon enough." I whispered in her ear as I started giving her a hug. Just then the bell rang saving me from explaining. I heard noises outside telling us that we had a few minutes before school started. "Come on we better get to class… see you at lunch." We all said bye as we walked to class… I swear this werewolf thing is making things annoyingly complicated.

Lunch Time:

This was awkward… and surprisingly funny.

That was the only way I could explain the tension that was in the air as we all sat at the table… well except for Nicks, I wonder where she was? Anyway, Seth, Jared, and Paul had come back to school and Seth had decided to skip his class and sit with us at lunch. He had taken the seat next to Amanda and now continues to stare at her with that intensity, causing her pale face to flush deep red as she tried to ignore him.

"Stop looking at me…" Amanda said looking past us to the wall on the other side of the lunch room. Seth smiled and I am sure Amanda sensed it because she clenched her teeth.

"No." Seth said, still smiling and actually scooting his chair closer to her. Amanda's face turned so red that I swear she was going to blister from the heat. Seth I like you so please when Amanda tries to kill you run like a bat out of hell.

"Stop looking at me!" Amanda said whipping her head to the side and glaring at Seth. All he did was smile causing Amanda to take on a look so terrifying I actually thought she was going to kill him. Oh shit… her jaw locked. Run Forest! Run! But the idiot did not run instead when Amanda had lifted her hand to punch him Seth grabbed her wrist and held it fast. Amanda gasped and lifted her other taking another swing causing the same thing to happen. Amanda turned the color of her hair.

"Ok Amanda murder is never the answer…" I said slowly. Amanda's breath started coming in short gasps and her nostrils flared telling me that if we didn't do something to help him fast poor Seth was going to lose his ding-a-ling was going to be gone before the kid could even get the chance to use it. Before all hell could break loose, the lunch room door to outside was thrown out causing everyone to go silent and turn to the boy.

"Nicole is fighting Amber and her friends!" The boy yelled before turning and running back to the growing noise. Everyone was out of their seats in two seconds flat. I turned to Amanda and Natalie seeing that their expressions mirrored mine. Without saying a word we took off out the door and sprinted to the large group of people.

"Move out of the way!" Amanda yelled as we pushed through the kids chanting. When we finally got to the center where they were fighting… let's just say I was pissed. Two of Amber's clones were holding Nicks hands behind her back, another was pulling her hair back while Amber took punches. Amanda let out a scream of rage which was drowned out by the chorus of the kids yelling. Before any of us could go to help her Jared grabbed me, Paul grabbed Nat, and Seth grabbed Amanda holding us back.

"If you don't let us go right now Jared I will never speak to you again!" I screamed. I felt Jared freeze and slowly, as if against his will, my feet went back on the ground. I turned to Amanda and Natalie to see the same thing happening and realized they must have said something along the same lines. Not waiting all three of us went to the center.

Amanda grabbed Amber's fake blonde hair and jerked her back pulling her away from Nicks and threw her onto the ground. Not wasting anytime I ran over and grabbed one of the girls that were holding her left arm. Natalie grabbed the girl on the right side, and I saw Nicks whip around and push the girl who was holding her hair. I pushed the girl onto the ground but she grabbed my shirt pulling me down also. Both of us hit the ground hard and the clone rolled onto me and slapped me.

"Punch her hand Kim!" I heard Jared's voice say. It was soon followed by Paul's and Seth. "Bit them! Pull their hair if you have to!" They screamed over the chaos.

"You Bitch!" I screamed. I grabbed her hair and jerked hard causing her head to whip back. I pushed her off and got on top of her, punching her in the face as hard as I could. "Don't ever put your fucking hands on me again!" I screamed taking another punch. Suddenly I felt my hair being pulled and I was yanked off the girl. I felt a fist connect with my face. I jumped up and looked at Amber who was sporting a busted lip. Rage filled me and I pulled back my fist punching her across the face. She fell to the ground but she grabbed my leg tripping me. Before she could hit me Natalie come from behind her and yanked her off, both of them now fighting. I looked over to Amanda who had one of the girls arms held behind her back while Nicks punched her.

I looked over to Natalie to see Amber and her fighting. Amber was now on Natalie hitting her. I ran over and yanked her off pulling her hands behind her as well. Nat jumped up her glasses were thrown on the ground seeing as they were snapped in half. Natalie took a hard swing hitting Amber hard in the stomach. Before she could get another hit in a loud voice rang out.

"Stop this disgusting display this second!" I heard the voice scream out and clear. The fighting stopped and everyone turned to see Mrs. Pollard and three other teachers pushing the kids back. Mrs. Pollard turned to us and I could see that she was, in a better word, pissed the fuck off. I quickly dropped Amber and she feel to the ground. I looked at her and glared. Her blond hair was in chaos and she had a black hair, a bloody nose, bruised cheek, and from what I could see a really busted lip. I turned back to Mrs. Pollard who was turning redder every second.

"All of you to my office now!" She turned in her heal and marched out of the now dispersed group of people. Seth, Paul, and Jared were looking at us with wide eyes as we started to walk and catch up with Mrs. Pollard. I looked to Jared only to see he was staring at me with panic. I smirked at him and held back a wince. Despite the fact that Amber and those girls were mindless whores… they did know how to throw one hell of a punch. I saw Jared's eyes lose some of its panic. I looked to Paul who was smirking to Natalie and I rolled my eyes. Poor Seth looked like he was about to have a heart attack. If he didn't learn to get use to it, Seth would die young.

I turned back and looked at the bitches to see they were leaning on each other…pussies; if you can't finish something then don't starts shit. I mean they should know by now that if they mess with one of us then they have to fight with all of us. The rest of the way to the office was spent in silence as we followed Mrs. Pollard's plump form walking. Once we were at the office we went straight to her office, but not before I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the glass windows.

My hair was knotted and messy. I had a deep hand print on my cheek that was going to hurt tomorrow. My lip was swollen and I had cut on my right eye. I would know the full damages when I got home and stripped down but from what I could feel my ribs would have bruises on them, and I would have a killer headache.

Mrs. Pollard slammed her door shut and marched behind her desk before plopping down in the chair. The girls and I walked over to the far right side of the office, while the bitches walked over to the far left, both of us glaring at the other group… I wonder if I glare hard enough if that entire make up of theirs will melt off and I can finally see what they actually look like. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mrs. Pollard's low and angry voice.

"That was one of the most disgusting displays I have seen in all my years as a teacher." She said looking at each of us. I heard Amanda snort and I quickly pinched her on the arm. She turned to me and I glared not wanting to get us in even more trouble. "You are young ladies, and young ladies are not supposed to act like this. In my time if a woman acted like this then she would never be married." Mrs. Pollard continued with a shake of her head… that fucking bitch how dare she say something so... sexist! I felt the anger rise and I stepped forward glaring at her.

"Look, if you haven't noticed girls are not some inferior thing. We have brains, and if need be can kick someone's ass." I said. I watched as Mrs. Pollard's mouth fell open but I didn't care. "Also girls are now doing things such as running for office, astronauts; we are not just teachers and nurses!" I yelled at her. From the corner of my eyes I saw Nat, Amanda, and Nicks shake their head in agreement. Mrs. Pollard's glare hardened on us and she clenched her man like jaw.

"I will be calling every single one of your parents. Each of you will be suspended for 5 days starting now." She said before pointing her chubby finger to the door. All of us stomped out when we heard the door close the girls and I turned to the bitches with a hard glare. Amber was the one to speak seeing as she has probably had her lap dogs trained to sit until called upon.

"This is all your faults you ugly sluts…" She hissed out her dull brown eyes shining with anger. I rolled my eyes and I heard Amanda scuff.

"Shut the hell up before I pound your face in… you stupid mother fucker." Amanda hissed right back. Amber's face paled and she huffed turning and walking over to the other side of the small room, snapping her fingers for her lap dogs to follow. I heard a wince and I turned to Nicks who was holding her stomach.

"You ok?" I asked with concern. Nicks looked up and smirked.

"I am good… would have been a lot worse if you guys hadn't come." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"How did this happen anyway?" Natalie asked her brows coming together. Nicks put on a scowl and I saw her eyes turn a yellow color.

"They were calling you and Kim a whore. Saying that Kim stole Jared from Amber, and you stole Paul from that other bitch Lisa. They kept saying that they were using you guys for sex. So I had told them to shut up… we got in a big fight and then it just got out of hand." Nicks said with another shrug of her shoulders. I smiled and nodded my head glad that my buddy stood up for us.

We smiled at her… then it hit me.

My parents were going to be pissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------ Review and answer the questions please!

A/N- Whoa! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry but I really like Seth and I wanted to keep him in the story. I think he will be good for Amanda don't you? He will help to kept her angry in check. But I have a feeling that she is going to make Seth work hard for her. Anyway thank you for all the new readers and wonderful reviews I really love reading what you guys are thinking.

Sorry that is one took me longer then I had thought because you know Christmas is tomorrow so I had to help wrap presents for my family and I am taking care of a friends fish… yes I said fish. Also I finally saw New Moon… and Avatar, Avatar was fucking amazing! No offence to anyone but New Moon was not very good, Kristen Stewart has only one expression the whole movie but the scene where Edward is fighting the Volturi was really cool, and the wolves were cool also. So these are the questions I want you to answer.

What do you think about Kristen?

If you have seen Avatar what did you think?

If you could marry one of the wolves who and why?


	15. Deep Breaths… Everything Will Be Fine?

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_You ok?" I asked with concern. Nicks looked up and smirked. _

"_I am good… would have been a lot worse if you guys hadn't come." She said shrugging her shoulders. _

"_How did this happen anyway?" Natalie asked her brows coming together. Nicks put on a scowl and I saw her eyes turn a yellow color._

"_They were calling you and Kim a whore. Saying that Kim stole Jared from Amber, and you stole Paul from that other bitch Lisa. They kept saying that they were using you guys for sex. So I had told them to shut up… we got in a big fight and then it just got out of hand." Nicks said with another shrug of her shoulders. I smiled and nodded my head glad that my buddy stood up for us. _

_We smiled at her… then it hit me._

_My parents were going to be pissed._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Deep Breaths… Everything Will Be Fine? -Kim's POV

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" My dad's angry voice filled the car making me shrink back into the seat. "Kimberly Marie Connweller you are grounded for the next century! Suspended! You're suspended from school for five days!" My dad yelled his face turning a horrible shade of purple. My mom was sitting in the seat next to him her face blank as she stared out the window.

"Well in my defense dad you should have seen the way I beat those girls…" I trailed off as his rage filled eyes meet mine through the rearview mirror. I smiled sweetly at him and batted my eyelashes. All he did was glare and I looked down breaking the contact… I swear his glare was going to melt my face off and then Jared will get all green hulky and then this huge mess will happen; it is just not worth it… Besides I honestly love my dad and I don't want anything to happen to him all because he caused my face to melt off.

The rest of the ride home was silent except from the occasional sting of curse words under his breath that were actually very inappropriate for a child of my young age. We pulled into the drive way but before I could open the door my dad locked them. I turned to him with wide eyes. I'm too young to die! My dad turned around as did my mom both of them looking at me with serious eyes.

"You are to go straight to your room and when your mother and I decide what to do as your punishment we will call you, understand?" Dad said his eyes narrowing. I nodded my head quickly and he turned around unlocking the door. Before either of them could open their doors I had opened mine and was sprinting to the door… don't you dare judge me, I want to live to see my children grow up. The second I got the door open I ran to my room, flopping on the bed I started to catch my breath, I really needed to get in shape or one day I was going to have to run from a killer and I would only be able to be like two feet before I passed out… that would not be good, especially in that situation.

_Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep,_

I sat up and pulled my phone out as I heard the ringer telling me that I had gotten a text message. I flipped it open to see it was from Amanda. I smiled knowing that she had probably hidden her phone up her ass as that her parents would not take it away. That is always what happens when she gets in trouble. Her parents take her phone… and to a teenage girl her cell phone is her life.

_**How much trouble are you in?-A**_

_I am not really sure; they said they would call me when they thought of one.-K_

_**I am grounded, and I have to clean the attic**__-A_

_Gross! You know what Nat, and Nicks punishment is?-K_

_**Yea, Nat is grounded until next year and Nicks is not allowed to do sports for two months.-**__A_

_Shit! That sucks monkey balls… so have you talked to Seth aka Lover boy?-K_

_**Shut up!-**__A_

_You love him, you want to fuck him lol-K_

_**I do NOT! I don't even know him… look text you later I hear my dad coming LYLAS.-**__A_

_Bye LYLAS!-K _

I shut my phone. Poor Nicks I know how she loves her sports… even though I don't see the attraction to them. I mean you get all smelly and stinky, and then even if you lose you have to pretend that the other team did a good job and you have to smile and act like you are still happy when all you really want to do is pound their ugly faces in… That is another reason I could not do sports. While that, and the fact that I, like it has been mentioned before, have no hand-eye coordination. "Kim…" I heard my mom's voice call for me down stairs.

I gulped and got up walking slowly out my door and down the stairs to the kitchen. I walked in to see both my mom and dad sitting next to each other with serious faces and their hands folded together looking at me with blank eyes. What the hell! It is not like I robbed a bank all I did was fish fight with a few girls at school and as a result how suspended for five days… not that… big of a deal.

"Kim…" My mom started her face not wavering. I started moving from one foot to the other waiting for them to give me my verdict. "We have decided that because of your crime…" Crime! I didn't even break any of their bones! "We think have decided that it is time that you Kim got a job… working at the gas station in Forks. We have a friend that is willing to give you a job and it will help you learn responsibility." My mom said.

I groaned. I hated that gas station. It was old and always had the smell of melting rubber… I will tell you it truly revolting. I pouted and looked at my dad putting my best I-am-your-little-girl look on. I saw his eyes and shoulders begin to slack and I knew that he was going to give in… or he would have if mother dearest hadn't placed a hand on his shoulder and with it bringing back his strength. I sighed and my mother smirked knowing I had given in.

"You start today at 4-7… I will drive you. It is 3:30 now so I suggest that you get ready" My mom said standing up and walking past me. I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth fall open. Before she could get too far I grabbed her arm. Today! Why God do you hate me! What have I done to deserve such and cruel and horrible punishment! Ok was it because when I was three I spit in Amber's juice cup because she had stole my last good crayon and then broke it? Or because when I was five I had called my second grade teacher a whore bag? Because if you are punishing me for those things then please take into consideration that I am very, very, sorry.

"But Mom look at me, I am all bruised and in pain!" I said pouting at her. My mom snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You weren't complaining at school, or on the way home, or when you ran inside. Besides you have only a little bruising on your cheeks which will be gone by morning." She said with a wave of her hand before continuing out. What kind of mother would send her only child out into the cold unforgiving world after she had gotten into a fight and barely had gotten out of it alive?

I looked to my dad to see he had taken out his news paper and was now reading it. I groaned in frustration before turning and stomping up the stairs I only got half way before my mom yelled at me. "Kim you keep stomping up those stairs like that I will come down there and beat your little butt until it is black and blue!" My mom's voice traveled down to me. I promptly started to walk daintily like a Geisha. I knew my mom would never lay a hand on me, I mean the woman cried when she saw Lassie… but I was already in enough trouble as it was.

I went to my room and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans then I pulled out an old t-shirt with The Killers written across the chest. I slipped on a pair of comfortable shoes before sadly walking back down the stairs to see my mom waiting by the front door. I scowled and walked over to her. She raised an eyebrow at me so I smiled sarcastically at her and she shook her head. She turned and pulled open the door only to be greeted by a frantic looking Jared. He ran right past my mom to me pulling me off my feet and tight against his chest.

The breath was pushed out of me and I felt like I was being suffocated and Jared continued to squeeze tighter. "Kim! I was so worried about you! I thought that something might have happened like you broke something, or you had a concussion!" He yelled before placing kisses all over the top of my head.

"Can't… Breath…" I said. It felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head. Jared quickly dropped me to my feet and I took a deep gasp of breath. I looked up and glared at him and he smiled sheepishly at me. However, before I could open my mouth Jared had his hand on my forehead checking my temperature? I smacked his large hand away and rolled my eyes. "Jared I got in a fight last time I checked that does not affect your body temperature." I said rolling my eyes. Jared sighed and continued to stare at me with calculating eyes.

"Kim I saw the way you got hit it looked like it hurt. So I have to make sure that you are ok because it is my job to make sure you are ok… I should have stopped it… but what you said…" Jared said with pain in his eyes. I looked at him sadly now realizing the situation I had put him in. On one hand he had wanted to save me, that need to protect. On the other I had told him I would never have spoken to him so he probably thought he would have lost his imprint. I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek causing him to smile and lean into it.

"I didn't mean what I said I was just angry." I said smiling at him. Jared smiled at me and opened his mouth but was cut off by my mom's loud clear of her throat. I dropped my hand and we both turned to my mom, I felt my face flush with heat. She smiled at Jared and she turned to me.

"Kim we have to go." She said before turning and walking out. I scowled and turned to Jared who had curious eyes. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I have to work at the Fork's gas station so I can 'Learn responsibility'." I said making a face and doing a high squeaky voice in a terrible imitation of my mom. I saw Jared tense and his lip curl upward. I frowned and turned to get a better look at him. "Jared I know the imitation was bad but I didn't think it was that horrible." I said frowning more at him. Jared looked down at me with dark intense eyes.

"Kim… the Cullen's… if you cross the line I can't protect you…" Jared said with panic. I suddenly remembered the treaty and the whole vampire thing. I sighed and patted his shoulder in comfort. I jumped up and kissed him quickly on the cheek before landing back down.

"Jared calm down. I will be surrounded by people and if I remember correctly if they do anything you are able to attack. Plus you say they only drink animal blood so… I will be fine." I said smiling up at him. Jared nodded his head stiffly and I knew that he was going to be on the wire until I got back… but what could I do? Tell my mom no and get grounded until the end of the century? No thank you, I would rather, I don't know, have a life. I reached up and kissed him again before turning to the door. Before I could take a step Jared grabbed my wrist tightly. I sighed and made a pull which only caused him to pull me back.

I turned to him to see his black eyes conflicted. Luckily I didn't have to say anything as my dad walked in with a huge smile on his face. He winked at me which I returned. I mouthed traitor to him and he scowled. After all he is also part of me having to work at some place where the gas flows and the smell of rotting eggs runs free. My dad turned to Jared putting back on a smile.

"Jared you seem like the kind of boy who is good with tools, how about you help me fix the engine on my car? It seems to be running slower than normal." Dad said raising an eyebrow at Jared. Jared turned to him opening and closing his mouth before sighing and nodding his head. Jared turned back to me with sadness and let me go.

"Jared I promise any problems and I will call you." I said before turning and running out the door. I knew that if I made my mom wait any longer she would have a cow. A big, fat, ugly cow that I would be forced to share a room with. I began walking to the car slowly taking baby steps causing my mom to scowl at me through the window. I smirked and began walking so slow that my grandma would be able to walk faster. I really did miss my grandma, she was so little and sweet… except that she always smelled like Vaseline and prune juice... Shit I am getting off the subject.

My mom began to honk the horn rapidly and I saw that as each second passed she began to become more and more frustrated. I smiled sweetly at her until I saw the death glare. I sighed and ran to the car. I jumped into the passenger seat and I crossed my arms making her understand that I was pissed off. My mom sighed and pulled out driving.

She tried to start conversations with me but I answered in one word answers. A few minutes passed and soon we were driving past the boundary between the Res, and Fork's. I scowled and crossed my arms tighter as we went further and further away from the Res. It took about ten more minutes before the gas station came into view. I turned to my mom with a pout.

"It is not too late to turn around. I promise I will never fight again and I will clean the whole house!" I said as I looked to the gas station realizing that it kept getting closer and closer as each second went by. My mom snorted.

"Kim you are going to work here and that is finally… you have to ask for Mrs. Luck, she is our friend and she was kind enough to give you this chance." Mom said not even looking at me she pulled into the gas station. I groaned in frustration and turned to her.

"Fine but if I get shanked with a rusty object you are going to feel heck a guilty!" I said making my lip quiver. My mom snorted and rolled her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her and jumped out of the car. I turned and walked into the small building. I looked around at the allies. I looked back to the sodas and saw grape soda and my mouth began to water. I loved grape soda, I actually really, really want one right now.

"Hello dear." I shrieked and turned around to the voice bring my hand up to my heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said staring at the smiling woman. I looked at her up and down taking in what she looked like. She looked to be about fifty years old. Her cream skin was smooth except for the few wrinkles around her mouth and eyes.

Her hair was a deep brown with a few grey hairs here and there; it fell down her back, completely straight. Her eyes were a dark blue that had this power behind them that reminded me of Amanda's electric blue eyes. She had one dimple on her right cheek that was actually very enduring. She looked to be 5'7'' with a slightly plump frame but she still looked health. Despite her age her breasts looked large and plump… in truth she was very pretty. She smiled again and stepped from around the counter and I saw that she was wearing _Lucks Gas Station_ apron.

"You must be Kim." She said smiling and holding out her hand. I smiled back and grabbed it. "I am Mrs. Luck." She said with a small nod of her head. She looked me up and down with a small shake of her head. "I have not seen you since you were a baby. It is always so busy here… you know… considering." She said with another smile. She seemed like a nice person. I felt guilty for thinking that she was going to look like a gritty old woman who was going to have one tooth and smell like rotting shit… what can I say? My parents have always told me that I have an active sense of imagination.

"So… what will I be doing?" I said looking around at the empty place. I turned back to Mrs. Luck to see her shake her head. "What?" I asked my eye brows coming together. Mrs. Luck's eyes flashed with something and she smiled sadly at me.

"You look just like him…" She whispered. I was taken aback but I didn't say anything as I stared at her. She cleared her throat and she then she smiled again.

"First we have to go over the rules. There are not many but you are going to follow them if you want to keep this job." She said walking back around the counter and pulling out another red apron and throwing it to me. I caught it and made sure to keep a scowl off my face. Didn't she know that I didn't even want to be here in the first place?

"First rule, you must always be nice to the customers… any curse words will result in a reduction of your pay check. Second, you are not allowed to use your cell phone on the job, you have to wait until your lunch break which will be thirty minutes." Mrs. Luck said as she walked back around to stand in front of me looking me straight in the eye.

"Third… please do not fight anyone." She said smirking at me. I flushed a deep red and looked to the ground with a glare. I felt my glare harden as she laughed… As long as no one got in my face like they know me like that, then I won't have any problems.

She patted me on the shoulder and I looked up. "It is my lunch break so you are going to have to be alone for a few minutes. If anyone comes in just ring up the stuff, take the money, and make sure that you watch people when they get gas… we don't want anyone running off without paying." Mrs. Luck said before turning and walking out. I sighed and looked around the store before walking around the counter. After a few minutes of no one coming in I began to hum and it soon turned into a song called Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. I closed my eyes and began singing louder… no one was around so what was the harm?

"I want your horror, I want your design, cause you're a criminal as long as your mine. I want your love, love, love, love." I sang. I grabbed the boom stick that was leaning behind me and did a twirl before putting the stick part to my mouth and singing into it like it was a microphone. "I want your psycho, your vertical stick; want you in my room when your baby is sick—"I was cut off from my wonderful singing by a loud clear of the throat. I opened my eyes to see three unfamiliar gorgeous people and Bella Swan standing in front of me.

The huge boy with curly brown hair and huge muscles was holding his stomach as his loud laugh filled my ears. He was extremely pale, almost ghost white. He looked to be about 6'4''. A smaller girl next to him had her hand over her mouth while she tried to cover her giggles. She had short spiky, black hair that surrounded her pale pixie like face. She was incredibly small, standing at what look to be only 5'3''. She like the grizzle bear next to her was extremely pale with bright gold eyes.

The last was smirking and had a toned arm around Bella's small waist. He also had gold eyes and had unruly bronze hair. He was extremely handsome as was the other one. He looked to be about 6'2'' in height. He, also like the other two, had pale skin that looked like snow. I breathed in deep to cool my blazing cheeks and a wonderful scent filled my nose. I had smelt it before and I remembered I had smelt it on Bella at the bon fire and realization of who these unfamiliar people were. I was about to snap a smartass comment at them when I remembered when I remembered what Mrs. Luck had told me… I could not get in any more trouble than I was already in. So instead I smiled at them and turned most of my focus to Bella.

"Hey Bella… what can I do for you guys today?" I said smiling. Bella smiled shyly back. God she is so fucking shy. "You are very shy aren't you?" I said raising an eyebrow at her. She flushed a deep red before ducking her head. I smiled; Bella really was a sweet girl. I mean it did piss me off a little that she was dragging Jacob along. I mean this boy who was holding her was sexy and obviously loved her. I mean just pick already. I looked over to the boy to see his jaw was locked and then I remembered that he could read minds… Edward was his name. '_So Edward I guess you are reading my thoughts? Well in that case… this sucks a big one.'_ I thought. I saw Edward's mouth turn into a lopsided smile.

I rolled my eyes. I looked behind him to see… Alice and Emmett Cullen If I remember Jared's descriptions correctly. I tilted my head to the side and looked at them. They really weren't that scare. Edward this time smiled fully and chuckled… I glared at him. I will beat his ass if he doesn't whip that smile off his face.

"So Kim what are you doing here?" Bella's small voice asked. I turned to her with a shrug of my tight shoulders.

"At school four girls decided that it was a good idea to try and beat up on one of my best friends so me and my other two best friends fought them. Then we got suspended and now my parents are trying to teach me some lesson… I personally don't know what I did wrong but those are parents for you. I said sighing. The burly one laughed again. Bella nodded her head slowly. Edward stepped forward and pulled out his wallet, he opened it and I saw a shit load of money. My eyes went wide. I would probably die before I actually had all that money in my small undersized wallet.

"Pump number five." His voice was like velvet. I know that most girls would melt but with me… I really didn't find it that attractive at all. Well… at least not compared to my Jared's voice. Now that boy had a voice that would make Queen Elizabeth orgasm. Edward cleared his throat and I flushed a deep red knowing he read my thoughts. I quickly opened the cash register and he handed me the amount before smiling. I smiled back and I grabbed the money. However I didn't put it in because I was curious about something.

"Can I feel you?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Everyone froze for a second. Before Edward could say anything I spoke up. "Please? I won't tell Jared scouts honor." I don't think he needs to know that I was never a girl scout. Edward's mouth twitched. "Why not…" He said before sighing. I smiled and reached my hand up and placed my hand gingerly on his hard cheek and I gasped. He was ice cold… the complete opposite of Jared's burning skin. I dropped my hand and smiled at him. He nodded his head and turned to the others behind him who were staring at me oddly before turning and walking back to them.

Bella smiled at me and I smiled back as they all walked out, all of them moved with a grace that made me fill with jealousy. I sighed and shook my head. They really didn't seem as bad as Jared and the other wolves made them out to be in fact they almost seemed human. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Mrs. Luck let me go early seeing as it seemed to be a slow day. I walked out and pulled out my phone only to see I had a text from Nicks. I opened it.

_**Kim!!!!!!!!! Stinky Steve has been calling me all day and it is freaking me out!-**_N

_What! What is he saying?-_K

_**That he loved me and he hoped I was ok… really scared.-**_N

_Have you told Amanda and Nat?_-K

_**Nat phone taken away, Amanda's mom found hers also.**_-N

_Fuck, ok… I have an idea but we need to get Amanda to suck it up and come to Emily Young's house… ok?-_K

_**Why?**_-N

_Just trust me._-K

_**Ok I will call them… see you there.-**_N

I closed off the messages and went to contacts. I called my mom and said that I had to meet Jared and that he would pick me up. I then called Jared and asked if he could pick me up and drive me to Emily's house.

"Why?" Jared asked on the other side of the phone. I rolled my eyes "I will explain over there." I said. Jared sighed and agreed. I hung up and walked over to the entrance waiting for Jared.

Stinky Steve fucked with the wrong people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------ Review and answer the questions please!

A/N- Yes I know that this is shorter than normal but next chapter is going to have a lot more I promise. Ok who else is excited about Eclipse? I really hope

That it is kick ass. Anyway review and answer the following questions. Also to vAMPkIMI that is really cool that your name is Kimberly. You should totally date a guy named Jared and be like "Stephanie totally wrote that pairing of me and my boyfriend.'' And if they don't believe you kick them in the throat.

Answer:

Who do you think would play a good Kim?

Who do you think would play a good Seth?

Who do you think would play a good Leah?


	16. The Destruction of Stinky Steve

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

_Fuck, ok… I have an idea but we need to get Amanda to suck it up and come to Emily Young's house… ok?-K_

_**Why?**__-N_

_Just trust me.-K_

_**Ok I will call them… see you there.-**__N_

_I closed off the messages and went to contacts. I called my mom and said that I had to meet Jared and that he would pick me up. I then called Jared and asked if he could pick me up and drive me to Emily's house._

"_Why?" Jared asked on the other side of the phone. I rolled my eyes "I will explain over there." I said. Jared sighed and agreed. I hung up and walked over to the entrance waiting for Jared._

_Stinky Steve fucked with the wrong people._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Destruction of Stinky Steve -Kim's POV

I shifted my weight from foot to foot as I looked down the road waiting for Jared's fat ass to show up. No that is mean Jared does not have a fat ass. It is very nice and shapely… but if he didn't get here in the next five seconds I was going to beat him with a branch. It will be a long branch with small little pieces of broken off sticks on it so it will hurt even more. Just as I thought I was going to explode I saw Jared's car driving down the street. I let out a sigh and the second he pulled up I opened the door and jumped in.

"Kim what is going on?" Jared said. The second my seat belt was clicked Jared was speeding down the road at 90 miles an hour looking around franticly. I looked at him in confusion. He must have felt my eyes on him because he answered without me having to ask. "I have to get back because I have no jurisdiction over on their side of the boundary." Jared said his lip curling up as he said they. "So what is going on?" Jared said pushing the car to go faster at now 100 miles an hour. I turned to Jared with my eye brows together.

"Jared I promise you that I will explain everything when we get there. However, until than please just leave it alone." I said with a sigh. I brought my hands up and began to massage my temples. I felt Jared's eyes on me but I didn't turn to him. Fuck I had a headache. Stinky was really starting to piss me off. He was the cause of this headache. He was the cause of Nicks being on edge. I sighed and opened my eyes, turning my head to Jared I was surprised to see that his hands were gripped tight on the steering wheel and his nose was scrunched up in distaste. "What?" I asked looking at him in confusion. Jared looked to me and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"They were there weren't they?" Jared said his grip on the wheel tightening to the point where I thought it was going to snap in half. "I can smell them on you." Jared said. A growl began to form in the back of his throat, a low rumble that actually sent shivers down my spine. I brought my hand up and rested it on his hard arm. I felt the small vibrations in it and I knew that he was controlling himself from getting to angry and changing into his wolf form.

"Jared they came in to pay for their gas and they were with Bella Swan. Nothing happened ok. Besides the only one I talked too was Edward Cullen. I swear I would tell you if they had done anything." I said gentle giving his arm a hard squeeze. I felt him relax under my touch and I turned back to the road but left my hand were it was. "Good…. Now go faster we need to get to Emily's as fast as humanly possible, or in your case werewolf possible." I said laughing at my little joke. Jared snorted but went faster anyway.

A few minutes later we were back on the Res and were speeding down the roads to Emily's. When we pulled to the house I jumped out and sprinted to the door, Jared was by my side before I even reached the door. He ran ahead of me and opened the door without knocking and I walked in behind him. I wonder if he had ever done this when Sam and Emily were… you know… trying to make little puppies. That would be fucking awkward. If that ever happened to me I would just run away screaming and crying saying how sorry I was… Now was really not the time to be thinking about that situation.

I quickly walked into the kitchen and was greeted by an awkward silence from everyone. I realized who had caused it, you guessed it! Amanda and Seth! Seth was again staring at Amanda. I looked to Amanda to see her face the color of her hair. Her electric blue eyes were fixed in a glare as she stared at the table. Her small jaw was locked and her tiny hands were clenched into fists. I was actually surprised to find that Seth was still alive. Normally when she got this way the person who was causing it was on the floor with blood gushing out of every part of their body.

I rolled my eyes knowing that the second that this situation was resolved Amanda was going to freak the fuck out. Looked to Natalie to see she was sitting next to Paul who had an arm around her shoulder. Nicks was sitting between Quil and Sam with worry written all over her face. She was staring at the table with her shapely eyebrows pulled together. I looked around and realized that Leah, Embry, Jacob were not there. I looked to Emily and she smiled at me

I turned to Jared who had sat down and he shrugged his shoulders, reading the question in my eyes. I cleared my throat and everyone turned to me. "I bet you are wondering why I have called all of you here." I said looking around. Every mumbled a yes. "Ok well we have a situation with a boy that goes by the name of Stinky Steve." I said looking around. I heard a small snort and I turned to Natalie who rolled her eyes at me.

"His name, which is on his birth certificate, is Steven. Maybe if we just ask him nicely he will leave Nicole alone." Natalie said pushing up her glasses as she shrugged her shoulders. Amanda, Nicks, and me all snorted in a beautiful harmony. Nicks finally looked up and glared at Natalie.

"Natalie the guy has been stalking me! I know that I have been seeing him outside my window. Then when he called Kim's house for me how the hell had he known I was there unless he was following me. Plus the son of a bitch has been calling my cell phone nonstop! So the point is I don't give a flying fuck what his name is!" Nicks snapped at Natalie. Natalie sighed and leaned back in her chair. I turned to Paul to make sure he wasn't going to go all psycho on Nicks ass, I sighed with relief as I saw Paul was only glaring at Nicks.

"Don't get snappy with me. I am just trying to help you think of something. Maybe if you had done something sooner rather than wait we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place." Natalie said with a glare on her face. I turned to Nicks to see her green eyes flash with anger and I jumped in before it could get out of hand.

"Ok you guys stop fighting." I said glaring at Nicks and Natalie. Both of them rolled their eyes at me. I looked to Amanda for help and she raised an eyebrow at me. I glared at her making sure to communicate with my eyes that she better help or I was going to beat her ass.

"Look Nicks and Nat we have to stick together. Stinky can't do that to us ok? So both of you shut the hell up and listen to Kim or I will fucking shove a piece of dog shit down each of your throats." Amanda said glaring at both of them. I felt my nose scrunch up in distaste. Why did she have to threaten them with something that disgusting? I cleared my throat bringing back everyone's attention to me.

"Ok… look the simple solution is for Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil to go and beat his ass. I mean the guy is terrified of you." I said smiling. Amanda smiled too and so did Nicks. I looked to Natalie to see her eyes flashing with disappointment. I rolled my eyes and scowled... Sometimes Nat was too nice.

I looked to the wolves to see every one agree except for Sam… butt licker. I glared at him and pushed my lips tightly together… I probably looked constipated. "What Sam?" I snapped at him. Sam looked to me and raised his eyebrow. I sighed and said more nicely, but still with sarcasm. "Sam is there anything you would like to agree or disagree with?" I said smiling sweetly at him. Sam rolled his eyes but soon his face became serious.

"Kim you are fully aware that we are not able to do that. The most we can do is talk with him and ask him to leave Nicole alone. If he does not then we can file a report with the police." Sam said looking completely serious. I snorted and rolled my eyes at the same time that Amanda and Nicks let out a bitter laugh. Sam sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Sam, have you ever met stinky Steve?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. Before he could speck I cut him off with a snap in my tone. "Look Sam it is your job to protect us is it not? So that means stopping disgusting little vermin like him from stalking and harassing people." I said with a small shrug of my slim shoulders. Sam sighed again ad I realized that he was not going to do anything, expect go to the police and make a strongly worded complaint. That is some bullshit and I know bull shit. I was about to cuss Sam out when he looked up with an evil twinkle in his eyes that I have never seen before.

"You know girls if something were to happen to him, like getting beat up, it would be a shame. Unfortunately if I didn't know anything about it I couldn't report the people. I mean you guys are going straight home… which is something I can state. It really would be a shame if... he had a little scare put into him." Sam said with a small shake of his head. I looked to Amanda to see the gleam I have seen numerous times before she had gotten into a fight. I turned to Nicks to see the same look in her eyes and I smirked.

"It really would. Amanda, Nicks we really need to get home." I said standing up at the same time that they stood up. I turned to Jared who looked like he was on the brink of panic. "I will call you later Jared… if I don't then you can come by ok?" I said with a small smile. Jared looked to me for a few seconds and I gave him my best I-am-not-backing-down look and he sighed falling back in his chair.

"I swear Kim you are the power of fifty firecrackers packed into one…" Jared said as he ran his large hands through his hair. I smirked at him and then made a kissy face.

"That is why you love me." I said batting my long lashes at him. Jared chuckled and I sighed in relief knowing that I had won the battle without having too much damage done. Amanda and Nicks walked around the table and stood next to me. I turned to Natalie and raised my eyebrow. "Are you going to come with us?" I said. The three of us stared at Natalie waiting for her answer. She looked conflicted before groaning and stood up in a huff.

"Sometimes I really hate you guys…" She said before turning around and grabbing her jacket. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. We waited until she gave Paul and kiss and all four of us trotted out of the house and on to the dark street turning right and headed to Steve's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- Steve's House

"Ok this is the plan. Nicks will knock on the door and get cheese face to come out. Then we are going to come out and beat the shit out of him." Amanda said talking in a whisper as we stood in front of Steve's house. Natalie snorted and Amanda whipped her head to look at her with a glare.

"Look can we please just ask him… once. If he doesn't listen then you three can beat the shit out of him." Natalie pleaded with us. Nicks, Amanda, and I looked at each for a little before sighing. Natalie saw our defeat and she smiled brightly. "Thank you…" She said still smiling. What is wrong with her? I mean what sane person does not like violence?

Amanda groaned and then crossed her arms pouting. "New plan… Nicks will get Stink to come out. We will surround him and then we will ask him to leave Nicks alone. If he does something stupid then we attack." Amanda said her eyes lighting up at the notion of fighting. We all nodded our heads. Amanda, Natalie, and I stood still as Nicks walked up to the door and knocked. We watched as the door was opened to reveal Stinky Steve. He smiled a greasy smile as he looked Nicks up and down. I saw her back tense. She stood a little and then I saw Steve nod his head before Nicks turned around and trotted down the stairs.

Once they got close enough to the sidewalk we walked forward and took our post surrounding him. He looked around and I thought I saw fear go into his eyes before it was masked by smugness.

"What are you guys doing here?" Steve said. "I mean are you trying to scare me or something? If you are then it is not working." He said in a sing song voice that infuriated me. I just need to lose my mind one time, one time, and then the jail sentence won't be as long. However, it was Natalie that answered the fastest.

"Look we understand that you like Nicks. I mean she is smart and beautiful but she is not just interested in you the way you are interested in her." Natalie said with kindness in her voice. "She has asked you to leave her alone and so far she has not resorted to violence and I truly hope that it does not get to that point. So we are asking you now as kindly as we can to leave her alone." Natalie said. Even through the dark I could see her small smile. Her voice was low and soothing. I looked to Stinky Steve to see him glance to Nicks and his ugly eyebrows came together and I actually thought for a second that Natalie's plan was going to work… that was until his annoying laugh filled the air.

"Please… Nicole belongs to me. In fact I think that I have made this clear many times before. She, is, mine." He said slowly like we were stupid. "If you think that because you ask me I am going to do shit for you. The only person I would do anything for is Nicole… except give up on her." He could to Nicks with a look in his eyes that actually frightened me. "I love you, and I am going to make you love me too. All I need is time to prove to you that we belong together." He said with a smirk on his ass face. He then turned back to Natalie. "So… you little slut can go suck Paul's cock because I could give a shit about what you have to say." Stink said glaring at Natalie.

Natalie had a shocked face and then before my eyes it turned to fury. Before I knew what had happened Natalie drew back her tiny fist and threw it into his face. Stinky fell to the ground and I say the blood begin to flow letting me know that she had broken it.

"Holy shit Nat! I did not know you had it in you!" I said looking at her in awe. She had a glare on her face as she stared at Stinky who was now sitting up and glaring at Natalie with tears rolling down his face. Natalie brought up her finger and pushed up her glasses.

"That son of a bitch had no right to say Paul's name." She said turning to me with a small smile. I turned to Amanda and Nicks and the second our eyes meet we broke out into laughter. Who knew Nat was so protective over big ass Paul.

"You are fucking whores! I am going to fucking kill you bitch!" Asshole yelled as he stood up, his hand still covering his nose. He looked at Natalie with pure hatred in his eyes. Before he could take one step Amanda jumped forward and threw another fist in his face. Before he could fall to the ground she grabbed his shirt, holding him up as she punched him again. Her short red hair flew around her face. Steve brought up his hand up as well trying to smack Amanda. Before his hand could hit her Nicks jumped forward grabbing it and held it back.

"Your turn Nicks." Amanda said letting go of him and stepping back. Nicks smiled as she brought her hand up and smacked him hard across the face. He fell to the floor rolling around in pain. He still had tears rolling down his face. Nicks glared at him.

"You come near me again and I am going to pound your face in again. You got it! I am sick of playing little miss nice girl." She said pulling her body to her full height. She stepped forward and grabbed Stinky pulling him to his feet. He had fear in his eyes and I knew that Nicole's eyes were yellow. "Go back inside but remember what I just told you." She said with malice in her voice. The second he let go of him he turned and sprinted back to his house limping slightly. She turned around and I pouted at her. Nicks eyebrows came together. "What?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Amanda and Natalie turned to me, looking at me with curiosity.

"I didn't get to hit him at all." I said making my kip quiver as if I was going to cry. They snorted and rolled their eyes. "I just don't think it is fair. I mean Natalie is not even violent and she hates to fight and she got to hit him first! It is not fair." I said sounding like a child. I crossed my arms over my chest. Amanda and Nicks snorted with laughter. Natalie shook her head but her mouth was twitching trying to maintain her laughter. Amanda skipped forward and reached up giving my cheeks a hard pinch.

"It is ok…" She said in a baby voice. I stepped back and glared at her causing her to laugh. She stepped forward again and hooked one of her arms through mine. Nicks stepped forward and hooked the other through my other. Natalie came forward and put hers through Nicks. We turned and began to walk down the sidewalk.

We got about ten feet before we heard a rustling noise in the bushes next to the side walk. We all jerked to a stop and stared wide eyes at them. I mean we should have run out asses out of there... I would have too if it weren't for Amanda's and Nicole's death grip on me. It could have been a murderer or a psycho path that was planning on killing us and was planning on chopping our body parts into little pieces and was going to eat us!

Jared, Paul and Seth emerged from the bushes with smiles on their faces and I breathed a sigh of relief… ok so maybe I was a little bit over dramatic. I smiled and then I glared at Jared whose smile slowly slides from his face. "What are you doing here?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. Jared had the common courtesy to look apologetic.

"Well… we wanted to make sure that you guys were ok…" Jared said smiling at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I mean you can't expect us to just let you guys walk in the dark night when there are dozens of things that can happen to you." Paul said looking at Natalie with the intense look that was all too familiar to me. Natalie smiled and stepped forward wrapping her small arms around his bear of a body. Paul quickly dropped his arms to her waist. "You want me to walk you home?" He asked her.

"Yea… I will see you guys tomorrow… love you guys." Natalie said. She turned with Paul walking away down the street in the direction of her house. Nicks was the next to say bye and turn, running in the direction of her house leaving only me, Amanda, Jared, and Seth standing there. I walked forward allowing Jared to put his arms around me stopping the chill from touching me.

"Can you stay with me tonight? The heater is broken at my house and it has been getting colder." I said putting my forehead against his hard chest. I looked up at his smile.

"Sure…" Jared said smiling as he turned to Seth who was staring at Amanda who had her head down. "See you later man." He said. Seth nodded his head letting Jared know that he had heard him but not once did he take his eyes off of Amanda. I turned my body fully to her.

"Amanda, do you want Jared and me to walk with you to your house?" I asked. She looked up at me and shook her head no.

"I think that I am going to go on a walk on the beach… clear my head a little." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "I'll go with you… I insist." Seth said as Amanda was about to protest. I saw her jaw lock and before it could get out of hand I stepped in.

"Amanda it would make me feel a lot better if you let him go with you for protection." I said smiling at her. She turned to me with anger in her eyes. I glared at her and she mumbled something about traitor friends but agreed nonetheless. I smiled and turned back to Jared. "Ready to go?" I asked him. Jared smiled and nodded his head pulling me tight to his side. We turned and walked away leaving Amanda and Seth behind us. I smiled to myself.

This was going to be interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------ Review

A/N- Sorry this took me a little longer than normal but I had a lot to do. Anyway next chapter is going to be special, It is going to be from Amanda's POV I know, I know, you guys are excited but please don't pee your selves. Thank you guys for answering the questions I asked now it is your turn! Ask me anything you want and next chapter I will tell you. Anything you want as long as it is not perverted lol. Also I had to add Seth is fifteen and Nicks, Kim, Natalie, and Amanda are all sixteen. Just thought I should make sure you guys knew that Amanda is only a year older than him so… it is not like sick or anything.

Review for me! Help me get 100 reviews!!

I listened to Laura Izibor as I wrote this whole chapter. Seriously you guys have to listen to her! Her voice is amazing.


	17. A Little Firecracker Aren't You?

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_Amanda, do you want Jared and me to walk with you to your house?" I asked. She looked up at me and shook her head no._

"_I think that I am going to go on a walk on the beach… clear my head a little." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "I'll go with you… I insist." Seth said as Amanda was about to protest. I saw her jaw lock and before it could get out of hand I stepped in._

"_Amanda it would make me feel a lot better if you let him go with you for protection." I said smiling at her. She turned to me with anger in her eyes. I glared at her and she mumbled something about traitor friends but agreed nonetheless. I smiled and turned back to Jared. "Are you ready to go?" I asked him. Jared smiled and nodded his head pulling me tight to his side. We turned and walked away leaving Amanda and Seth behind us. I smiled to myself._

_This was going to be interesting._

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: A Little Firecracker Aren't You? -Amanda's POV

I glared at the backs of Jared and Kim walked away, leaving me and this walking tree alone. I turned to the tree and glared up at him as he stared at me with that stalker look again. How the hell and Kim and Natalie stand it? I mean it makes you all nervous, and jittery. I continued to glare and all he did was smile brightly at me. I did have to give it to the guy he but sex in sexy. With that fucking body… it made my mouth water. That was all it was though, all I had for him was lust nothing else.

"You can go home." I said before turning, not waiting for his answer. I started to walk way when I heard the tree fall into step next to me. I stopped and turned to him as my hands turned into fists. "Look I was not giving you an option I was telling you to go home!" I snapped at him. The tree smiled at me and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Actually you said you can go home… not that I had too." The tree said still smiling hugely at me. I scuffed and crossed my arms. "Besides you heard Kim. She would feel better if you had someone with you when you went walking. I would feel better too." He said his eyes turning two shades darker. I suddenly felt a tight pull in my chest, wanting me to step forward and wrap my arms around his hard body…. I fought the urge and I took a step back, his body heat was making my brain go all wacky. I titled my head back and looked at him with a small smirk.

"Isn't it your bed time anyway? I mean how old are you anyway like eight years old?" I said with a roll of my eyes. I turned away from him and began to walk down the sidewalk in the direction to the beach. I breathed a sigh of relief thinking that he had finally gotten the message until I heard his footsteps behind me. I suddenly felt his body heat next to me, warming my right side. I continued to ignore him. Maybe when he least expects it I can take off running? No his freakishly long legs would be able to out run my short ones.

"I am only a year younger than you." The tree said quietly. I continued to walk forward pretending to not know he was there. "I mean I am fifteen and you are sixteen so it is not like you are that much older than me. Besides I look older so…" I looked over to the tree out of the corner of my eye just in time to see him shrug his shoulders. "Plus I haven't had a bed time since I was like thirteen." The tree mumbled. I turned to him still smirking.

"Look I really am sorry but I tend to go for the older guys… besides you're not worth my time." I said still smirking at him. I turned away from him but before I could take a step the trees burning hand reached out and wrapped around my upper arm. He spun me around I was about to yell at him when I saw the rage in his eyes and I felt the words get caught in my throat.

"Why do you treat me like this? I have been only nice to you and you treat me like a piece of shit!" The tree snapped angrily at me. He dropped my hands and I saw that his nostrils were flared and his hands were shaking slightly. I felt my jaw lock and I clenched my fists so tight that I was probably going to bleed. "Why do you act like such a cold hearted bitch?" He yelled his arms starting to shake.

I stepped forward and glared hard at him. "Fuck you! You don't even know me! You know what else? Fuck your mom, sister, friends, and dad—"I was cut off by a vicious growl from the tree. What the hell did this bitch just… growl? Did this son of a bitch just growl at me!?

"You don't get to talk about my dad!" He yelled in my face. I brought up a finger and poked him hard in the chest ignoring how hard it felt. I had to crane my neck to look at him, I was so close that I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Why can't I? I will do whatever I fucking want too!" I yelled at him resisting the urge to reach up and smack him.

"My dad is dead!" Seth yelled his arms shaking. His eyes were watering slightly and he was still breathing very heavily. I felt the anger melt off my dad as I looked at Seth's pained filled eyes and my chest felt heavy knowing that I had caused it… God I was such a bitch! I was the ice bitch of Iceland! Wait no… Greenland is the one with all the ice… fuck why the hell would they call Iceland, Iceland when it was green, and Greenland, Greenland when it was ice. It made me fucking confused!

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I looked up at Seth's face. The pull in my chest was too hard to resist. I brought my small hand up and placed it on his hot cheek, whipping away the tear that had fallen. His eyes calmed and he pulled in tight against his body, engulfing me in his warmth. "I really, really, really, like you. All I want is a chance; can't you just give me that?" Seth whispered in my ear making me shiver from his hot breath running across my ear. I felt my body begin to relax into his. He was just so warm, and he smelt so good. Before I let myself melt I tried to push him off of me. He let go and I brought my hand back and threw a punch at him.

His large hand came up and grabbed my wrist before my knuckles could hit face. I felt the rage begin to build in my body. I then brought back my left hand and tried to punch him with that one. He quickly grabbed the left wrist holding them both now in his burning hands. My breathing was heavy as I tried to death glare him. I opened my mouth to cuss his ass out when suddenly his warm, full lips were on my mouth kissing me fiercely. I didn't respond to it at first. Then his lips became soft giving me small kisses on my mouth. I closed my eyes and went onto my tip toes kissing him back.

All the anger I felt melted away. Everything that I felt sad, angry, confused just went away. He felt so good against me, my small body fit perfectly against his. I felt Seth let go of my wrists and place his hands on my waist, lifting me up causing me to wrap my short legs around his waist. His left hand went down squeezing my ass. He brought his right hand up and ran it through my short hair. I moaned softly as I also brought my hands up, gripping his short black hair tight. I pulled back when my lungs were about to burst from the lack of oxygen.

I opened my eyes only to be meet by Seth's dark ones. He smiled softly at me as he placed me gentle to my feet. He kept an arm around my waist. He began to run his large right hand over my face. "You're so beautiful." Seth said as he ran his long fingers over my face. I leaned into his hand as he played with my hair. I then looked up at him and I smiled.

"I want to show you something…" I said pulling away and grabbing his hand. He looked at me with curiosity and I smiled before turning and walking.

A few minutes later we got to the beach. I held onto his hand tight as we walked down to the fire pit. I turned, still holding his hand, into the woods and began walking into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk. I heard him sigh as he gripped my hand tighter. We got to a part of the forest where the trees part and I pulled him through. Right ahead was a large pond. The large had a light blue glow to it from the moon overhead. On the other side was a thick vast of large green trees. I turned to Seth to see he had a look of wonder on it and I snorted.

"I found it when I got angry at my mom. I had wondered off into the woods and got lost. I kept walking and I came to this. Kim has her place and I have mine." I turned to him with a smile. "The girls were the only other people I have told about it… and now you. You tell anyone else and I will kick your ass tree boy." I said glaring at him. He turned to me with a smile.

"Tree boy?" He said with a raise of his thick black eyebrow. I snorted and punched him in the arm holding back a wince at how hard he was… that sounded naughty. "So… why do you come here?" Seth asked looking at me with the intensity that I still found unnerving. I started to wiggle slightly and I turned back to the pond.

"I just think but mostly to swim and to relax. This pond is always the prefect coldness… the perfect temperature." I said putting my chin in the air. I know that it was twisted and completely psycho but I had always felt so proud that this was my pond. Yes it was my pond… anyone who says otherwise can suck it. "Do you want to go swimming with me?" I asked raising my red eyebrow at him. He turned to me with a huge smile and it slowly faded.

"First I have to tell you something… do you know the legends of the tribe?" Seth said looking a little…scared. I nodded my head looking at him with curiosity. "Ok… Well you see, it is like this… ok look I have this thing that is big… that didn't come out right—" I couldn't take his grumbling it was making me annoyed.

"Out with it tree boy!" I yelled at him in frustration. He blushed, he had a nice blush. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him, waiting was never my strong point, so has each second passed I became more and more frustrated. Seth sighed and then took a deep breath. "Tree boy know English?" I said looking at him with frustrated eyes. I saw his mouth twitch. I was about to yell at him to just tell me when he just blurted out the most… weird thing I have ever heard.

"I am a werewolf." He said so fast that I had to strain my ears to hear him. A werewolf… a werewolf… a werewolf… a werewolf… how could a boy so young be addicted to drugs? I looked up at him and smiled. Don't anger the druggy. He relaxed at my smile and I gently placed a hand on his shoulder. I actually did like him so I would help him get into the best rehab center there was.

"It is ok tree boy… we are going to get you help. We are going to get you clean." I said to him softly. He looked at me in confusion before he started laughing and I shook my head in sadness. He doesn't even know he has a drug problem… that is just so sad. "A six month program is in Port Angeles." I said. Seth stopped laughing and looked at me with amusement.

"Firecracker—"He said but I cut him off with a snort. "Firecracker… That is what you are calling me?" I said smirking at him. Seth smiled and continues with his druggy rant.

"I am not on drugs. I am really a werewolf… well; I can change when I want too. I have super strength, speed, and I think you noticed the temperature. If you know the legends then you know about imprinting… you, Amanda are my imprint." He said smiling at me. Well this was interesting… I wonder if his head was as hard as his arms. I glared at him and his smile went from his face.

"Look… if you think for one second that I am going to let this joke slide than you are sadly mistaken. I am going to destroy you slowly and painfully. I am going to make you regret the day you were born you over grown asshole… fuck you." I said. He reached out to me but before his hand could touch me I turned and ran, diving into the water. The cold water engulfed me, cooling my hot body.

I didn't waste any time under the water to strip down to my underwear and my bra. Allowing the cold water to run over my body, I grabbed the drenched clothing holding it to my body. I swan up to the top and swam over to the edge glad to see that the walking tree had left… It gave me enough time to plan on how to destroy him. I threw the clothing on the side onto the edge. I then went under water pulling off my socks and shoes throwing them with my other clothing.

I turned over and began to float on my back closing my eyes. I wonder what methods of destructions I can use. I can spread a rumor at school that he has a really bad case of Chlamydia, or I can tell people that I caught him having sex with Mr. King. I have always been a firm believer in killing two birds with one stone. I mean Mr. King just---

I was suddenly pulled under water by a burning arm around my small waist. I struggled against the arm. My body felt heavy all of a sudden. I am going to die and I am going to die a virgin... not the way I wanted to go. I wanted to die from something exciting… from something like jumping out of an air plane and my parachute didn't work. Or from swimming with sharks and one of them ate me. I was sudden flipped around and pulled tight against a hard, hot chest making my body shiver. Before I knew it I was about water grasping at the hard object as I gasped for breath.

I opened my eyes only to be greeted by dark eyes. I glared as I realized who it was. "What the hell are you doing you over grown fuck face!? Did you want me to have a heart attack!?" I yelled in outrage. I was about to push him away when I realized that his arms had mine pinned to my sides, his large bands of arm muscles pressed against me. His mouth was sudden against mine as well but I refused to respond to his soft lips. He started to swim and before I knew it my back was against something mushy then I was sitting on the grass.

I glared down at Seth… I couldn't hit him because he still had my hands pinned. Seth pushed me back. He let go of my hands but in a split second Seth was standing up in nothing but his underwear. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open as my eyes traveled up and down his body. His abs was covered in water making them glisten. His short black hair was plastered around his strong, handsome face.

"I will show you that I am not crazy, or that I am playing a joke on you." Seth said with a desperate look in his eyes. Seth reached down and pulled off his underwear and I felt my mouth fall open even more… the boy was huge! I mean damn! I thought that drugs made that area of a guy all small… not so… meaty. I was pulled out of my thought as sudden his body began to shake rapidly… vibrating almost. I began to crawl backwards slowly but not being able to take my eyes off of him.

Then right before my eyes a large wolf was standing right were Seth used to be. I looked at the huge sandy haired colored wolf. The wolf whined and dropped down making its large butt stick out into the air. I looked at it as it slowly crawled forward. I sat up and looked at the large wolf as it slowly came towards me… this was just fucked up in so many ways. No way in hell would I have imagined this morning that I would end up in this situation? I mean I am soaking wet in just my panties and bra looking at a boy who just turned into a werewolf that was now crawling towards me with its huge ass in the air.

I got onto my feet and looked at the wolf. I slowly walked forward placing my hand on its head. If this thing bit me I would be pissed. "This is so fucking wired… on so many levels." I said chuckling. The wolf started wagging its tail and it jumped up… a good foot taller than me. Before I could count to one the wolf began to lick my face repeatedly. I moved away laughing. "That was disgusting." I said laughing at him. The wolf continued to wag its tail as it turned to grab the under and trotted into the woods. I waited a few seconds before a smiling Seth came out. "So you were telling the truth." I said sighing.

Seth smiled at me. "I am sure you have questions." He said smiling softly at me. I sighed and looked down realizing that he still only had on underwear. I looked up at him and smirked. "I do… but later." I said before running and throwing myself into his arms. He caught me, lifting my weight up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him hard on the lips, causing him to moan. I pulled back and smiled.

"I was planning on making your life a living hell… it makes me happy to know that you are not a scum bag." I said smirking at him. Seth laughed and then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Want to go for a swim?" He said smiling hugely at me. Before I could answer he took off at a run throwing us into the pond. I grabbed onto him tight his warm body keeping the cold water off of me. I let go of him and pushed back opening my eyes underwater seeing his outline. I swam over to him and he grabbed me kissing me under the water. I grabbed onto him tight as he pulled me close. Once I was out of breath I pulled back and began to swim to the top, Seth was close behind. I looked at him and smiled.

"So I guess this means tree boy that you are going to be around for a while?" I said raising an eyebrow at me. He smiled brightly. "Yep… you can't get rid of me now." Seth said with smugness. I snorted with laughter and ducked back under the water. I felt Seth grab me and pull me back up and I mock glared at him. "Sorry but I can't let you leave… you have to give me a kiss." Seth said looking completely serious. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small kiss. Before I could pull back he placed his hand behind my head and kissed me harder causing me to melt into his touch.

I never thought the day would come that I hard ass, stubborn, Amanda would say that I had fallen in love with tree boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------ Review and do the vote.

A/N- I hope you guys like it! First chapter of the new year! I was so excited that i got this posted... please people do not pee your pants. Ok, I know this chapter was a little corny but I had a little trouble writing so please don't come find me with your pitch forks and torches. Tell me what you thought Also, I felt like she had to give Seth a hard time because she was well… her. School starts on Monday... not looking forward to that at all! Anyway, **I am going to do a vote.**

**If you want Nicks to Imprint write yes in your review**

**If you don't want her to Imprint write no in your review**

**I will tally it up and the one with the most votes wins. So review and get your vote in.**

vAMPkIMI: I got the idea to write is story in the first place was because I loved reading the rest of the imprint stories and I really wanted to try something new and different. Also, I feel that Stephanie didn't talk about imprints enough in the story. I get the inspiration from my life normally and just stuff that happens every day and I make it more dramatic and look at the humor behind everything.


	18. You Could Bounce A Quarter

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_Want to go for a swim?" He said smiling hugely at me. Before I could answer he took off at a run throwing us into the pond. I grabbed onto him tight his warm body keeping the cold water off of me. I let go of him and pushed back opening my eyes underwater seeing his outline. I swam over to him and he grabbed me kissing me under the water. I grabbed onto him tight as he pulled me close. Once I was out of breath I pulled back and began to swim to the top, Seth was close behind. I looked at him and smiled. _

"_So I guess this means tree boy that you are going to be around for a while?" I said raising an eyebrow at me. He smiled brightly. "Yep… you can't get rid of me now." Seth said with smugness. I snorted with laughter and ducked back under the water. I felt Seth grab me and pull me back up and I mock glared at him. "Sorry but I can't let you leave… you have to give me a kiss." Seth said looking completely serious. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small kiss. Before I could pull back he placed his hand behind my head and kissed me harder causing me to melt into his touch._

_I never thought the day would come that I hard ass, stubborn, Amanda would say that I had fallen in love with tree boy._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: You Could Bounce A Quarter. -Kim's POV

_Suspension is over_:

I walked into the kitchen and looked to the clock seeing that I still had about five minutes before the girls got here to walk to school. I went to the fridge opening it up and looking at the items. I wanted something delicious. Something that makes me happy… "It is chocolate! I love chocolate." I yelled as I grabbed the Hersey's bar of chocolate that was on the side. I was about to pile it open when I saw a name written on it in black marker I groaned as I saw it said mom. Ok the option is to eat the scrumptious chocolate and get in trouble later, or I cannot eat it and go the rest of my days imagining what it would taste like in my mouth. I am sorry mama but must… I mean it was our first day back since that fight and I was a little nervous about what people might day.

I piled open the chocolate rap and placed a piece in my mouth. Yummy, yummy, chocolate it's so um, um good. Just as I finished I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my coat and book bag I ran over to the door and was greeted by Amanda's and Natalie's smiling faces. "What's up my bitches…Nat I thought you were getting a ride from Paul?" I said stepping out of the door and shutting it closed. Natalie shrugged her slim shoulders.

"He called me and said that he and the other guys had… business to attend to. Jared couldn't call you because his phone died." Natalie said looking at me with meaning. I felt my chest deflate knowing that Jared was most likely not going to school today. I looked to Amanda to see she was also sad that Seth wouldn't be there. Amanda had told Natalie and me everything that had happened when Jared and I had left her. At first she had been angry that Natalie and I hadn't told her about what was going on; after she had calmed down she had understood.

"So where is Nicks?" I asked turning and walking backwards as I looked at Amanda and Nat. Nat yawned and then shrugged her shoulders. "Since she was the main cause of the fight as Mrs. Pollard put it she has to now go in early and help set up Spanish class." Natalie said shaking her head slightly. I laughed causing to me trip a little. However me being the amazingly cool person I was I managed to pull myself up before I fell over. Natalie's eyebrows suddenly came together and Amanda and I turned to look at her. "I feel bad that we have to keep this from Nicks." She said with a small sigh.

I stopped walking looked down. We have never had secrets from each other. Now the biggest secret in our lives were being held from her. Amanda suddenly spoke up with firmness in her voice. "We have to tell her." Amanda said looking at me, Natalie's eyes went wide. "We can't tell her!" Natalie said her eyes still large. Amanda turned to look at her with a glare. Natalie shook her head causing her blond hair to whip around her slim shoulders. Amanda's glare intensified.

"Your face can't tell her!" Amanda yelled still glaring at her. Natalie snorted. 'That doesn't make sense Amanda." Natalie yelled right back. "I mean it is not our place to tell her!" Natalie said with reason in her voice.

Amanda snorted again. "Your face doesn't make sense!" Amanda yelled crossing her arms. Natalie gasped and took a step back looking hurt. Then Natalie's eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she stared fiercely at Amanda who was still glaring and was now breathing heavy.

"Your mom doesn't make sense!" Natalie yelled glaring at Amanda. Amanda gasped in outrage and brought her right hand up, placing it over her heart. She then brought her small pointer finger up, pointing it accusingly at Natalie who still had a glare on her face.

"Don't you dare bring my mama in to this; you don't know me like that! I will beat a bitch down!" Amanda said dropping her hands and balling them into fists. Natalie rolled her eyes and also crossed her arms making her take on the look of a small child. "I have known you since we were born!" Natalie said looking smug. Amanda then brought up her right hand and flipped Natalie the bird causing her to gasp.

Natalie and Amanda began to argue more each saying very stupid things and childish things. I know I should have stopped it but it was rather amusing to see them act so juvenile. I continued to watch them until it started to get more personal. So personal in fact that if I felt the burn.

"Screw you Amanda!' Natalie yelled her breath coming fast. Amanda's face scrunched up in a sneer. "No Natalie, screw your monkey Booboo!" Amanda yelled. Natalie froze and took a step back looking hurt. I looked to Amanda and shook my head in disappointment.

You see when we were two to five Natalie had this small stuffed monkey that she named Booboo. It was small, tanned and supple, Natalie had taken it everywhere with her. Until one day we had gone to the park and Natalie had given it to her mom to hold while we had gone to the swings. Something had happened and we had to leave in a rush… after that day we had never seen poor Booboo again. Natalie had been crushed and cried for days until we had made a pack to never speck of Booboo for fear of Natalie having a break down.

Natalie's crossed her arms in a huff and turned her head away from Amanda who was looking guilty. I turned to Amanda with a glare and she looked to the ground, her red hair covering her face. "That was just unnecessary Amanda; you know that she still has a soft spot for that monkey." I said clicking my tongue at her. Amanda looked up and sighed, walking over to Natalie and putting her slim arms around Natalie's waist. Natalie stood still for a second before relaxing and turning, putting her arms around Amanda letting her know that she was forgiven. I nodded my head and then turned to Natalie once they had pulled apart.

"Natalie, Amanda is right. We have to tell Nicks what is going on. If we don't and she somehow finds out we could lose her forever. Plus, they are in our lives now and Nicks is not stupid. Don't you think she would notice after a few years that they were never getting older? We have to tell her and if that means getting in fucking huge trouble from the pact… well then so be it." I said with a small nod of my head as I stuck my chin out in the air. Damn I sure did know how to give a speech. I really think that I could go into the profession and I would make fucking bank man! I shook my head getting rid of the thoughts…

Amanda and I turned to Natalie with raised eyebrows waiting for her to say something. Her small, blond eyebrows were together as she concentrated. Her glasses were sliding down her nose but she didn't push them up as she was in deep thought. After what seemed like forever she finally sighed and dropped her head showing her defeat. "Fine but if those wolf boys go crazy and go all green hulk on us then you must save me." Natalie said looking up and glaring at Amanda and me. We giggled and then I froze.

"We have to get to school or we are going to be late and I don't think that would be the best thing since it is our first day back." I said before turning. Amanda and Natalie fell in step with me and we began to walk fast. We probably looked like morons as we power walked the rest of the way to school. Once the school came into view all of us took off at a run to the doors. When we got to the door we were all breathing heavy… I really need to get into shape! I mean we ran for like five seconds and I was breathing like I was giving birth. I pulled out my phone and I looked, seeing that we still had a few minutes.

"Ok so… we can talk with Nicks the next time we see her." I said. Amanda and Natalie nodded their heads in agreement. Amanda then turned and pulled open the door to the buzz of the students. We walked in and… let's just say that you could hear the crickets do their thing. I stood there feeling everyone's eyes on us. All of them were looking at us and then turning to their friends whispering and some even began to point at us. I felt the heat rise in my face and I turned to Natalie and Amanda to see that Natalie's face was so red that I would she was going to burst from the embarrassment. I heard Amanda snort causing the eyes to turn to her.

"Please… it is not like we were in jail for drug dealings! Turn away and kept your eyes off of my or I swear this time I am going to be expelled." Amanda said through a tight jaw. Everyone hurriedly turned away from us and began to have fake conversations. I turned my head down and giggled not wanting to bring the attention back to me. I looked up to Amanda to see a mean sneer on her face but I knew her well enough to see that she was trying to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "We better get to class." I said linking my arms with Nat's. She giggled and I could see that the redness in her face was starting to go down.

We walked a little ways and we said bye, saying we would see each other at lunch… I hope Nicks will have detention to prolong the most unfortunate situation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lunch Time:

"You know what I don't understand? All of us are constantly complaining about this horrible and revolting lunch menu." Amanda said grimacing as she pushed around the gross looking mash potatoes. I looked away and made a gagging noise while Natalie shook her head and turned away. "I don't understand why we don't just bring our lunches from home." She said shaking her head causing her short red hair to fall into her eyes. I froze and stared at her with large eyes. She turned to me her eye brows coming together. I shook my head and looked at her in fake awe.

"Who knew that you would be able to actually have a productive thought… you know other than violence." I said shaking my head slightly. "Fuck you too!" Amanda yelled throwing the hard bread roll at me. I laughed and ducked just in time so the roll went flying over my head. I looked up and did my evil laugh. "You missed me—ow!" I yelled rubbing my right eye. I looked up and glared at Amanda with my one good eye as she smirked evilly at me. Damn her for getting two rolls. I stuck my tongue out at Amanda and she rolled her electric blue eyes.

"You guys…" Natalie said closing her AP Chemistry book and nodded her head. Amanda and me stopped our childish bickering and turned our heads to the door to see an ecstatic looking Nicole running towards us. Her black hair was bouncing her face as she skipped to our table. Her white teeth were shinning and her green eyes were shinning so bright and I was shocked that she had burst of the joy she was feeling. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as she plopped down in the seat next to me.

"Why are you so happy my darling?" I said smiling and laughing as she batted her long lashes at me. She sighed and brought her hand up placing it on the table and putting her chin in her hand with a dazed look on her face. "Are you going to tell us or are you just going to sit there with that look on your face?" I said with a chuckle and shake of my head. Nicks sat up and looked around the table taking a big breath and smiling again.

"Did you hear about the new guy? He moved here from California and his name is Luck Davison?" Nicks said getting that dreamy look on her face again and almost melting as she spoke his name. "He came in last block looking… yummy and then some." Nicks said shivering and then giggling like a little school girl. "Stinky face was moved because of what happened and then Luke walks and gets seated next to me. He is so funny and he has the cutest dimples you have ever seen." Nicks said giggling again and getting a glazed look over her eyes. I looked to Amanda and Natalie and raised my eyebrow as I smirked with them.

This was actually very interesting to see. Nicks has never been the one to go all mushy over guys… in fact she has always made fun of those girls who do that… I was actually surprised that she had not made fun of any of us. "What does he look like?" Amanda asked leaning over the table and wiggling her red eyebrows at Nicks. Nicks was pulled out of her thoughts and she bit her lip slightly as she ducked her head looking shy… what has the world come too! Nicks getting shy over a guy… it is unheard of.

"He has shoulder length straight black hair that is shiny and smooth. His eyes are this really deep blue… I mean like _deep_ blue. His skin is the exact color of mine which we kind of joked about. He is around 6'3'' so that is a plus… it is hard finding guys that are taller than me. He is to the perfect amount of buff not scrawny but he has the most wonderful amount of muscles… let's just say we would make one hot ass couple!" Nicks said smiling. We all squealed and Nicks sighed again. "I know I just meet him but he all ready gives me little butterflies in my tummy." She said giggling and shrugging her shoulders making her take on the look of a child.

"We have to meet him! Wait why hasn't everyone been talking about it?" Amanda said tilting her head to the side. Nicks reached over to my tray and grabbed the bowl of macaroni and cheese, grabbing the fork and began to shovel it into her mouth making me feel a little sick. Nicks swallowed big and then used the back of her hand to whip her mouth. How the hell can the girl eat so much and stay so fucking fit? I know… high metabolism and fucking working out like a bitch.

"They did but then we came back and well Amber is wearing a fucking nose cast thing… and he is actually pretty shy but he is sixteen so it is not like he is young shy or anything… so he said he wasn't complaining about the lack of attention. Did I mention that he smells so amazing? He smells like old spicy and I must say that it is intoxicating… but the best part is that the guy has an ass that you can bounce a quarter off of." She said licking her lips and making a noise that was inappropriate for people's ears. I grimaced. "Nicks please! I am too young to hear such noises!" I said shaking my head rapidly. Natalie and Amanda snickered and Nicks rolled her eyes in amusement.

"So went do we get to meet this mystery man Nicks?" Natalie said smirking at Nicks. Nicole flushed a deep red and ducked her head again, using her thick black hair too block her face from us. She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at us through her lashes. "I don't know… I mean I just meet him and I don't think that you guys threatening to cut his balls off if he hurts me… not a good way to start." Nicole said with a roll of her eyes. Amanda, Natalie, and I snorted in sync and then I remembered what we had to do. I turned to Amanda and Natalie, catching their eyes and giving them a meaningful look and their smiles flutter.

We began to have a battle between our eyes… I fought a hard battle. I fought with everything in my eyes… so did Amanda. Poor Nat lost the battle of eyes and exhale noisily before turning to Nicks with a small smile. "Nicks after school all of us need to get together and talk about something really important." Natalie said smiling. Nicks tilted her head to the side and looked at all of us in confusion before shrugging her shoulders. "Of course… we can go down to the beach." She said smiling.

"Tell us more about this Luke." I said smirking at her. Nicks eyes lighted up and she went into another speech about how great this guy seemed. I smiled and nodded my head. I hope what we were going to tell her wasn't going to come back and bite us in the asses. Once the bell rang we all jumped up and walked out. A few of the kids for next lunch were walking in when I turned to Nicks just in time to see her eyes light up. I turned to where she was looking down the hall to see a tall boy walking down the hall with his head slightly down.

Nicks pulled away from us as she began to walk over to the boy. I didn't have to think before Amanda grabbed mine and Nat's arms pulling us to quickly catch us up with her. We feel into step with her. "Hey Luke..." She said smiling. The boy named Luke looked up. The second he saw who it was that called him he smiled showing his two cheek, deep dimples on his native American skin and his eyes, just like Nicks, lit up making his deep blue eyes twinkle. I did have to admit… Nicks had good taste.

Of course the guy had nothing on Jared.

* * *

_Natalie's: POV_

The guy was cute but he had nothing on Paul.

* * *

_Amanda's: POV_

The guy was hot but he had nothing on Seth.

* * *

_Back to Kim's POV:_

Nicks walked over to him. "So how are you finding your way around such a huge school like this?" She said raising an eyebrow at him. Luke smiled and put his hands in his jean pockets taking on a shy look. "It has been terrible hard. I mean so many people… so little time to find my way around." He said sighing. Nicks giggled and looked down. "So Nicole… I was wondering if you could help me out." Luke said a slight blush creeping up on his high cheek bones. "I am a little behind in our math class so I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to help me out?" He said smiling slightly at her.

Nicks face lit up and then she cleared her throat trying to keep her cool… it really wasn't working. "Sure Luke… we can go to the library if you want." She said smiling at him. Luke looked up his dark hair falling around his face and he smiled at her. They began to stare at each other and it made me feel a little... awkward.

Amanda cleared her throat nice and loud causing them both to jump and look to us. Nicks moved to stand next to Luke who turned to us and gave us a small smile. Nicks looked to Amanda and gave her a small glare which Amanda returned with a small smirk. I stepped forward first holding out my hand. Luke grabbed it giving me a small smile. "I'm Kim… you have probably heard about me since I am so fucking amazing." I said shrugging my shoulders. Natalie snorted and stepped forward also holding out her hand. "I am Natalie but you can call me Nat." She said giving him a shy smile. Luke shook it.

I turned Amanda who then stepped forward and stuck out her hand but before she turned away from me I saw the mischievous gleam in her eyes and I held back a laugh, knowing that something was going to happen. I turned to Natalie to see her roll her eyes at Amanda but smirk nonetheless.

Luke grabbed Amanda's hand. "Hello Luke… I am Nicole's lesbian lover." Amanda said with a completely straight face. Nicks face turned to one of horror and Luke's face turned to one of pure shock. Amanda turned around and her eye caught mine and I couldn't hold it back. I burst out laughing causing Natalie and Amanda to do the same. "You should have seen your faces!" Amanda yelled through her laughter making her face turn a bright red. I heard a small chuckle and I looked up to see Nicks had her hand over her mouth. Once we also caught eyes she couldn't hold it back. She broke down in laughter only causing us to laugh harder.

After a few minutes we calmed down and looked up with small tears in all of our eyes. Nicks was still chuckling as she leaned against Luke for weight support… he sure didn't seem to mind. I smiled at them and then grabbed Amanda and Nat's arms. "We better get to class… nice to meet you." I said smiling at Luke. "Nice to meet you girls, hope to see you guys around." He said smiling shyly at us. I turned the girls around and pulled them away leaving Nicks and Luke alone. I wonder what their babies will look like.

------------------------------------------------------ After School:

All of us joked around as we walked down the beach shoes in our hands. Once we got closer to the ocean, plopping down close enough to feel the breeze of the ocean and far enough that the water wasn't touching us. "So what exactly are you guys wanting to talk to me about?" Nicks said stretching her long legs out in front of her and then laying on her back. All of us sat around her causing her to sit up and look around. "Are you goings going to tell me that you guys killed someone?" Nicks said looking at us with a mock panicked voice. I turned to Amanda and Natalie and the battle of the eyes began again… however it was my turn to lose.

"Nicole… you know the legend of the third wife… the whole thing about wolves, and imprinting and all that good stuff?" I said. Nicks nodded her head slowly up and down looking at us in confusion. I took a deep breath and then cleared my throat. "It is true." I said slowly. At this Nicks sat up and stared at us and so I continued with my crack head story. "Paul, Seth, and Jared are all of them are werewolves… and we are their imprints. The reason we didn't tell you was because we couldn't… but we had to tell you because you our best friends and we love you." I said looking at Nicks big eyes.

I turned to Natalie and Amanda; both were shaking their heads in agreement rapidly. I looked to Nicks and I stared at her for a while. Any longer and I would have thought that she had died however right before I whipped out my trusty phone to call the hospital Nicks burst out laughing. "Very funny you guys… now what do you really want to talk to me about?" Nicks said still chuckling. I turned to Natalie and Amanda in exasperation not knowing how to get her to believe us. This time it was Amanda who spoke up.

"Nicks you know that we would never lie to you like that… we are telling you the truth… and you know that we would not tell you something like this unless it was the truth." Amanda said staring Nicks right in the eye. We all sat there for what seemed like an hour before Nicks started to laugh… but this time with what seemed like hysteria in her voice. She stopped and looked at us again. Once she say we weren't laughing she stopped and stared at us.

"You are telling the truth?" She asked. All of us nodded our heads slowly before… Nicks fell over out cold. All of us jumped up quickly and looked at Nicks who was lying on the ground and I breathed out in worry.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------ I Have a Reason

A/N- DON'T KILL ME! Ok the reason that I didn't have her imprint is because the people who voted yes mostly said that because they just felt back for Nicks that she wasn't in on the secret and the people who said no said that it would be too… much, e-essence made a good point to me too saying that I should keep the 'magic' of imprinting which I agreed with the more I thought about it. So I thought that I would do a compromise to try and please everyone I hope no one is angry with me… sorry if you were disappointed. I thought I could make it up by giving her a love interest anyway review for me and tell me what you thought!!!!!


	19. Sometimes I Become Violent

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

_I turned to Natalie and Amanda; both were shaking their heads in agreement rapidly. I looked to Nicks and I stared at her for a while. Any longer and I would have thought that she had died however right before I whipped out my trusty phone to call the hospital Nicks burst out laughing. "Very funny you guys… now what do you really want to talk to me about?" Nicks said still chuckling. I turned to Natalie and Amanda in exasperation not knowing how to get her to believe us. This time it was Amanda who spoke up._

"_Nicks you know that we would never lie to you like that… we are telling you the truth… and you know that we would not tell you something like this unless it was the truth." Amanda said staring Nicks right in the eye. We all sat there for what seemed like an hour before Nicks started to laugh… but this time with what seemed like hysteria in her voice. She stopped and looked at us again. Once she say we weren't laughing she stopped and stared at us. _

"_You are telling the truth?" She asked. All of us nodded our heads slowly before… Nicks fell over out cold. All of us jumped up quickly and looked at Nicks who was lying on the ground and I breathed out in worry._

_This was going to be harder than I thought. _

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Sometimes I Become Violent. -Kim's POV

Natalie, Amanda, and I stared at Nicks passed out form with wide eyes in silence until Natalie jumped up with a small scream. "We killed her! We killed Nicole!" Natalie screamed looking frantic. Amanda and me jumped up too and ran over to Nicks, kneeling down beside her. I brought my hand to her head and felt her pulse breathing in relief when I felt it… however it was short lived since Natalie was still screaming. "We have killed our best friend! The horrible shame consumes me!" Natalie screamed. I stood up and turned to face her, seeing that she had tears streaming down her face. I walked over jumping my hands on her shoulders.

"Natalie, calm the fuck down! She is not dead!" I yelled shaking her slightly. Natalie shrugged off my hands violently, stilling breathing like she had run a forty mile marathon. "Shut up! You are lying to me!" She yelled looking frantic. She wailed in agony and before I could say or do anything Amanda stood up and ran over to her. Amanda brought back her hand and smacked Natalie hard across the face causing Natalie's head to whip to the side and her glasses to go flying off her face. Natalie turned back to Amanda with her hand holding her cheek.

Natalie's eyes welled up this time in tears of pain and Amanda gasped. "I am so sorry Natalie! It is that I was watching this show and it said that when someone goes into crazy mode you are supposed to smack them!" Amanda yelled reaching out and hugging Natalie tight. I looked at them wide eyed and then back to Nicks who looked like a fish that had been out of the water for too long.

"You guys… how are we going to get her up?" I said looking at Nicks franticly before turning back to Amanda and Natalie. They pulled apart both of them looking wild with their hair messy and their eyes wide. "Nat you're the smart one use your brain!" I yelled whipping my hands around like a mad woman.

"Let me think!" Natalie yelled in frustration. She breathed in and out before sighing and opening them. "Made if we poor cold water on her it will send a jolt of energy to her brain causing her to wake up." She said with her eyes squinted her eyes and I realized that she still didn't have her glasses on. I sighed looking around and ran over to where her glasses lay.

I picked them up grimacing as one of the lenses was cracked. I walked over to her placing them on her face. "It really isn't that noticeable." I said shrugging my shoulders… in reality she reminded me of harry Potter when he had broken his glasses after that fight… unfortunately for her there was no Hermione to fix them, if only, if only.

I turned to Amanda who nodded her head. We both walked over to Nicks, Amanda picked up her hands and I picked up her legs. Luckily we were already close to the ocean. We placed her close and watch in slow motion as the wave of cold water came hitting the sand and rolling over to Nicks covering her body. We saw As Nicks woke up with a loud squeal and she bolted up. "What the hell!" Nicks yelled getting to her feet and shaking slightly from the cold.

Nicks turned to us with pure rag in her face and I gave her a sweet smile. I heard a nervous giggle and I turned to Natalie to see she was bright red I turned to Amanda whose blue eyes were wide and she kept running her hands through her short red hair. I turned back to Nicks and watched as she slowly walked towards us, her eyes a bright yellow that sent shivers of terror down my body.

"I think we should run our asses out of here." I said looking to Natalie and Amanda. They both nodded their heads and in sync. We turned and started running as fast as our unhealthy asses could run. However, you are fully aware of the fact that Nicks is a girl who could fight Zeus and win, she was so healthy. So it really wasn't a far match.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and jerk me back causing me to fall onto the sand. "No!" I yelled as Nicks pulled me to my feet. I saw Amanda and Natalie stop and turn around to look at me with wide eyes. Nicks was behind me her left buff arm wrapped around my neck. I heard a pop sound telling me that she had done something horrible with her finger… "Don't do it Nicole!" Natalie screamed and I felt the terror rise in my chest, she wouldn't do such a cruel and unusually thing to one of her best friends.

"You two better come back here right now or I swear to everything that is holy I will give Kim a wet wily so deep that she will never be able to get the spit out!" Nicks yelled to Amanda and Natalie. I screamed in disgust and began to struggle; trying to pry her strong arm off of my neck but it was no use. Nicole was too strong for me.

"You don't have to do this Nicks." I said trying to calm her down. Nicks snorted and I watched as Amanda and Natalie slowly made their way back, taking small steps. Thank god for that, I didn't want them scaring her in to doing something that was truly disgusting.

"Nicks we can work this out. Just let go of Kim and put down the finger." Amanda said taking another small step forward. I felt Nicks put her finger closer to my ear and I almost cried out in panic. I swear that I could almost hear the saliva on her finger. Amanda and Nat held up their hands showing Nicks that they were not going to do anything. We all stood there in silence; mostly because I was praying to anything that is up there to please not let Nicks snap and put that wet finger in my ear. I swear if she did we were going to fight… and I would most likely lose but that is beside the point.

Nicks finally sighed and released that hard grip she had on my neck and I fell to the ground. I hurriedly got to my feet and ran over to Amanda and Natalie. "I think that I need to see the doctor… can you get post traumatic stress syndrome from something like that?" I said as I grabbed onto Natalie for support.

"No I don't think so." Nat said, her blonde eyebrows coming together. I took a shake breath trying to come myself and turned back to Nicks who had tears in her eyes. "Nicks…" Amanda said taking a small step forward. Nicks held up her hand and looked up at us glaring slightly.

"I have been your guy's best friend since birth. All this time you guys have been dating werewolves… you haven't even told me." Nicks said shaking her head. I was about to speak up but Nicks kept going her voice getting higher and more tears coming into her green eyes.

"Now you are telling all of this… why now? You feel sorry for me? You guys felt bad that I wasn't in on it? Well fuck you! I am your best friend and you should have told me the second you guys found out! Now… go back to your fucking lover boys and leave me the hell alone!" Nicks yelled as she clenched her fists.

I was froze in my place as I saw Nicks turn on her heal and began to walk away. However she didn't get very far before Amanda ran forward, grabbing her arm and jerking her to a stop. Nicks turned around and glared at Amanda and she tried to yank her arm away from Amanda. I saw Amanda tighten her grip.

"Nicks please just listen… The reason we couldn't tell you was because they said that we couldn't. However, you are our best friend… our sister so we went against what they said and told you despite the fact that we could get in so much fucking trouble!" Amanda said looking at Nicks with a small glare.

Amanda released her hold on Nicks and stepped back. Nicole's eyebrows came together as Amanda turned around and walked back over to Natalie and me. Natalie was looking at Nicks in sadness and I looked at her tilting my head to the side. "We love you Nicks… and that is why we told you." I said giving her a small smile. Nicks brought up her hand and whipped away the tears that had fallen. "You promise… that from now on that you guys won't keep these things from me?" Nicks said looking up at us. All of us nodded our heads fiercely.

Nicks smiled and she walked over to us. Natalie, Amanda, and me all pulled her into a tight hug. "Next time you guys have something big like that to tell me… please tell me some place soft." Nicks said wincing and rubbing her still wet butt. "Also, please not someplace as cold as the fucking beach." She said shivering slightly. All of us laughed and I pulled off my coat handing it over to her. Then I heard a sigh. I turned to Natalie and I felt my eyebrows pulled together.

"Now we have to deal with some pissed off werewolves." Natalie said grimacing. I felt my face freeze and I turned to Amanda with to see the same expression. I heard a small chuckle and I turned to Nicks with a glare and she turned to me with amusement. "You guys are in trouble." She said in a sing song voice. I grimaced… it was not going to be pretty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Emily's House:

I stood awkwardly as I switched from foot to foot. I turned to Natalie and saw that she was looking at everything other than the pissed off werewolves in front of us. I then turned to Amanda who was looking straight at Seth as he glared at him, almost daring him with her eyes to say anything to her about what we had done. I didn't dare look at Jared for fear of what I would see… the boy was scary when he got angry.

After the beach we had walked with Nicks back to her house and dropped her off. We had decided that we might as well get what was coming out of the way so we had walked to Emily's house. We had waited there with Emily until the boys had come home. Jared had been so happy to see me that I had almost backed out… until big mouthed Natalie just blurted it out causing all of their eyes to grow so large that I thought they were going to pop out of their heads.

"Do you realize what you guys have done?" Sam said low and mean. I held back a wince. I looked up at Sam to see that he was furious… "You have put all of us at risk!" Sam yelled, his voice booming throughout the small kitchen. His nose was flared as his mouth slowly pulled back over his teeth. I heard a snort and I closed my eyes tight hoping that she would not do what I thought she was going to do. Please god… just make her shut the hell up.

"Look Nicks would never tell anyone!" Amanda yelled in angry as she dropped her hands to her side and clenched them into fists. "We have known Nicks longer than we have known any of you! She is like our sister and she will be in our lives forever… so if you guys have a problem we can take this outside and I can beat all of your asses." Amanda said jerking at them like she was about to hit them. I quickly put my hand on her shoulder.

"Look we didn't mean any harm. We can trust her with our lives so I think that we can trust her with this secret." I said looking at Sam. Sam growled slightly causing Jared to growl warningly at him but Sam gave him no mind. "That is just it! It was not your secret to tell!" Sam yelled his voice bouncing off the walls. This time it was Natalie that spoke up.

"Sam we are imprints… so technically it is our secret. It affects us just as much as it affects you." Natalie said looking at Sam's nose. Sam's eyes grew 10 times angrier. Natalie cleared her throat and took a small step back causing Paul to shoot up out of his chair and growl at Sam. "Sam, cool it! Look they didn't mean anything by it…" Paul said shaking slightly. Sam turned to Paul with mad eyes until Emily walked over from the sink and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam quickly relaxed into her touch.

"Sam look… they had a good reason to do what they did." Emily said in a low voice. Sam looked up at her and was about to protest but his voice seemed to catch as he caught Emily's glare. Sam dropped his head and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. I sighed in relief knowing that the situation had gone down.

"Kim I think that I better take you home." Jared said standing up from his spot. I looked around and saw that everyone was still not saying a word. I turned to Jared with a frown and was about to tell him I would leave when Amanda and Natalie did but I kept my mouth shut as I saw his eyes. Jared walked around the table and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along slightly. The second we were out the door he released me and kept walking, I quickly caught up with him, falling into step next to him.

We walked in silence down the side walk… me not daring to say a word. I mean I think that I have mentioned before that he was actually scary when he got mad and all shaky and shit. Then he goes all green hulk… you would want to pee your pants too. "Jared…" I started but stopped short as Jared turned around.

I looked up at his dark eyes and smiled sweetly however it fluttered off my face once I saw that his eyes were still angry. I then made myself go completely still. I really don't know why I thought this would help. I probably looked completely stupid just standing there… I mean only kids thought that standing still would make them go invisible.

"Kim… right now I am upset… you promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone." Jared said through a clenched jaw. That made that the anger rise in my chest and I glared at Jared.

"Look Jared I had promised that won't tell… but I didn't tell her… Amanda told it I just… added facts." I said knowing that it was a lie. I saw Jared's shoulders tense and a slow growl began to form in the back of his throat. I know that I shouldn't have done this but I couldn't help it. I stepped forward and raised my finger tapping him hard on the chest and ignoring the pain it caused my little finger. "You don't growl at me Jared. Or so help me I will beat you into a bloody pulp." I said glaring at him. Jared tilted his head to the side and meant my glare head on.

Jared suddenly grabbed my finger and pulled me to his chest causing me to gasp… damn his werewolf speed. "You're so sexy when you're mad." Jared said in my ear. I froze for a moment before laughing into his chest. "You're not mad at me anymore?" I said burying my head deeper into his hard chest. I heard Jared snort.

"Kim… even if I wanted to be mad at you I couldn't… you said it before, you being my imprint making me your bitch." Jared said with a chuckle that came deep from his chest. I smiled. "We better get you home… your parents are probably looking for you." Jared said pulling back but still keeping a hot arm around my shoulders. I shook my head no. "No… my parents have to go to this dinner party that my dad's business is throwing." I said chuckling knowing how much both of them hated those things. Then I smiled knowing something that would truly make Jared and me back on excellent terms.

"Jared… do you want to come over for a while." I said looking up at him and raising an eyebrow. Jared looked down at me with wide eyes before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulders causing me to laugh. Jared took off at a run. "Excited aren't we?" I said still laughing as Jared ran faster. Before I knew it Jared placed me on my feet on in front of my house. I turned around fast and pulled out my key fumbling slightly as unlocked the door. Both of us pulled off my shoes, throwing them off to the side.

Jared quickly grabbed me again and pulled me close to his chest as he sprinted up the stairs to my room. He shut my door with a loud bang and dropped me to my feet. I quickly pulled off Jared's shirt showing me his hard abs and I felt my heart rate speed up. Jared walked forward and gentle paced his hands on my jeans, buttoning them. He pushed me onto my back and pulled them off throwing them onto the ground. I quickly pulled off my shirt and through it onto the ground laying in front of him I just my bra and panties.

I saw as Jared's eyes darkened even more. Jared undid his pants pulling them off and throwing them so they landed next to mine. He walked forward and crawled on top of me. He reached over to my night stand grabbing a condom and undid the wrapping it, pulling it onto his long length. I moaned as he turned back to me and placed his fingers in my panties. I grabbed my sheets, grabbing them in my fists. Before I knew what happened I suddenly felt incredibly pleasure. Jared placed his soft lips on my core kissing me and making me yell out his name.

Jared kissed me harder and moved his tongue in a way that would absolutely make in blush tomorrow when I had to face people. Jared moved up, kissing my stomach along the way until his was kissing between my breasts. He quickly undid my bra throwing it onto the ground so that I was completely naked beneath him. He moved his mouth to my right breast sucking and nipping slightly making me arch my body to his. He used one of his hands and massaged my left breath, flicking the already hard nipple. I moved my hands so that know I was holding tight onto his hair.

He moved the free hand down, pushing on my core again. "Jared…" I moaned out. I heard him chuckle still doing things to my body that would make a nun jealous. "Holy crap toaster, mother of god!" I yelled out as he pushed his long fingers into me and moving them around. He suddenly pulled them out and he moved so that his lips were moving with mine.

He pushed his hardness into me and pushed causing me to scream in pleasure. He pushed in and out. I grabbed onto his back and held onto his as he pushed himself harder. "Fuck…" I yelled out. Then it happened, the most amazing thing ever. I felt the famous g spot happen and I tightened onto Jared as I yelled out loudly. "Shit Jared!" I yelled as he went harder. I became more aroused as I heard Jared's deep moaning in my ear, saying my name over and over again causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head.

"Jared!" I screamed as I clenched around his length. I felt him shudder in me and I knew that he had finished too causing my orgasm to intensify. Jared collapsed on top of me, and I could feel his fast heart beat, beating against my still bare chest. He lifted himself up and I smiled at him, allowing him to place kisses on my lips.

"You taste so good." He said wiggling his thick, black eyebrows at me. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "I know." I said smugly. Jared chuckled and moved his head down, kissing my neck. "So Jared… you up for a second round?" I said smirking at him. Jared lifted up his head and smiled at me. "Absolutely…" Jared said laughing and flipping us over so I was on top.

Sometimes the whole werewolf endurance was very useful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------

A/N- Hey everyone! I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to update but I told you guys that I had writer's block. It took me a while to get this and I am hoping that it will not happen again.

Anyway I think a few people are mad that I didn't have Nicks imprint on Embry so I am going to try and make it up with writing a chapter from Nicks POV and give you a chance to get to know Luke a little better. So please review and tell me what you think! I love reading everyone's reviews… it makes me happy on the inside.

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING! AND REVIEW!!


	20. Tall, Dark, and Handsome… Yummy

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_Jared!" I screamed as I clenched around his length. I felt him shudder in me and I knew that he had finished too causing my orgasm to intensify. Jared collapsed on top of me. I could feel his fast heart beat, beating against my still bare chest. He lifted himself up and I smiled at him, allowing him to place kisses on my lips._

"_You taste so good." He said wiggling his thick, black eyebrows at me. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "I know." I said smugly. Jared chuckled and moved his head down, kissing my neck. "So Jared, are you up for a second round?" I said smirking at him. Jared lifted up his head and smiled at me. "Absolutely…" Jared said laughing and flipping us over so I was on top. _

_Sometimes the whole werewolf endurance was very useful. _

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Tall, Dark, and Handsome… Yummy -Nicole's POV

Fucked up… That was the only way to describe this really messed up situation that Natalie, Kim and Amanda were going through. Don't get me wrong I still love them and all but it is just really weird to think that they are dating werewolves… huge werewolf boys that could probably eat me if they wanted to. I guess it is better that they are wolves then steroid, pumping drug addicts.

I jumped slightly at the sound of my ring tone going off telling me that I had a new text message. I stood walking and pulled out my phone from my tight jean pocket. Tight because I was walking to the small and only library that the Reservation had to meet the hottest guy that I had personally seen since the… well since I first saw Paul and Jared. However, now that they were taken by two of my best friends I can't very well be attracted to them! That would be a form of backstabbing and I am not a backstabber. I flipped open my phone and Kim's name flashed on my screen, I pressed open and almost groaned at the small black words that were on my phone's screen.

_**After you are done, come over to my house we have to talk.-K**_

_Ok, but if you call me when I am with Luke I will kick your fat ass!-N_

_**Fine you big jerk LYLAS!-K**_

_LYLAS-N_

I flipped my phone and put it back in my dark blue skinny jeans. You see this was my plan to make Luke fall deeply in love. Part one will be for him to ask me out on a date. Step two will be we date for a while. Step four we will fall in love which will result in us getting married and we will have dozens of little children half with my green eyes, half with his blue eyes, all of them with black hair and Quileute skin. We will be one of the hottest couples on the Reservation.

I giggled and walked faster wanting to get there as fast as my long legs would take me. Don't get me wrong I am not one of those girls who are absorbed with their looks. In fact I hate those people that think that just because their 'hot' they think they can have anything their greedy little hands can get on. Anyway, I had to give myself credit I looked like a sexy bitch today. I had on a black tank top that showed my curves nicely.

However I still had on a sweater to cover my hulk of arms. The girls always tell me that they are great arms and not that bulky at all… but I have to disagree with them. My tight blue jeans were tucked into my boots. My wavy black hair was down and sweep to one side. I had put on a little bit of eye shadow making my green eyes stand out even more. I had on a light lip gloss, that I stole from Amanda but she doesn't need to know that… after all I really did not feel like fighting.

I walked a little ways more before seeing the library coming into view and I smiled as I saw a familiar figure standing outside of the small building. "Luke!" I yelled. Luke turned to me with a smile that sent my heart racing as I started to jog. I got to him and smiled brightly. "So how are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. Luke's russet cheeks darkened slightly but he continued to smile at him with those dimples that made me have thoughts that a girl my age really shouldn't have. "So did you bring your books?" I asked.

"Yea and I really appreciate you doing this for me." Luke said looking at me with those blue eyes of his. He gave me a lopsided smile and I felt my heart rate speed up. "So you ready to get started." Luke said smiling at me and turning, he held out his left arm and I giggled hooking my arm through his and feeling his nice muscles. "I know this might sound weird but Mr. King freaks me out." Luke said shaking his head causing his ponytail to move slightly.

I turned my head and smiled at him. "He has that effect on everyone except for the girls who have wet dreams about him." I said grimacing. Luke laughed slightly. "I am assuming that you are not one of those girls then?" Luke said chuckling at me. I mock glared at him. We got to the library door and I pushed it open, allowing the old book smell to rush into my face. I looked around the small library and saw an empty desk closer to the back so that we could talk and not get yelled at by the old librarian.

I grabbed his hand in mine and began to walk towards the table. Once we got there I moved around the table and plopped down in the old oak chair. Luke pulled out the chair next to me, sitting down with more grace causing me to flush at how clumsy I must have looked. Luke pulled out his math book and opened it to the page we had to do for homework… I had made sure to finish my work before I came here… Natalie wasn't the only one who has brains in the group. I scooted my chair a little closer to him so I was able to smell the old spice he wore… yummy.

"Ok so what are you having trouble with?" I asked grabbing the sheet of paper with the few math problems he had written out. I looked it over and frowned… he had gotten the six questions he had done right. I looked over to him in confusion… I thought he had said that he was having a lot of trouble in math. Luke didn't look me in the eye but rather looked closely at the pen he was twirling around in his hand. "Luke I thought you said you needed help… you got all the ones you did right, even the question that I had to skip because I couldn't understand." I said tilting my head to the side and staring at him. Luke looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Well… it is a funny story…" He said clearing his throat. He began to move around in his chair nervously. "I wanted to spend some time with you and this was the only way I could think of…" He said trailing off and turning to me and giving me a sheepish smile. "I mean I had just met you and I didn't want to just ask you out and make myself seem like a jackass." Luke said looking at me with a nervous smile. I shook my head with a small giggle and Luke looked at me in confusion.

"Luke I like you too… and believe me when I say… you don't seem like a jackass at all." I said smiling at him and scooting my chair over so that now our shoulders were touching. "Since we are here I can help you with your homework even if you happen to be really good at it." I said smirking at him. He laughed and grabbed his book close to him and began to work while I got up and began to look through the small collection of books.

After a while I decided to read one of two books, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, or White Oleander… the up side to Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs is that I would have a good laugh. The down side is that I just say a two year old check it out. The upside to White Oleander is that it will allow me to use my intellect to go into the depths of the human mind and see how different events can alter our behaviors, the down side is that I don't really think that I will be paying attention to the book and it just takes too much time to think like that… what to chose, what to chose…

Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs it is… what? At least I didn't get fucking Green Eggs and Ham. I walked back to the table dropping back down in my seat and opened the thin book. I heard a deep chuckle and I turned to Luke who was staring at me with amusement in his blue eyes. I raised my eyebrow and he smirked at me, his left dimple forming slightly.

"I saw that movie… it was actually very good." Luke said chuckling. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grabbed it so fast that I gasped… but it came out weird seeing as he was holding my tongue between his fingers hot fingers. "W'hu" I said, mumbling around his fingers. He chuckled and shook his head causing his black ponytail to move around slightly and then tilted his head to the side.

"You have a very cute tongue my sweet." He said batting his sexy eyes at me. He let go and turned back to his work. I rolled my eyes but I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and hitting my cheeks. We sat there next to each other for a few more minutes until I heard a snicker and I turned to Luke with confusion. He turned to me with complete seriousness on his face.

"Midwest Hemorrhoid Treatment Center… don't suffer in silence" Luke sang and then nodded his head up and down. "That commercial really does have a nice ring to it." Luke said smirking at me. I felt my face flush as I realized that I had been singing it. Can you blame me? I was watching TV before I had come and met Luke I had seen that commercial, getting that jingle stuck in my head.

"Nicole can I ask you a question?" Luke asked. I turned to him with a slow nod and curious eyes waiting for him to continue. Luke took a deep breath. "Why is it that you don't have a boyfriend? I mean you are smart, funny, and gorgeous… plus your friends are hilarious." Luke said with a small chuckle in his nice chest. I looked down and shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess you can say that guys can be somewhat intimidated by my appearance." I said running my hand through my hair. "I mean I am all for the sports and because of that guys tend to be… not interested. I said chucking nervously and I made sure to avoid Luke's eyes. "I only seem to attract guys that are freaks, or guys that think they can control me." I said with a small shake of my head. I felt Luke slip his hand under my chin and slowly turn my head to look at him. He had a look in his eyes that I had seen in my mom and dad's eye when they look at each other and it made small shivers run down my spine.

"That is ridiculous." Luke said running his thumb over my cheek. "Any guy who is too stupid to pass up a chance with you because you are actually able to defend yourself… is an asshole and you should waste your time on them anyway." He said seriousness written all over his face. I smiled and he dropped his hand.

"Well since you got to ask me a question… it is my turn. Did you not have any girls back in your other home?" I said raising my eyebrow and smirking at him. Luke smiled at me and then shrugged his shoulders. "Come on… was there no sexy beast that you had your eye on?" I said smiling even if I did have a twinge of jealously in my chest that I knew was stupid.

"I had dated this girl for like two years but… I guess it had gotten to the point where we had only been dating because we were comfortable with each other. There were no really feelings." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. I looked at him with my brows together and he turned to me and chuckled. "I don't know why I had even gone out with her in the first place… she had not even been my type. She had blonde hair, blues eyes, and like 5'2''… she wasn't even funny or smart, shallow." Luke said with a small shudder. I tilted my head to the side and smirked at him.

"What types of girl do you like then Mr. Luke?" I said with a teasing tone to my voice. I giggled and Luke smiled a little at me and turned to me with a raised eyebrow and then his face turning serious. "Well… I like girls with black hair that is wavy. I like green eyes and smart with a dash of funny." He said smiling at me. "I also like a girl that can defend herself… and me, totally into a girl who can play sports." He said smirking at me.

I giggled and I felt a small blush creep back up to my cheeks. I am totally going to ravish this boy the second I get him alone. I opened my mouth to ask him another question when I felt my pocket vibrate and I huffed in frustration. I pulled out my phone and gave Luke an apologetic smile. I flipped it open seeing, this time, Amanda's name flash on my screen.

_**Are you almost done??? You have been with him for more than like two hours and we really need to tell you something**_.-A

_Is it that important!-_N

_**YES!-**_A

_Give me an idea of what it is??-_N

_**Wolves**_-A

I froze as I read the small word and then groaned. I turned to Luke to see him staring at me in confusion and I gave him a small smile. "Really sorry Luke but I have to go... I'll see you later." I said smiling at me. Luke looked at me sadly and then smiled. "It is ok… hope that everything is ok?" He said smiling at me. I nodded my head up and down and then hesitantly bent my head over to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

I pulled away and hide behind my thick hair. I looked up slowly, under my lashes to see a huge smile on Luke's face, his deep dimples showing and his blue eyes having the most sparkles I had ever seen. I giggled and turned on my heal… walking out of the library cursing the gods that had decided to pick the worst time to have some weird werewolf thing happen.

Once I got out of the building I turned right and began to power walk down the street, trying to get to Kim's house as fast as I could go. It took me around ten minutes but her house finally came into view. I walked to the door and picked up the rock next to the door, pulling out the spare house key… yes we are that close don't be jealous. I walked in and made sure to slam the door slightly to make them aware that I was there but to also let the girls know that I was annoyed that they had interrupted my date.

I walked into the kitchen to see that Natalie, Amanda, and Kim were glaring at the nervous looking Jared, Paul, and Seth. I looked at them in confusion and Kim stood up with anger in her eyes. "Nicole don't you think that it is stupid for them to run off into battle where they will be attacked by super strong vampire babies!" Kim yelled, her breathing coming in short gasps.

"Kim they are not babies… they are just newborn vampires…" Jared trailed off and shrank back in his chair as Kim whipped her head to the side and glared fiercely at Jared. I turned to Natalie to see she was glaring at Paul who continued to stare at Natalie. I then turned to Amanda to see she was giving Seth her famous death glare , making her electric blue eyes look like they had a frost rim in them and Seth was avoiding her eyes at all cost.

"Would someone, please explain to me what is going on?!" I said throwing my hands into the hair. Damn this whole werewolf nonsense! The girls turned their heads to me and I could see the anger and worry swirling around their eyes. Natalie spoke up with her voice slightly shaky.

"The wolf pack has to go fight an army of newborn, super fast and strong vampires in order to save that bitch of a girl Bella Swan." Natalie said. I froze and then had to hold back a laugh. Natalie called a girl a bitch… that girl must have really fucked up. Then I froze for a different reason, I turned to the three boys and glared.

"Are you stupid! You could die!" I yelled at them. They turned to look at me with nervousness. "I mean honestly do you have brains at all in those over sized heads of yours! You guys are going to give my friends heart attacks!" I said placing my hands on my hips. This time it was Paul who spoke up.

"Look we don't want to do it but we have to in order to protect you all!" Paul said with frustration. "Besides nothing will happen." Paul said with a small shrug of his shoulders. That was not the right thing to say at all when you are dating Natalie… the girl who had a list of rare diseases in her dresser. She said that it was just for research but I can see right through her act. I turned to Natalie and saw her eye twitch and I sighed.

I wonder which one of these boys heads were going to explode first…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter took so long but I am still having a small case of writers block on this story so please forgive me. Also I am had trouble writing from Nicks POV. Because of that I decided to publish The Bird and The Snake which I had promised to do a long time ago.

Anyway I have a surprise for you guy's next chapter! Something that you some of the reviewers have been asking for so I am going to write it since this chapter is somewhat crap… so please don't be too mean in the review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also the next chapter I will try to write it longer.

Review for me my wonderful readers!!

P.S: After I have finished this story I am going to try and write a Lily and James Potter story tell me what you think!


	21. I Will Hurt You If You Get Hurt

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_The wolf pack has to go fight an army of newborn, super fast and strong vampires in order to save that bitch of a girl Bella Swan." Natalie said. I froze and then had to hold back a laugh. Natalie called a girl a bitch… that girl must have really fucked up. Then I froze for a different reason, I turned to the three boys and glared._

"_Are you guys' stupid? You could die!" I yelled at them. They turned to look at me with nervousness. "I mean honestly do you have brains at all in those over sized heads of yours! You guys are going to give my friends heart attacks!" I said placing my hands on my hips. This time it was Paul who spoke up. _

"_Look we don't want to do it but we have to in order to protect you all!" Paul said with frustration. "Besides nothing is going to happen to us…" Paul said with a small shrug of his shoulders. That was not the right thing to say at all when you are dating Natalie… the girl who had a list of rare diseases in her dresser. She said that it was just for research but I can see right through her act. I turned to Natalie and saw her eye twitch and I sighed._

_I wonder which one of these boys heads were going to explode first…_

* * *

WARNING! LOT OF LEMONS!

Chapter Twenty-One: I Will Hurt You If You Get Hurt!-Natalie's POV

I walked stiffly down the side walk in the direction of my house but I ignored Paul's heavy steps behind me. I had left Kim's house only a few moments ago and it has just truly settled in that my Paul was going to be in danger. How stupid could Paul be? I mean he was going to fight a bunch of vampires and made get hurt or killed!

All because of that whore of a girl Bella Swan… I haven't met her but any girl that is willing to allow people she didn't even know to go into danger for her I didn't like. Paul, his stupid ass, was actually going to go! He said it was because of alpha rule or something just as ridiculous. Then he actually had the nerve to say that it was also to protect me. Didn't he understand that if something were to happen to him that it would kill me?

Didn't he realize that every second he was going to be there I was going to be on the brink of a heart attack? I stopped walking as I froze feeling Paul slip his arm around my shoulder. I kept my head facing straight as I tried to move away from him but he wasn't having that. He locked me in his grasp tight enough that I couldn't pull away, but loose enough that he wasn't hurting me. I then turned to look up at him with a glare on my face.

"I hope you know that if you go you are 75 percent likely to get hurt or even killed." I said shortly as I kept glaring at him. Paul raised a thick eyebrow at me and smirked. "Where did you get that percentage?" Paul asked with a slight mocking tone. I felt my glare intensify. "I don't need to tell you! Just know that I am a fucking genius and I am in advanced math classes! So there…" I said turning back to face forward and I started to walk causing Paul to move forward as well. In all reality I had pulled that percentage out of my butt.

Paul chuckled and I felt my jaw tighten. I had never been one for violence but he was really starting to rub me the wrong way. Who did he think he was laughing at my panic? I stuck my tongue out at him… well I didn't want to get a bruise of hitting him. Paul dropped his head and placed a light kiss on my head. I huffed and continued to try and ignore him but he placed another kiss on my blonde curls over and over again until I felt my anger being to melt.

"That isn't fair you know." I said with a small giggle as we then continued to walk down the street. Paul laughed and pulled me tighter to his side. "So let me get this straight. You have to go get training from these vampire people and then you have to go fight in this huge vampire battle because of this girl." I said with my eyebrows coming together. I felt Paul stiffen and tighten his arm slightly.

"Yes… except those things are not people. They are disgusting things that are not human and could hurt and kill people." Paul said through a tight jaw. I looked up at Paul with confusion. He looked down at me and I saw the anger in his black eyes. "They are heartless creatures that are killing machines… they have no morals." Paul said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he turned back down the street, pulling me along with him. I shook my head to the sides and he turned back to me in bewilderment.

"Paul I think that you are being to judgmental." I said gentle. Paul whipped his head to look at me but I spoke up before he could cut me off. "All I am saying is that they didn't choose this life. Second how do you know that they don't have morals if you never spend time with them? You say that they are not human and as much as it hurts me to say it you aren't human either… but I love you anyway." I said quickly as I saw the agony flash in his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and then looked down. "All I am saying don't make judgments on them until you at least meet them." I said with another small shrug of my warm shoulders before pushing up my shoulders.

Paul began to grumble and I felt his body begin to shake slightly and I quickly turned to him, placing my hand on his hard chest. "I didn't mean to make you angry…" I said softly. Paul stopped shaking and turned his head down to look at me. "NO! I am not mad at you." Paul said shaking his head rapidly side to side. I breathed in relief and then got on my tippy toes and Paul reached down placing a kiss on my lips and he moaned. "You taste so good." He said smacking his lips together. I giggled but I felt the blush run up my neck.

Paul brought up his large burning hand and rubbed it along my neck, trailing his fingers along the trail of the blush. A shiver ran through my entire body and I help back a moan. Paul then removed his arms from my shoulders and then placed his hands on my waist and lifted me causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He dropped his face and began to place smoldering kisses on my neck, sucking and kissing. I moaned and then he pulled back looking at me with lust.

"You know Paul… I think that I'm ready." I said flushing and swallowing heavily. I felt Paul freeze and I went into panic mode. What if he didn't want me? What if I just made a complete fool of myself and in reality Paul was completely revolted at the thought of seeing me naked or touching me in an intimate way? If that was the case I swear on everything that is holy I am going to die of embarrassment. However my panic disappeared as Paul dropped me to my feet and grabbed my hand. Inside of turning back down the street to my house he turned down the street to his house. He began to walk faster causing me to run to keep up with him.

"My parents aren't home and we can be alone… plus I have a king size bed." Paul said in a rush, walking even faster causing me to have to jog faster until my breath started to come in short gasps. "Natalie, why are you going so slowly?" Paul said with slight annoyance in his voice. Before I could speck he turned around and grabbed my upper arm, lifting me and pulling me into his arms. I was pressed against his chest as he began to go faster.

Faster than the speed of light he placed me on my feet and he turned around and I realized that we were at his house. He pulled his set of keys out of his pocket and began to fumble with his house key causing a growl to form in his throat. I giggled as he dropped his keys to the ground causing a small scream of frustration.

I held back a laugh, finally after what seemed like ages Paul finally managed to open the door to his house. I didn't even have time to look around before I was carried up the stairs. We were in his room in two seconds flat before I was dropped to my feet. Paul whipped me around and he claimed my lips hungrily.

I was about to melt into him but I pulled back causing him to look at me in confusion. I took a deep breath. "Paul… this is my first time. I want to take it slow." I said looking at him with nervousness. Paul smiled and me and then shook his head. I breathe in relief. I turned around to be greeted with the sight of his huge white bed which made me unable to see anything else. I gulped and then took a deep breath calming the rising panic. I turned to the side to see another door open and I saw that it was a small bathroom and I began to walk over to it. I turned around to Paul to see his was moving from foot to foot rapidly.

"Um… you get ready and I will be back out in a second." I said. I could feel the flame on my cheeks as I hurriedly walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the mirror and took a shaky breath, trying to calm the tension that had filled my body. I looked at myself in the mirror and ran my hand through my hair, trying to get the tangles undone. Once they were gone I took off my glasses and placed them on the sink counter. I then moved on to pulling my shirt over my head and taking off my bra. I then worked on taking off my jeans and panties with a shaky hand.

I now stood completely naked and I looked at myself. I took a shaky breath and moved my long hair so it was on either side of me. I grimaced and then moved it so it was hanging over one shoulder. Sighing in frustration I finally settled with having all of it sweep to one side. I bit my lip and turned back the bathroom door, placing my hand on the handle and turning it. It squeaked as I opened it slowly until it was open, but I still hide my body behind it, only poking out my head to see Paul laying under the covers looking at me.

His eyes grew wide as he stared at me and I gulped seeing his hard, tanned chest. It was now or never, I opened the door fully and took a step out, feeling the carpet white carpet between my toes. I dropped my hands to my side and I looked to the ground as I heard a throaty moan. I looked up through my lashes to meet Paul's eyes and I almost gasped at the intensity behind them. I took a deep breath and moved closer until my knees touched the bed.

Paul cleared his throat and I bit my lip as he moved the covers allowing me to climb in next to him. I pulled them back over me so that now we were both under them. Paul turned over so that his arm was now over my stomach. He then moved over so he was now climbing on top of me and I gasped as I felt he hardness against my thigh. Paul dropped his head so that his mouth was next to my ear and I shivered as I felt his breath. "Are you sure you want to do this Natalie? I can wait as long as you want to…" Paul said looking at my eyes with the same intensity that I had seen so many times before.

I couldn't catch my breath so I just nodded my head slowly up and down and Paul smiled slightly. He moved his hands down so they were between my legs and he gentle pried them apart making me shiver. He positioned himself so that his tip was just at my opening. He moved so that he was holding up his weight, not crushing me. I took a deep breath, loving the way the adrenaline pulsed throughout my body, making me almost pulsate. Paul dropped his head so that his lips were calming mine in a gentle kiss. I kissed him back and anticipated what it would feel like to have him move against me.

I gasped out in pain as he began to sink into me. I moved my head so that it was on his shoulder. As he went further, stretching me. I bite down hard on his hard and he moaned in pleasure. I felt small tears begin to roll down my cheeks. Once he was all the way in he pulled back and I dropped my head against his pillow. I kept my eyes tightly closed but I felt him use his mouth to move the tears off of my face.

"Are you ok?" He asked breathy. "Yes… kept going." I said. Paul nodded his head and he began to move in a slow rhythm, allowing me to get use to the sensation. Sooner than I thought the pain began to subside and the pleasure of him began to take over me, the adrenaline returning in full force. I moaned out Paul's name and I arched my body to his.

"Paul, Paul, Paul…" I said over and over again as he moved inside me slowly. I wrapped my legs around him as I felt a knot begin to form in my abdomen. Paul moved one of his hands to my breast and began to massage the nipple between his thumb and pointer finger making me gasp in pleasure. He squealed on my hard nipple sending my head wheeling. I began to move my body to match his rhythm causing him to moan in my ear and making me make a noise I never thought was possible.

"Faster!" I yelled and Paul quickly complied, making me groan and causing my body to move faster as well. Paul dropped his head and he claimed my lips enthusiastically. Soon my felt an unfamiliar sensation run through my body and I moved faster, frustration filled me as the sensation intensified but it still felt too far away. I gripped tight onto Paul and he understood moving faster and faster.

"Paul!" I screamed out as intensity and adrenaline ran through me. I felt myself clench around Paul and he soon made a loud noise before collapsing and pulsing inside of me. His body was plastered against mine from the sweat that had been created. I lay under him trying to catch my breath and Paul pushed himself up and began to place kisses on my neck and I breathed out.

"Beautiful…" I heard Paul whisper and I sighed. This was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced…

It was an even better than the time the principal had offered to write a recommendation for college…. and that is saying something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Amanda's POV

I sat stiffly on my couch as I stared at the blank TV as Seth sat beside me still trying to make conversation. This stupid asshole… what the hell could be going on in that oversized head of his that he thought that I would be ok with him going out and fighting mutant ninja vampire baby things. I felt my jaw tighten even more as I thought of the person responsible for this that stupid girl Bella… what a fucking… I can't even think of a word bad enough that can describe what I think of that girl for putting my Seth In danger. My fucking Seth was going to be in fucking danger and that pissed me off more than you can even imagine.

"Amanda please just let me…" Seth trailed off as I slowly turned my head to glare at him. He gave me a large smile but it faded as I glared harder at him. He took a deep breath and then ran his hand through his short black hair. "Amanda I promise that I will be fine." He said with a small smile. I huffed and crossed my arms tightly over my chest.

"Look Seth despite the fact that you are a werewolf you are still a moron." I said glaring at him. "I mean you are not ready to go out there and risk your life for something that is so stupid and pointless!" I yelled. Over that short sentence I felt the anger begin to build and my breathing became heavy from anger. Seth gulped and slowly lifted his hand and placed it on my shoulder trying to calm me.

"Amanda I promise you that I am not going to get hurt…" Seth said running his hand through my short red hair. I whipped my head to look at him. "You better not!" I yelled standing up and lifting my finger to point it at him. "If you get hurt I promise you that the second you are healed I will kick your ass!  
I said pointing my finger accusingly at him. Seth's eye grew wide and he nodded his head fiercely up and down. I sighed and dropped my hands to my sides and I stared at him. Seth quickly got up and wrapped his arms tightly around me, engulfing me in his warmth.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. If you have forgotten Leah is my sister." He said chuckling at his own joke. I snorted into his chest and rolled my eyes. "Besides even if I do get hurt I heal really fast so there isn't a problem." He said soothingly in my ear. I grunted and pushed myself closer to him. He tightened his hold and I breathed in deeply, he really did smell amazing. I brought my hands up and placed them on his lower back, holding him tight. I pulled back and looked up at him to see him smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't win." I said sticking my tongue up at him. Seth rolled his eyes and quickly reached down and kissed my tongue and I laughed. 'That was gross… your gross." I said looking up at him in mock disgust. Seth gasped and then growled at me playfully and I snorted pulling away from him. "I'm so scared of the big bad wolf." I said mockingly. "What are you going to do? Huff and puff, and blow my house down?" I said pouting at him as I batted my eyelashes. Seth sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually I had something else in mind to deal with a girl that has a temper such as you my darling." Seth said with an evil look in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him in confusion before I realized what he was planning and I tried to get away from him. I turned, trying to run but the son of a jerk was too fast for me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off my feet.

"You better put me down right now you butt face!" I yelled as I struggled against his arm. He laughed evilly and throws me onto the couch and did the one thing I hate more than anything in the world. He moved his hands down and began to tickle my sides mercilessly and I laughed as I squirmed trying to get away from him. "SETH STOP PLEASE!" I yelled out between my laughter as I struggled violently against his arms trying to free myself from his tickle attack.

"Take it like a woman!" Seth yelled back, walking his hands more. I was laughing so hard that it got to the point where I could feel my face turn bright red, and the tears began to flow down my cheeks. He finally stopped and I gasped for breath. What a jerk. After I had calmed down I glared at him and stuck my tongue out causing him to kiss it again. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Seth laughed and reached down and began to kiss my neck and stopping at the hollow sucking at the skin causing me to moan.

"You have really soft skin." Seth said as he continued to suck my skin. I brought my hands up and began to run my hands through his short hair, gripping at it. I yanked his hair causing him to come up and I attached my lips to his, kissing him hard. I opened my eyes and pulled away breathing heavily. "Seth I want to take us to the next step." I said slowly, looking him straight in the eye. He gave me a confused look and I smiled coyly before taking my right hand and moving it down his body until I was at his belt. His eye grew wider then saucers as I moved my hand inside his pants and underwear.

He gripped the couch arm behind me and moaned causing me to smile at the affect I had over him. I felt him grow in my hand and I began to move my hand along his growing length. He moaned again as I gripped him tightly moving my small hand up and down. Seth dropped his head and I heard a growl in the back of his throat and I moved faster. I felt it begin to pulse and I moved faster. Suddenly Seth grabbed my arm and pulled out my hand. He then grabbed the other one and pinned both of them above my head, holding them tight.

He then moved both of my hands, holding them in one of his. He moved his hand down my body causing me to gasp at the feeling of his hands through my clothing. He pushed his hand down my jeans and pushed my panties and pushed hard against my core. I gasped and arched my body trying to move my hands to his hair but he held them tight. Seth moved his hand slow but hard against my pleasure spot. I arched my body even more.

"Seth…" I moaned out as he picked up the pace. He went faster and faster until I felt a hard knot form in my body, begging me to release the pressure. "Seth!" I called out as he went faster. I screamed out as my body clenched and jerked to Seth as I finished. I was breathing heavily as Seth dropped his mouth to mine and kissed me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "You know… I am really starting to like you." I said smirking. Seth laughed and kissed my cheek. "I am really starting to like you too." He said chuckling. I smiled and reached up giving him a small kiss.

If he got hurt, someone was going to pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------

A/N- Hope you guys liked this chapter!! I really want to thank all of the wonderful reviews and readers! I wanted Natalie's first time to be really sweet and gentle because that is how I view her as and I wanted it to match her personality. I didn't want Amanda to go all the way because well I felt like she should wait a little longer seeing as she and s\Seth have not been going out as long as the other two.

It might take me a little longer to update because I have a lot of work that I need to do for school and tomorrow me and my mom are going to look at these two eight week old female puppies. I am so excited!

After that I have exams for classes but once all that is out of the way I will be able to update faster… Review for me and help me get to 200 reviews!!!!!!!! Love you my peoples.


	22. Mutant Vampire Baby Ninjas

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

_He then moved both of my hands, holding them in one of his. He moved his hand down my body causing me to gasp at the feeling of his hands through my clothing. He pushed his hand down my jeans and pushed my panties and pushed hard against my core. I gasped and arched my body trying to move my hands to his hair but he held them tight. Seth moved his hand slow but hard against my pleasure spot. I arched my body even more. _

"_Seth…" I moaned out as he picked up the pace. He went faster and faster until I felt a hard knot form in my body, begging me to release the pressure. "Seth!" I called out as he went faster. I screamed out as my body clenched and jerked to Seth as I finished. I was breathing heavily as Seth dropped his mouth to mine and kissed me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "You know… I am really starting to like you." I said smirking. Seth laughed and kissed my cheek. "I am really starting to like you too." He said chuckling. I smiled and reached up giving him a small kiss._

_If he got hurt, someone was going to pay._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two: Mutant Vampire Baby Ninjas- Kim's POV

I walked into the lunch room and turned to our lunch table to see that Jared and Paul had their books spread out in front of them and totally absorbed. Amanda, Natalie, and Nicks were sitting across from them barely talking and I grimaced. Tonight was the night that the wolves were going to fight those super strong baby things… I am so sorry vampire babies. Even time I call them that Jared corrects me.

I walked over to our table and plopped down in the seat next to Jared. He looked up from his work and gave me a bright smile and reached over placing a kiss on my cheek. I rolled my eyes as he hurriedly went back to his work. I turned to the girls to see all of them had worry in their eyes… however Amanda also had a small glimmer of rage in her eyes which was understandably considering the danger the boys were going to be in. I sighed and looked to Amanda.

"Where is Seth?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Amanda turned to me and shrugged her slim shoulders slightly. "He has been skipping too much and the teacher finally caught him so the principle said he does it again he was going to get expelled." Amanda said with a small snort and roll of her eyes. I smirked. Seth has come to lunch for the past week, skipping his Spanish class. I am actually surprised that it took them this long to figure out where he was. Then again out teachers are pretty… clueless.

I then turned to Nicks to see she had a dreamy look in her eyes and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Ever since she had gone 'out' with Luke she has been day dreaming about him. I wonder what is going on in her head… I wonder if it would go a little something like this…

_Kim imagining what is going on in Nicks head:_

_Nicks is wearing a beautiful long golden dress. She is trapped in a tower and bored out of her mind wishing that she could leave. Suddenly she hears a cry outside her window and she gets gracefully to her feet, running over to the tower window._

_She looks out and looked down seeing a man in shinny iron on a white horse looking up at her. He jumps off the horse and rips off his helmet and smiles with his dimples at her. Nicks smiled and squealed happily at the slight of the prince Luke. _

"_Luke, my sweet Prince! You have come to save me from this horrible tower!" Nicks yelled down to him. Luke puffed out his chest and then bent his knees leaping high into the high into the air. He leap so high in fact that he landed in her room, still in his armor. Nicks swooned and leap into his waiting arms. _

"_My lovely Nicks I have come to save you. I love you deeply and wish for you to have my children and we can live happily ever after." Luke says with love in her eyes. Nicks giggled and hugged him tighter. "Of course I love you too!" She yelled happily. _

_He picks her up in his arms and leaps from the tower on to the horses back. "I love you Nicks and you shall never hurt again!" Luke yells loudly and they gallop away into the sunset. _

_The end:_

I laughed loudly causing everyone to turn to me. I looked to Nicks and smirked and then pouted. "I thought you loved me Nicks? Now I find out that you are cheating on me with that Luke boy! I can't believe it!" I yelled throwing my hand to my chest in mock hurt. Nicks blushed and Amanda and Natalie giggled. Nicks stuck her tongue out at me and I giggled. "Nicks loves Luke, Nicks loves Luke, Nicks loves Luke…" I sang over and over causing Nicks to flush even redder.

Natalie and Amanda broke into a fit of laughter causing me to go over the edge too. I heard two deep laughs and I knew that Paul and Jared were trying to hold back their laughter and focus on their work. Nicks glared at me and crossed her arms tightly over her chest and scuffed.

"I do not love Luke!" Nicks tried to yell over our laughter only causing us to laugh harder. "I do not! I simply like him a lot because he is a sweet, sensitive, smart, funny guy." Nicks said with a small giggle in her voice. Natalie, Amanda and me stopped laughed and Natalie made a gagging noise causing Amanda and me to giggle again. Nicks whipped her head to the side and glared at Natalie. Natalie just stared at her and then pushed up her glasses which were sliding down her nose. Ouch, that was a totally burn to Nicks.

"Ok so maybe the like is more like, like… but what about you three? You guys should see the way Paul, Jared and Seth stare at you the way you guys stare back. It gives a whole new meaning to the word creepy." Nicks said with a fake shudder. Amanda snorted and reached over to her, giving nicks a hard pinch on the arm causing Nicks to squeal and grab her arm. "What the hell was that for you jerk?!" Nicks yelled as she rubbed her arm fiercely. Amanda smirked and then shrugged her shoulders as she gave Nicks an innocent look.

"I have no clue what you are talking about… are you doing weed again? If you are why aren't you sharing?" Amanda said giving nicks a look of mock suspiciousness. Nicks force and then she flushed so red that it almost rivaled Natalie's blushes. Natalie and I looked over to Amanda and it caused us to go into another hard fit of laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked. I looked up at him still laughing to see his thick eyebrows together. I looked past him to Paul to see he was staring at Natalie with the same look of confusion. I turned back to Jared and smirked however it was Nat that answered with amusement in her voice. Nicks gasped and dropped her head in to her hands.

"When we were in ninth grade some guy had given Nicks some weed. She had decided to experiment with it. We had called her like twenty times when she still didn't answer we had gone over to her house and we find her naked on her kitchen floor with like ten slices of pizzas around her." Natalie said giggling at the memory. Jared and Paul turned to Nicks who still had her head buried in her hands and broke out into laughter. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

I hadn't really heard Jared laugh these last few days because he has been so stressed out. I am happy that he is loosening up a bit. I giggled and turned back to Nicks who had looked up and was glaring but I could see the laughter building up in her green eyes. Any second now, five, four, three, two, and one… Nicks broke out into laughter along with Paul and Jared. I am a psychic that is how I knew she was going to laugh. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that she is one of my best friends or the fact that I have known her since I was born… it is because I have magical powers, beware of the wand.

After that the tense atmosphere broke away leaving the conversations flowing freely. Jared had stopped working and was now pressed against my side with his large, hard arm around my shoulders, warming me. I pressed myself closer to him and breathed deep. He always smelled so freaking good…

"Kim!" Amanda yelled, jerking me from my thoughts. I turned to her too see she and everyone else besides Jared had stood up and were leaving the lunch room. Amanda snorted and rolled her eyes at me. "The bell rang and last time I checked that means it is time to get your ass up and haul it to class." Amanda said smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and stood up. Jared stood up also and grabbed my hand.

"Kim… can we please just skip class… I don't want to go." Jared whined to me. I smirked and looked up at him seeing his pout I rolled my eyes. "Kim please I barely got any sleep last night and I really don't want to deal with that jackass." Jared said again looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I giggled and reached my hand up patting his cheek.

"Jared you are going to class. You need to get your work and after school you can sleep… until… you know ok?" I said reaching up on my tippy toes and placing a small kiss on his lips. Jared pouted but I ignored him and tugged on his hand, following behind the girls and Paul. We walked out of the lunch room with Jared grumbling the whole way. I could make out that he was saying something about him being a werewolf and that he didn't have to listen to me… yet he was allowing me to pull him along with me to class.

We walked out and turned to leave to class. I turned to Nicks to say bye when I saw that she was standing frozen staring at something. Confused I moved my head to the side to look past her to see what she was staring at. I froze realizing that it was Luke standing awkwardly as Amber the whore was flirting shamelessly with him. She was twirling her nasty ass hair and fluttering her fake lashes at him.

Nicks turned to look at us with one eyebrow raised. "Now I know that bitch is not doing what I think she is doing." Nicks said turned back around to look at them. She took off the hair tie from around her wrist and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Nicks started walking and all of us were frozen, as if we were watching the events in slow motion. I shook my head and then I let go of Jared running forward just as Nicks reached them. My moving must have pulled everyone else out of their thoughts as well because I heard their footsteps behind me.

Nicks step forward beside Luke and I saw his face relax. She grabbed his arm and smiled before turning to Amber who was glaring at her. "Amber how unpleasant to see you… tell me did your nose job go well? I can see not, you still have that horrible bump from where I punched you. Sorry about that by the way." Nicks said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Amber blushed and her glare hardened then she smirked making her fish of a face even uglier.

"Nicole… last time I checked he wasn't yours and I think he should chose who he wants, a sexy woman like me… or you an ugly girl like you." Amber said smirking at her and turning back to Luke. I grabbed Amanda seeing her small hand curl into a tight fist. Nicks opened her mouth but it was Luke that cut her off.

"Amber I don't want to be rude but if anyone is ugly in this situation it is not Nicole. As for me choosing… I think I made that pretty clear when I told you that I am not interested in you in anyway, I like girls that are able to actually carry a conversation without using the word like as every other word." Luke said smiling at her. Amber had a shocked look and she took a step back. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. What made it so funny besides what he said was because he said it so politely making the insult burn even more, if you guys don't know by now that I have a knack of talking before I think… well then I guess were not as close as I thought we were.

I laughed loudly and then stopped causing everyone to turn to me. "You guys hear that?" I whispered. Amanda and Natalie raised their eyebrows and nicks looked at me like I was crazy. "I think it was the sound of Amber getting burned!" I said laughing again. "It sounded wonderful!" I said through my laughter. Soon after the girls laughter joins in with mine and I heard the deep laughter of the boys. I looked to see Amber huff and turn on her heal, marching her chicken legs away from us.

I settled down just in time to hear Nicks and Luke talk. "So I guess this means that we are a couple?" Nicks asked raising an eyebrow at him. Luke blushed slightly and grabbed Nicks hand timidly. "I guess it does…" He said running his hand through his slick hair. Nicks smiled brightly and I suddenly felt like I was intruding. I gripped Jared's hand with one hand and I grabbed Amanda's upper arm with my other hand. Amanda turned to look at me with understanding and we turned away from them.

Natalie caught on and grabbed Paul's and they walked in the direction of their class. Amanda went to her class while Jared and I made our way to English class. I looked back to see Nicks smiling at Luke… they sure as hell weren't going to class. I looked back up to Jared after he gave my hand a squeeze. He looked down at me and smiled. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You know we could always skip and go spend some time together before I have to go…" Jared said looking at me with that intensity. I felt my knees begin to turn to jelly but I fought it back knowing what he was trying to do. "You and I are going to class." I said glaring at him. I turned and began to walk again pulling an annoyed Jared with me, were all werewolves this whinny?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NIGHT TIME:

Amanda, Natalie, Nicole and I were cuddled tightly onto my bed. We were lying with food all around us from chocolate to grape soda even if it was around 1 a.m. The boys had left to the area were the fight would take place a few hours ago. I was a little annoyed at that because well… the fight didn't happen until tomorrow morning. Now all of us were worrying about if those mutant things will go early and try to kill everyone.

"Pass me the chips please." Nicks said holding up her hand. Without moving I reached my hand down to my feet and grabbed the crunchy bag. I lifted it and passed it to her waiting hand. I brought my hand back down to my side and sighed. "You think they are going to be ok?" Natalie asked in a small voice. I moved so my chin was on Amanda's shoulder so I could get a better look at Natalie who was staring at the ceiling with her blonde eyebrows together however it was Amanda that answered him.

"Nat they are going to be ok. I mean they are so fast and strong, plus Sam is a hard ass and he won't let anything happen to his puppies." Amanda said turning her head over and looking at Natalie with a small smirk. Then Natalie turned to her with worry filled eyes and Amanda's smirk slipped off her face and anger filled her blue eyes. "None of this would have even happened if that Bella girl wasn't so…" Amanda trailed off with anger in her voice. I sighed knowing that even if I had been anger at Bella I couldn't because it wasn't her fault.

"Guys it isn't Bella's fault that this is happening." I said, all of the girls sat up suddenly and looked at me as if I had just sprouted another head. I sat up too suddenly feeling like I should defend myself. "Look Bella just has a knack of getting into situations that are very… unusually." I shrugged my shoulders. "I mean do you think that she would want to put the wolves and her vampires in danger? I don't think she could be that heartless." I said looking at them.

"I agree with thy thoughts of wisdom young one." Nicks said flopping down again with her back to the wall. Natalie sighed too and flopped down again too. "I know… you know Kim usually I am the sensible one." Natalie said with a small giggle. I turned my head to her and stuck my tongue out at her. I giggled as Natalie stuck her tongue out at me… well she made a funny face doing it.

Amanda finally huffed and flopped down between Nat and me. "Fine I will admit that it is not Bella's fault, however if Seth gets hurt I am going to have to punish someone… and she seems to be the main cause." Amanda said crossing her arms and glaring up at the ceiling. I giggled and turned onto my back as well. We laid in silence and soon I felt tiredness come over me. After a few minutes I felt my eyes begin to droop but I was jerked awake by a loud fart and I rolled my eyes. I turned to Amanda and then to Nicks to see both of them was trying to hold back laughter as Natalie let loose another one.

I sat up and looked to Natalie to see she was flushing deep red. "S-sorry…" She said looking embarrassed. I bit my lip and lay down. I had it under control until… "Gross Natalie it stinks!" Nicks yelled breaking out into laughter. I couldn't hold my laughter back either as the smell of the fart reached my nose. Amanda soon joined in and soon all of us were red in the face and were clinging to each other gasping for breath… which only made us laugh harder because the smell was still in the air.

"Girls go to bed!" My dad's voice traveled into my room. All of us took deep breaths, stopping the loud laughter however we still had giggles escaping our mouths. "I am going to sleep, I am whipped out." Nicks said with another giggle. She turned over so her back was too us and her face was to the wall. Natalie was next to fall asleep and then Amanda. A few minutes later I was falling asleep as well. The exhaustion from the week's events filled my body and I was soon out like a light.

7 hours later:

I jerked awake by the sound of a loud howl from outside. "You guys wake up!" I yelled shaking the girls awake. All of them like me heard the continuous howl that filled the air. I turned my head to the clock and saw that it was 7 a.m. and I jumped up, climbing over the girls and they soon followed me. I ran over to my dresser and grabbed my sweats and shirt, throwing them over my body.

"Someone got hurt." I said panicky as I pulled on my shoes. Amanda and Natalie had a frantic look in their eyes and I knew that I looked the same. "You guys don't worry I am sure none of them could be that badly hurt. I mean wouldn't have someone come to get us?" Nicks said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. None of us talked after that as we quickly walked out of my room and down the stairs. I quickly walked into the kitchen and wrote a note telling my parents where we were going.

I ran back to the living room and ran to the girls who were waiting outside for me. The second the door shut behind me all of us took off the Emily's house knowing that it was the first place the wolves would go if someone got hurt.

"You guys who do you think it was?" Natalie asked worry laced on every word. None of us answered her as we made our bodies go faster.

Jared if you are hurt, believe me when I say I am going to kick your ass to Timbuktu. Then I am going to find those mutant vampire things and kick their asses too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------

A/N- Hey everyone I hoped you liked this chapter! I know that I haven't updated in a while but I said that I had A LOT of testing and I am not even done I still have two exams left and I will be done with testing until next semester.

However, I was stilling in my kitchen studying for those exams and I was like if I don't do something else I am going to go insane and kill someone. So I got my laptop and wrote and wrote lol. Anyway review for me!

Also I was asked by a reviewer, or two reviewers in one review… if that makes any sense. They are watermelonandpeanutbutter. They asked me to tell you guys that they make a top five fanfiction list that they update weekly so go their page and check it out!

I promise to try and update again as soon as I have the time!


	23. Yay! I love Your Kisses!

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_Someone got hurt." I said panicky as I pulled on my shoes. Amanda and Natalie had a frantic look in their eyes and I knew that I looked the same. "You guys don't worry I am sure none of them could be that badly hurt. I mean wouldn't have someone come to get us?" Nicks said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. None of us talked after that as we quickly walked out of my room and down the stairs. I quickly walked into the kitchen and wrote a note telling my parents where we were going. _

_I ran back to the living room and ran to the girls who were waiting outside for me. The second the door shut behind me all of us took off the Emily's house knowing that it was the first place the wolves would go if someone got hurt. _

"_You guys who do you think it was?" Natalie asked worry laced on every word. None of us answered her as we made our bodies go faster. _

_Jared if you are hurt, believe me when I say I am going to kick your ass to Timbuktu. Then I am going to find those mutant vampire things and kick their asses too. _

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Yay! I Love Your Kisses! - Kim's POV

He could be hurt. He could have a broken bone or a fractured skull. Even worse his head could be hanging from a piece of skin as it dangles off to the side just waiting to fall off all together! My poor, sweet Jared! What has he done to deserve such a horrible fate! He was so kind, funny, and just so amazingly wonderful! "Kim!" I was jerked out of my negative thoughts by Amanda's loud and crisp voice. I turned to look at her to see she was glaring at me.

"Kim you have to be positive… and don't say you weren't thinking negatively because I know you too well." Amanda said glaring at me again. I sighed and turned forward again. I picked up my pace and fell into step next to Nat who had a frightful look in her eyes. I took a deep breath. Amanda was right; I can't let my mind slip into such horrible depths. If I did and something actually happened to him I could feel even worse, blaming myself. After what you put into the universe is give back in ten folds. That means if I put negative energy then I was going to be fucked.

Just as I thought my head was going to explode, Emily's house came into view. Without saying a word all four of us took off at a sprint. We ran up to her front door and without knocking burst in like we were the feds looking to illegal drugs. Packed on her small couch was Embry, Seth, Paul, and Leah, all of them looking like they had gone through hell and back. All of them looked up, Seth and Paul quickly jumped to their feet. It was seconds later that Natalie jumped into Paul's waiting arms. Amanda did the same, except she placed a hard kiss on his mouth that Seth swiftly responded to.

Paul was looking at Natalie with bright eyes as he gentle ran his fingers through her hair. I looked to Nicole who was looking at me with worried green eyes and I knew that she was thinking the same as me. The only people that were not in the room were Sam, Jacob, and Jared. I felt my breathing become heavy as I looked around the small room. Just as I thought my heart was going to burst from my chest a tall handsome form walked down the stairs. Without waiting a second I ran over and propelled my body into his strong arms.

He caught me and lifted me causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He pressed his lips against mine and I shut my eyes. Jared pulled back and I opened my eyes looking at his bright smile but I noticed that it didn't completely reach his black eyes. "Told you that I was going to be ok..." Jared said with a small amount of smugness laced on his words. I snorted and rolled my eyes at him. "Yes you did." I said smirking at him. Jared smiled and gave me another gentle, lingering kiss on my lips.

He gentle paced me onto my feet. However he gripped my hand tightly in his larger one. I looked over to Nicks to see she had a small smile on her face as she looked between the three of us. I would have to ask why later. I looked back up to Jared and I felt my face scrunch up in confusion at the worry in his black eyes. He must have felt my eyes on his because he looked down at him and began the battle of the eyes.

You would think that he would realize that I will always win when it comes to that game. I mean has he not seen my friends? Jared sighed in defeat and then his face fell in sadness. Instinctively I brought my hand up and gentle caressed his smooth, unharmed skin. He looked up through his lashes giving himself a look like a small child who had lost his favorite toy.

"Jacob got hurt… badly. Most of his bones are broken and he is in pain. Doctor Cullen is working on him. Sam and Emily are over at his house helping out. Doctor Vampire said that Jacob was going to be ok but…" Jared said in a small voice. I felt my eyes widen as I quickly turned to the people sitting on the couch. However all of their eyes were downcast as they stared unseeingly at the floor.

I turned back to Jared to see he was glaring at the wall opposite to us. Then I felt his arms begin to shake slightly as he continued to hold me tight against his hard body. "Leah decided to go off by herself for some fucking reason and a vampire was about to get her when her back was turned but Jacob jumped in front of the vampire and took the attack." Jared said turning to glare at Leah. I turned also just in time to see Leah jump to her feet in outrage.

She turned to Jared with pure rage in her eyes, her short hair messy as she glared at him with a tight jaw. "Shut the hell up Jared! It was not like I asked Jacob to do that! I could have handled myself but he felt the need to butt his over sized head into business that didn't fucking concern him!" Leah yelled at him. Jared quickly moved to stand between Leah and me and he crouched as he continued to glare at her with anger in his black eyes.

"If you hadn't felt the need to prove yourself Jacob wouldn't have done that! You still haven't gotten it through your head that we are a team! We protect each other even if they are fools and do things that put the entire pack at danger! What? Sam dumped you and now you are suicidal!" Jared yelled as he looked at her with an almost mocking look.

Leah growled in outrage and then she arched her body down low as she shook violently. Jared did the same, a loud growl escaping his mouth. Before I knew what was happening Seth and Embry were behind Leah holding her arms. Then I felt me being lifted and placed away from Jared as Paul and Quil held his large arms.

I stared at them with wide eyes as Nicks, Amanda, Natalie and I pressed close together staring at them in both fascination and horror. I had never seen any of them act so… animalistic before. "Leah just calm down, Jared didn't mean it he is just worried!" Seth yelled as he held tight to his older sister. Leah had a look of murder in her eyes as a continuous, intimidating growl escaped her curled mouth. Jared was meeting her eyes and returning the growl full force, both of them sounding like two vicious dogs.

Both of them ignored him as they struggled to get lose to attack the other. "Stop this!" I turned to look at Amanda who had taken a step forward and had an enraged look in her electric blue eyes. Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth turned to look at her, however, Leah and Jared continued to glare at each other. "If you guys really care about Jacob then instead of fighting like a coupled of bitches sit down and think about what you could do to help him!" Amanda yelled her breath coming fast.

I looked to Jared to see his body begin to slowly stop shakily. After it had stopped Paul and Quil let him go and Jared dropped his head in shame. Leah violently shrugged Embry off and she gently pulled away from Seth. Everyone stood silently until…

_I'm gonna race you _

_Race you, race you, race you back home  
the sun's going down now  
And I'm ready to go, I'm ready to go_

All of us jumped at her ring tone Race You Back Home by Elizabeth & The Catapult. All of us turned to look at her as she blushed causing her already dark skin to darken even more. "Sorry…" She said as she began to open her pockets, trying to find her phone.__

'Cause there's dirt on my skirt 

_And pebbles stuck in my toes  
Oh which way should we go down  
Nobody knows, nobody knows_

She began to groan in frustration and she looked through her coat pockets. She then moved onto her pants. "Where the hell did I put my fucking cell phone!?" She yelled. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as she became fluster. "I told you to put it somewhere that it was easy to get too." Natalie said with a slight shake of her head._  
_

_I'm gonna race you back home  
Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba oooh  
I'm gonna race you back home  
Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba oooh_

"Found it!" Nicks yelled as she pulled the phone out of her pocket. "How in the world could you not have felt that… well you can't have both beauty and brains." I said with a sigh and shake of my head. Amanda and Natalie giggled while Nicks flipped open her phone with a glare at me.

"Hello?" Nicks said still glaring at my smirk and then her face turned bright. "Hey Luke how are you?" I am fine… actually right now I am a little busy but I would love to go some other time? Ok, I will text you later." Nicks smiled as she closed her phone. I raised my eyebrow at her and she giggled. "Luke just asked if I wanted to meet his mom but I said no because I am here and I don't want to leave you guys considering what just happened…" Nicks said taking a deep breath. She really needed to learn to breathe in between talking to people.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened. Emily and Sam walked in holding hands. Sam looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Everyone turned to him, waiting for him to speak. Sam smiled and then he frowned as he looked to Leah who had her arms crossed as she continued to glare at Jared. I felt my hand twitched and I walked over to Jared and he wrapped his arm around me. Leah was actually starting to annoy me. Sam shook his head and turned back to everyone.

"Jacob is going to be perfectly fine. Doctor Cullen put so many drugs in him I won't be surprised if he stays asleep for a few days." Sam said with a small chuckle. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and the tense atmosphere began to disperse. Then the string of questions began to flow from the wolves. Unfortunately they were walking so fast that I had to strain my ears to catch what they were saying.

"Is he going to be Ok?"

"When can we go see him?"

"How does he look?"

"I bet he smells bad…" Everyone turned to Quil as we looked at him. His nose was scrunched up. Sam rolled his eyes and snorted. "No Quil he does not smell bad. After all unlike you Jacob can clean himself using some things called soap, and water. There is even this thing called toothpaste that makes your breath not stink like dog pop… we all know how you like eating that stuff." Sam said smirking at him. Everyone laughed as Quil glared at Sam. Quil then pouted and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"You are not a good Alpha at all you big jerk… making fun of me like you know me like that." Quil said popping out his hip and then snapping his fingers. Everyone froze until we broke out laughing. I leaned against Jared, feeling the vibrations of his laugh.

After that the conversations began to flow easily between everyone. Eventually people began to leave or go into the kitchen. First Nicks left after her mom called. Then it was Seth walking Amanda home. Then Paul and Natalie left for home. Quil, Embry moved to the kitchen with Emily and Sam. Then Leah left saying that she had something to do.

"Come on we better get you home… you look really tired." Jared said just as he gave off a big yawn. I snorted and raised my eyebrow at him. "Please Jared you are the one with those big black bags under your eyes… last time I checked that means someone needs to take a nap." I said reaching up and pinching his handsome, smooth cheeks. He rolled his black eyes and yawned again and then pouted down at me.

"I can't sleep unless you are in bed next to me." Jared said sighing and then smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed but it faded off as I saw the serious look on his face and the intensity behind his eyes that I have become so familiar too. "I am serious Kim. The only times I get a really great night's sleep is when you are there." Jared said bring his hand up and trailing his thumb over my lips and trailing down my neck.

I shivered under his touch. He smiled gentle at me his eyes making my body wobbly. He dropped his hand and grabbed mine and pulled me outside. He draped his hot, muscular arm over my shoulders. There was a slight drizzle and I pressed my body close to him. We walked in silence and I could feel his eyes on my face as I faced forward.

Ok something was going on here. Jared was keeping something from me... after a few more minutes of Jared not saying a word I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away from him and jerked around to look at him. Jared stopped and turned his body to face me and he looked down at my face. I had my hands on my hips and my back was straight with my head back to look up at him. He was going to tell me right now! I would make sure of that.

"Jared what the hell is with you? Would you please just tell what the hell is going on with you?" I said in a stern voice that my mom gives to me whenever she wanted me to do something. Jared dropped his eyes and stuffed his hands into his short pockets, avoiding my eyes. "Jared Till… you look at me right now." I said in the same stern voice. Jared winced and looked up slowly. He meets my eyes and then he recalled slightly. After a few more seconds of me staring at him he finally sighed in defeat.

"Kim I was wondering if you wanted to meet my parents?" Jared asked in a small voice. I felt my eyes widened and then I let my arms fall limp to my sides. He wanted me to meet his parents...the man and woman that play a huge role in Jared's life. The people that if they hated me could tell Jared to never see me again and then I would be all sad because my dark skinned hotness man would no longer be allowed to see me. Jared must have sensed my hesitation because his eyes became panicked.

"Only if you want to meet them Kim, I mean if you are not ready then you don't have to I don't want to force you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable because that is the last thing I want just please don't run away after all it is my mom that really wants to meet you." Jared said taking a deep breath. Damn! This boy can sure talk with a limited oxygen supply. I shook my head and took a deep breath trying to calm my rising nerves.

"Jared please don't worry… I-I-I-I-I." I stopped talking and took another breath. "I really want to meet them." I said smiling at him Jared's face lit up at my answer.

I really hope that I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself… or something like I fart in front of them because that would just be humiliating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jared's POV

I felt my face light up as I looked down to Kim. I had been so worried that she was going to run away screaming from me. I laughed at her worried face. It was not like my parents hadn't seen her around town before. Also… when I was in first grade I had already told them that she was the girl I was going to marry. I smiled and reached down to her wrapping her in my arms and throwing her into the air.

Kim squealed like a small child as she fell back down into my waiting arms. She laughed as I began to place kisses on her neck. She always tasted so good… like cinnamon and other delicious things. Her skin was so soft and so delicate. I pulled back and gentle placed her on her feet. Kim then looked up at through her beautiful eyes causing that constant pull in my chest to tighten and I felt the need to wrap her in my arms. Kim sighed gentle as she gripped my hand causing my heart to speed up.

"So when am I going to meet Mr. and Mrs. Till?" Kim asked in that voice of hers that made every part of my body shiver in pleasure. She turned to me and lifted a shapely eyebrow at me. "Jared, are you going to answer me or am I going to have to take a wild guess?" She said with some sarcasm in her voice. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Well… tomorrow would be great." I said giving her my best smile. I heard her heart rate increase slightly causing the smile to grow. Kim smiled and shook her head slightly causing her silky hair to move across her slim shoulders. "You know you want to meet them… especially the woman who carried me for nine months… actually that was what she used to convince me to ask you." I said with a small chuckle.

Kim lifted my arm and placed it over her shoulders and I smiled. "Fine but if I somehow manage to make a complete fool of myself you have a responsibility as my werewolf to take the attention off of me." Kim said turning to look at me with a small smirk on her stunning face. I pulled her tighter against me loving the feel of her warmth which I missed last night. I had to keep my nose from scrunching up in distaste as I remembered the smell of those disgusting vampires.

"I promise that as your werewolf I will not allow you to put your foot in your mouth which you do have a knack of doing." I said sighing. Kim snorted and I could feel her rolling her eyes. "Well you do…" I said turning my head slightly to look down at her. She was just so short… but hell that was one of the things I loved about her.

She giggled causing me to have to hold back a moan in pleasure. I loved her laugh it was just so sweet and not fake like the others girls that I used to date did. Now that I look back and think about those others girls I have no clue what I saw in them. None of them were even in the same ball park as Kim. Those girls were like the Kelly and Michelle from Destiny's Child while Kim was Beyoncé. See what I mean? I bet you guys are like, who the fuck are Kelly and Michelle? That is my point exactly.

Well my mom and dad were sure going to be happy to finally meet Kim. I just hope I don't somehow make a complete fool of myself in front of Kim… like farting during Dinner. That would just be humiliating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------

A/N- Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter. I am so happy because all my exams are done! YAY! You don't understand I was getting so sick of them. Anyway I think you guessed right Kim is going to meet Jared's parents' next chapter.

I know you guys are excited but please calm down. Anyway I will have more time to write up chapters because I have Friday and Monday as well so that will give me more time to type.

Ok so watermelonandpeanutbutter said that they can't add stories to their list until people start PM them. So go help them out! Be kind and… I can't think of something to rhyme with that except rewind but that had nothing to do with what I was asking of you so…

Anyway you know the deal review for me and tell me what you thought! Come on people!


	24. Meet The Future InLaws, No Pressure

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_I promise that as your werewolf I will not allow you to put your foot in your mouth which you do have a knack of doing." I said sighing. Kim snorted and I could feel her rolling her eyes. "Well you do…" I said turning my head slightly to look down at her. She was just so short… but hell that was one of the things __I loved about her. _

_She giggled causing me to have to hold back a moan in pleasure. I loved her laugh it was just so sweet and not fake like the others girls that I used to date did. Now that I look back and think about those others girls I have no clue what I saw in them. None of them were even in the same ball park as Kim. Those girls were like the __Kelly and Michelle from Destiny's Child while Kim was Beyoncé. See what I mean? I bet you guys are like, who the fuck are Kelly and Michelle? That is my point exactly. _

_Well my mom and dad were sure going to be happy to finally meet Kim. I just hope I don't somehow make a complete fool of myself in front of Kim… like farting during Dinner. That would just be humiliating. _

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Meeting The Future In-Laws, No Pressure- Kim's POV

No need to be nervous. After all Jared loves you.

That was the bullshit that Natalie had fed to me after I had called the girls, telling them that Jared had asked me to meet his parents. Of course Natalie had been the only nice, understanding one. Amanda had told me that this was my one and only chance to make the first and last impression. Then Nicks had said that if I messed this up it could potential wrack the entire future relationship between me and Jared's parents.

I was not sure if I was glad or sad that none of the girls were with me. I mean they would probably just say things to make me even more scared. However, they could help me get ready to meet the rents. Natalie wasn't here because she had to go to Port Angeles with her parents. Amanda had kicked in her TV screen because her favorite football team had lost so she was grounded for a month. Nicks had gone home and passed out, saying that she had gotten no sleep last night because we were terrible sleepers… why must she lie like that?

Amanda and Nicks words had lodged in the depths of my vast mind. Now the words were replaying over and over again as I stand in front of my mirror, holding up two possible outfits. The first outfit was a knee length light blue skirt with a black tank top and a fitted black sweater that I would wear over it. The other outfit was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a plan fitted white top with a light green sweater over it.

What to choose, what to choose… I need to decide on the one that says that I am a nice girl however I also have a personality that goes well with your son. "This is pointless!" I yelled as I threw up my arms in frustration. Fine, I am just going to the use the trick that I use when I am guessing on a test. I picked up the clothes and placed them on my bed, one lying next to the other. I ran over to my dresser and grabbed a pen. Closing my eyes tight, I throw the pen and hoped it landed on one of the outfit chooses. Whatever the pen landed on was going to be the outfit I would wear to the dinner.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that it landed on the skinny jeans and white top. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. There was no going against the pen. I turned to the clock and saw that it was 6:30 p.m. Jared was going to be here at 7 p.m. to take me to the judges that would decide my fate… ok so maybe I was being a little over dramatic but meeting the parents was scary as hell.

I quickly pulled on my clothes. I then pulled my hair into a tight pony tail and then put on clear lip gloss with a small amount of natural eye shadow. I didn't want to come off to… trampy. I then turned back to the mirror and put on a smile. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Till it is so nice to meet you." I grimaced and then smiled again. "It is so nice to meet you!" I shook my head that last one made me sound like a psycho, murderer person.

After a few minutes I decide to go down stairs and wait with my parents, hoping that they would be able to calm my nerves. I walked down the steps and turned to the living room to see my parents cuddled on the loveseat, mom sitting on my dad's lap. Her eyes were wide as she clenched on to my dad, staring at the TV screen.

I looked toward the TV and saw that they were watching The Blair Witch Project; it was at the part where they were in the witch's house. I don't understand why my mom would watch these movies if they always make her freak out I turned my head back to them to see my dad smirk as my mom held onto him. I rolled my eyes at the way they looked like a couple of teenagers.

"Turn it off!" Mom yelled as she turned to bury her head in my dad's chest. I turned back to the screen to see the main girl was being carried to the basement and she sees the guy in the corner. My mom let out a scream with the girl as the witch killed her and then the movie was over. "That was horrible! Those poor people were just so scared." My mom said with slight tears in her pretty eyes.

She made a move to get up but my dad wrapped his strong arms around her waist keeping her on his lap. My mom giggled and made to move again but my dad held onto her. "You are so sexy." My dad said with huskiness to his voice. I watched in horror as my mom giggled and flushed a deep red.

"Stop it!" I yelled from my place at the stairs. I smacked my hand over my eyes. "Please do not traumatize me!" I yelled at them. I opened my eyes to see my mom flushing bright red, while my dad was chuckling and rolling his eyes at me.

"Baby bear if you do not want to see me kiss your mom all you have to do is turn around." Dad said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "After all I can't help the fact that your mom is a black haired foxy woman." My dad said smirking at my mom. I gagged and I felt my face turn to one of disgust.

This time it was my mom that rolled her eyes. "Kim you would think that by now you would realize where babies come from." Mom said laughing as I looked at her in horror. No my mom was a virgin. My mom would always been a virgin, the same goes for my dad.

"Look right now I need to be at the top of my game since, if you forgot, I am meeting Jared's parents and I don't need to be queasy when I meet them." I said crossing my arms and glaring at them. Mom sighed in amusement and my dad gave off a deep chest chuckle. My mom then hopped off my dad to sit next to him, both tightly paced. My mom then patted her and dads lap and I walked over to them. I sat down so that one leg was on dad and the other was on my mom.

My mom began to stroke my hair as she tried to calm me down. "Kim they are going to love you. How can they not? I mean you are funny, smart, beautiful, and you are just an all around great person." Mom said gently to me. I sighed and dropped my head so it was resting on her shoulders. "Plus Jared really cares about you and I am sure that no matter what they are going to love you because he does." Mom said still stroking my hair.

Just then the bell rang I hopped of them and ran over to the door, pulling it open. Jared smiled down at me brightly and I smiled back. "You ready to go meet the people who created me my love." Jared said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. "Jared I am so ready that I made ready to go hamburgers look unready." I said smiling at him. Jared chuckled and held out his hand for me to grab. I turned around to say goodbye and looked in horror to see my mom back on my dad's lap and my dad placing small kisses on her neck as she giggled… damn! They are fast!

"Bye!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut cutting off my mom's goodbye and have fun. I sighed and looked up to Jared to see his black eyes shining with amusement and his lips twitching and I sighed again. "Just get it over with." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Jared broke out into loud laughter until his face was darkened by the redness from lack of oxygen.

"Yes Jared it was very funny just laugh it up." I said over his laughter. After a few minutes he finally calmed down and I glared up at him. "It was really not that funny… you are just really weird." I said with a small shake of my head. Jared scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled me eyes. "You know it can't be an insult if it's the truth." I said raising my eyebrow at him. Jared looked down at me and smirked causing me to freeze.

Jared crouched and a low, playful growl formed in his chest. I squealed and turned running down the drive way. I knew it was pointless, but hey, can you blame a girl for trying? Not five seconds later Jared's strong arms were around my waist and lifting my feet off the ground. I giggled as he pressed my back tightly against his warm chest. He started to whistle as he began to walk to his car, still carrying me.

"I am more than capable of walking by myself you know. In fact I have been walking since I was like… 9 months old." I said crossing my arms. Jared chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I know… but you are just so light and soft that it feels good to have you against me." Jared said placing a small kiss on my cheek. I felt myself blush but I allowed a small smile to come to my face.

"Besides it is cold and I knew how you don't like the cold so really I am just looking out for you." Jared said. I could almost hear the smirk he had on his face. I rolled my eyes but giggled nonetheless. We reached his car and he walked me around to the passenger seat. He placed me gently on my feet and opened the door for me. "After you of course my kind, gentle woman…" Jared said with a small bow to me. I giggled and bowed back. I hopped in and a few seconds later Jared was sitting next to me and turning on his car.

We sat still for another few seconds until I turned to him with a frown. "Is there a problem?" I said. Jared turned to me and smiled. "No… but I am not driving until you put your seat belt on." He said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and quickly pulled it on and he began to drive.

We sat in a comfortable silence until his house came into view. I felt my heart begin to speed up and Jared grabbed my hand as we pulled into his driveway. "Look my parents are really nice people. They won't do anything to scare you." Jared said smiling at me. I smiled tightly back and took a deep breath before turning and opening the door.

He walked around and opened my door, tugging me out. I stood still as I stared at the house. Jared chuckled and went to stand behind me and gave me a small push causing me to take a few steps forward. He kept doing this until I was at his steps. Then he had to lift me and carry me up them, placing me on my feet right in front of the door. He reached out, in slow motion of course, and knocked on the door.

The door was whipped open to reveal a smiling woman who looked to be around 37 years old. Her hair was straight and jet black, falling to her shoulders. Her face was slightly round and it went with her plump frame. She was a few inches shorter than me standing at 5'4''. Her skin was smooth and dark with beautiful dark brown eyes.

"You must be Kim!" She yelled stepping forward and wrapping her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I laughed nervously and hugged her back. She pulled back, still smiling and that was when I noticed that Jared had her smile. She then turned to Jared with a small smirk on her face. "You are truly as beautiful as Jared has describes you." She said with a small chuckle. I turned my head behind me to see Jared was blushing. I chuckled and turned back around.

"Come in! And Kim, please call me Annie." Annie said with a small smile too me as she moved aside and pulled me in. I was greeted by a delicious smell of… pasta. The house of small and warm and the walls were painted deep reds and browns. "Your house is so beautiful Annie." I said looking around. Annie laughed and placed her arm around my waist. "Why thank you Kim. I have been waiting forever to meet you. I mean this boy has never stopped talking about you. "Your hair, eyes, smile, brain, I feel like I might know you already." Annie said smiling and laughing as she pulled me toward the kitchen.

"Annie you embarrassing Jared…" A man said as we walked into the kitchen. I was surprised to see that Jared looked like him. His hair was short and black. His eyes were so dark they looked black. Jared had his strong chin and the same lips. The man stood tall at 6'2'', so I could only imagine what it would look like if Jared stood next to him. The man's skin was Quileute and smooth with high cheekbones that were evened out by his larger eyes.

The man smiled at me and took a step forward, holding out his large hand. "Hello Kim I am Kevin, Jared's father." Kevin said smiling at me. I smiled back and took a step forward, placing my smaller hand in his callused one. "It is really great to meet you guys." I said smiling at them. Annie moved to stand next to Kevin and he placed his arm around her waist. I could tell from the look on his face Kevin was a quiet man while Annie did most of the talking.

"Ok well… I am sorry you both are hungry. I know that Jared is." Annie said with a small chuckle. I chuckle as Jared mock glared at her. All of us moved to the table. Jared sat next to me and his parents sat across from us, all of us said nothing as we began to put food on our plates.

"So Kim tell me everything about yourself from your favorite color to what you want to do after high school." Annie asked tilting her head to the side and staring at me with curiosity. I swallow the pasta and took a slip of the coca-cola that was in my glass.

"Well my favorite color is red, I love dogs." I said smiling slightly at that one and from the corner of my eye I saw Jared smiling too. "After high school I want to go to college and I want to major in chemistry and minor in biology." I said smiling at them. "I am still not sure what college I want to go to... just as long the school isn't too far from home." I said. I turned my head to the side to look at Jared only to see his eyes were intent on his plate. I made sure to keep the frown off my face.

"So… how many children do you want to have and what would you name them?" Annie said smiling slyly at me. I froze and heard a gagging nose and I quickly turned to see him gag on his drink. "Mom, please!" Jared yelled flushing a deep red. His mom turned to him with wide innocent eyes while his dad was trying to cover his laughter with loud coughing.

"Jared I am just wondering how many grandchildren I am going to have. After all I want to be a grandmother." Annie said with a dreamy sigh. "Besides it is an innocent question." She said smiling at us. Jared coughed and shook his head at her. "Mom please… we haven't really talked about that." Jared said blushing and I knew that my face was just as red. However, his mom snorted and shook her head causing her black hair to move around her shoulders.

"Jared I was asking Kim." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then turned to me and I felt everyone's eyes on me as I ducked my head. I stammered for a few seconds. Of course I had given thought to how many children and all that stuff… but I didn't feel very comfortable talking to my boyfriend's mom about what I planned on doing to her son.

"Well… I had always wanted at least four children. For girls I have always liked the names Amelia, Annabelle, Ismene. For boys I have always loved the names Leonardo, Samuel, Luke." I said running my hands through my hair. Annie sighed happily. "I love those names! Don't you honey?" Annie said smiling at Jared. Jared mumbled something and then Annie turned to Kevin.

"Do you like those names?" She said smiling at him. Kevin turned to her and smiled gentle. "Yes I do." He said smiling and looking at her with love. He moved his arm so it was draped over the back of her chair. Annie then turned to Jared with a raised eyebrow. "Besides Jared I know you have thought about that because I remember the day you came home from your first day of first grade she said chuckling." She said with a small chuckle.

"Mom please I don't think Kim wants to hear about this." Jared said with a small amount of desperation in his voice. "Yes I do." I said quickly whipping my head to look at Jared and then back to Annie. Annie smiled happily at me while she shifted her body so she was leaning more toward me. "Ok well Jared came home one day…"

_**Flashback:**_

"_Mommy you won't believe what happened!" A six year old Jared yelled as he ran into his house as he through his power ranger backpack onto the ground. His mom looked up from her book and his dad placed down his newspaper and looked up also. _

"_I am going to get married!" Jared yelled loudly as he smiled pulling out a chair at the kitchen table. His mom and dad looked to each other with raised eyebrows. "Who are you going to marry Jared?" His dad asked in his deep voice. Jared turned to him with a dreamy smile on his face. He smiled hugely revealing his missing front tooth. _

"_Her name is Kim Connweller and she is the prettiest, smartest, nicest girl I had never met." Jared said with a dimpled smile. "She doesn't know it yet but she loves me. When we grow up we are going to get married and have a dozen children." Jared said with a small chuckle. His day turned back to his newspaper in amusement while his mother looked at him in excitement. _

"_I can't wait to meet this Kim." His mom said with a small smile on her face, already planning the wedding. _

_**End Flashback:**_

I giggled and looked to Jared whose face was so red that he made Natalie's blushes look like a slight tan. I laughed and reached up with my right hand and pinched his cheeks in a motherly fashion. "Don't worry Jared I think that it is very cute that you have wanted to marry me since you were six." I said chuckling at him. He turned his head to mock glare at me before smiling and chuckling.

After that the conversation flowed easily after that. We stayed for a while longer until it had been time for me to go home. When we got to the door Annie turned me around me pulled me into a tight embrace to the point where I couldn't breathe anymore. "It was so nice to meet you!" She said. I felt my eyes begin to pop out of my head. Lucky Jared managed to get her to let me loose and I smiled at her.

"It was really nice to meet you too Annie. I hope we can do this again, I had a lot of fun." I said smiling hugely at her. She nodded her head fiercely up and down, her smile still firmly in place. Kevin chuckled and said goodbye. The door shut and I turned to Jared with a smile. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I actually had a lot of fun. Your mom is freaking hilarious, and she sure knows how to cook." I said chuckling and I moved so my side was pressed against him. My chuckling was short lived however when I saw that Jared's eyes were dazed as he held my waist as we walked to his car.

We both got in and we sat in silence as he turned on the car, driving down the street. After what seemed like ages we finally pulled in front of my house. Jared shut off the car and we sat in silence until it became unbearable. "Ok Jared! What the hell is your problem! Was it what your mom told me at dinner? Jared you already told me that… not in that much detail but the same thing." I said looking at him with exasperation.

Jared turned to me with downcast eyes. "What college are you going to go to?" He said in a small voice. "I can't go to college because I have to stay here and protect the town." He sad turning back to the road and his hands gripped the wheel. I froze and then sighed. I brought up my hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Jared, college is not for another two years. Well cross that bridge when we get to it. Besides I would never leave you for good. I love you and that is never going to change… after all you are my werewolf… my little puppy dog." I said gently.

Jared relaxed under my touch, leaning into my palm and I smiled at his relaxed face. "See… nothing to worry about." I said giggling and placing a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled. "Ok… see you tomorrow." Jared said turning his head and puckering his lips. I rolled my eyes and then I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Love you." I said as I hopped out of the car.

"Love you too!" I heard Jared yell. I laughed and pulled out my house key shoving it in the key hole and unlocking the door. I turned the knob and pushed open the door… and I died inside. I literally mean that my soul died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed in horror at the sight on the couch. My parents looked at me in horror as I stared at them in wide eyes. Right there on the couch that the girls and I sit on. They were… getting it on in a way that parents shoulder never do. Before they could say a word I sprinted past them with my eyes closed and up the stairs to the room.

I would never sit on that couch again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------ And answer the question.

A/N- Hey everyone I hope that you liked this chapter! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I just had to add more of Kim's parents in there… even if it was traumatizing for her.

Anyway the questions are…

Are there any guys reading this story? I am just curious so if you are a girl write Kimmsters if you are a guy write Jaredids. Again I am just curious… So make sure to review!

Also who else has heard the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City? I am addicted to that song! I listened to it majority of the time as I wrote this story.


	25. Let's Talk About Sex Baby

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

_Jared relaxed under my touch, leaning into my palm and I smiled at his relaxed face. "See… nothing to worry about." I said giggling and placing a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled. "Ok… see you tomorrow." Jared said turning his head and puckering his lips. I rolled my eyes and then I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Love you." I said as I hopped out of the car. _

"_Love you too!" I heard Jared yell. I laughed and pulled out my house key shoving it in the key hole and unlocking the door. I turned the knob and pushed open the door… and I died inside. I literally mean that my soul died._

"_NO!" I screamed in horror at the sight on the couch. My parents looked at me in horror as I stared at them in wide eyes. Right there on the couch that the girls and I sit on. They were… getting it on in a way that parents shoulder never do. Before they could say a word I sprinted past them with my eyes closed and up the stairs to the room._

_I would never sit on that couch again!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Let's Talk About Sex Ba-by. - Kim's POV

I sat in the kitchen doing everything in my power to avoid eye contact with my parents. After I had gone to my room I had sat on the bed in the dark. My mom had called me down to talk. I had never walked so slowly in my entire live. I knew what they wanted to talk to me about… but all I really wanted to do was hide in a whole and burn my eyes out. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom and dad sitting on one side of the table, my dad avoiding my eyes as well. I had sat down and now we are sitting in an awkward silence. I heard a throat clear and I looked up slowly to my mom.

"Kim… that you saw was natural." She said looking past me while I continued to look at her nose. "That is what married people do… and one day you are going to do what we were doing." Mom said. I heard my dad wince and I turned to look my dad, seeing his head bowed and his arms crossed over his broad chest. I heard a scuffing noise and I knew that he was scuffing his feet against the kitchen floor.

"Kim… One day you are going to have sex. So I think that this is the perfect opportunity to talk to you about it." Mom said. I felt my face scrunch up… I think now would be a good time to tell them that I was no longer a virgin. I had planned on never, ever telling them but just as long as I get out of here without talking to them about what happened… the better.

"Actually mom… I am no longer a virgin so I don't think that we need to keep talking about this bye." I said quickly as I jumped up. Unfortunately I was too slow. "Kimberly Marie Connweller!" My dad's furious voice yelled. I stopped and winced turning around slowly to meet my dad's angry eyes. "Come sit down right now." He said with standing up and pointing at the chair in front of them. I walked slowly and sat down I turned to my mom to see her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. I turned back to my dad who was still standing and had his fists clenched.

"What do you mean you are not a… No! You aren't allowed not to be a virgin until I give you permission!" He yelled his eyes going wide as he shook his head wildly from side to side. I felt the anger fill in my chest and I jumped up. "Dad you don't get to chose when I decide to take my relationship to the next level! Besides when was the first time you too ad sex! Don't lie because grandma told me how she had walked in on you two when you were fifteen years old, a year younger than I am!" I said my breathing heavy. My dad's went huge as he began to stutter over his words.

My mom quickly stood up and placed her hand on his arm, trying to calm him. My dad whipped his head to my mom and then to me over and over again until finally sighing and dropping in his chair. My mom cleared her throat and I turned my head to look at her too she her looked pointedly at the chair. I sighed and sat down, crossing my arms tightly over my chest. We again sat in silence as my mom and dad sat looking at me. After what seemed like ages my mom finally spook up with a calm voice. "Kim you should have waited until you loved a boy before you took that step. Yes I and your father had sex when we were fifteen but even then I knew that I wanted to get married and spend the rest of my life with him." My mom said giving me a small smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Mommy I do love Jared. I mean… it is hard to explain but it is like I can't be away from him for too long because it hurts my chest. When he is sad I feel sad, when he is smiles I smile. My heart races when he just holds my hands. I can't explain how I know but I know that I love him more than anything in the world. I also know that I want to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him." I said gently. I looked back up at my mom and dad to see my dad looking scared out of his mind while my mom had a huge smile of excitement on his face.

Mom laughed loudly and then clapped her hands excitedly. "I get to plan my daughter's wedding! We are going to get you a white wedding dress. You can have pink and red roses all over. We can invite everyone in town! It is going to be amazing." Mom said laughing excitedly. I smirked and turned to my dad who looked like he was going to have a heart attack and I shook my head with a small smile.

"Mom I actually think we are going to wait a little longer." I said smiling at her. Moms face fell slightly but then she shrugged her shoulders. I turned to dad who looked at me in relief. "I think that we should just completely forget about what happened and what you told me Kim… you are always going to be a little girl to me if when you are married and have children of your own." Dad said with a small shake of his head. I laughed and jumped up before walking around the table and placing a small kiss on his forehead. I then went over to my mom and placed a small kiss on her head as well. "I think I am going to bed." I said with a small yawn.

"Oh and Kim your father and I are staying home tomorrow." Mom said as they bid me goodnight and I quickly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I opened my door and walked into the darkness. Just as I shut my door a large hand went over my mouth and an arm went around my waist. "Don't scream it is Jared." A voice whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and brought my hand up, pulling his hand off of my mouth. "Jared I knew it was you damn… after all my am you're fucking imprint." I said rolling my eyes at his silliness. He cleared his throat and I could hear the embarrassment.

He removed his arm from my waist and I turned around but I could see him in the dark. "I thought you went home?" I said trying to see him through the dark… I thought I saw an outline of a smile and I knew he was smiling at my attempt to see him. "It doesn't matter how long have you been here? And come lay down with me… I am tired." I said with another yawn. Before I could take a step Jared picked me up and carried me over to my bed. He placed me on it and I lay down, resting my head on the pillow. Jared jumped over me causing me to bounce up and down.

Jared turned around and placed his arm around my waist and scooted down so he was able to place his cheek on my shoulder. "Kim… do you really want to marry me?" Jared said gently in my ear. I sighed and turned over so that now Jared's head was placed on my neck. "I want to marry you…" I said pushing my body closer to his. I felt him smile into my neck and give off a throaty chuckle and then he sudden sat up causing me to almost fall out of the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked as he began to pull something out of his pocket.

"I wanted to give this too you tonight but I wasn't sure when… and I got nerves so I just decided to ask you another day. However, I think now would be the best time. If you don't want it all you have to do is say no and I will understand." He said as he grabbed my hand and placed something in my palm. I felt my heart beat hard and fast as I brought my other hand up and felt the small box in my hand. I took a deep breath as I opened it and moved my finger until I felt a small ring. I gasped "Jared turn on the light!" I whisper- yelled at him.

Jared quickly moved out of the bed to my light switch turning it on and showing me the ring. I took a sharp breath in as I stared at the ring. It had a small gold band with a small circle diamond. I pulled it out of the small black case and turned it over to get a better look at the band when I noticed it had something engraved on it. I looked closer and read the small writing.

_Mrs. Kim Till_

I looked up at Jared to see him wringing his hands nervously. "That was all I could afford and I am not saying we should get married right now but when you're ready… like after you go to college." Jared said looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. I got up quickly and walked over to my dresser. I pulled open the top drawer and moved my underwear aside to the bottom pulling out a silver chain that I had lost the charm to a long time ago. I grabbed the ring and put it on the chain. I turned around and walked over to a confused Jared and passed him the chain.

I turned around and lifted my hair. He caught on and quickly put the chain around my neck, he had a little trouble hooking it but he finally got it done. I turned around with a small and lifted my hand. "I love this ring…" I said smiling up at him. Jared beamed at me and quickly dropped his lips to mine, pressing them hard. After a few minutes he pulled back with a sly smile and I raised an eyebrow.

"So what was it like walking on your parents?" He asked and I froze then I glared at him. Jared laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "If that would have happened to me I would have burned my eyes out and then cried like a baby." Jared said laughing again. I rolled my eyes and turned around falling onto my bed, my head buried in the covers. I then rolled over and looked at Jared to see him covering his mouth with tears rolling down his face and I groaned.

I was never going to hear the end of this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lunch Time:

"You saw your parents!" Amanda yelled through her laughter. Natalie, Nicks, and Amanda were leaning on each other and their faces were red as they laughed at me. I groaned and dropped my head in my arms. I buried it further when I heard Paul's deep booming laugh. I heard another one begin to join them and I quickly brought up my head and glared at Jared… he had laughed for an hour straight so he had no right to laugh now. He saw me glaring and he quickly tried to pretend it was coughing.

"Yes laugh at my pain. You guys are horrible friends!" I yelled crossing my arms and pouting only causing their laughter to become harder. I huffed and reached across the table grabbing Natalie's turkey sandwich… I am proud to say that Natalie was the first to bring a sack lunch to school. Natalie didn't even notice that I was eating her food because she was still too busy laughing at my agony. I rolled my eyes and continued to munch away at my, yes my, sandwich.

I hadn't told them yet that Jared had proposed to me and I had accepted… I had planned on telling them after school. It was safe to say that I was scared out of my mind at what their reactions might be. I am still wearing the necklace with the ring of course, but it was hidden under my shirt. I knew that Paul already knew because he kept sending me little smirks and waggling of his eyebrows. Of course the girls not knowing why he was doing this kept looking at him like he was a moron and Amanda even called him a freak at one point.

After what seemed like ages they finally stopped laughing at me. However, they still had some giggles and I stuck my tongue out at them. "You know most people who say how sorry they were for me and give me pity while my best friends are laughing and making the situation even worse… don't I feel good." I mumbled glaring at them. Amanda and Natalie rolled their eyes together but Nicks smirked. "Kim it is our jobs as your friends to laugh at you agony when it is appropriate… and this is the most appropriate time in the world to laugh at you." Nicks said smiling sweetly at me.

I laughed and shook my head slightly. Jared scooted closer to me as he and Paul talked about something or another. Jared quickly moved his arm over my shoulder. Unfortunately he moved to quickly not paying attention and someone managed to hook the necklace, causing it jerk back. "Ow!" I yelled as my head went back with the necklace. "I am so sorry Kim it was an accident!" Jared said in panic as he quickly pulled back his arm. I wince again and brought up my arm fixing the necklace.

"It is ok…" I said smiling at him. Jared breathed in relief however I could still see a small amount of panic in his eyes. I turned back to the girls to see all of their eyes wide and mouths hanging open as they stared at my chest. "You guys I know my tits are amazing but please don't droll." I said shaking my head at them. None of them said anything, still staring at me like I had just pooped on myself. I felt my eyebrows come together as I turned to Jared who was staring at me with vast apology. He lifted his finger and he touched something.

I felt my eyes widen in horror as I lifted my hand and touched the ring that now hung for the world to see. I turned back to the girls with a nervous smile and a shaky laugh. The girls lifted their eyes to mine and I froze not knowing what to do or say. I settled for the first thing that came to mind. "I am engaged." I said with a small laugh. The girls turned their heads to look at each other before turning back to me. We sat in silence for what seemed like ages until finally I got the answer I had been hoping for.

The girls squealed loudly before jumped up and running over. Amanda grabbed my upper arm and pulled me out of my chair. All three of them wrapped their arms around me tightly. "We're getting married! We're getting married!" They squealed jumping around me in a circle. I laughed and jumped along with them before I heard a loud throat clearing and we stopped, pulling apart. I turned to look at Jared instead I saw dozens of eyes on us and I blushed.

"We are getting married is the movie that is coming out in a few months and we really, really excited." I said laughing. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads, turning back to their food. "You guys are weird!" I heard a voice yell and I shrugged my shoulders before turning back to the girls with a smile. All of sat back down and Amanda began to clap their hands excitedly. "I get to be maid of honor." Amanda said with a smirk. Nicks snorted.

"Actually I am going to be maid of honor." Nicks said with a nod of her head. "No, I am going to be maid of honor because I am more organized." Natalie said smiling at me. "Whatever!" Amanda yelled causing all of them to begin to argue. I turned to Jared with a raised eyebrow. "This is why I wanted to wait to tell them." I mumbled rolling my eyes to him. Jared chuckled and smiled. Finally a loud groan of frustration and I turned back to the girls who looked like they finally came to an agreement.

Natalie turned to me with a small smile. "We have decided that Amanda is going to be your maid of honor. Your first child I get to be the godmother and you have to put Nicole's name as the middle name of the first child." Natalie said with pride. I laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Do I not get to make decisions on the matter?" I said. "Nope…" All of them said together. I felt my eyebrows come together. "What if my first child is a boy?" I asked, proud that I probably stumped them.

They laughed and Amanda shook her head. "Nicole for a girl and Nicks for a boy… see no problem." Amanda said smiling brightly. I laughed and nodded my head. The rest of lunch was spent of them talking about how cute we were going to look in a wedding photo. After a few minutes however Paul spoke up with confusion in his voice. Everyone turned to him. "When are you two going to tell your parents?" Paul asked with a raise of his thick black eyebrow. I turned to Jared to see him shrug his shoulders and I cleared my throat causing him to turn to me.

"I think that we should tell them tonight." I said lifting my chin. Jared opened his mouth but I shot him a look and he shut his mouth with a sigh. "Fine…" He mumbled causing me to smile. I shook my head and the bell rang causing Nicks to jump to her feet lighting fast. "I am going to meet Luke by the water fountain." She yelled as she took off running so fast that she made flash look slow.

**After school:**

Jared and I drove to my house and turned into my drive way already seeing his parent's car there. I had forced Jared to text his parents asking them to meet them at my house. I just wanted to get this over with as fast as I possibly could. I took a deep breath and hopped out of the car and began walking to the house. I turned around to see Jared still standing by his car door. I rolled my eyes. "Jared, please come over here with me." I said gentle knowing he could hear me. He turned to me and I pouted holding out my hand. I almost laughed at how fast he came over, placing his larger hand in mine.

I turned around and began walk up to the door with Jared still holding my hand. I quickly unlocked my front door and pushed it open to hear laughing and I smiled at Jared. "See they are getting along already." I said happily. Jared smiled at me and I turned walking into the kitchen to see my mom and Annie talking happily. My dad and Jared's dad looked to be involved deeply in talk over something and I cleared my throat. They looked up at us and smiled.

"Hello Kim! It is so nice to see you again." Annie said smiling at me. I nodded my head to her and turned to my mom. "Mom, dad Jared ad I have something to tell you guys… I am not prego if that was what you were thinking dad." I said turning to him. I saw him breath in relief and I rolled my eyes. "Mom, Annie I know that you too were wondering if Jared and I were getting married and…" I brought my hand up and lifted the necklace with the ring on it letting it fall on my shirt. I looked up at their wide eyes and smiled. "We are going to get married!" I yelled with a smile.

Everyone continued to look at us with blank stares and Jared quickly spoke up. "We were planning on the actually wedding until after college. We just thought we should tell you that we are going to get married." Jared said standing straight up, his broad shoulders back. I looked up at him in pride… damn right this is my baby. I turned back to our parents to see my mom and Annie smiling so wide I thought their faces were going to split in half. I looked to Jared's dad to see him looking happily at Jared and then my dad.

"Dad, please don't not pass out. Like he said we aren't planning on the wedding until I am done with college… I promise." I said looking at him, waiting to see what would happen. He looked up and glared at Jared before I saw my mom smack him hard on the arm and he sighed in defeat. "Fine… but promise that you will wait until I am ready more than you are." He said looking at me pleadingly. I laughed and nodded my head. Before anyone else could say anything Annie squealed.

"We have to start planning it now so that way when the time comes it will be easy." Annie said turning to mom. My mom nodded her head fiercely up and down before she hopped to her feet. "First let me call the girls moms because I know that they would be angry if I kept them out of the planning." She said as she walked over to the phone. I turned back to my dad too see him looking sickly and Jared's dad laughing as he pounded him on the back. I looked up to Jared and smiled at the relief on his face.

He looked down and me and allowed his sexy lips to curl into a smile and I knew that no matter what I was going to spend the rest of my life with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------

A/N- Hey everyone! I have decided that I am going to write only one more chapter and then the story is going to be complete. I just feel like I am running out of things to write. Also I am starting to write chapters to another story that has been bugging me for ages. However, I am going to write a part for Seth and Amanda getting it on lol because I know that you guys have wanted that.

Review for me and tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	26. You know Its Funny, So Don’t Try To Lie

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

"_Dad, please don't not pass out. Like he said we aren't planning on the wedding until I am done with college… I promise." I said looking at him, waiting to see what would happen. He looked up and glared at Jared before I saw my mom smack him hard on the arm and he sighed in defeat. "Fine… but promise that you will wait until I am ready more than you are." He said looking at me pleadingly. I laughed and nodded my head. Before anyone else could say anything Annie squealed. _

"_We have to start planning it now so that way when the time comes it will be easy." Annie said turning to mom. My mom nodded her head fiercely up and down before she hopped to her feet. "First let me call the girls moms because I know that they would be angry if I kept them out of the planning." She said as she walked over to the phone. I turned back to my dad too see him looking sickly and Jared's dad laughing as he pounded him on the back. I looked up to Jared and smiled at the relief on his face. _

_He looked down and me and allowed his sexy lips to curl into a smile and I knew that no matter what I was going to spend the rest of my life with him._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: You know Its Funny, So Don't Try To Lie- Amanda's POV

I was laid on my couch, a remote in one hand and a bar of chocolate in the other. I was watching the movie Pretty in Pink. I know, Amanda, watching one of the most gushy romance movies in all of history? I know but after I found out that Jared and Kim are getting married I have just been in the romantic type of mood. In all honesty I am still having a little trouble getting used to the idea. Don't get me wrong I am so freaking excited that I am going to be maid of honor. It is just the idea that we are actually growing up… it was a pretty scary idea. Soon we would be out of the house and grown up having to actually worry about the world around us.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I heard my door bell ring. I jumped up and brought the chocolate bar to my mouth, taking another huge bit… if it was one of the girls I know that their fat asses are going to try and eat it all. I walked over and opened the door. I smiled brightly up at Seth. He smiled back and then raised his eyebrow frowning. "Amanda you should really ask who it is before you open the door. I mean I could have been a murderer or another freak." Seth said shaking his head. I moved to the side allowing him in while I rolled my eyes as he continued.

"Maybe we could get you that peep hole thing so that way you can look through it and make sure that you know the person." Seth said lifting his head in pride. I laughed and shook my head. Sometimes I think that Seth is a little too over protective… but then again I do have a knack of getting into trouble so maybe he had a right to be just a little worried about me.

"Well… it was not a murderer or another freak so I don't really get why you are worrying." I said with a shrug of my slim shoulders as I slammed the door shut. Seth turned around and shook his head. "That is not the point. The point is that you need to be just a little more careful…" He said giving me a small smile. I shook my head and rolled my eyes again. I walked past him and plopped down on the couch. I patted the seat next to me and Seth quickly walked over, sitting down next to me and placing his hot, large arm over my shoulders. I snuggled into him and breathed in deep… he always smelled so good. He had a natural rugged smell to him that just sent my nerves buzzing.

"Seth you really do worry too much… but if it will make you get off my back I will ask every time I go to answer the door. Even if I know even one is this tiny town." I said sarcastically. I looked up at Seth to see him roll his dark eyes while he tried to keep the smile off of his face. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned his head down to look at me. I smiled sweetly and batted my eye lashes causing the small smile to grow larger and a small chuckle to escape him sexy mouth. I licked my lips... how could I have not noticed how sexy this boy was. I am sure that I had seen him around before… but then again I had only seen him as a freshman; let's just say I really regret that.

"By the way… where are your parents?" Seth asked looking at me in curiosity. I sighed and gave a small shrug of my small shoulders, causing me to move Seth's large arm up and down with them. "Kim's mom called over to my mom to tell her that Kim was getting married and that they needed to start planning the wedding… even if Kim and Jared don't want to get married until they are done with college. Anyway my dad had to go on a business trip and he won't be back until the day after tomorrow… so I am all alone except for you." I said smirking up at Seth.

I moved my body over so that I was pressed closer to him and my head was resting on his shoulder. He moved his arm so that his hand was resting on my upper arm. "So… why were you watching Pretty in Pink? I have always seen you more as a Drag Me to Hell kind of girl." Seth said with a small chuckle. I lifted my head and slightly glared at him, sticking my tongue out at me. "I resent that. I have really been trying lately to get my anger issues under control… I haven't even made someone cry in like a whole week." I said with pride.

Seth's mouth twitched and I saw that he was trying to hold back his laughter and I giggled, then I sighed. "Can you believe that Jared and Kim are getting married? " I said with a small shake of my head. Seth gave a small shrug of his broad shoulders. "Not really… I mean I had been expecting it from the way he kept imagining Kim in a long wedding dress, walking slowly down the alley to him." Seth said chuckling. "You don't know how much grieve the other guys and even Leah gave him." Seth said his chuckling coming out louder.

Then I thought of the funniest thing ever. "You know I bet Jared went to Jared to get the ring." I said laughing at my joke. I heard Seth snort but I ignored him. "I can be so funny at times." I said with another chuckle. Seth snorted and shook his head at me. I lifted my hand and gave him a small hit on the chest. "You know it was funny so don't even try to say anything different." I said lifting my finger and pointing it at him.

Seth whipped out his hand and grabbed my finger as he smiled. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed the tip and I giggled. "You are such a dork." I said as he placed another kiss on my finger. Seth gasped and took on a look of mock hurt before bending his head down and placing a warm kiss on my lips. I moaned. "Another…" I said puckering my lips. Seth laughed but complied. However this time it lingered. I quickly moved and brought my hands up, gripping his short, sleek hair.

He moaned into my mouth and smirked against his mouth as I bit down gently on his full bottom lip. I moved out of his arm and flipped my leg over him so I was sitting on his lap. He dropped his hands quickly, grabbing my butt and squeezing causing me to gasp in pleasure. He smiled against my mouth and squeezed again. I arched my body to him, pushing my lower part to his and he made a strangling noise. "Seth…" I whispered into his ear. I felt him grow from under me and I gasped at how large he felt.

Both Kim and Natalie told me about how the first time they had sex it hurt like a mother… I wonder why (please note the heavy sarcasm.) I continued to move my body against his "I want you so bad Seth." I whispered in his ear. Soon a large growl flowed from his throat. He stood up abruptly, picking me up with him. Without saying a word he took off up my stairs and before I knew it we were in my room. He throws me onto the bed. I bounced up and down causing my hair to move in front of my eyes. I shook my head to move my hair from my face and I looked up at him to see him smiling at me in apology.

I laughed and he breathed a sigh of relief. I moved seductively over the bed and stood up and I had to hold back a laugh as his body shook slightly. I moved around him and he followed me with his eyes. Once his back was turned to my bed I pushed him so he flopped back. I smiled as his eyes widened and his breathing turned heavy. I smiled at him as I slowly lifted my shirt over my head showing him that I wasn't wearing a bra… don't judge me I hadn't know that Seth was coming over… I just never wear bras when I am home by myself.

I dropped my sleeping shirt onto the ground and smiled at Seth whose eyes were so wide they looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. I turned in a slow circle allowing him to get a good look at me. I turned back to him and placed my hands on my hips, grabbing the band of my sweat pants and pulling them down slowly as well. Once they were down to my feet I kicked them off to the side. I allowed him to see that I was wearing a black thong that I had bought a few months ago when the girls and I had gone shopping in Port Angeles.

"Am-Amanda… you sure you want to do this? I mean if you are not ready then I can wait as long as you need too." Seth said looking at me with lust filled eyes. I smiled and moved closer to him. I pushed him back again so his back was pressed against my mattress. I crawled onto him and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Seth, believe me if I didn't want this then I would have never done it to begin with… I want to." I said looking him straight in the eye.

Seth smiled brightly before frowning and opened his mouth. I quickly lifted my hand to stop him. I hopped off him and ran over to my tall oak dresser and grabbed the condoms… better safe and sorry. I turned back around and was surprised to see that Seth was now completely naked, his long staff pulsing. I looked up at him with wide eyes as I quickly moved back over to him. I took a deep breath as I looked him straight in the eye as I opened the condom. I moved back onto the bed and gentle rolled it onto him causing him to groan.

I moved forward so his hardness was right on my opening. "I want to be on top." I said smiling at him. He nodded his head as he continued to breathe heavily, gasping to catch it. I took a deep breath and I began to lower myself on to him and he gasped. I bit my lip to keep the pain from showing until finally he was all the way in me. I let go of a breath that I hadn't know I'd been holding. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the pain was not as bad as I imagined. I began to move my body against him slowly, getting use to the feel of him.

Seth moaned loudly as I picked up the pace slightly. "Ah…" I moaned out. My blood was pounding in my ears as a knot in my lower stomach formed. Pleasure I had never felt before was clouding my mind as I continued to push myself against him creating friction. I had to hold back a scream of happiness as Seth began to move along with me. The blood rushed to my brain as he began to move faster as well. I had never known I had been missing out on so much.

Seth suddenly sat up so my breasted tightly against his chest. We continued to move together causing my hard nipples to move against his hard chest causing me to moan loudly. It just felt so good. Soon we were both moving so fast that my bed was moving with us. If there was a hole in my wall when this was over I was so going to be grounded.

"Seth!" I screamed out as my eyes rolled to the back of head. Seth groaned loudly in my ear as my walls clenched around him. We held onto each other tightly as we shook in pleasure. Once the sensation had placed we continued to stay still, not daring to move a muscle. Seth moved backwards and flipped me to my side, him still inside of me. He began to kiss my neck and I smiled. "I hope you know that now you will never be able to leave me." I said with a teasing tone. Seth laughed breathy and held onto me tighter.

"Please… I would never leave you." Seth said in a gentle passion. I smiled contently and breathed deeply. It was weird to think about that we were growing up. That all of us had fallen in love when we never thought we would. It was weird to realize that one day all of us would be grown up and out of the house. However now pressed against Seth… I didn't find it so scary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------

A/N- Ok I know that I said this was going to be my last chapter but then I remembered I promised to write Amanda and Seth lemons. So I decided to write a short chapter for just them and their love. However, the next chapter is going to be last and the story is going to be complete. I know I am going to miss it too and I promise that it is going to be longer like the others. I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Review for me and tell me what you thought!


	27. Never Touch Me Again, I Changed My Mind

The Two L's: Love, and Lust

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I in no way, shape, or form any of the twilight characters. However I did create Natalie, Amanda, and Nicole.

Summary: A Jared and Kim imprint story- Kim has been going to school with Jared Till for as long as she can remember. All of a sudden he leaves when he comes back he suddenly can't stop looking at her. She must now deal with a hormonal teenage wolf boy on her heals. Always staring at her with lust and more importantly love in his black eyes.

My Kim is a little different than everyone else's I don't see her as some weak dork I see her more as a teenage girl who as a crush on a boy not some obsessed person who has been stalking him for like 12 years M for later chapters

Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time

_Seth suddenly sat up so my breasted tightly against his chest. We continued to move together causing my hard nipples to move against his hard chest causing me to moan loudly. It just felt so good. Soon we were both moving so fast that my bed was moving with us. If there was a hole in my wall when this was over I was so going to be grounded. _

"_Seth!" I screamed out as my eyes rolled to the back of head. Seth groaned loudly in my ear as my walls clenched around him. We held onto each other tightly as we shook in pleasure. Once the sensation had placed we continued to stay still, not daring to move a muscle. Seth moved backwards and flipped me to my side, him still inside of me. He began to kiss my neck and I smiled. "I hope you know that now you will never be able to leave me." I said with a teasing tone. Seth laughed breathy and held onto me tighter. _

"_Please… I would never leave you." Seth said in a gentle passion. I smiled contently and breathed deeply. It was weird to think about that we were growing up. That all of us had fallen in love when we never thought we would. It was weird to realize that one day all of us would be grown up and out of the house. However now pressed against Seth… I didn't find it so scary_.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Never Touch Me Again, I Changed My Mind- Kim's POV

I screamed as another contraction happened. I grabbed Jared's hand and squeezed so hard that Jared actually looked like he was trying to hold back a wince. My contractions were now ten minutes apart so the baby would be coming soon. However, sweat was falling on my face and I was breathing heavily. Damn the doctors and their fucking rules! They had the nerve to tell me that I couldn't get an epidural until my contractions were five minutes apart. I don't think they understood how much this hurt!

I opened my eyes and looked around at the nervous faces of everyone. Amanda was clenching onto Seth's hand like her life depended on it. After we had graduated from High School Amanda had decided to let her hair grow so how the straight red hair fell to her shoulders. She had also grown a few more inches now standing at around 5'4''. Her eyes were still the same electric blue however lately she has been going to anger management… actually she was forced by the judge when a year ago she had punched the face of one of her college professors for failing her.

However, at twenty-three years old she started up a boxing arena and was training kids to fight in a safe environment. Seth is actually working with Jake at a car fixing garage… did I mention that Jacob married the daughter of Edward and Bella? Yea I was just as surprised as you. Seth and Amanda are planning on getting married next year after they save up some money.

"Kim… just remember what the doctor said, breathe deeply and that should lessen the pain." Natalie said with panic in a stern voice. I looked over to her with a hard glare on my face causing her to wince and Paul to wrap his large arm around her waist. Natalie was still the same old Natalie except older. Her blonde hair, however, was now cut to just below her shoulders allowing more of her face to show. She had also exchanged her glasses for contacts.

She had graduated valedictorian from both high school and college. All of us weren't very surprised to find that she wanted to become a teacher. She is now student-teaching with science at La Push High school and is engaged to Paul. It had been so funny to see Paul all nervous and twitchy when he had asked her… like she would have actually said no to him.

"Kim you know that you need to calm down. It isn't good for the baby." Paul said with a laugh. I felt the rage fill my body. I was in pain and this ass whip had the nerve to make jokes? Quickly reached over and before Jared could stop me I chucked the glass vase that was on my night stand at him. Paul simply lifted a hand and caught it. He rolled his eyes and placed it back on the table. I know you won't be surprised to find out that Paul is working with Amanda at her boxing arena… it has actually helped him as well with that quick temper of his.

I gripped onto Jared again as another contraction occurred. "Jared!" I screamed gripping him. "Just breathe Kim and everything is going to be fine." Jared said in was supposed to be a calming voice when all it did was make me more pissed off. I turned to him in anger. "Don't ever tell me that it is going to be ok Jared Till! Your kid is pushing that big head of his against me and it hurts." I said taking a sharp in take as the baby kicked me hard against the stomach. What the hell was his problem!

"You are all ready pretty close Kim, just a few more minutes and you should be ready." Nicks said as she walked into the room wearing her green scrubs. Her pulled on her gloves and walked over pulling up my covers and looking at me, making sure I was coming along fine. She smiled and pulled down the covers. "Good noise a little longer and you are going to be ready to push this baby out." Nicks said with a small smile at me. I flopped back so my head was resting on my pillow. I have already been in labor now for more than fifteen hours.

Nicks had decided after we had graduated that she wanted to go into medicine. She went and got her nursing degree and we couldn't have been more proud of her. Now she was going to be delivering my child. Nicks had cut her thick black hair to not just below her ears but it was still slick and wavy. Nicks was also wearing a small diamond ring as she and Luke married about a year ago when she was in her junior year of college.

Luke had decided to become a lawyer and he was going to have to go to school across the country. Luke had also cut his long hair and it now fell to his ears. Anyway, it had been a small wedding with Amanda, Natalie, and me with our wolves… and the other wolves. Except for Sam because after he realized that Emily was aging as well he reached total peace and is now completely human. They also have a five year old daughter who they named Jennifer. She looked almost exactly like Emily however she has Sam's serious attitude… let's just say that people in kindergarten don't mess with her.

Nicks stood up and walked over to me grabbing the washcloth that was next to me and began to dab my forehead. I reached over and gripped Jared hard again as the next one came long this one sooner. "It will be over soon." Jared said in a soft voice. I let him go and whipped my hand over and gripped Nicole's scrubs pulling her face down and lifting my body up slightly.

"Either you get me some fucking drugs or I will kill everyone in this hospital!" I yelled letting her go. I saw her face go blank as she nodded her head slightly. "Jenna, please bring me in the epidural!" She yelled at the open door. A few minutes later an older woman walked in with a huge needle. I shut my eyes tightly. Soon I felt Nicks push my body slightly so I was lying on my side. I felt the large needle go into my back but at this point I didn't give a fuck.

After a few minutes I felt my body num and I took a deep breath as the pain became slightly more bearable. I rolled back over so I was lying on my back and I looked to Jared and looked closer now that my mind wasn't clouded over in pain. I saw that his eyes were wide with worry and pain. He had stubble on his chin, giving him a more rugged look. Over the years he had allowed his hair to grow out slightly. However, now it was mess from all the times he was running his large hands through his hair.

I closed my eyes tightly. I remember our wedding clearly. Like my mom had said the roses were pink and red. The girls had been my bride's maids and Amanda was my maid of honor. Natalie and Nicks had worn light blue silky dresses. Amanda had worn a dark pink dress. Paul, Sam and Seth had been Jared's men and Paul had been his best man. My pure white, silk mermaid dress was still hanging in my closet. It was right next to Jared's black suit that made him look even more yummy than normal.

It had been so funny to see how Jared's eyes had widened so wide when he had saw me I had thought they were going to pop out of his head. We have been married for nine months before I got pregnant with this little baby that is forcing its little alien body out of mine. After a whole situation with Edward's and Bella's baby which I don't know much about… Jared had said it was behind us and that he hadn't wanted to talk about. Anyway, Jared had switched over to Jacob who had broken away from the pack and he became an alpha. I hadn't really been that surprised because Jake always seemed like the guy who hated to take orders from people.

Anyway, after things had calmed down Jared had applied to Colorado University with me and majored in history... don't ask me why. What is weird is that he is working in the same company as my dad... except in a different building. Specking of my parents I am really missing them. They had been so sad that they are missing my child's birth. They had done to Hawaii with my dad's bonus and something happened with their flight so they couldn't be here. My mom is forcing me to take fifty thousand photos.

Anyway, I myself majored in marine biology and I am actually working at a company in Port Angeles that help to test the ocean water and to calculate the water conditions and how that affects the ocean life… it is much more interesting than it sounds I promise. Anyway the whole time Jared and I were at school together… let's just say me and him had a lot of study sessions… sometimes we didn't study.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as I felt a huge contrition. "Ah!" I yelled as I gripped Jared's hand. Nicks quickly moved so she was standing between my legs. She lifted the sheet and took a gasped. "Kim the baby doesn't want to wait any longer it is coming now! I have to go get the doctor." She said as she was about to turn. "No! Nicks you are going to deliver my baby!" I yelled as I felt the sudden need to push and the pain continued.

I did a push and Nicks eyes widened before pulling a chair over and lifting my feet so I was in a better position for the baby to come. "Jenna!" Nicks yelled loudly. She then turned to Amanda, Natalie, Seth and Paul. "You guys have to go out before you contaminate the area. Everyone quickly nodded their heads and quickly left the room leaving only Jared, Nicks and Me… and of course this fat ass kids that was trying to rip its way out of me.

I took gasping breaths as the woman came back in with wide eyes and rolling a cart in. She passed Nicks clean gloves and Nicks quickly pulled them on. "Ok Kim when I say push I want you to give me a push. When I say give me a big push you give me a big push." Nicks said. I growled at her. "I know what fucking push means! Just get this fucking baby out of me now!" Nicks nodded her head. "Push…" She said. I gripped Jared as I gave a hard push. "Ok relax, just breath Kim." She said. If one more person told me to breath I was going to be out of this bed and kick some ass.

"Push…" She said again and again I pushed before she stopped me. I was gasping for breath as I turned to Jared with rage. "You are never going to touch me again! Never in a million years! You did this to me you over grown dick face! I am going to beat you into a bloody pulp when I get out of this bed and I am going to kill you and rip off your penis!" I yelled as I gave another hard push even before Nicks told me too. Jared didn't say a word with his wide eyes and his face slightly paled at my threat. "Ok Kim I see the head. Just give me one more hard push for me." Nicks said looking at me with calm green eyes. I nodded my head and pushed as hard as my body would allow me.

I continued to scream until soon the pressure was gone. I flopped my head back and took deep breathes. I heard crying and I smiled knowing it was my baby. "It is a girl! He is a beautiful healthy baby girl Kim!" Nicks said with excitement in her voice. I turned my head over to Jared to see pure joy on his face. "She is so beautiful Kim…" I heard Jared say softly as he gave my hand a little squeeze. I felt tiredness take over my body and I saw Jared nod his head so I knew that Nicks had asked him something but I was just so tired… well you see if your tired after you push out another human being.

Jared let go of my hand and moved down to the baby and I turned my eyes to see him cut the umbilical cord. I smiled as Nicks lifted the baby and turned around. I knew that they were going to clear him and soon I would be able to hold my baby girl. Jared Quickly moved back up to me and lifted my hand into his. He turned to me with bright black eyes. "What are we going to name her?" Jared asked with slight worry in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Like I told your mom that one time… I love the name Amelia. So how about Amelia Nicole Till and we name the godmother Natalie and I also think that we should make Paul the godfather." I said turning to Nicks with a smile. "That sounds perfect." Jared said with a pleased tone. "A perfect name and god parents for our perfect baby girl." Jared said with pride.

Nicks was almost jumping with excitement if it weren't for the fact that she was holding my newborn girl who was wrapped in a little pink blanket. She walked over to me slowly, gently bouncing her up and down in her arms. She slowly placed Amelia in my arms and then took a step back. "I have got to go tell them!" Nicks said with excitement. Before I could say another word Nicks turned and sprinted out the door.

I looked up at Jared to see him smiling gently as he ran his finger along our daughters jaw line. "She is so beautiful… I am going to have to kill all those boys that are going to try and hurt her." Jared said with a set jaw and his black eyes flashing. I smiled at him and shook my head before I frowned. "Jared I hadn't meant what I said to you earlier… I was just in a lot of pain and I took it out on you." I said with slight guilt in my voice. Jared looked up and chuckled before he shook his head and I knew that I was forgiven. I looked back down at my Amelia and took in all of her small features.

I could see a few small black hairs coming out of her small head. Her eyes were open and she was looking around with almost awed black eyes like her father. Her skin was smooth and the same exact completion as mine. I had to admit it was like she got the perfect mix of Jared and my features. She did a little yawn showing her tiny pink tongue and I chuckled realizing that I had small tears in my eyes. However, I looked up at Jared and laughed as I heard three high pitched squeals of joy and I knew that they belonged to the girls.

"Kim… what if I mess up? What if I do something and she hates me and…" Jared said his eyes growing more and more panicked as he continued to look at our small daughter. I quickly moved Amelia to one arm and lifted my hand placing it on his still burning skin. "You are going to be a great father… I love my daddy like no other and I know that she will be the same. A full blooded daddy's girls just like her mom." I said with a small giggle. Jared's tense shoulders relaxed slightly.

I passed Amelia to and smiled as he took on a look of pure concentration as he gently rocked her. I felt more of the tears forming as I saw the way he large arms wrapped protectively around her and I knew that she would be the safest little girl in the world. Nothing would be able to touch her.

I knew that we weren't going to be perfect parents but we were going to raise our daughter right. I knew that Jared and I were going to have problems in the future but we were going to make it through even the hardest times because we loved each other. My friends were with me and they were going to be with me and we were going to raise our kids together. I knew that I, Kim Till, had everything I could have possibly asked for and then some.

All because Jared Till looked at me in lunch so long ago with lust, but much more importantly, love in his intense black eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read this!!!!!!!!!!!------

A/N- Hey every one! I know that some may think that I over did the birth pain but I was actually watching sixteen and pregnant and those girls were screaming!

Anyway, I cannot believe that the story is actually over! I had so much fun writing it and I just want to say that I really appreciate all of the readers and reviewers it really meant a lot to me and I hope that you will be reading my future stories. My eyes are getting a little misty right now lol. Again thank you so much!

Since this is the finally chapter I hope you guys review for me and say goodbye!

Love from your author,

SweetandSpicy180


	28. I DID NOT DELETE STONES AND BRICK!

The site took down Stones and Brick because… I actually have no clue. But I will post it up again tomorrow along with the new chapter.


End file.
